The King of Dragon Slayer
by Shimatsu-kun
Summary: Natsu siswa SMP yang kalah dalam pertandingan sihir di sekolahnya harus keluar dari sekolahnya. Dia pun pergi ke negeri seberang dan meninggalkan semuanya. Setelah 3 tahun, Natsu akhirnya pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, namun dianggap sudah mati oleh semua orang. Kenapa Natsu keluar dari sekolah? apa benar hanya karena kekalahan? dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Natsu selama ini
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Pulang kembali**

 **Anime or Manga : Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Pairing : Natsu x Lucy, and more..**

 **Genre : Action, Romance, School**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

Summary : Natsu, siswa SMP yang kalah taruhan setelah pertandingan sihir di sekolahnya dan harus keluar sekolah akibat taruhannya sendiri. Dia pun pergi ke negeri seberang untuk berlatih keras selama 3 tahun dan meninggalkan semua temannya. Setelah berlatih 3 tahun Natsu kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, tapi entah kenapa ia dianggap sudah mati. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. ( gak pandai bikin summary...)

* * *

Suara pesawat lepas landas dan suara orang yang sedang meneriaki sebuah nama seseorang memenuhi telinga pemuda bersurai pink. Natsu Dragneel, nama dari pemuda bersurai pink itu. Ia berhenti sebentar setelah sampai di pintu gerbang penjemputan guna menghirup udara segar setelah mengalami perjalanan panjang, kemudian langkah kakinya bergerak lagi menuju jalanan bandara tempat taksi mencari penumpang, ia pun mencari kendaraan untuk menuju tempat tujuannya.

Natsu menemukan sebuah taksi dan memasukinya. "Menuju ke jalan Magnolia nomor 777," ucap Natsu. Supir taksi itu segera menghidupkan mesin dari mobil kuningnya itu dan melaju melewati jalan kota yang terbilang lenggang. Dalam perjalanannya Natsu hanya melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi ciri khas pemandangan kota. Kota itu terlihat berbeda dengan kota 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Nak, apa kau orang baru disini?" Tanya sopir taksi. "Tidak, aku hanya pulang merantau dari negeri seberang," jawab Natsu.

"Apa tujuanmu kembali dari perantauanmu ?"

"Hanya mencari suasana baru dan rindu dengan kota asalku," kata Natsu sambil menoleh ke luar jendela. Dalam waktu 1 jam Natsu sudah sampai di tujuannya.

"Terima kasih pak, ini uangnya." Natsu memberikan uang disertai senyuman. Sekarang Natsu berada di depan rumah yang dulunya ia dan kakaknya tinggali. Rumahnya cukup luas dan besar.

"Sudah 3 tahun kah? Tidak terasa sudah selama itu," gumam Natsu menatap rumahnya yang sudah ketinggalan zaman dari rumah sekarang ini. Saat ini Natsu berumur 17 tahun dan memulai perantauan atau bisa juga disebut latihan yang sangat keras pada umur 14 tahun. Natsu sekarang memiliki daya tarik yang cukup tinggi di kalangan gadis-gadis, yang dulunya Natsu mengenakan kacamata. Sekarang sudah tidak dan diganti dengan syal yang didapatkan dari latihannya.

Rumah Natsu tidak terawat dan kotor, bukan berarti selama 3 tahun itu rumahnya tidak dibersihkan sama sekali. Melainkan rumah itu tetap dibersihkan meskipun satu bulan sekali oleh petugas kebersihan yang disewa oleh kakaknya Natsu.

" _Yosh_ , sepertinya aku harus bersih-bersih mulai dari sekarang." Natsu mulai bersemangat untuk bersih-bersih. Ia tidak menggunakan jasa bersih-bersih karena uangnya sekarang tinggal sedikit, sekitar 500.000 jewel untuk 1 bulan. Itu jumlah yang sedikit untuk pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu.

Dalam waktu 4 jam Natsu sudah berhasil membersihkan ruang tamu, kamar mandi, kamar tidur dan sebagian yang penting. Yang tidak penting dibersihkan besok, karena Natsu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya dan perut Natsu mulai mengeluarkan alarm yang pertanda sudah waktunya makan.

"Aku harus membeli makanan dulu," gumam Natsu sambil mencari rumah makan yang sudah buka. "Sepertinya disitu enak." Natsu menuju ke rumah makan yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari rumahnya.

Saat Natsu sudah dekat dengan rumah makan itu, ia melihat keributan dan mendekatinya. "Pergilah dari sini dasar gelandangan!" bentak pemilik rumah makan.

"Iya-iya, tidak perlu membentak pun aku sudah tau," Kata laki-laki berambut kuning itu sambil berdiri lalu pergi dengan memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan.

Natsu yang melihat itu merasa kasihan dan menyusul laki-laki tersebut. "Tunggu _Nii-San_ , berapa hari kau belum makan?" Natsu bertanya seperti itu karena ia tahu rasa sakit belum makan 2 hari bahkan sampai 4 hari dikarenakan latihannya yang begitu keras.

"Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu."

"Bagaimana kalau makan bersamaku? Tenang saja, aku yang akan bayar."

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu dan terima kasih," ucap laki-laki itu dengan tersenyum. Selesai makan, Natsu membayar makanannya dan mulai berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. "Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa dan apa kau penduduk asli disini?" tanya Natsu.

"Namaku Laxus dan ya, aku penduduk asli disini," jawab Laxus.

Otak Natsu mulai berpikir. 'Hari pertama sekolah kurang 4 hari, uangku tinggal 380.000 jewel, dan akhir bulan tinggal 10 hari lagi. Itu cukup.'

" _Ne_ , Laxus- _san_ kenapa kau bisa kehabisan uang di saat seperti ini?"

"Karena sekolah saat ini sedang mengalami libur panjang jadi aku tidak mendapatkan bayaran apapun dan kerja sambilanku mulai sepi."

"Oh, jadi kau adalah pengajar dan apa kerja sambilanmu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku bekerja sebagai _tour guide_ di kota ini," balas Laxus.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Laxus, Natsu merasa senang karena orang yang dia cari-cari ada di depannya. "Sungguh keberuntungan yang menyenangkan," ucap Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Laxus bingung.

"Aku sedang mencari _tour guide_ untuk mengenalkanku ke kota yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan." Jawaban Natsu membuat Laxus kaget. Laxus kira anak ini berasal dari sini, ternyata tidak.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu membayarku. Cukup dengan mengajakku makan saat waktunya makan saja. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa dan apa maksud dengan kota yang sudah lama kau tinggalkan?" Pertanyaan Laxus membuat Natsu harus bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menceritakan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di rumahku saja?" Jawaban Natsu membuat Laxus kaget.

'Nama yang sama seperti anak itu, mungkinkah...'

"Baiklah, lagipula ini hampir hujan," balas Laxus. Saat mereka tiba di rumah Natsu hujan pun mulai turun membasahi daerah di sekitar rumah Natsu.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan ambilkan camilan terlebih dulu dan anggap saja ini rumah sendiri," kata Natsu yang berjalan kebelakang meninggalkan Laxus yang sedang memperhatikan interior rumah kakak beradik Dragneel.

'Rumahnya besar dan apalagi rumah ini dulunya adalah rumah milik kakak beradik Dragneel,' Laxus mulai berpikir serius.

'Tunggu dulu... Tadi kata anak itu namanya Natsu dan tinggal disini, jangan-jangan... Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dia sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin aku harus bertanya.' Laxus tidak sanggup mencari titik terang dari pemikirannya sendiri sehingga ia harus memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ini, silahkan dihabiskan," ucap Natsu sambil meletakkan teh hangat dan biskuit yang banyak.

" _Ano_ , tadi kau bilang namamu Natsu Dragneel kan?" Tanya Laxus memastikan.

"Ya namaku Natsu Dragneel. Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Natsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dulu ada siswa yang namanya mirip dengan namamu, ia cukup berbakat untuk anak berusia 14 tahun dan menempati posisi pertama di angkatannya, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat pertandingan tahun keduanya dia memasang taruhan saat pertandingan final-"

" _Ano_ , maaf menyela." Natsu mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti orang yang bertanya. "Apa boleh taruhan saat pertandingan?" Lanjut Natsu.

"Bila saat final itu boleh saja dan taruhan anak itu adalah siswa yang kalah harus meninggalkan sekolah," jawab Laxus dengan pandangan mata yang menajam.

"Apa siswa itu menang?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Tidak, siswa itu dikalahkan dan hampir kehilangan seluruh sihirnya, karena menggunakan sihir hitam yang belum sempat ia kuasai. Entah itu keinginannya sendiri atau tidak saat menggunakan sihir itu. Tapi menurutku, sihir itu keluar karena keinginan untuk mengalahkan lawannya," jelas Laxus.

"Apa siswa itu selamat?"

"Siswa itu selamat dan setelah itu dia harus keluar sekolah karena taruhannya sendiri. Tapi 2 tahun kemudian setelah pertandingan, ada kabar yang menyatakan bahwa siswa itu meninggal dunia karena terbunuh saat merantau di negeri orang."

"Lalu, apa kau percaya tentang berita itu?"

"Awalnya aku mau tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin siswa sekuat itu bisa terbunuh. Tapi saat aku tahu bahwa negeri yang ia tinggali adalah negeri Alvarez, aku jadi percaya tentang kabar itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan negeri itu?"

"Negeri itu merupakan negeri yang sangat keras kehidupannya jadi tidak heran bila dia bisa terbunuh di negeri itu."

"Jadi, apa hubungan anak itu denganku?" Tanya Natsu.

"Maaf aku jadi menceritakan hal yang membosankan. Jadi pertanyaanku adalah, apakah kau Natsu Dragneel yang kalah dalam pertaruhan 3 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Laxus dengan wajah serius.

"Bukan, aku hanya remaja yang kebetulan kembali ke kampung halamanku setelah 3 tahun dan bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa hidup lagi setelah mati," jawab Natsu santai.

"Benar juga, bagaimana bisa orang yang mati hidup lagi, tapi kukira kau Natsu Dragneel yang itu, ternyata bukan ya? Ya sudahlah," jawab kecewa Laxus. Lalu meminum teh yang diberikan Natsu karena tenggorakannya kering akibat terlalu lama bercerita.

"Maaf mengecewakan ekspetasimu ya Laxus _-san_ ," jawab Natsu dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku hanya penasaran," jawab Laxus sambil memakan camilan.

'Maaf Laxus _-san_ aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentangku kepadamu karena aku sudah janji dengan kakakku.'

"Oh iya Laxus _-san_ , mengapa kau berpikiran bahwa aku itu Natsu Dragneel yang itu?" Natsu mulai penasaran.

"Mungkin karena kalian mirip," jawab Laxus singkat dengan menyeruput tehnya.

"Mirip?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Iya, kalian cukup mirip. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya, anak itu mempunyai rambut berwarna pink, sorot mata yang tajam, aura sihir yang luar biasa, dan dia adalah dragon slayer."

"Dari penjelasanmu itu Laxus _-san_ , darimana yang mirip denganku?" Tanya Natsu sweatdrop.

"Pertama yang membuat kalian mirip adalah Rambut. Kalian mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dan gaya rambut yang hampir sama, mana ada orang yang memiliki warna dan gaya rambut yang hampir mirip."

"Lalu, yang kedua adalah sorot mata. Sorot mata kalian sama tajamnya dan yang membedakanmu darinya adalah sihir, kau tidak memiliki sihir. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat melacak kapasitas sihirmu, sedangkan ia memiliki sihir **Dragon Slayer**. Oh iya dia dulunya memakai kacamata, dan yang terakhir dia juga tinggal disini dulunya." Bagaimana orang tidak mengira apabila Natsu yang ada di hadapan Laxus adalah Natsu Dragneel yang diberitakan mati 1 tahun yang lalu. Secara penampilan mereka memang hampir mirip, tapi bila digali lebih dalam kau akan mengetahui kalau dia tidak memiliki sihir sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menempati rumah ini Dragneel _-kun_?" Satu pertanyaan terakhir.

"Aku membeli rumah ini dari sebuah situs jual beli rumah, aku memilih rumah ini karena harganya murah dan mirip dengan rumah impianku, oleh karena itu aku membelinya," jawab Natsu.

"Ternyata kau anaknya orang yang kaya ya," kata Laxus membenarkan tempat duduknya.

"Tidak, dari sejak aku kecil. Aku sudah mempunyai impian untuk membeli rumah sendiri sebelum umur 20 tahun," terang Natsu dan Laxus menggangguk saja. Tiba-tiba saja Laxus ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin diceritakan Natsu.

"Maaf, aku malah membahas hal yang tidak penting. Jadi, apa yang mau kau ceritakan Dragneel _-kun_?"

"Panggil aku Natsu saja, hmm lain kali saja. Aku mau beristirahat," jawab Natsu disertai mulut yang menguap pertanda bahwa manusia itu sedang mengantuk atau bisa saja karena bosan.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu Natsu, aku hanya bisa memandumu selama 2 hari. Jadi aku hanya bisa memandumu sampai lusa."

"Itu sudah cukup, Laxus _-san_. Terima kasih."

"Tidak Natsu, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih Natsu dan silahkan beristirahat, aku mau pulang dulu dan panggil aku 'Laxus' saja," jawab Laxus sambil melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Baiklah Laxus, besok bertemu di rumah makan yang tadi saja. Jam 10 pagi, jangan lupa!" Teriak Natsu dari dalam rumahnya dan disahuti Laxus dengan lambaian tangan.

* * *

Esoknya mereka bertemu di tempat yang dijanjikan dan mulai berkeliling kota sampai malam. Dan hari ini atau hari terakhir memandu, Natsu dijanjikan Laxus bahwa di hari terakhir dia akan dibawa menuju pelosok kota Magnolia.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di kawasan yang cukup berbahaya di kota Magnolia. Meskipun kawasannya cukup berbahaya, hal itu tidak dapat melunturkan rasa penasaran Natsu. Karena tempat pelosok itu dulunya tempat Natsu bermain dan berlatih, sebelum tempat itu menjadi kawasan yang berbahaya di Magnolia.

"Kita sudah sampai Natsu, jangan lengah dan tetap dibelakangku. Dan satu hal lagi.." Laxus menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa lagi, Laxus?" tanya Natsu sweatdrop. Karena dari tadi Laxus sudah berbicara banyak hal tentang daerah itu, entah itu berbahanya, bagusnya, dan apa saja yang ada disana. Natsu sudah muak mendengar hal itu.

"Silahkan menikmati hari wisata terakhirmu di tempat yang berbahaya," kata Laxus disertai senyuman. Natsu hanya menggangguk-angguk saja. Mereka pun berkeliling sampai sore di tempat tersebut karena kawasannya memang cukup luas.

"Natsu tunggu sebentar, aku mau membeli makanan untuk kita. Tunggulah disini." Perkataan Laxus hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Natsu. Tidak lama seseorang datang….

"Cepat sekali, Laxus," kata Natsu. Saat ia menoleh ternyata itu adalah sekumpulan orang asing yang berjumlah 6 orang dengan aura sihir yang cukup besar. 'Sial, sepertinya aku harus meladeni mereka,' batin Natsu.

" _Yo Nii-san_ , maukah kau ikut kami sebentar," ajak orang itu. Mau tidak mau Natsu harus menuruti orang itu dan ia pun dibawa ke tempat yang sepi dengan orang.

* * *

"Berikan semua uang dan barangmu jika kau tidak ingin terluka," perintah orang itu dengan menekan tubuh Natsu ke tembok.

"Uangku sudah habis dan barang yang kupunya hanyalah syal ini," kata Natsu sambil menunjukkan syalnya.

"Geledah dia, bila tidak ada apapun. Hajar saja dia," dijawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Tidak ada apapun bos," kata salah satu orang setelah menggeledah Natsu.

"Hajar dia!" Tidak lama setelah perintah itu turun, Natsu merasakan pukulan yang cukup keras di perutnya hingga membuat Natsu tersentak kebelakang. Setelah itu mereka menghajar Natsu habis-habisan.

'Sial, kalau begini terus aku akan mati. Tapi aku sudah janji dengan kakak tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanku selama seminggu bila ditempat baru. Sial! Sial! Sial!' batin Natsu. Tiba-tiba semua serangan berhenti dan saat Natsu melihat, ada kekuatan sihir dikumpulkan menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah bola.

'Maafkan aku kak, sepertinya aku harus melanggar janjiku sendiri.' Saat Natsu hampir mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan kekuatan sihir yang menakutkan.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan hingga membuat turisku babak belur?" Tanya Laxus meskipun keadaan di TKP sudah jelas bahwa terjadi perampokan.

"Kami hanya bermain yang tidak punya apa-apa akan dihajar!" Orang itu melemparkan sihir berbentuk tombak dan dilemparkan ke Laxus, sedangkan Laxus hanya diam saja.

"Hahahaha, dasar orang bodoh," tawa orang yang melempar tombak.

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang bodoh?" Tatap Laxus dengan mata yang tajam.

"Tidak mungkin, padahal tadi kena telak," ucapnya sambil tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Sekarang giliranku" Laxus mengeluarkan sihir petir, lalu dijadikan sebuah tombak. "Terima ini!" Laxus melempar tombak petir itu, tapi saat hampir mengenai orang itu. Sihir Laxus tiba-tiba lenyap. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Laxus mencoba mengeluarkan sihir tombak seperti sebelumnya namun tetap tidak bisa. Yang keluar hanya aura sihirnya saja. Terlebih lagi badan Laxus hampir tidak bisa digerakkan. "fiuuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Untung saja kalian paham situasi dan kau!" orang itu menunjuk Laxus.

"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa sihirmu menghilang dan tubuh yang hampir tidak bisa digerakkan. Itu semua terjadi berkat anak buahku, 3 orang menggunakan sihir penyegel dan 2 orang menggunakan sihir mengunci pergerakan. Karena itulah kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirmu," ucap sang pimpinan berandalan sembari berjalan mendekati Laxus.

"Dengan ini aku bisa menghajarmu sepuasku." Dia pun menghajar Laxus.

 **Bughh**

1 pukulan di wajah

 **Buggh buggh**

2 pukulan di perut

 **Bugh bugh**

2 tendangan di dada bagian samping

Orang itu terus menghajar Laxus dengan girang hingga pria itu mulai tersungkur, Laxus tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dengan trik murahan seperti ini. 'Sial! Aku tadi terbawa emosi jadi aku tidak bisa menganilisa keadaan, satu-satunya cara untuk selamat hanya menggunakan cara **itu**. Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.' Laxus berpikir bagaimana mereka berdua bisa selamat dari hal ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin berakhir disini!" Laxus mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir yang dahsyat dan mulai bangkit, hingga membuat sang pimpinan berandalan berhenti menghajarnya.

"Oi! tingkatkan lagi sihirnya," perintah si pimpinan dan langsung direspon oleh anak buahnya.

Saat ini Laxus berdiri dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir yang dahsyat. "Meskipun kau mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan serangan sihirmu. Dan terima ini!" Si bos berandalan mengeluarkan bola sihir berdiameter 1 meter.

 **Whuss… Doom….**

Tercipta kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi, tidak lama kepulan asap itu menghilang perlahan dan menampakkan siluet seorang bocah.

"Kenapa kau memberikan sihirmu ke orang yang baru kau kenal? Orang itu bisa saja menyalahgunakannya untuk berbuat kejahatan. Kenapa Laxus? Kenapa?" Teriak Natsu ke Laxus yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di belakang Natsu.

"Aku tau kau itu anak yang baik dan sihir itu akan menghilang setelah kau pakai. Kecuali jika kau adalah dragon slayer maka itu akan menjadi kemampuanmu sendiri dan tidak akan menghilang," papar Laxus ditengah kondisinya yang kritis.

'Aku baru tau kalau dragon slayer mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu,' batin Natsu yang kaget dengan penjelasan Laxus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya boss berandalan yang mulai panik.

"Laxus memberikan sihirnya kepadaku sebelum bola sihirmu mengenainya, sesaat setelah aku menerima sihir itu, aku langsung ke Laxus untuk menghilangkan bola sihir itu. Tapi sialnya aku hanya bisa menghilangkan setengah kekuatan bola sihir itu….. Akan kuhajar kalian semua!" ucap Natsu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam seakan bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan tatapannya dan dengan nada amat marah.

"Omong kosong, kau tidak mungkin bisa menghajar kami sem-," sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lutut Natsu sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau banyak bicara.." Kata Natsu lirih, lalu lutut Natsu dialiri petir dan menendang boss itu.

 **Darr...Whoossh…Doom….**

Boss tersebut menghantam bangunan dibelakangnya hingga bangunan tersebut hancur. "Sialan kau!" teriak anak buahnya.

Natsu kembali mengaliri tubuhnya dengan petir dan mereka mulai maju ke arah Natsu. Melihat itu Natsu hanya mempertinggi tekanan sihirnya dengan harapan mereka akan menyerah. Tapi ternyata tidak, Natsu mulai menghajar mereka. Orang pertama maju menyerang Natsu, tapi bocah itu menghindarinya dengan mudah. Setelah Natsu menghidari serangan itu, ia menendang lengan orang pertama dengan sangat keras hingga seperti ada yang patah.

Lalu, Natsu melesat menuju ke orang kedua dan langsung memukul dagu orang itu hingga terlempar setinggi 3 meter. Saat hampir mencapai tanah, bocah berambut pink itu menendangnya ke arah orang ketiga yang sedang menyiapkan sihir, kedua orang itu bertabrakan lalu terpental jauh dan menghantam toko-tokoan.

Sedangkan sisanya sudah selesai menyiapkan sihir yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh orang biasa dan mengarahkan ke Natsu.

 **Doom..Darr…**

"Apa berhasil?" Tanya satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja tidak." Natsu mengarahkan tangan kirinya selaras dari arah sihir itu, yang artinya dia sudah menahan serangan sihir itu dan tidak terluka sama sekali. Hanya tergores sedikit ditelapak tangannya.

Natsu langsung membentuk tangannya seperti pistol, lalu menembakan sihir petir Laxus mirip dengan peluru senapan. Ia menembakinya secara beruntun hingga mereka pingsan.

"Sepertinya sudah berakhir dan untung saja aku tidak menggunakan sihirku sendiri," ucap Natsu melihat ke langit, lalu berlari menuju Laxus.

"Sudah kuduga kau bukan anak biasa dan kau berhutang penjelasan tentang kemampuan bertarungmu itu serta penjelasan tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," ucap Laxus lalu pingsan.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan semuanya tentang diriku ini," ucap Natsu pelan dan mulai membawa Laxus ke kediaman Dragneel.

 **To Be Continue...**

Yo minna-san, aku balik lagi dengan chapter 1. Mungkin udah gak ada ya yang baca di fandom ini, tapi gapapalah. Pokoknya nulis dulu lah awkwkw. Kenapa aku update lagi chapter ini, karena aku pengen mengganti kosakata yang sulit dicerna, ya walaupun gak ada jaminan setelah aku 'Remake' gak bakalan ada kosakata atau kalimat yang susah dimengerti. Itu saja dan untuk chap 15 atau 16 akan segera di up, terima kasih.

 **[11-01-2020]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Review :**

 **Wahyutra26** : makasih reviewnya dan juga dukungannya. Maaf baru update, maaf banget. ~Ganbarimasu

 **Dragneelhendra :** kemungkinan nggak soalnya author ikutin cerita aslinya dan lumayan dirubahlah nantinya. Maaf ya baru bisa update.

 **Ryan Hidayat :** iya ini udah, maaf ya baru update.

 **Chapter 2 : Natsu past bagian 1**

 **~Esok Hari**

"Dimana aku ?" ucap Laxus sembari melihat hiasan-hiasan yang lumayan kuno. " Ini pasti di kamar Natsu"

" jawabanmu kurang tepat, disini adalah kamar tamu dan makanlah ini !" Natsu membawa beberapa makanan.

Laxus ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi fisiknya belum mengijinkan dan mulai merasa pusing.

" Berbaringlah dulu dan akan kuceritakan semuanya. Ceritaku mungkin bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenakmu atau mungkin tidak" Natsu mengambil kursi di belakang pintu.

Laxus yang mendengar hal itu hanya ber-sweatdrop, karena Natsu tiba-tiba memberi makanan dan saat mau memakannya, malah disuruh berbaring dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Laxus hanya pasrah dan mendengarkan apa yang akan diceritakan Natsu.

" Pertama akan kuperkenalkan diriku lagi. Aku adalah Natsu Dragneel, umurku 17 tahun, sihirku adalah dragon slayer, dan aku adalah anak yang kalah taruhan di turnamen dulu…"

" Berarti kau hid-" Laxus menyela

" Tolong jangan menyela dan biarkan aku menceritakan diriku sendiri yang sebenarnya dilarang oleh kakakku" potong Natsu dan diberi anggukan oleh Laxus.

" Aku tidak mati, kematianku itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka yang dibuat kakakku. Agar aku lebih serius latihan disana dan kakakku juga memberitahuku saat semua latihanku sudah selesai. Yang kedua akan kuceritakan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, akan kumulai dari 3 hari sebelum pertandingan"

 **~ 3 tahun yang lalu**

 **~Sore hari di Basement**

 **Blaam~ Doom~**

" sepertinya kau bertambah kuat ya, Natsu." Zeref menahan pukulan Natsu dengan kedua tangan membentuk 'X' di depan dadanya.

" tentu saja, setiap hari aku melatih kemampuanku. Tidak seperti kau, Zeref-Nii." Ucap Natsu percaya diri

" ucapanmu memang benar Natsu. Aku tidak latihan setiap hari, tapi kemampuanku masih di atasmu." Ucap Zeref dengan sedikit sombong

" akan ku kalahkan kau hari ini!" Natsu mengumpulkan sihir di mulutnya, lalu…

 **KARYU NO HOKOU!**

Natsu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, Zeref yang melihat itu hanya mengeluarkan sihir hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya.

" yosh, kena telak. Bagaimana rasanya apiku ?" ucap Natsu percaya diri

" tidak terasa panas sama sekali, Natsu" balas Zeref dengan santainya di balik kepulan asap.

Natsu kebingungan mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasa panas sama sekali setelah terkena serangan telak seperti itu. Saat Natsu mencoba melihat dengan lebih jelas, ternyata….

" itu curang Zeref-Nii, katanya kau tidak akan menggunakan sihirmu saat latih tanding denganku?" rengek Natsu

" itu dulu Natsu, sekarang kau bertambah kuat sejak 2 tahun lalu. Jika aku tidak menggunakan sihirku mungkin tanganku sudah menderita luka bakar" jawab Zeref dengan menunjukkan lengan kaosnya yang habis terbakar.

' sungguh kemajuan kemampuan yang sangat pesat. Padahal aku tadi sudah membalut tanganku dengan sihir, tapi masih saja tembus. Apa gara-gara kejadian tahun kemarin ya, sepertinya aku harus lebih mengawasinya mulai sekarang' pikir Zeref

" baiklah, mulai sekarang. Lawan aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu Zeref-Nii" tantang Natsu.

" akan kuingat itu Natsu dan jangan menyalahkanku bila kau pingsan selama 3 hari seperti dulu" ejek Zeref

" aku sekarang sudah lebih kuat, jadi aku tidak akan mudah pingsan. Seperti 2 tahun yang lalu" balas Natsu dengan nada jengkel.

" sudah, hentikan perdebatan saudara ini dan istirahatlah sebentar. Lihatlah apa yang ku bawa ?" ucap wanita bertubuh chibi dengan rambut keemasan.

" Oooo, makanan kesukaanku akhirnya datang juga. Terima kasih Mavis-Nee" Natsu menghampiri kakak iparnya itu. " Sama-sama Natsu" balas Mavis

" bagianku mana Mavis ?" tanya Zeref dengan sedikit nada kecewa

" Ini bagianmu" Mavis memberikan bungkusan kotak dan sebuah jus. Zeref membuka bungkusan kotak tersebut dan isinya adalah….

" hanya roti lapis dan segelas jus ?" tanya Zeref heran

" tentu saja sayang, jika aku memberikan makanan yang berat untukmu. Mungkin kau akan mengantuk saat rapat dengan dewan sihir nanti" jelas Mavis.

" oh, baru paham aku. Terima kasih istriku tercinta" ucap Zeref sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mavis. Mavis yang sadar akan kondisi ini tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Zeref.

" Ekheemm, jika kalian ingin melakukan hal 17 tahun keatas. Tolong jangan disini, karena ada anak berumur 14 tahun disini" ucap Natsu disela mengunyah makanannya. Zeref dan Mavis hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natsu

" maaf Natsu, itu hanya reflek karena kami saling mencintai. Makanya segera cari kekasih atau pasanganmu" balas Mavis. " itu benar Natsu, cepatlah cari " Zeref ikut memanas-manasi adiknya sendiri.

" Berisik ! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan pasangan suatu hari nanti" balas Natsu dengan jengkel sambil memakan makanannya dengan kasar.

Jawaban Natsu hanya dibalas tawa oleh Zeref dan Mavis.

" oh iya Natsu, bukankah kau 3 hari lagi ada pertandingan disekolahmu ?" tanya Zeref memastikan.

" iya, maka dari itu aku berlatih keras dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku mengincar posisi pertama disekolahku" jawab Natsu sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

" semangat yang bagus Natsu, tapi kau masih kelas 8 Natsu. Yang menempati tempat pertama pasti murid kelas 9" balas Zeref.

" apa kau lupa Zeref-Nii, aku tahun kemarin menempati nomor 4 di sekolah atau lebih tepatnya posisi pertama di kelas 7" jelas Natsu dengan rasa percaya diri dan sedikit kesombongan.

" aku tidak mungkin lupa Natsu, tapi jangan jadikan posisi pertama kemarin itu membuatmu besar kepala. Karena masih banyak penyihir yang lebih hebat darimu di luar sana, apalagi di tahun keduamu ini banyak siswa pindahan masuk" jawaban Zeref memang benar adanya.

" benar juga katamu kak ,tapi mana mungkin aku bisa besar kepala sebelum menduduki posisi pertama. Maka dari itu aku berlatih dengan keras agar dapat mencapai tujuanku itu" ucap Natsu dengan mata yang menunjukkan kesungguhan.

" baiklah akan kubantu kau Natsu dalam latihanmu. 2 hari kedepan kita akan latihan dan sisanya untuk beristirahat sebelum pertandingan, tapi ingat ini Natsu. Jangan pernah mengeluh tentang latihan yang akan kau jalani, karena latihan ini sangatlah berat" tantang Zeref.

" aku mulai bersemangat Zeref-Nii" ucap Natsu dengan semangat yang meluap-luap.

Natsu pun menjalani 2 harinya dengan penuh latihan yang sangat melelahkan dan 1 harinya digunakan hanya untuk istirahat. Saat hari pertama latihan sudah selesai, Natsu bahkan tidak mampu berdiri dan akhirnya ketiduran di tempat latihan. Hari keduanya pun sama beratnya dengan hari pertama.

 **~Hari Pertama Pertandingan**

" sial aku masih merasa sakit di bagian dadaku" keluh Natsu sambil memegang dadanya

" dari tadi kau hanya mengeluh saja flame-head, jika tidak kuat pulanglah sekarang dan memasaklah dirumah" jawab Gray jengkel, pasalnya dari tadi Natsu hanya mengeluh tentang tubuhnya

" apa katamu ice-boxer. Daripada kau memberi saran lebih baik cari saja pakaianmu yang sudah hilang itu" jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk badan Gray

" aaahhh, sejak kapan ?" jawab Gray sambil mondar-mandir mencari pakaiannya

Murid laki-laki yang menyaksikannya hanya ber-sweatdrop dan murid perempuan berteriak. Mereka teriak bukan karena telanjangnya Gray tapi karena atletiknya badan Gray.

" dasar Hentai" ucap Natsu pelan sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

Penampilan Natsu saat SMP, seperti anak kutu buku yang memakai kacamata dan belum mempunyai syal.

Yang membedakannya dengan kutu buku pada umumnya adalah kekuatannya dan tidak membawa buku atau senang membaca buku. Meskipun Natsu tidak suka membaca buku dia tidak teralu bodoh dan cukup pandai dalam menganalisa keadaan.

Karena hal itu lah Natsu menempati nomor 1 diantara anak kelas 7 putra di pertandingan tahun kemarin dan menjadi nomor 16 dalam pelajaran di kelas, jika di sekolah mungkin Natsu menempati nomor sekitar 80 bila dalam pelajaran.

" ohayou Natsu" sapa gadis berambut pirang dan berambut merah

" ohayou Lucy, Erza. Bagaimana latihanmu Erza ?" balas Natsu.

" seperti biasanya dan hanya menambah sedikit beban. Oh iya, dimana Gray ?" tanya Erza

" boxer-yaro itu mungkin masih mencari pakaianya yang hilang" jawab Natsu

" siapa yang kau panggil boxer-yaro, pinkie-head" jawab Gray dan dia sudah berada si samping Natsu.

" apa kau bilang hentai" balas Natsu

" apa aku melihat pertengkaran disini ?" sela Erza ditengah-tengah perdebatan Natsu dan Gray

" ti-tidak Erza, kami masih berteman. Benarkan Natsu ?" ucap Gray sambil menggenggam tangan Natsu

" Aye" balas Natsu.

" syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Erza

" oh iya, Lucy apa kau berlatih sebelum ini ?" tanya Natsu

" tentu saja, tapi porsi latihanku tidak seperti kalian" jawab Lucy

" bagaimana kalau kita kapan-kapan latihan bersama ?" usul Natsu

" ide yang bagus Natsu" jawab Lucy

" tapi maaf saja ya aku tidak bisa bergabung" jawab Gray

" aku juga Natsu. Saat ini sampai kelas 3 nanti aku dilatih oleh ibuku untuk bisa masuk ke SMA lanjutan dari SMP ini" jawab Erza sambil memaparkan alasannya

" apa alasanmu seperti Erza, Gray ?" tanya Lucy

" bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Gray dengan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya

" rata-rata semua siswa disini seperti itu Lucy, kecuali 1 orang" lanjut Gray

" siapa ?" tanya Lucy dengan penuh penasaran. Bagiamana Lucy tidak penasaran, karena hanya 1 orang yang tidak berminat melanjutkan ke SMA lanjutan yang terkenal itu. Gray hanya menjawab dengan sebuah lirikan ke murid yang sampingnya.

Sedangkan yang dilirik tidak merasa dan malah mengobrol dengan murid lain.

" maksudmu Natsu ?" tanya Lucy dengan penuh tidak rasa percaya. " tanya saja ?" usul Gray untuk memperjelas situasi

" apa benar Natsu ?" tanyanya penuh penasaran.

" apanya yang benar ?" balas Natsu.

" tentang kau tidak tertarik ke SMA lanjutan ?" perjelas Lucy

" siapa yang bilang hal itu kepadamu ?" pertanyaan Lucy dijawab Natsu dengan nada kesal. Natsu merasa kesal karena hal itu merupakan rahasia dan yang tau hanya keluarganya, Erza dan Gray. Natsu mulai berpikir.

'tunggu… pasti Gray yang bilang ke Lucy. Padahal sudah kubilang jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa, awas kau stripper' batin Natsu.

" Gray" ucap Lucy penuh keyakinan.

" Haaah" Natsu menghela napas dan melanjutkan ucapannya " baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjelaskan ini" Natsu menjelaskan alasannya.

" aku tidak berminat ke SMA lanjutan karena menurutku semua SMA sama saja, bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik kesana. Jika aku menempati posisi pertama di setiap pertandingan selama 3 tahun ini, aku bisa langsung masuk ke sekolah itu tanpa masalah. Tapi aku mengikuti pertandingan ini bukan untuk masuk ke sekolah itu, hanya untuk menambah pengalaman dan melawan orang-orang yang kuat dan juga seberapa banyak aku bisa berkembang" jelas Natsu.

Akhirnya Natsu menjelaskan kepada mereka bertiga dengan sangat jelas tentang alasannya dan hanya disambut anggukan dari mereka bertiga

" yosh sepertinya sudah waktunya berkumpul ke lapangan" ajak Natsu

Mereka berempat berangkat menuju lapangan untuk penyambutan acara. Saat sudah sampai disana tempatnya sudah hampir penuh, padahal luasnya hampir 2 km. dikarenakan pertandingan ini juga umum dan dinantikan banyak orang, jadi tidak mengherankan akan penuh.

" selamat datang di pertandingan ke-15 SMP Fiore" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam. " aku Zeref, sebagai juri dan pelaksana acara ini bahwa selama 3 hari kedepan semua kegiatan belajar mengajar di liburkan"

Semua siswa bersorak kecuali Natsu yang masih shock tidak percaya, bahwa kakaknya merupakan orang yang sangat penting di sekolahnya

' tunggu dulu… Zeref-Nii tidak pernah bercerita bahwa di anggota dewan sihir.' Pikir Natsu dan akhirnya menemukan jawabannya ' sekarang aku ingat saat latihan, Mavis-Nee mengatakan bahwa Zeref-Nii ada rapat dengan anggota dewa sihir. Sial kenapa aku baru sadar, sudahlah itu semua sudah berlalu.'

" Haaaah" Natsu menghela napas dengan keras.

" ada apa Natsu ?" tanya Lucy

" tidak ada apa-apa Luce" jawab Natsu tanpa menoleh.

" Ne Natsu bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau tidak akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Luce' didepan umum" ucap Lucy malu-malu

" oh iya, maaf Lucy tadi itu reflek" jawab Natsu.

" dan kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Luce' ?"

" kenapa ya ?" tampak Natsu memikirkan jawabannya " mungkin itu panggilan khusus dariku untuk gadis aneh sepertimu dan juga lebih mudah mengucapkannya" jawab Natsu

Lucy yang mendengar itu sedikit blushing karena ada panggilan khusus dari Natsu dan merasa kesal gara-gara dibilang aneh.

Lucy menaruh sedikit perasaan ke Natsu sejak semester pertama sekolah. Pertemuannya dengan Natsu bisa dibilang cukup menegangkan. Saat itu Lucy pulang sekolah dan hari sudah mulai gelap, dibelakang Lucy ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya dan akhirnya Lucy berhenti di gang yang cukup sepi.

 **~ Flashback Lucy**

" Keluar kalian, aku tau kalian mengikutiku dari tadi" teriak Lucy.

" Keluar kalian, aku tau kalian mengikutiku dari tadi" teriak Lucy. " Oh, sudah tau ya. Menyerahlah ojou-chan, kau tidak mungkin bisa melawan kami semua" jawab orang itu.

" Mari kita buktikan" ucap Lucy percaya diri.

" **Buka gerbang : Zodiak Tau-"**

" Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin. **Steal!** " teriak salah satu dari mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi ?" Lucy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Aku mengambil kuncimu dan kelemahan seorang penyihir zodiac ada pada kuncinya" jelasnya sambil menunjukan kunci Lucy

" Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau bahwa aku penyihir zodiak ? " tanya Lucy

" pertama, sejak kami ikuti di gang tadi kau selalu membawa kunci. Kedua, kau terlalu lama memanggil sihirmu. Maka dari itu aku tau" Disertai tawa dari mereka semua.

" tidak mungkin…" Lucy meratapi ketidakmampuannya dan berharap ada yang datang menolongnya.

" Saa ojou-chan, serahkan semua barangmu dan bersenang-senanglah dengan kami" perintah mereka.

" Tidak, siapa saja tolong selamatkan aku" teriak Lucy.

" Tidak ada yang akan datang menyelamatkanmu" ucapnya yakin. Mereka pun mulai mendekati Lucy dengan wajah yang mesum dan penuh nafsu.

Tapi mereka tiba-tiba berhenti karena ada tekanan sihir yang tinggi datang dari arah mereka, tapi mereka hanya melihat seorang bocah dari sudut jalan. Bocah itu hanya melihat kearah mereka tanpa melakukana apapun.

" Tekanan macam apa ini, tidak mungkin bocah itu mempunyai tekanan sihir yang tinggi seperti ini" ucapnya agar menyangkal dari kenyataan

' Haah, kejadian seperti ini lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mengurusnya agar tidak berulang. Yosh!' batin bocah itu

Bocah itu langsung melesat kearah mereka, mereka langsung membuat sihir pertahanan yang cukup kuat.

" Bocah itu tidak akan bisa menem-" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan

 **Karyu no Tekken**

 **Doom~ Blarr~**

Tembok sihir itu pun hancur menjadi abu.

" Tidak mungkin" mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

" Diamlah dan berhentilah melakukan kejahatan" ucap bocah itu dengan nada dingin dan dia langsung maju dengan sihirnya lalu…

 **Karyu no Yokugeki**

 **Blarr~ Whusshh~**

Mereka semua langsung terkapar di tanah hanya dengan satu serangan.

" whoi, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya bocah itu

" tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap Lucy dengan memperhatikan penampilan bocah itu yang tergolong unik. Rambut berwarna pink, sorot mata yang tajam, dan tekanan sihir yang mengesankan untuk anak seumuranku.

' seragamnya sama denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Siapa dia ?' batin Lucy.

" Anoo, kau satu sekolah denganku kan. Siapa namamu ? soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu" tanya Lucy.

" Natsu Dragneel" ucap Natsu sambil mengambil kunci Lucy yang jatuh. " Ini kuncimu" sambil memamerkan grins khasnya.

" terima kasih Dragneel-san" ucap Lucy sambil Blushing. ' tunggu, namanya Natsu Dragneel. Jangan-jangan dia anak yang juara 1 kemarin ?'

" apa kau Natsu Dragneel yang itu ?" tanya Lucy

" yang itu ?" tanya balik Natsu.

" yang juara 1 di antara murid kelas 7 maksudnya " ucap Lucy

Dijawab anggukan oleh Natsu. " memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Natsu

" tidak, hanya tidak mengira bahwa kau berkacamata. Soalnya di setiap pertandingan kau tidak memakai kacamata " jelasnya

" oh, kacamata hanya akan mengganggu. Lagian mataku juga tidak terlalu negative, jadi tidak perlu memakainya saat pertandingan " jelas Natsu. " oh iya namamu siapa ?" tambah Natsu

" Aku Lucy Heartfilia"

" Nama yang rumit, kalau begitu kau ku panggil 'Luce'. Agar lebih mudah" balas Natsu. Lucy hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu. " kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Luce dan panggil aku 'Natsu' " Natsu berjalan meninggalkan Lucy.

" Baiklah Natsu, sampai jumpa besok" balas Lucy sambil menatap Natsu dari belakang

Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bertemu disekolah.

 **~ Flashback end**

" semua peserta lomba dimohon segera menuju tempatnya masing-masing" kata panitia

" yosh, sudah waktunya. Sampai jumpa Natsu, Lucy" ucap Gray dan Erza

" ya, pastikan kau menang di blockmu" jawab Natsu. " pasti, kau juga Natsu" balas Gray dan Erza kompak. Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Natsu.

" Lucy, kau se-block denganku kan. Aku tidak akan menahan diri Lucy" ucap Natsu, Lucy hanya berfikiran akan menyerah jika melawan Natsu.

" akan kuperjelas lagi tentang kompetisi/pertandingan ini. Kompetisi ini diadakan setiap tahun di sekolah kita. Pertandingan akan di bagi 4 block, block 1, block 2, block 3, dan block 4. Kalian harus menempati nomor 1 atau 2 jika ingin masuk ke 8 besar. Peraturan pertandingan ini cukup mudah yaitu hanya kalahkan musuhmu/ keluarkan dari arena dan jangan membunuhnya, itu saja dan SELAMAT BERTANDING!" ucap panitia semangat.

" yosh, kita di block 1, Erza di block 3, dan Gray di block 4. Saatnya mengamuk" ucap Natsu dengan semangat dan berjalan menuju kursinya, tapi…

" pertandingan pertama di block 1 adalah Natsu vs Max" ucap panitia dan penonton bersorak, karena Natsu langsung turun di babak pertama, yang biasanya Natsu turun di babak tengah.

" sial, belum juga aku duduk sudah dipanggil. Kalau begitu aku duluan Lucy"

" semoga beruntung Natsu"

" pertandingan akan segera dimulai, Natsu dari kelas 2 akan melawan Max dari kelas 3. Siapa yang akan menang ? kita lihat saja. Pertandingan Dimulai!"

" akan kukalahkan kau Max" ucap Natsu percaya diri

" sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan –san" Max memasang kuda-kuda

Natsu langsung maju dengan apinya, lalu… **Karyu no Tekken**

Max yang menyadari langsung membuat

 **Sand Wall**

 **~ Doom ~ Whussh**

Sand wall Max langsung hancur. " hanya satu pukulankah, sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati" Max yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa ia sadari Natsu sudah di pinggirnya dengan posisi menyerang. ' Sial' batin Max

 **Karyu no Kagitsume**

" sudah berakhirkah ?" ucap Natsu

" tentu saja belum," jawab Max, ternyata Natsu hanya menyerang bayangannya Max

" jurus baru ya, untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan. Tapi sampai berapa lama kau bisa menggunakannya Max-san ?" tanya Natsu dengan menyeringai

" ya, itu adalah Sand Clone. Itu cukup menguras staminaku . Makanya akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat" jawab Max

 **Sand Clone 5x**

Max membuat dirinya menjadi 5. " sekarang kau bisa apa Natsu ?"

" akan kuhancurkan semuanya" Natsu mengeluarkan api dari tangan kanan dan kirinya

 **Karyu no Koen**

 **Sand Wall**

" itu percuma saja Max"

" kata siapa ?"

 **~ Duarr**

" hah, sudah kubilang. Itu percuma"

" apanya yang percuma Natsu ?"

" tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau bisa menahannya ?" Natsu kaget serangan andalannya dihentikan

" kalau begitu, aku yang akan menyerang" Max mengumpulkan seluruh sihirnya hingga menjadi kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan

" apa-apaan sihir ini, darimana kau dapat kekuatan sebanyak ini ?" Natsu tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Max yang sekarang.

" tentu saja dari latihan"

Tiba-tiba pasir yang sangat banyak muncul dan membentuk badai

 **Sand Storm**

 **~ Duarr ~Whussh**

Saat badai pasir itu hilang Natsu sudah tergeletak di tanah.

" sepertinya aku yang menang Natsu" sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas, saat Max hampir beranjak dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba…

" wasit belum memutuskan hal itu Max" ucap Natsu sambil bangkit dari tempatnya

" tidak mungkin kau bisa bertahan dari serangan itu, bagaimana mungkin ?"

" latihanku lebih berat dari seranganmu itu, tapi aku akui itu tadi serangan yang mengerikan. Jika orang lain yang kena mungkin sudah terkapar. Baiklah ini giliranku" jelas Natsu

" Sial" Max berteriak dengan nada penyesalan

 **Karyu no Enchu**

Max yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan kehabisan sihirnya, hanya menerima serangan itu dan terlempar ke luar arena

" Pemenangnya Natsu Dragneel" ucap panitia dan penonton bersorak

Natsu menghampiri Max lalu menjabat tangannya

" pertandingan yang menyenangkan Max" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins khasnya

" sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan –san dan jangan kalah di babak selanjutnya Natsu" ucap Max sambil tersenyum juga. Dijawab Natsu dengan anggukan

Pertandingan selanjutnya pun dimulai hingga sampai di akhir babak penyisihan dan Natsu mengalahkan semua lawan yang dia hadapi.

 **To be Continued….**

Yo Minna-San, maaf ya baru update, maaf banget. Author ada Uas di sekolah dan sebelum Uas juga ada pensi + author juga ikut persiapan pensi ( author sok sibuk_-). Jadi maafin author ya dan juga selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim, sampai jumpa di next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Review :**

 **Wahyutra26 :** memang ada kejutan, tapi entah kejutannya itu apa. Hehehe :v. oh iya, kalau gak salah tulisannya yang bener itu 'ganbatte' bukan 'genbatte'. Itu menurut author sih. Ganbarimasu~

 **Ryan Hidayat :** iya ini udah lanjut kok

 **dragneelhendra :** iya ini udah.

 **Untuk chapter ini aku panjangin buat minta maaf yang kemarin karena updatenya lama. Semoga termaafkan gara-gara banyaknya word di chapter ini meskipun banyak typo juga. Tolong review ya meskipun itu dikit atau banyak agar author tau kalau fic author ada yang baca. Terima kasih and happy reading**

 **Chapter 3 : Natsu past bagian 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hari Kedua Pertandingan**

" SELAMAT DATANG MINNA-SAN, DI HARI KEDUA PERTANDINGAN" ucap pembawa acara semangat.

" kita akan melanjutkan pertandingan kemarin yang sudah sampai di babak penyisihan akhir, inilah para murid-murid yang akan berjuang untuk ke babak final dan semifinal. Di block 1 Natsu Dragneel melawan murid pindahan yaitu Sting Eucliffe, di block 2 Kagura melawan Mira Strauss, di block 3 Gray Fullbuster melawan Lion, di block 4 Erza Scarlet melawan Jellal Fernandez. Yang kemarin pertandingannya di 4 tempat sekarang menjadi 1 tempat. Pertandingan akan dimulai 1 jam 30 menit lagi, nikmati waktu kalian" jelas panjang lebar panitia.

" sepertinya tahun ini kelas 8 mendominasi daripada kelas 9 ya ?" tanya salah satu komentator

" ya, kelas 8 tahun ini cukup mengagumkan, kelas 9 diisi oleh Mira Strauss dan Jellal Fernandez" jawab komentator lain. Disaat komentator saling berbincang, sedangkan Natsu dan kawan-kawannya sudah berkumpul di 1 tempat tanpa menghiraukan perbincangan komentator.

" Lucy kau menang berapa kali ?" tanya Erza

" Cuma 2 kali" balasnya sedih

" hah, cuma 2 kali ? tahun kemarin kan kau hampir di babak ahir, bagaimana bisa ?" Gray menyahut

" ya, karena lawanku terlalu hebat"

" siapa Lucy ?" tanya Erza bersama Gray

" Dia" ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk Natsu yang sedang bermain-main dengan seekor kucing. Erza dan Gray hanya pasrah atas apa yang ditimpa Lucy

" oh iya Lucy bisa ikut aku sebentar ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan" ucap Natsu serius

" hal apa dan kenapa tidak bisa disini saja ?" tanya Lucy

" sudahlah ikut saja" ucap Natsu blushing sambil menarik tangan Lucy, Lucy yang sedang ditarik hanya ikut hanya saja. Sementara Erza dan Gray mengira-ngira apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Natsu.

" pasti tentang lawan selanjutnya" ucap Erza

" pasti tentang perasaan Natsu ke Lucy" Gray

" hei, darimana kau tau bahwa Natsu mempunyai perasaan ke Lucy ?" tanya Erza

" aku kemarin dengar ada yang bilang kalau Lucy punya perasaan ke Natsu"

" itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Gray" kata Erza pokerface

" be-benar juga… selain itu setelah ada yang bilang seperti itu Natsu langsung gugup dan salah tingkah. ' ka-kami hanya berteman baka' atau ' ti-tidak mungkin, i-itu mustahil' seperti itulah ucapan Natsu kemarin" jelas Gray

" jarang juga Natsu seperti itu, mungkin ada benarnya pendapatmu itu" kata Erza memegang dagunya.

.

.

.

.

 **~Di tempat Lucy dan Natsu**

" hal apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" tanya Lucy

" masalah kemarin saat aku melawanmu" balas Natsu

" memang kemarin ada masalah apa ?"

" murid-murid lain memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki perasaan terhadapku, apa itu benar ?" ucap Natsu dengan sangat blushing. Lucy yang ditanya hal itu juga wajahnya sangat merah, karena bagaimana bisa rahasianya terbongkar.

' ini mungkin gara-gara Levy-chan, awas kau Levy-chan' umpat Lucy sambil melihat ke tanah terus

" hei, apa itu benar ?" tanya Natsu sekali lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lucy. Natsu yang mengetahui itu langsung blushing berat. Sebenarnya Natsu juga menaruh perasaan ke Lucy, tapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

Natsu takut nanti setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya malah ditolak dan hubungan pertemanan mereka tidak seperti dulu, tapi setelah ada yang bilang bahwa Lucy menaruh perasaan juga. Natsu sangat ingin memberitahu perasaannya itu. 'apa karena aku memiliki sihir dragonslayer ya, seperti kata Zeref-nii' itu yang Natsu pikir kenapa ia sangat ingin memberitahu Lucy

" kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ber-" ucapan Natsu terpotong

" tunggu dulu Natsu Dragneel-san aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama kepada gadis ini" ucap seseorang dari kejauhan

" siapa kau ?" tanya Natsu

" Sting Eucliffe" ucap Lucy

" oh, kau masih mengingatku ya Lucy" perlahan mendekati Natsu dan Lucy

" tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Apabila seseorang menjodohkanmu dengan paksa karena perusahaan dan berkatmu perusahaan ayahku bangkrut"

" aku masih menyukaimu Lucy, jadilah kekasihku dan kau tidak akan sengsara lagi"

" tidak akan pernah Sting, lebih baik aku bersama Natsu daripada kau" ucap Lucy. Natsu yang mendengar itu sedikit blushing

" tidak akan pernah ya, dasar kau" sebuah tinju mengarah ke Lucy lalu ditahan Natsu

" apa yang kau lakukan Natsu Dragneel-san ?"

" aku hanya melindungi kekasihku saja" ucap Natsu sambil memeluk Lucy yang disampingnya, Lucy kaget dan blushing atas tindakan Natsu

" N-Na-Natsu a-apa yang kau lakukan ?" ucap Lucy blushing tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Natsu.

" cih, oh iya Natsu Dragneel-san bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah pertaruhan di pertandingan kita nanti dan bukankah boleh saja taruhan di akhir babak sampai final nanti ?"

" ya itu boleh saja. Apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan ?" tanya Natsu serius

" apabila aku kalah, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu Lucy dan semua temanmu"

" bagaimana kalau aku yang kalah "? tanya Natsu

" oh ya, apa kau tidak percaya dirimu sendiri Natsu Dragneel-san, bahwa kau akan kalah"

" bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin tau saja" terang Natsu

" kau akan keluar dari sekolah ini dan tentu saja aku juga akan keluar dari sekolah ini apabila aku kalah, bagaimana Natsu Dragneel-san ?" tawaran yang cukup menegangkan dari Sting

" jangan terima Natsu kau belum tau kekuatan Sting dan sepertinya dia sekuat dirimu atau bahkan lebih dan juga dia sudah mengamati semua tehnik bertarungmu" larang Lucy karena perbedaan level kekuatan dan informasi yang kurang, tapi larangan Lucy tidak didengar oleh Natsu

" baiklah kalau begitu, aku terima tantanganmu. Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu nanti" tantang Natsu

" jangan menyesal jika kau kalah Natsu Dragneel-san, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti" Sting menjauh dari mereka berdua dengan seringaian

" oh iya, panggil aku dengan Natsu saja. Sting" teriak Natsu dari kejauhan disertai senyuman

" ya, Natsu-san" jawab Sting

" Natsu kenapa kau menerima tantangan yang beresiko itu ?" tanya Lucy

" pertama aku ingin tau seberapa kuat anak itu, kedua aku ingin melawan semua orang kuat, dan ketiga aku tidak ingin dia mengganggumu Luce" jelas Natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lucy.

" kau jangan sampai kalah Natsu"

" tentu saja dan jika kau ingin aku tidak kalah, temani aku latihan sebelum bertanding"

" sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, baiklah kalau begitu" Natsu dan Lucy mencari tempat untuk latihan sedangkan peserta pertandingan lainnya sudah berlatih sejak tadi. Waktunya pertandingan akhirnya sudah dimulai. Natsu dan semua peserta sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

" Baiklah, tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mari kita mulai pertandingannya. pertandingan pertama adalah Erza Scarlet melawan Jellal Fernandez" ucap panitia

" aku duluan teman-teman" ucap Erza sambil melangkah ke arena

" jangan sampai kalah Erza" Ucap teman-temannya

" akan kuusahakan" ucap Erza. ' lawanku adalah murid kelas 9 yang tahun kemarin menempati nomor 2 dan murid yang mengalahkan Natsu, aku harus berhati-hati' batin Erza dan tidak lama Erza dan Jellal sudah di tengah arena

" aku yang akan menjadi wasitnya, apa ada yang kalian pertaruhkan ?" ucap Gildarts

" ada " ucap Jellal. " tidak ada" ucap Erza. Ucapan Erza dan Jellal berseberangan

" yang benar yang mana ?" ucap Gildarts, sedangkan Erza bingung. Padahal tidak ada perjanjian pertaruhan.

" ada" ucap Jellal. " baiklah, apa itu ?" tanya Gildarts

" jika aku, Jellal Fernandez menang melawan Erza Scarlet. Erza Scarlet akan menjadi kekasihku" ucap Jellal percaya diri. penonton dan teman-teman Erza kaget, karena Erza tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Sedangkan Erza hanya blushing dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

" dan jika aku kalah, aku akan bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana Erza Scarlet ?" ucap Jellal dan Erza mulai berpikir tentang hal itu.

' jika aku menang, aku bisa meminta dia mengajariku sihir, menjadi pelayan dirumah dan sebagainya. Yosh akan kuterima meskipun aku kalah, kakak kelas itu cukup tampan. He-hei ap-apa yang kupikirkan ' sambil blusing sendiri

" baiklah Senpai akan kuterima tawaranmu" ucap Erza percaya diri

" baguslah dan jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil aku Jellal saja. Karena kau akan menjadi kekasihku"

" percaya diri sekali Jellal-Senpai" Erza mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya

" sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku senpai" Jellal mulai mengeluarkan tekanan sihir yang tinggi agar Erza sedikit khawatir, tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh.

" yosh pertandingan dimulai" ucap Gildarts lalu menyingkir dari arena. Erza langsung menyerang maju bersamaan mengganti armornya. Ia menggantinya dengan armor yang menambah kecepatannya, di sisi lain Jellal menggunakan sihir percepatan, kekuatan, dan pertahanan diri.

Jellal mulai menyerang dengan sihir-sihir jarak jauh tapi dengan mudah dihindari Erza. Erza menambah kecepatannya sekejap dan langsung menebas Jellal, Jellal terkena tebasan Erza tapi itu tadi hanyalah…

" clone, sejak kapan ?"

" sejak kau menghindari sihirku tadi dan cloneku tidaklah 1"

 **Magic Creation : Sword**

Semua clone Jellal mulai keluar dan membawa pedang masing-masing.

' ini hanyalah clone, tidak sekuat aslinya dan tidak mungkin juga dia ahli pedang' pikir Erza

" jika kau berpikir clone ku tidak sekuat aslinya dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan pedang, kau salah besar" ucap Jellal. Clone Jellal mulai menyerang Erza bersamaan, Erza kewalahan dengan semua serangan itu dan memaksa Erza untuk merubah armornya ke bentuk yang minim pakaian. Kain putih menutupi dada dan celana panjang berwarna merah. Semua clone Jellal dikalahkan dengan mudah dengan armor itu.

" kau pasti tidak menyangka kan bahwa clone-mu akan kalah semudah itu kan?" ucap Erza percaya diri

" tidak, itu sudah kurencanakan. Untuk membuatmu memakai armor itu dan hasilnya napasmu mulai tersenggal-senggal. Dan juga kau cukup seksi dan cantik memakai armor itu" jelas Jellal dengan menggoda Erza, alhasil Erza sekarang mulai tersenggal-senggal serta blushing

" sial, kalau begini akan kuakhiri saja" ucap Erza dan mulai bergerak dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat Jellal harus menggunakan clonenya lagi dan membuat tembok yang besar dan tebal di sekelilingnya

" itu percuma" ucap Erza, seluruh sihirnya di saluran ke pedangnya lalu menebas ke tembok yang dibuat Jellal

 **~Slassh**

Tembok yang mengelili Jellal langsung hancur, bahkan sampai ke tempat penonton.

" selesai sudah" ucap Erza

" apa nya ?" tanya seseorang dibalik kumpulan debu

" tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ?" Erza tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. ' sial aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ini gara-gara aku terlalu boros menggunakan sihirku'

" apa kau tidak menyerah saja Erza ? nafasmu sudah tersenggal-senggal dan badanmu sudah tidak sanggup bertarung lagi" Jellal menjelaskan kondisi Erza yang sudah mulai kelelahan

" baiklah, aku menyerah. Tapi beri aku penjelasan" ucap Erza dibarengi tergelatak di tanah

" penjelasan apa ? hubungan kita ?" tanya Jellal bingung

" bu-bukan yang i-itu tapi itu ju-juga pen-penting sih. Pokoknya bukan yang itu" ucap Erza blushing berat. " yang mana kalau begitu ?" tanya Jellal

" bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dari serangan secepat itu ?"

" aku menggunakan sihir percepatanku yang bernama 'meteor' untuk menghindari seranganmu itu" jelas Jellal

Erza kaget dengan penjelasannya itu. ' tadi aku sudah dengan kecepatan maksimalku tapi dia menghindarinya bahkan aku tidak melihat pergerakannya, kakak kelas yang mengesankan' pikir Erza

" pemenangnya Jellal Fernandez" ucap Gildarts dan penonton bersorak, teman-teman Erza hanya menerima apa yang terjadi

" baiklah, sekarang kau akan kubawa ke tempat perawatan, Erza" ucap Jellal sambil mendekati Erza lalu menggendongnya di punggung Jellal. Erza hanya menerima perlakuannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan perlahan. Jellal yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang.

" Jellal Fernandez lolos ke babak selanjutnya dan pertandingan berikutnya adalah Natsu Dragneel melawan Sting Eucliffe. Apakah pertandingan mereka mengagumkan atau malah sebaliknya ? kita lihat saja"

" yosh, Luce aku dulu ya" sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut Lucy, yang diacak-acak hanya blush dan menjawab' ya semoga berhasil'. Kedua murid tersebut berjalan ke tengah arena dengan meningkatkan sihir mereka secara perlahan, hingga saat sampai di tengah terjadi bentrokan aura sihir yang cukup besar.

" kekuatan macam apa ini ?" ucap salah satu penonton dan yang lainnya hanya kaget dengan kekuatan mereka berdua.

' tidak kusangka tinggi juga level sihir mereka, ini belum bertarung sudah begini. Apalagi sudah bertarung nanti, sepertinya kita harus menggunakan 'itu' ' batin Gildarts

" tolong beri pelindung diluar arena ini dan untuk semua guru dimohon untuk siap siaga, jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan" perintah Gildarts. Pelindung pun muncul dihadapan penonton untuk melindungi mereka dan di samping penonton para guru juga sudah siap. Penonton bertanya-tanya sekuat apa mereka berdua hingga diberi pelindung/barrier ini.

" oh, sepertinya adik kelas favoritku sudah maju ya. Sa Natsu-kun, kejutan apa lagi yang buat di tahun ini ?" tanya kakak kelas berambut biru dengan tato di salah satu matanya dihadapan monitor uks

" apa yang kau maksud dengan kejutan Jellal-senpai ?" tanya Erza penasaran

" oh, kau tidak tau ya ?" tanya Jellal, yang ditanya hanya geleng-geleng. " apa kau tau tato disalah satu mataku ini ?" tunjuk Jellal di salah satu matanya dan diberi anggukan Erza. " ini sebenarnya bukan tato tapi luka akibat pertandingan tahun kemarin" jelas Jellal

" hah ? tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin Senpai yang sekuat ini, bisa terluka seperti itu" sangkal Erza tidak percaya.

" ini terjadi saat aku melawan Natsu-kun, saat ia hampir kalah. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat sebuah kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan sangat mengerikan, aku langsung menaikkan level sihirku setinggi mungkin untuk bertahan dan menggunakan sihirku tadi 'meteor' untuk menghindar, tapi saat ia menyerang. Dia sangat cepat dan pertahananku ikut tertembus" jelas Jellal.

" dan setelah itu dia tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 hari, aku tidak tau apa itu. Yang pasti itu kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan" ucap Jellal dengan sedikit gemetar, karena level sihir yang ia rasakan dari Natsu waktu itu bukan level murid ataupun guru, bahkan melampui keduanya. Erza yang mengetahui sisi baru Natsu, merasa kaget dengan hal itu.

Disisi lain ada pemuda berambut kuning dengan bekas luka dimata kanannya. " oh, anak itu lagi. Jadikan pertandingan yang menarik Natsu Dragneel" seringai pemuda itu

" apa ada yang kalian pertaruhkan ?" tanya Gildarts kepada kedua murid itu. " tentu saja, Gildarts" jawab Natsu

" panggil aku sensei Natsu" sambil diberi pukulan oleh Gildarts. " ya ya sensei"

" pertaruhannya yang kalah akan meninggalkan sekolah ini" ucap Sting. Gildarts dan semua penonton kaget dengan apa yang mereka pertaruhkan. " apa kalian sudah setuju ?" tanya Gildarts, lalu diberi anggukan oleh keduanya. Sedangkan Jellal dan pemuda berambut kuning itu menyeringai dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama ' sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik'

" Yosh, kedua peserta siap. Dimulai !"

Kedua murid itu langsung melesat satu sama lain dan mengadu pukulan. ' dia cepat' pikir Natsu. Terjadi guncangan yang hebat saat mereka mengadu pukulan, bahkan mengguncang barriernya.

" untung saja ada barrier ini, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah terbang" ucap salah satu penonton. " tidak kusangka hanya dalam setahun, dia sudah sekuat ini" ucap Jellal dan pemuda berambut kuning

Mereka terus mengadu pukulannya dan berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Sting mulai menambah kecepatannya dan berhasil memukul perut Natsu. Natsu yang merasa kekuatan Sting meningkat, mulai menaikkan kekuatannya juga. Tapi tidak diberi kesempatan oleh Sting dengan dihajar beruntun olehnya, lalu Natsu dihempaskan ke pojok arena. ' sial, aku terlalu meremehkannya' batin Natsu

" apa hanya segini kemampuanmu Natsu-san?" remeh Sting

" tentu saja tidak, jika kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan penuhmu sekarang mungkin kau bisa sekarat loh" jawab Natsu. ' akan kugunakan kemampuan itu' batin Natsu. " gertakan yang menyedihkan" balas Sting.

" aku sudah mengingatkanmu pokoknya, **Ryu no Ikari** " kekuatan Natsu meningkat secara signifikan.

' aku harus lebih waspada' disaat Sting sudah berada di belakangnya, lalu menendang Sting di bagian lehernya tapi tangan Sting sudah ada untuk menahannya. Meskipun sudah ditahan, Sting tetap terlempar dan mencoba menahan lemparannya tadi, agar tidak terlalu jauh terlemparnya. Tapi Natsu langsung menyerang di samping Sting dengan menendang kepalanya

 **~Boom**

Suara tubuh Sting yang bertabrakan dengan lantai arena seperti ledakan dan muncul kepulan asap yang banyak. " Ryu no Ikari kah. Berarti kemarahan naga" ucap jellal. " tapi Natsu tadi sama sekali tidak marah" bantah Erza.

" kemampuan/skill itu bisa didapatkan saat seorang dragonslayer marah, sepertinya itu kemampuan khusus salamander. Tapi dalam kasus Natsu, ia malah menyimpan kemarahan itu dan menjadikannya kekuatan yang dahsyat seperti sekarang ini. Apa kau pernah melihat Natsu marah ?" tanya Jellal.

" hampir tidak pernah" jawab Erza. " jadi penjelasanku tadi ada benarnya. Dia bukannya tidak marah, saat Natsu marah ia malah menyimpan kemarahan itu sendiri". Disisi lain semua teman Natsu kaget dengan kemampuan Natsu, karena jarang sekali Natsu menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya.

" bangunlah! Aku tau kekuatanmu tidak hanya seperti ini. Seriuslah!" teriak Natsu. " ketahuannya. Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sting sembari bangkit dari arena. **White Drive**

Tubuh Sting terselubungi sihir putih yang tebal. **Hakuryuu no Houkou**

Sting mengeluarkan laser dari mulutnya, Natsu yang tau seberapa besar daya hancurnya tidak mungkin bisa menahannya. Tidak lama, Natsu juga ikut mengeluarkannya juga. **Karyuu no Houkou**

 **~ Boom ~Whussh**

Angin yang dihasilkan dari tabrakan kedua kekuatan itu sangat kencang dan panas karena kekuatan Natsu, bahkan barriernya terguncang hebat dan muncul kepulan asap. Tidak menunggu lama, mereka langsung mengadu pukulan di dalam kepulan asap, lalu salah satu murid terlempar dari kepulan asap itu. ' dia sangat kuat, tidak kusangka dia mendesakku sampai seperti ini' batin Sting selagi terlempar. Natsu mengejarnya lalu menendang Sting keatas, tapi Sting men-silangkan tangannya didepan tubuhnya untuk menahan tendangan Natsu

" akan kuakhiri ini". Ucap Natsu. ' maaf Jellal-san, aku pinjam sihirmu sebentar'batin Natsu. **Meteor** ucap Natsu lalu melesat kearah Sting dengan sangat cepat dan dia sudah didepan Sting, Sting terkejut dan hanya bisa bertahan dengan menggunakan sihirnya sebagai pelindung dan mengucapkan sesuatu

 **Metsuryuu Ougi : Guren Bakuenjin**

 **~ Doom ~ Whuush**

" bagaimana bisa dia meniru sihirku ? tapi kelihatannya belum sempurna" Jellal sangat terkejut dengan hal itu. " anak itu memang penuh kejutan" ucap pemuda berambut kuning.

" jadi inikah kekuatan Natsu yang sesungguhnya, kekuatan dragon slayer. Dia terlalu kuat" ucap Erza kaget atas apa yang dilihatnya

" huft huft, apa dia masih bisa bangkit ? sihir Metsuryuu dan Meteor milik Jellal-san sangat menguras stamina dan sihirku, tidak kusangka Jellal-san bisa bertahan lama menggunakan sihir ini. Aku harus lebih banyak berlatih mulai sekarang" Natsu mulai kelelahan karena menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi bersamaan tanpa jeda dan ia sekarang menaruh kedua tangannya dilututnya dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

" itu sangat sakit Natsu-san" ucap Sting sembari bangkit dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka. ' tidak kusangka dia bisa menggunakan sihir Metsuryuu dengan sempurna' batin Sting. Natsu tidak kaget dengan bangkitnya Sting, karena level kekuatan dan kemampuan Sting sedikit diatas Natsu

" bagaimana bisa kau hanya menerima luka yang tidak terlalu parah ?" tanya Natsu

" aku menggunakan sihir Metsuryuu-ku untuk mengurangi dampak dari seranganmu, tapi tetap saja seranganmu terlalu kuat. Jika itu orang biasa mungkin sudah meninggal" jelas Sting. ' akan kugunakan sihir itu meskipun belum sempurna, aku harus menang'

 **Dragon Force**

Tubuh Sting mulai mengalami perubahan. Kulitnya berubah menjadi putih bersisik.

" tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa kau menggunakannya ?" ucap Natsu kaget. " dragon force ? tidak mungkin. Itu terlalu mustahil ?" bantah Jellal

" apa maksudmu dengan mustahil Jellal ?" tanya Erza. " dragon force merupakan sihir tingkat akhir dari dragon slayer, yang katanya kemampuannya hampir seperti naga" jelas Jellal

" kau tau Natsu-san, ini belum sempurna. Aku terpaksa menggunakannya untuk mengalahkanmu. Inilah seluruh kekuatanku Natsu-san" teriak Sting

" kalau begitu akan kugunakan semua kemampuanku juga. **Ryuu no Ikari Meteor** " Natsu mulai serius. " jangan Natsu tubuhmu tidak akan bisa menahannya" ucap Jellal

Mereka berdua mulai bertarung kembali. Mereka sangat cepat dan kuat, guru-guru mulai membuat tambahan pelindung disekitar barrier untuk melindungi semua penonton.

Natsu mengarahkan tinjunya ke Sting, tapi ditahan dengan salah satu tangan Sting. Tidak berhenti disitu Natsu langsung menendang bagian kanan Sting sehingga membuatnya terlempar dan mengejarnya. Saat didepan Sting, Natsu mengayunkan lengannya **Karyuu no Enchu**

Tapi Sting menghindar dengan menunduk dan langsung meletakkan tangannya di lantai lalu menendang tengkuk Natsu hingga terlempar ke langit. **Hakuryuu no Holy Breath**

 **~ Doom ~Whussh**

" huft huft, cepatlah kalah Natsu-san. Tubuhku hampir tidak bisa menahannya" ucap Sting sembari melihat ke langit, tidak lama Natsu terjatuh dan masih sadar. Lalu jatuh ke arena, meskipun sudah babak belur Natsu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit

" mari kita akhiri ini Sting" ucap Natsu dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan sempoyongan

" keluarkan semua sihir" teriak mereka berdua. Sting menaruh semua sihirnya di tangan kanannya sedangkan Natsu di bagian atas tubuhnya. Mereka berdua melesat bersamaan

 **Metsuryuu Ougi : Super Holy Nova**

 **Metsuryuu Ougi kai : Guren Ikari Bakuenjin**

 **~ doom ~ whushh**

Ledakan hebat terjadi di arena, arenanya bahkan sampai hancur, barriernya pecah dan kepulan asap membumbung tinggi. " ini bukan lagi kemampuan seorang murid" ucap salah satu penonton.

" jadi, siapa yang akan menang ?" ucap panitia, tidak berselang lama asap mulai menghilang dan mampilkan siluet seorang bocah. Bocah itu adalah Sting dan Natsu terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

" kemampuan bertarung yang mengerikan" ucap Jellal. Erza menutup matanya karena prihatin, Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan matanya berkaca-kaca sambil menyebut kata 'Natsu'

' aku harus menang, untuk menang aku butuh kekuatan' dialam bawah sadar Natsu. ' akan kuberikan kau kekuatan yang tidak akan dikalahkan semua mahluk, untuk itu kau harus menerima api ku ini' ucap mahluk seperti Natsu tapi fisiknya hampir seperti iblis. ' siapa kau ?' tanya Natsu. ' kau tidak perlu tau, cukup terima saja' kata mahluk itu lalu Natsu menerima apa itu

" pertandingan ini belum selesai" ucap Natsu dengan suara yang mengerikan dan tekanan sihir yang sangat tinggi. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi sosok mahluk yang menyeramkan. " apa itu ?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning. Dari tubuh Natsu keluar sihir hitam yang meluap-luap.

" pertandingan ini sudah selesai dan pemenangnya adalah Sting Euclifee. Cepat bawa pemenang ke uks, barriernya pasang kembali dan semua guru dimohon untuk bersiaga kembali, cepatlah" ucap Zeref dari tribun lalu melompat ke arena yang sudah hancur dan bersiap untuk bertarung. Semua orang bertanya-tanya ada apa memangnya.

" apa akan terjadi seperti tahun kemarin ?" tanya Gildarts khawatir.

" sepertinya iya, tolong kau jaga diluar barrier. Beri asap agar siapapun tidak melihat Natsu, cepatlah" perintah Zeref. " baiklah, akan kulakukan"

Saat semua sudah siap, Zeref mulai menggunakan sihirnya **Dark Magic : Other World**

Semua disekeliling Zeref menjadi hitam dan ditempat antah berantah. " keluarlah END!" teriak Zeref. " oh, sepertinya aku tau suara itu. Kalau tidak salah kau adalah Zeref Dragneel yang mengalahkanku dulu dan menyegelku di dalam tubuh anak ini serta kau adalah masterku" ucap END ditubuh Natsu

" sudah kubilang mastermu sekarang Natsu bukan aku dan kau jangan mencoba mengambil tubuh adikku" ucap Zeref. " hanya orang yang pernah mengalahkanku akan kuakui jadi master/tuanku tapi dia belum bisa mengalahkanku dan juga tubuh anak ini sangat kuat aku sangat menyukainya, tapi sisi naganya tidak bisa aku ambil" jelas END

" kau akan kusegel sekali lagi dirimu seperti Igneel agar Natsu bisa mengalahkan dan mengendalikanmu" Zeref mulai bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya

" oh, sepertinya menarik. Ayo kita lakukan ini" END mengumpulkan sihir api ditangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Zeref lalu keluar sihir api berbentuk tangan **Hiken!** Zeref kaget dengan serangan END yang mirip seperti ditayangan tv.

 **Dark Magic: Mirror Reflection**

Zeref menangkisnya dengan cermin kegelapan dan mengembalikannya lagi ke END, tapi dikembalikan dengan kekuatan double dan elemennya dirubah menjadi es dan air, agar END terluka. Karena END iblis api jadi dia tidak akan terluka apabila elemennya api juga.

 **~Doom**

Serangan Zeref kena telak ke END. " sial, gara-gara semua kekuatanku tersimpan ditubuh anak itu aku jadi tidak bisa bertahan dengan serangan seperti ini" tubuh END sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

" baiklah Zeref aku menyerah dan segel aku sekarang, tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Oh iya, dan juga bilang ke anak itu untuk segera melawanku dan mengendalikanku. Itu bisa saja terjadi bila dia mengalahkanku" ujar END

" akan beritahu ke adikku nanti, sampai jumpa ditubuh Natsu. END" ucap Zeref dan mulai menyegel END. Sihir Zeref dan barrier dihilangkan, Natsu segera dibawa Zeref ke uks dan Lucy ikut menyusul Natsu ke uks dengan tergesa-gesa.

" untuk pertandingan berikutnya akan di jeda terlebih dulu, untuk membentuk arenanya lagi" ucap panitia.

" pertandingan yang menakjubkan Natsu-kun" ucap Jellal di tribun bersama Erza yang sudah sampai di tribun saat mereka berdua menggunakan sihir Metsuryuu. ' kekuatan yang mengerikan, jadi ini kekuatan seorang Natsu Dragneel' batin Erza

Setibanya di Uks, Natsu langsung diperiksa oleh perawat. " bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya Zeref.

" dia hanya kelelahan dan berlebihan dalam memakai sihir, itu tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Saat ia siuman suruh dia untuk tidak berlebihan menggunakan sihirnya. Itu saja saranku" ujar perawat itu lalu meninggalkan Zeref dengan Natsu, tidak lama Lucy sudah di Uks.

" Natsu" teriak Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia melihat Natsu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan terbaring di Kasur Uks, tapi ia juga melihat seseorang yang penting disitu.

" maafkan aku, Dewan sihir Zeref-sama" Lucy menunduk dan meminta maaf. " tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong siapanya Natsu ya ? jangan-jangan pacarnya Natsu. Tidak kusangka adikku yang kasar ini memiliki pacar" ucap Zeref haru

" pa-pacar ? bu-bukan Zeref-sama, aku hanya te-teman dekatnya dan apa maksud anda dengan adik anda ?" tanya Lucy penasaran dan blush saat Zeref bilang ' pacar Natsu'.

" oh tidak tau ya, aku kakaknya Natsu dan tolong jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa ya. Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu. Tolong jaga Natsu" ujar Zeref sambil melengganggkan kakinya keluar uks

" tapi kenapa anda memberitahuku ?" tanya Lucy.

" karena kau adalah orang yang penting bagi Natsu. Bahkan dia sampai menggunakan Ryu no Ikari dan mati-matian untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Asal kau tau, Ryu no Ikari-nya Natsu sudah ia kumpulkan semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu dan yang kulihat tadi dia hampir menggunakan semua kekuatan itu, kalau dikira-kira mungkin hanya tinggal seperempat. Oh iya, panggil saja aku 'Zeref' saat pribadi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Heartfilia-san dan tolong jaga adikku" jawab Zeref, dijawab 'iya' oleh Lucy.

Lucy duduk dipinggiran kasur Natsu dan mulai mengelus rambut pinknya yang kotor akibat pertarungan tadi. Air mata Lucy mulai menetes membasahi sekitar wajah Natsu, saat Lucy menangis dalam diam tiba-tiba tangannya menghangat, saat ia melihat.

" yo Lucy, maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak bisa memenangkan pertarungan tadi akibatnya aku akan dikeluarkan dan kau akan di ganggu olehnya. Maafkan aku ya" kata Natsu sambil mengelus pipi kanan Lucy, sedangkan Lucy tambah menangis sambil memegang tangan Natsu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kasur. Natsu yang melihat itu hanya mengelus rambut Lucy perlahan.

Mereka berdua diposisi itu cukup lama, tapi terganggu saat Erza dan teman-temannya datang. " Natsu" ucap semua temannya. " yo minna, lusa mungkin aku sudah tidak ke sekolah ini lagi" ucap Natsu.

" tidak apa-apa Natsu, itu keputusanmu. Aku hanya bisa mendukungnya" ucap Erza dan Gray hanya mengucapkan ' hei, itu tadi kalimatku tapi kau dahului ya sudahlah'.

" pertandingan yang sangat menakjubkan Natsu-kun dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan sihirlu ?" tanya Jellal dengan sedikit nada kesal.

" nanti akan kuceritakan Jellal-san dan selamat ya atas Erza yang sudah menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Natsu dan dibalas Jellal dengan menunjukkan jempolnya. Yang dibicarakan hanya blushing.

"tapi bagaimana denganmu sendiri Natsu-kun ?" ucap Jellal dengan nada jahil dan seringaian sambil melirik Lucy dan Natsu. " ka-kami tidak ada hu-hubungan apa-apa" ucap Lucy blushing.

Sedangkan Natsu mengucapkan " ya sebenarnya hampir saja kami seperti kalian tapi ada yang mengganggu". Saat Natsu mengucapkan itu, wajah Lucy memerah sempurna.

" oh, begitu ya. Maaf ya Natsu-kun, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Ayo Erza, minna. Biarkan mereka beristirahat" ajak Jellal dan semua setuju.

" Natsu apa maksudmu kau tidak ke sekolah lagi lusa ?"tanya Lucy penasaran. " karena aku akan keluar dari sekolah, jadi besok aku akan mengurus berkas-berkas penting" jawab Natsu. Tidak lama Zeref datang.

" Natsu ayo kita pulang, ada hal-hal yang harus kita bahas dirumah" perintah Zeref. " bentar kak, ini lagi bi-" bantah Natsu. Tiba-tiba Zeref menaikkan sihirnya. ' kekuatan yang gila' pikir Natsu. " Natsu aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi, ayo kita pulang" perintah Zeref.

" baiklah kak, aku duluan ya Luce. Besok temui aku ditaman kota jam 8 malam, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu" ujar Natsu sembari berjalan meninggalkan Lucy.

.

.

 **~ kediaman Dragneel**

Natsu, Zeref, dan Mavis duduk di ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan masalah. " jadi, ada masalah apa Zeref-nii ?" tanya Natsu.

" Natsu, lusa kita akan pindah ke Alvarez dan menetap disana" ucap Zeref, Natsu kaget dengan apa yang kakaknya katakan. " bukankah kita kesana saat aku sudah kelas 3 dan saat Zeref-nii menjadi raja ?" bantah Natsu

" aku langsung memutuskan ini, setelah melihat pertaruhanmu dan lawanmu. sudah kupastikan bahwa kau akan kalah dan juga kau sudah tidak ada urusan apapun disini, makanya kita harus segera kesana. Masalah kerajaan jangan kau pikirkan, serahkan saja padaku. Oh iya, apa kau ingin tau kenapa aku sangat yakin bahwa kau pasti kalah ?" tanya Zeref lalu diberi anggukan Natsu

" itu karena lawanmu bukan sembarang penyihir. dia adalah murid yang sangat berbakat, nomor 1 di fiore. Dia pindah kesekolahmu karena pelatihan khususnya sudah selesai dan tidak kusangka kau bisa mendesaknya seperti itu, bahkan memaksanya menggunakan dragon force. Jadi bagaimana rasanya kekuatan dragon force itu ?" tanya Zeref

" itu kekuatan yang mengerikan, belum sempurna saja aku harus menggunakan semua hasil latihanku untuk mengalahkannya. Apalagi sudah sempurna, aku pasti langsung terkapar saat beradu pukulan dengannya. Meskipun aku menggunakan 'Meteor dan seluruh Ryu no Ikari' pasti tidak akan mampu" jelas Natsu sambil menghadap kebawah karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh.

" oh, jadi kau bisa menganalisa sampai ketahap itu, menakjubkan. Baiklah kita ke permasalah utama kita" kata Zeref dengan wajah serius, Natsu sempat berpikir apa yang membuat kakaknya yang murah senyum menjadi seserius ini.

" saat dirimu tidak sadarkan apa kau melihat sesuatu ?" tanya Zeref.

" iya aku melihat diriku sendiri tapi dengan keadaan setengah iblis dan dibelakang orang itu ada seekor naga merah yang sangat besar"

" akan kujelaskan hal ini. Pertama iblis itu bernama Etherious, dia adalah iblis api yang bisa memanipulasi api sesuka hatinya. Dia merupakan iblis kelas atas yang bahkan aku kesulitan mengalahkannya. Aku menyegel iblis itu ditubuhmu untuk melindungi semua orang yang di Alvarez, karena saat itu aku masih di Alvarez. Natsu, kau harus mengalahkannya" Zeref berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"aku menyegelnya ditubuhmu karena kau adalah 'salamander' yang bisa memakan elemen api. jadi itu akan mempermudahmu untuk mengalahkannya. Yang kedua adalah naga yang kau lihat itu merupakan perwujudan sihirmu sendiri. Mahluk itu bernama Igneel, dia adalah mahluk yang mengajarimu sihir dragonslayer" jelas Zeref.

" tapi waktu itu yang mengajariku sihir dragonslayer adalah manusia" kata Natsu

" dia mengambil perwujudan yang tidak terlalu menguras tenaganya, karena ia juga mahluk yang kusegel didalam dirimu. Jika kau bisa mengendalikannya, kau akan menguasai seluruh tehnik dragonslayer" kata Zeref. Natsu yang umurnya masih 14 tahun masih sulit menangkap penjelasan yang rumit dan hanya meng'iya'kan saja.

" tampaknya kau tidak kaget sama sekali Natsu tentang ada mahluk yang luar biasa kuat ditubuhmu"

" bagaimana aku bisa kaget. Dulu aku dilatih oleh seekor naga dan aku mel-" ucapan Natsu terpotong.

" tu-tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau tau bahwa Igneel adalah naga ?" tanya Zeref penasaran. " dia pernah menunjukkan wujudnya yang asli waktu itu, tapi aku mengira itu hanya mimpi" jawab Natsu

"oh iya, dan juga aku melawan mahluk aneh saat Zeref-nii latih. Karena hal itu aku jadi tidak terkejut. Jadi, Zeref-nii apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tanya Natsu.

" lusa kita akan ke Alvarez dan semua bawahanku disana akan melatihmu, untuk persiapan menghadapi 'bencana' yang akan menimpa dunia kita. Kau akan berlatih disana antara 2-3 tahun, saat kita sudah di Alvarez akan kujelaskan tentang latihanmu. Sekarang beristirahatlah, biar aku yang mengurus berkas-berkas sekolahmu" ucap Zeref sambil menepuk pundak Natsu

" baik Zeref-nii" Natsu berjalan lemas kekamarnya.

" apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Natsu menanggung semua beban itu ? mengalahkan naga saja cukup mustahil untuk seorang dewan sihir dan ini malah diserahkan ke anak yang belum punya pengalaman melawan mahluk seperti itu, apalagi mengalahkan Etherious" kata Mavis

" tenang saja Mavis, Natsu tidak akan bertarung melawan Igneel" kata Zeref. " bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ?" tanya Mavis

" Igneel sudah mengakui Natsu sejak dia melatihnya. Mungkin saat Natsu bertemu dengan Igneel lagi, Igneel hanya mengetes Natsu dan masalah Etherious aku tidak terlalu yakin Natsu bisa mengalahkannya. Tentang masalah itu dipikir nanti saja dan tolong bantu aku mengurus berkas-berkas ini" ajak Zeref. " siap, Mavis istri tercintamu ini akan siap membantumu kapan saja" ucap Mavis percaya diri

Zeref dan Mavis mengerjakan berkas-berkas Natsu. Ketika sudah selesai mereka berdua langsung menuju ke sekolah Natsu agar cepat selesai dan segera beristirahat. Esoknya Natsu berlatih dengan Zeref tanpa memikirkan sekolah ataupun pertandingan kemarin, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini kepada Lucy nanti malam.

.

.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan angka 8 dan Natsu masih bingung.

" bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ? pergi tidak ya ?" Natsu sangat bimbang dan mondar-mandir didepan pintu rumahnya, ia takut Lucy menangis karena ia akan meninggalkannya. " ada apa Natsu ?" tanya Zeref.

" ti-tidak ada apa-apa Zeref-nii" jawab Natsu gugup.

" pergilah Natsu! Bukankah kau ada janji dengan gadis itu ?" kata Zeref.

" ta-tapi kak, bagaimana kalau aku sudah menjelaskan ke Lucy dan dia malah menangis ?"

" pergilah Natsu, daripada kau tidak menjelaskan apapun dan akhirnya akan menjadi penyesalan yang dalam" ucap Mavis berjalan ke arah Zeref.

" baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu" ucap Natsu sambil berlari

" apa kata-katamu tadi sengaja untuk menyindirku sayang ?" tanya Zeref. " jika kau merasa seperti itu maaf ya" ucap Mavis tersenyum. " meskipun waktu itu aku tidak menjelaskan apapun, tapi akhirnya kita tetap bersama kan" kata Zeref sambil memeluk pinggang Istrinya.

.

.

 **~Taman Kota**

" lama sekali Natsu itu, sekarang sudah jam setengah 9 tapi belum datang juga" ucap Lucy yang duduk dibangku taman untuk menunggu kehadiran bocah berambut pink yang tak kunjung datang. Sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu, yang dibicarakan sudah datang dengan napas tersenggal-senggal

" huft… huft… ma-maaf ya, Lu-Luce. Aku terlambat" ucap Natsu memegang kedua lututnya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya

" jadi Natsu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" ucap Lucy

" aku besok akan pergi dari negeri ini dan menetap di suatu negeri bersama kakakku" ucap Natsu sembari berjalan ke arah bangku taman untuk duduk. Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang dibilang Natsu

" kenapa mendadak seperti ini Natsu ?" tanya Lucy. " kakakku yang merencanakannya semenjak pertandinganku dengan Sting dimulai, karena Sting bukanlah sembarang penyihir yang bisa kukalahkan begitu saja" Lucy yang mendengar itu merasakan hatinya sakit

" Natsu jika kau pergi siapa yang akan melindungiku ? jika kau hanya pindah sekolah aku bisa saja ikut denganmu, tapi kenapa harus ke luar negeri ?" ucap Lucy parau dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Natsu bingung harus bicara apa, karena topiknya berubah tiba-tiba.

" bukankah kita baru saja memberitahu perasaan kita masing-masing, tapi kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini. Aku tidak mau Natsu, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersamamu Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil menangis dipundak Natsu. Natsu hanya mengelus lembut rambut Lucy, lalu berpikiran ' sejak kapan Luce yang biasanya mandiri menjadi semanja ini'

" Luce sebenarnya ini juga bukan mauku, ini keinginan kakakku. Kakakku sudah seperti ayah bagiku, jadi aku tidak bisa menghiraukannya begitu saja. Aku juga ingin bersama denganmu, menjalani kehidupan sekolah denganmu. Tapi keadaan tidak mengizinkan" ujar Natsu, lalu menangkup wajah Lucy. Yang matanya memerah karena menangis

" meskipun aku diluar negeri aku hanya menyukai satu orang gadis dan itu hanya kau Luce" Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy dan Lucy hanya menutup mata. Hembusan napas Natsu bisa ia rasakan. ' ja-jangan-jangan Natsu akan men…' pikir Lucy

 **Cup**

Tapi Natsu hanya mengecup keningnya. Yang dikecup malah masih menutup mata dan blushing berat, mungkin Lucy berharap lebih dari kecupan. " hei buka matamu, memangnya apa yang ingin aku lakukan kepadamu ?" ucapan Natsu membuat Lucy membuka matanya dan merasakan sakit, karena disentil Natsu.

Menyadari itu Lucy blushing berat karena dia mengira Natsu akan menciumnya. " kukira ia akan menciumku" ucap Lucy pelan, tapi ia terlalu meremehkan pendengaran dragon slayer. Natsu langsung blushing mendengar hal itu dan berpikiran ' apa Luce mengharapkan hal itu ? tapi aku tidak berani melakukannya. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini' Natsu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" jadi Natsu, berapa tahun kau akan disana ?" tanya Lucy.

" mungkin sekitar 2 setengah tahun, lalu aku akan kembali kesini lagi untukmu" jawab Natsu

" itu terlalu lama Natsu"

" itu yang paling cepat Luce_-" jawab Natsu. " memangnya kau disana melakukan apa ?"

" sekolah, berlatih, dan belajar menjadi anggota kerajaan" ucap Natsu menatap langit. Lucy terkejut tentang menjadi anggota kerajaan, tapi ia malu menanyakan hal yang terlalu pribadi.

" pulanglah Natsu, besok kau harus pergi kan. Jadi kau harus banyak istirahat dan apa kau tidak mau aku menjadi kekasihmu ?" ucap Lucy blush tapi saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir ia lirihkan suaranya dan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Natsu. Tapi ia lagi-lagi meremehkan pendengaran dragon slayer, Natsu yang mendengar itu memunculkan sedikit warna merah dipipinya.

" baiklah kalau begitu , jaga dirimu ya. Ngomong-ngomong Luce, kau terlalu meremehkan pendengaran dragon slayer. Aku mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan lho " ucap Natsu dengan nada jahil. Lucy langsung blushing karena kata-katanya yang memalukan tadi terdengar oleh Natsu

" me-memangnya kau ta-tadi me-mendengar apa ?" ucap Lucy blushing berat. " semuanya, seperti akan menciumku atau aku menjadi kekasihmu"

" waaah, diamlah Natsu. Jangan kau lanjutkan lagi, aku bisa mati karena malu" ujar Lucy berusaha menutup mulut Natsu. Tiba-tiba Natsu Tarik kepala Lucy lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

" Na-Natsu apa yang kau la-lakukan ?" tany Lucy. " biarkan seperti ini sebentar Luce…." Lucy menutup matanya dan menikmati sensasi hangatnya tubuh Natsu.

"…. Saat aku pergi nanti aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi. Untuk masalah ciuman dan kita menjadi kekasih itu terlalu cepat untuk kita. Aku akan melakukannya saat aku pulang dari Alvarez" lanjut Natsu

" hmm, aku akan menunggumu. Sekarang lekaslah pulang Natsu" Lucy menyudahi kehangatan yang Natsu berikan, padahal dia masih ingin melanjutkannya.

" baik, tapi akan kuantar kau pulang dulu. Karena tidak baik gadis dibiarkan pulang sendirian pada jam segini"tawar Natsu dan langsung menggenggam tangan Lucy untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Natsu tak melepaskan genggamannya hingga sampai didepan rumah Lucy.

" yosh, aku duluan Luce". Besoknya Natsu sudah berangkat ke Alvarez untuk menjalani kehidupan dan latihan yang sangat berat, bahkan dia hampir mati berkali-kali akibat latihan yang super extreme. tapi hasilnya sangat memuaskan...

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

Yo minna-san. Author ingin memperbaiki kesalahan author yang terlalu lama updatenya dengan update cepat hari ini (hampir 2 minggu kok cepet parah ni author) dan word yang 'lumayan' banyak. Jika masih bingung gambarin/ nge-imajinasinya pas tournament dan tempatnya kayak apa.

Tempatnya kayak anime boku no hero academia S2 atau juga bisa kayak fairy tail arc daimatou enbu, kalau tentang ' Metsuryuu ougi kai'. Maksudnya kata 'kai' itu revisi atau versi baru jadi ditambahin kata 'kai'. Kayak Natsu pas ngehajar master Hades itu juga ada versi 'kai' nya. (kepanjangan atuh kalau jelasin, author mah kebiasaan)

Maaf ya jika ada typo+kalimat yang gak dipahami. Tolong review ya agar author tau kalau ada yang baca fic author. Makasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

.

.

 **Review :**

 **Ryan Hidayat :** bisa Ryan-san, malah lebih nantinya. Pokoknya ikutin aja ceritanya.

 **Wahyutra26 :** Ya gak apa-apa kok, pokoknya jangan keliru lagi :v . udah selesai kok arc flashbacknya, ini menuju ke arc selanjutnya. Selanjutnya itu arc school, mulai dari sini ceritanya semakin rumit. Fandom fairy tail itu ramai aslinya, tapi difandom ft indonya yang sepi menurut author sih gitu. Ini ada kejutannya nanti, tapi gak tau sesuai harapan atau nggak. Ganbarimasu~

 **guest :** makasih ya, dichap ini ketemu kok tapi pertemuannya gak sesuai yang kamu bayangin mungkin. *cie kamu :v

 **nana :** author mulai membara ini :v. author usahain kalau masalah updatenya. Ganbarimasu~

 **Guest :** ini lanjut, maaf ya lama.

 **Hannah :** ini udah lanjut Hannah-san

 **Miyu :** ini udah lanjut Miyu-san

 **KuroNalu :** wih, ada senpai fanfic. Udah lanjut senpai, senpai lanjutin fanfic senpai dong yang 'Noroi'. Penasaran sama ceritanya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

" baik, tapi akan kuantar kau pulang dulu. Karena tidak baik gadis dibiarkan pulang sendirian pada jam segini"tawar Natsu dan langsung menggenggam tangan Lucy untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Natsu tak melepaskan genggamannya hingga sampai didepan rumah Lucy.

" yosh, aku duluan Luce". Besoknya Natsu sudah berangkat ke Alvarez untuk menjalani kehidupan dan latihan yang sangat berat, bahkan dia hampir mati berkali-kali akibat latihan yang super extreme.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Pernyataan Perang  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Flashback End**

" ada yang kau tanyakan Laxus mengenai ceritaku tadi ?" tanya Natsu. Laxus hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" sepertinya ceritaku tadi menjawab semua pertanyaanmu" Natsu hanya menceritakan gambaran kasar atas masa lalunya, ia tidak menceritakan tentang Lucy, tentang Igneel, Etherious, pokoknya Natsu tidak menceritakan hal yang menurutnya pribadi.

" baiklah Laxus, aku tinggal ke bawah dulu" ujar Natsu.

" pergilah, aku akan beristirahat sebentar disini lalu aku akan pulang " Tidak lama Laxus tertidur setelah berkata seperti itu dan saat ia bangun, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

" sepertinya istirahatku sudah cukup akan kucari Natsu untuk pamitan" ucap Laxus sembari berkeliling di kediaman Dragneel untuk mencari Natsu.

" ia sebenarnya ada dimana sih ? katanya di bawah" saat Laxus mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba tekanan sihir yang tinggi muncul dari bawah lantai rumah.

" tekanan macam apa ini ?" tekanan sihir itu hingga membuat Laxus sedikit membungkuk.

' mungkinkah milik Natsu ? tapi tidak mungkin. Ini terlalu tinggi untuk remaja seumurannya tapi ia sudah berlatih di tempat yang sangat keras' pikir Laxus dengan mulai melacak tekanan itu

" dibalik pintu ini ya ?" Laxus mencoba membuka pintu dibalik tangga rumah Natsu dan saat dibuka…

~ **Whuussh**

.. terdapat ruangan kecil. Tiba-tiba tekanan sihir yang besar langsung mengisi ruang tersebut , tapi ada pintu lagi di ruangan itu. Saat pintu kedua dibuka, tekanannya bertambah dan ruangannya mengarah kebawah.

" tekanannya bertambah kuat, sial" Laxus dibuat kewalahan hanya karena tekanan sihir itu, Laxus langsung meningkatkan sihirnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Saat ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, semakin ia kebawah tekanannya semakin kuat. Saat sudah sampai diujung ruangan. Ia melihat ruangan yang cukup luas. Sekitar 200m kali 200m.

" ini terlalu luas" Laxus mencari orang yang memiliki tekanan itu. 'ternyata benar itu Natsu' batin Laxus.

Natsu sedang berlatih mengontrol tekanan sihirnya. " Sial.. sial.. , latihan 3 tahunku belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Etherious. 9 bulan berlatih bertahan hidup di alam liar itu juga disuruh Zeref-nii" Natsu mengira ia disuruh, tapi sebenarnya Zeref membuang Natsu demi kebaikan Natsu sendiri. Yaitu untuk mengenal jati dirinya

" 9 bulan latihan dengan prajurit dan bawahan Nii-san, 10 bulan belajar mengendalikan kekuatan Igneel, itu juga sudah yang paling cepat karena ia telah mengakuiku. Jika Igneel belum mengakuiku waktu itu mungkin perlu 1 setengah tahun untuk mengalahkan dan mengedalikan kekuatan itu. Dan yang terakhir masalah Etherious…. " gumam Natsu. Natsu menyadari seseorang ditempatnya, dia langsung menurunkan sihirnya.

" oh Laxus ya, kukira siapa" ucap Natsu setelah berhenti dari latihannya lalu berjalan mengambil air dikulkas yang letaknya dipojok ruangan tersebut.

' jangan-jangan dia mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi' pikir Natsu

" bergumam pada diri sendiri, Natsu" ujar Laxus.

" hmm ya, apa yang kau dengar Laxus ?" tanya Natsu.

" hanya tentang mengalahkan Igneel dan Etherious" kata Laxus duduk di anak tangga

Natsu langsung menyemprotkan air yang diminumnya saat mendengar itu. " tapi apa itu Igneel dan Etherious ? monster ?" tanya Laxus penasaran.

" i-iya me-mereka monster yang saat di Alvarez harus kukalahkan tapi gagal" jawab Natsu gugup

' fiuuhh… untung saja dia tidak mendengar semuanya' batin Natsu. " jadi, ada apa Laxus ?" tanya Natsu.

" sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk pamitan, tapi aku penasaran tentang tekanan sihir yang tinggi tadi. Apa itu darimu Natsu dan latihan apa kau itu ?"

" iya itu dariku, tapi bukan dariku semuanya. Tekanan sihir itu dari mesin yang ada disana, itu tekanan sihir kakakku. Aku latihan bertahan dari tekanan sihir yang tinggi dan belajar mengontrol tekanan sihirku" ucap Natsu bohong

" oh iya Natsu, sejak aku mengerti siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Apa sih tujuanmu kembali kesini ?"

Tampak Natsu berpikir. " entahlah Laxus, aku juga bingung. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin kembali kesini" kata Natsu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng minumannya.

" oh begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Dan juga kapan-kapan aku ingin sparring denganmu" tantang Laxus.

" akan kulayani kapan saja" ucap Natsu dengan seringaian. Laxus pergi dari tempat Natsu.

" terpaksa aku tadi harus berbohong Laxus, karena aku tidak ingin orang tau seberapa kuat diriku dan seberapa menakutkannya diriku ini" ucap Natsu dengan wajah sedih.

Natsu tadi belajar mengendalikan sihir petir Laxus dan sihirnya sendiri, ia juga belajar menyembunyikan tekanan sihirnya. Alhasil Natsu berhasil menyembunyikan sihirnya.

Karena kakaknya pernah bilang ' Natsu, kau harus belajar menyembunyikan tekanan sihirmu itu. Agar tidak membuat orang merasakan tekanannya'. Sejak saat itu Natsu terus-terusan melatihnya selama 3 tahun dan berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna, sampai-sampai ia dikira orang yang tidak memiliki sihir.

 **(jangan bersedih Natsu, itu sangat wajar apabila kau berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan nagamu. Jadinya, sihirmu akan sangat besar apalagi kau memiliki Etherious juga)**. Suara dari dalam pikiran dan hati Natsu.

" terima kasih Igneel, tapi masalah Etherious ini bagaimana ?"

 **(tenang saja, kau memiliki aku. Akan kubantu dan juga kau sudah ditahap akhir untuk mengalahkannya. Setelah mengalahkannya, kau tinggal mengendalikannya)**

" iya juga, tapi sudah 8 bulan sejak aku bertarung dengannya. Itu terlalu lama"

 **(Natsu, Etherious adalah iblis yang kakakmu saja kesulitan mengalahkannya. Itu wajar jika kau kesulitan, tapi apabila lebih dari 1 tahun dan kau masih belum mengalahkannya. Maka aku akan mencari tuan yang baru)**

" hei apa maksudmu Igneel ? kau ingin aku bertarung denganmu lagi. Baiklah akan kulayani"

 **(jangan salahkan aku apabila tubuhmu kuambil lagi)**

 **{sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku}**

" yang dibicarakan sudah keluar, 1 bulan dari sekarang akan kucoba lagi untuk mengalahkanmu. Etherious" ucap Natsu percaya diri

 **{ akan kutunggu bocah pink}**

" aku bukan bocah, dasar iblis peniru"

 **{siapa yang kau bilang peniru ? dasar maniak naga}**

 **(aku mendengar itu)**

 **{oh, kukira kau tuli. Kadal merah}**

 **(aku raja naga api, dasar iblis tidak berpendirian)**

 **{siapa yang kau maksud}**

Natsu yang mendengar perdebatan itu tersenyum senang, lalu ikut-ikutan berdebat sampai tidak sadar waktu sudah petang. " aku harus mencari makan dulu, aku kelaparan". Natsu keluar dari rumahnya dan mencari makanan.

Ia mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya yaitu baju lengan panjang disatu sisinya, sedangkan sisi lainnya dibiarkan terbuka ( Note: baju yang dipakai daimatou enbu) ditambah syalnya dan jubah coklat lusuh ( Note: jubah yang dipakai saat Natsu meninggalkan guild demi mengendalikan kekuatan Igneel). Oh iya dan juga celana ¾ berwarna putih.

Jubah coklat Natsu memiliki sebagian sihir Natsu. Natsu mengenakan jubah itu agar dianggap pengembara dan mendapat makanan yang murah.

" yosh, kemana enaknya ya ? ahh~ kesitu saja baunya enak" berjalan ke toko yang jaraknya 1km dari rumah Natsu.

" ahh~ makanannya sangat enak dan harganya murah. Untung saja aku pakai jubah ini"

Ia berjalan pulang dan tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan. ' sihir ini, bau ini, jangan-jangan….' Natsu bergegas mencari asal sihir tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat**

" kau cantik sekali ojou-chan, bermainlah bersama kami" goda 1 dari 4 om-om yang mengerumuni seorang gadis

" pergilah kalian semua, apa kalian ingin mati ?" ucap gadis dingin. Gadis itu memakai pakaian yang cukup menggoda. Hanya menggunakan hot pants, baju sampai lutut, dan kerudung berwarna biru.

" ooh, aku takut~. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti" ucap mereka.

' tidak, aku tidak ingin ini terjadi. Tapi apabila aku menggunakan sihir, aku pasti ketahuan keluar dari asrama' batin gadis itu. ' Sting… tolong aku'

Saat om-om itu mencoba menyentuh dada gadis, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti karena ditahan oleh seseorang. " ne ossan, bukankah ia tidak mau jika tidak mau jangan dipaksa" Natsu sudah ada di tkp dan untungnya tepat waktu.

" jangan coba ikut campur bocah atau kau akan rasakan sihirku" saat om-om itu melacak sihirnya.

" kau yang tidak punya sihir jangan macam-macam" orang itu melapisi tangannya dengan sihir lalu memukulkannya ke Natsu

" awas…" ucap gadis itu tapi Natsu menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

" itu berbahaya ossan" ucap Natsu dingin dengan tatapan tajam lalu menaikkan sihirnya ke tingkat tinggi tapi hanya sebentar, sampai-sampai gadis dan om-om itu hanya merasakannya sekilas tapi langsung membuat mereka gemetar.

" apa itu tadi ? a-are, apa aku gemetar ?" gumam gadis itu sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang gemetar

" ba-baiklah, kami akan mencari yang lain" ucap salah satu mereka terbata.

" baguslah, silahkan" Natsu menunjukkan jalan dengan tangannya kemudian mereka pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" ano.. terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap gadis itu lalu membuka kerudungnya. Rambut berwarna pirang, mata coklat yang manis, dan bau vanilla yang membuat Natsu rindu berat akan bau itu.

" ahh~ tidak perlu berterima kasih aku hanya kebetulan lewat" kata Natsu sambil membuka tudung jubahnya. Gadis yang diketahui namanya Lucy itu kaget, lalu tiba-tiba mengucapkan dan matanya berkaca-kaca. " Nat… su…."

" eh, kau sudah tau namaku ya ?" tanya Natsu bingung.

" tidak mungkin, seharusnya kau sudah mati" tanya Lucy.

" hei, apa maksudmu aku sudah mati dan juga dari mana kau tau namaku itu. Padahal aku baru saja kembali dari luar negeri" jelas Natsu. Kata-kata Natsu memverifikasi bahwa ia adalah teman Lucy saat smp.

" kau Natsu Dragneel kan ? temanku waktu smp yang pergi keluar negeri tapi dikabarkan meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu" interogasi Lucy

" memang benar aku Natsu Dragneel dan aku baru saja kembali dari luar negeri, tapi aku masih hidup dan orang yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa dihidupkan kembali" ucap Natsu serius saat membahas masalah kehidupan dan kematian

" dan juga siapa dirimu sebenarnya ? Memang benar aku keluar negeri dan sekarang aku kembali ke tanah airku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMA-ku"

Lucy mulai mencerna kata-kata dari remaja yang bernama sama seperti nama sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal itu. " maafkan aku… aku salah orang. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Lucy pergi dengan wajah sedih dan tatapan kosong.

" hati-hati ya… Luce" ucap Natsu pelan saat menyebut nama 'Luce'. Natsu pergi dari tempat itu kemudian berjalan kearah rumahnya. Saat dijalan Natsu memikirkan dan menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan.

' maafkan aku Luce, aku tidak bisa menceritakan diriku ini ke sembarang orang dan hanya orang yang kupercaya saja akan kuceritakan. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, tapi ini perintah kakakku apabila sudah sampai di Fiore jangan sekali-kali kau bercerita dirimu ke temanmu. Ceritakan hal ini ke orang luar tapi yang menurutmu ia bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya, itulah perintah kakakku.'

' tapi kenapa tadi Luce begitu sedihnya dan ucapannya sangat dingin waktu itu' Natsu mengingat saat Lucy berbicara dengan om-om tadi.

 **(sudahlah Natsu jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, nanti juga ketemu jawabannya)**

" aku tau itu. Hari liburku juga tinggal besok, akan kugunakan untuk berlatih semua waktuku" ucap Natsu semangat

.

.

.

 **Esok Hari**

Natsu memulai harinya dengan sarapan sandwich dan susu. Setelah sarapan Natsu bersepeda mengelilingi kota sebentar untuk merasakan hawa dikotanya. " yosh, waktunya membersihkan rumah" Natsu membersihkan rumahnya sampai waktu makan siang tiba, lalu pergi ke rumah makan didekat rumahnya.

" kegiatan hari ini selesai sekarang tinggal berlatih, aku bersemangat" ucap Natsu sembari turun ke tempat latihannya. Saat sampai Natsu langsung menghidupkan lampunya untuk menerangi. Tempatnya berwaran putih sejauh mata memandang (tempatnya kayak yang difilm batman). Dipojok ruangan terdapat kulkas dan berbagai alat latihan Natsu.

Natsu mulai dengan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, lalu…..

" akan kucoba mengendalikan mode baruku"

 **Mode : Raienryuu**

Natsu mengepalkan dan melemaskan tangannya untuk merasakan sensasi sihir baru ditubuhnya.

" yosh, keluarlah Igneel. Akan kucoba mode baru ini"

Igneel keluar dari tubuh Natsu tapi berbentuk manusia untuk membantu Natsu latihan

" kita uji coba mode baruku ini, yosh. Majulah!"

Natsu memperbesar sihirnya lalu melesat ke Igneel. Igneel yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertahan, kaget karena kecepatan dan daya serangnya bertambah. Saat ini Natsu sudah dibelakang Igneel, Igneel yang tau itu langsung memukul ke belakang tapi Natsu menghindar ke atas, kemudian menendang kepala Igneel. Api langsung menjalar ke tubuh Igneel, tapi elemen Igneel api jadi tidak mempan.

 **(sepertinya ti-..)** ucapan Igneel terpotong karena tiba-tiba petir menyambar dirinya. ' apa maksudnya ini ?' batin Igneel

" oi Igneel pertahananmu terbuka lho~ " Natsu langsung memanfaatkan lengahnya Igneel lalu memukul tengkuknya hingga terbang. 'sial aku lupa daya serangnya juga bertambah'

Natsu mengumpulkan kedua elemen sihir itu dimulut lalu…

… **Raienryuu no Houkou**

' bahaya.. aku harus gunakan itu…'

…. **Enryuuo no Houkou**

Igneel mengeluarkan api yang lebih kuat dari biasanya, bahkan serangan Natsu mode barunya masih kalah dengan raungannya Igneel.

 **~Doooomm**

 **(sepertinya aku berlebihan)** ujar Igneel sweatdrop. Saat ia turun kebawah, Igneel melihat Nastu baik-baik saja. ' bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja ?' batin Igneel

" hoi Igneel itu tadi serangan apa ? aku belum pernah melihatnya" tanya Natsu.

 **(itu tadi apiku yang sebenarnya Natsu. Kau sudah hampir menguasai semua sihir dragon slayer, kecuali dragon force)**

" hei aku sudah menguasainya, tinggal mencari cara untuk memperkecil stamina yang dikeluarkan. Kau tau sendiri kan stamina untuk dragon force terlalu besar, meskipun aku membuka Second Origin-ku hanya akan bertahan 7 menit" jelas Natsu yang saat ini duduk mengatur napasnya

 **(7 menit ya, bukankah 15 menit ?)**

" jika aku menggunakan selama itu, aku pasti langsung lemas dan tidak akan sanggup bertarung lagi" ujar Natsu poker face

 **(meskipun kau belum menguasainya sepenuhnya, kau sudah mengusai sihir tingkat tinggi. Seperti Meteor, Ryu no Ikari, 2 elemen sihir atau sekarang aku bisa sebut 3 elemen)**

" sudahlah Igneel. Masalah elemen sihir ini, mode Raienryuu-nya juga mengambil banyak stamina. Tapi tidak seperti dragon force, akan kumanfaatkan kekuatan ini sebaik mungkin"

 **(baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, waktuku sudah hampir habis, oh iya mengapa kau tidak coba semua modemu itu dan kita lihat berapa lama kau akan bertahan)** tantang Igneel lalu masuk ketubuh Natsu lagi

" menarik Igneel, akan kucoba" ucap Natsu semangat.

" yang pertama… **Mode Koukuen Raienryuu** ". tubuh Natsu diselimuti api, petir, dan api hitam.

" yosh selanjutnya… **Meteor**. Berikutnya… **Dragon Force** " kekuatan Natsu meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

" huft..huft.. napasku mulai berat. Akan kugunakan Second Origin untuk menambah sihir dan kekuatanku… **Second Origin** "

 **{anak ini sungguh menarik, sepertinya kali ini aku akan dikalahkan}** ucap Etherious pelan

" huft.. bertahanlah tubuhku ini baru 4 menit. Huft..huft.. sial"

 **~Whuushh**

Semua mode Natsu menghilang perlahan sehingga Natsu menutupnya dari second origin, dragon force, koukuen raienryuu, dan meteor. Natsu terbaring ditempat latihan dengan napas memburu. " sial hanya 4 menit ya. Tapi itu memang terlalu berlebihan" gumam Natsu.

Second Origin merupakan skill yang bisa dipelajari oleh semua penyihir, fungsinya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir itu sendiri dan membuka slot kedua wadah sihir. Sedangkan mode koukuen raienryuu merupakan mode Natsu yang menggunakan 3 unsur atau elemen yaitu api, api hitam, dan petir.

Itu merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Natsu yang ia ajukan ke Igneel dan Etherious saat latian.

" sebaiknya aku beristirahat. Besok aku harus sekolah" gerutu Natsu lalu mulai berjalan ke kamarnya untuk tidur tanpa makan malam karena sudah terlalu kelelahan.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 dan upacara pembukaan pukul 08.30. Natsu saat ini berada di ruang makan dan sedang sarapan untuk mengisi tenaganya yang habis kemarin. Natsu mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya yang terdiri dari kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna biru gelap tapi ia longgarkan dasinya, ia juga mengenakan jas berwarna biru matang, celana yang warnanya sama seperti jasnya dan sepatu berwarna hitam, tidak lupa syalnya sudah berada di lehernya.

Rumah Natsu dari sekolah tergolong cukup jauh, ia harus berjalan kaki ke stasiun yang jaraknya sekitar 300m dari rumahnya, Natsu naik kereta karena tidak punya kendaraan pribadi. Kereta yang dinaiki Natsu bertujuan Magnolia-Crocus yang menghabiskan waktu 1 jam 15 menit. Setelah itu Natsu harus berjalan 15 menit untuk sampai sekolahnya.

.

.

.

 **~ Fiore Highschool Academy**

Dihari pertamanya ia harus menggunakan gps untuk ke sekolahnya. Didunia Natsu saat ini ilmu pengetahuan dan sihir berjalan berdampingan, jadi tidak heran apabila ada kereta, pesawat, handphone, dan lain-lain.

" apa benar ya ini sekolahnya ? tapi…. INI TERLALU BESAR UNTUK SEBUAH SEKOLAH!" teriak Natsu didepan sekolah dan langsung mendapat kritikan dari sekitarnya. ' dasar anak kampung' atau ' pulanglah bocah'

Natsu menyadari kritikan itu tapi ia hanya mengabaikannya saja lalu berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya. Sekedar info bagi Natsu. Sekolah ini memiliki 2025 murid yang dibagi dalam 3 jurusan, yaitu jurusan murid biasa, murid semi-penyihir, dan murid penyihir.

Jurusan murid atau jurusan pertama biasa merupakan sekolah biasa yang terisi 900 murid. Di tingkat ini 85%-nya pelajaran sekolah biasa sisanya pelajaran tentang sihir. Kelasnya terdiri dari kelas 10, 11, dan 12 lalu dibagi menjadi kelas 10-A, 10-B, sampai 12-E.

Jurusan semi-penyihir atau jurusan kedua terdiri dari 675 murid. Di tingkat ini 65%-nya pelajaran sekolah biasa sisanya sihir. Kelasnya dibagi sama setiap kelas ada 5 sub-kelas. Contoh 10-A, 10-B, 10-C, hingga 12-E.

Jurusan penyihir atau jurusan ketiga diisi 450 murid, pelajaran sekolah biasa seperti matematika, ipa, ips, dll 50% lalu 50%-nya lagi pelajaran sihir. Pembagian kelasnya pun sama, intinya sekolah ini sama seperti sekolah lainnya tapi dibagi beberapa jurusan.

Natsu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.25.

" aku beli minuman dulu ah~, lagi pula upacara pembukaan pasti molor alias terlambat dari jadwalnya" memang upacara pembukaannya molor tapi tidak selama yang Natsu pikirkan.

Selagi Natsu mencari mesin penjual minuman. Ia melihat banyak kejadian disekolahya misalnya pem-bullyan terhadap tingkat yang tinggi ke tingkat yang lebih rendah atau senpai yang memalak kouhai-nya. ' cih, kukira sekolah ini berbeda dari sekolah pada umumnya tapi sama saja ada hal yang seperti' batin Natsu geram.

Natsu akhirnya menemukan mesin penjual minuman lalu membeli dan meminumnya disitu. Saat Natsu melihat sekelilingnya…

" ….kok sudah sepi, jangan-jangan sudah dimulai. Padahal masih 08.40 seharusnya lebih lama dari ini… sial" Natsu segera berlari mencari tempat upacara itu.

.

.

.

 **~ Tempat upacara**

"…. Semoga kalian di masa depan nanti menjadi penyihir yang membanggakan dan teruslah mengembangkan sihirmu" ucap kepala sekolah lalu diberi tepuk tangan seluruh murid dan guru.

" terima kasih pak kepala sekolah. Selanjutnya sedikit kata dari murid yang baru pindah kesini, yaitu Natsu Dragneel. Untuk Natsu Dragneel silahkan ke atas podium!" ucap pembawa acara.

Semua kaget mendengar nama Natsu Dragneel… ' bukankah ia harusnya sudah mati ?'

' tidak mungkin Natsu Dragneel yang itu, pasti murid rendahan yang menggunakan nama itu' itulah yang dipikirkan kebanyakan siswa. Tapi tidak dengan teman-teman Natsu dulu, mereka semua kaget dan bertanya-tanya apa benar begitu.

" huft… MA-MAAF SENSEI AKU TERLAMBAT"

Tidak lama murid yang dibicarakan muncul dari belakang barisan murid, lalu berteriak. Semua murid reflek membuka jalan untuk murid baru itu.

" rambutnya pink mirip dengan yang aslinya" komentar salah satu murid langsung disahuti temannya…

" meskipun mirip fisiknya tapi rasakan sihirnya dulu bodoh, dia hampir tidak memiliki sihir sama sekali. Mungkin dia murid jurusan pertama"

Yang murid perempuan tidak kalah berkomentar… " manis juga ya murid itu" atau " wah, tampan sekali sih". Di tempat lain…

" bukankah dia yang waktu itu ?"

" ada apa Lucy ?"

" ti-tidak ada apa-apa Sting"

" tapi dia mirip sekali dengan Natsu-san, bau murid baru itu hampir sama dengan Natsu-san" komen Sting ke murid baru itu. Natsu sudah kebal terhadap kritikan yang seperti itu dan dia sudah di podium sekarang.

" ohayou minna-san, aku tidak akan bicara banyak. Namaku Natsu Dragneel, aku baru saja pindah dari sekolah lamaku kesekolah ini yang katanya sekolah ini melahirkan dan memiliki penyihir yang hebat-hebat. Tujuanku masuk kesini adalah mengalahkan semua orang yang ada disini, jadi bersiaplah para penyihir _hebat_. Itu saja dan mohon bimbingannya!" kata Natsu sambil membungkuk, kemudian berlari kebelakang.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yo minna-san, berjumpa lagi dengan author yang gak jelas. Maaf ya kalo kata-kata dan ceritanya sulit dipahami, sebenarnya author juga kesusahan dalam pengambaran penampilan Natsu, sekolahnya, dan seragamnya, tapi author usahain akan buat ini jadi menarik lagi…**

 **Oh iya, maaf sekali lagi ya soalnya gak bisa buat pertemuan Lucy dan Natsu yang nge-feel. Itu karena author punya cerita sendiri untuk Natsu dan Lucy, maaf banget ya…**

 **Review ya, review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi author. Review dari kalian berarti ada yang membaca dan mendukung fic author, meskipun itu sepatah kata….**

 **Buat yang mudik hati-hati ya, minal aidzin wal faidzin. Sekedar info, author mungkin updatenya telat dikarenakan ada hari raya idul fitri. Mungkin antara H+6 dan H+9 author akan update chapter 5 nya…**

 **Kayaknya kepanjangan author ngocehnya hehehe :v . Terima kasih dan maaf ya…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review :**

 **Ryan Hidayat :** kayaknya sih nggak, author juga sedikit bingung dengan tujuan Natsu. Mungkin dichap depan lebih jelas lagi

 **Abizar780 :** pacaran nggak ya ? itu belum pasti soalnya author belum kasih tau masalah itu. Kalau menurut Abizar gimana ? hihihi

 **dragneelhendra :** ini udah next

 **wahyutra26 :** makasih doanya ya, ada battle nya kok nanti dichap ini. Nice advice~… bisa dicoba. Ok ini udah kutambah kok wordnya. Ganbarimasu~

 **NaturalLife777 :** ini udah update

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Chapter sebelumnya**

" tapi dia mirip sekali dengan Natsu-san, bau murid baru itu hampir sama dengan Natsu-san" komen Sting ke murid baru itu. Natsu sudah kebal terhadap kritikan yang seperti itu dan dia sudah di podium sekarang.

" ohayou minna-san, aku tidak akan bicara banyak. Namaku Natsu Dragneel, aku baru saja pindah dari sekolah lamaku kesekolah ini yang katanya sekolah ini melahirkan dan memiliki penyihir yang hebat-hebat. Tujuanku masuk kesini adalah mengalahkan semua orang yang ada disini, jadi bersiaplah para penyihir _hebat_. Itu saja dan mohon bimbingannya!" kata Natsu sambil membungkuk, kemudian berlari kebelakang

.

.

.

 **~Chapter 5 : Pertarungan pertama disekolah baru**

.

.

.

Semua murid langsung berteriak memaki Natsu tanpa memperhatikan ada pengajar didepan barisannya masing-masing. Para pengajar pun berpikiran….

' …ahh, ada anak yang merepotkan lagi' itulah yang kebanyakan pengajar pikirkan. Saat semua murid memaki Natsu dilapangan tadi, Natsu langsung pergi menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

.

.

 **Tok… tok**

" masuklah" ucap pria paruh baya kemudian Natsu masuk untuk memenuhi panggilannya

" yo, August-ossan. Lama tidak jumpa dan…. " Natsu melihat wanita dewasa berambut merah dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang 'menarik'.

" eto… yo wanita seksi" ucap Natsu dengan seringaian, lalu disahuti gelak tawa oleh pria yang bernama August.

" aku Irene Balserion, I-RE-NE!" ucap Irene dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan namanya.

" kau itu masih saja seperti dulu ya Natsu"

" tentu saja, memangnya apa yang akan berubah dari diriku ini" Irene mendekati Natsu dengan senyuman nakal. Natsu langsung menelan ludah melihat hal itu dan dirinya mulai sedikit panas.

Bagaimana Natsu tidak was-was jika seorang wanita yang paling 'hot' disekolah dengan penampilan kemeja berwarna putih ditutupi blazer ketat berwarna hitam. Tidak sampai disitu, bawahannya mengenakan rok sebatas lutut sisanya hanya menampilkan kakinya yang putih bersih dan sepatu hak tinggi.

" sa Natsu… apa sekarang kau sudah punya pacar ?" ucap Irene dengan nada menggoda lalu menempelkan dadanya ketubuh Natsu. ' lembut…' pikir Natsu blushing.

" kau tau kan aku hanya tinggal bersama putriku, jadi tidak ada yang me-ne-ma-ni-ku" ejanya penuh goda. August hanya melongo ditempat tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

" eto… I-Irene-san, kita pikirkan hal itu nanti saja" Natsu sudah mulai panas.

" ki-kita ke pembahasan dulu.." lanjutnya

" a-ah ya itu benar Natsu-kun, mari kita bahas" akhirnya suasana yang cukup menggoda ini berakhir. Natsu bernapas lega sedangkan Irene sedikit kecewa karena ia masih belum puas menggoda laki-laki polos didepannya itu.

" jadi ada apa ?"

" kau sudah tau secara umum bagaimana sekolah ini kan ?" tanya August disahuti anggukan Natsu

" akan kujelaskan lebih detailnya. Disekolah ini tidak hanya belajar saja tapi ada sebuah misi disetiap minggunya dan disetiap misi ada rank atau tingkat misi tersebut, untuk masalah misi dan rank atau tingkat misi itu berbeda setiap guildnya…"

Natsu langsung berwajah sedih saat mendengar kata guild, karena ia memiliki pengalaman pahit saat memiliki guild di Alvarez, August mencoba menenangkan Natsu.

" tenang saja Natsu, guild disini tidak seperti saat dirimu di Alvarez. Jadi aku sarankan kau bergabung di sebuah guild dan cobalah melupakan guildmu yang dulu"

" baiklah August-ossan, jadi apa hanya itu ? jika hanya itu aku akan ke kelasku"

" tunggu Natsu, apa kau tau kelasmu dimana ?"

" di kelas 10-E kan ?"

" benar sekali tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau itu ?"

" seminggu sebelum aku berangkat kesini Zeref-nii sudah memberitahukan semuanya tentang kematian palsuku, kemampuanku, dan yang seharusnya aku kelas 11 malah menjadi kelas 10 untuk menutupi diriku. Aku masih belum menerima semua ini" ucap Natsu dengan wajah sedih

Irene berjalan kearah Natsu lalu memeluknya dan mengusap rambut pinknya. Natsu terkejut atas tindakannya

" I.. Irene-san"

" aku tau ini berat untukmu Natsu tapi cobalah untuk membiasakannya, apabila kau butuh saran dari seorang ibu aku siap memberikannya" ucap Irene tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya. Natsu blushing dengan perlakuannya.

" i-iya Irene-san"

" fufufu… kau sangat manis saat seperti ini Natsu"

" berhentilah menggodaku! Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelasku dulu" Natsu pergi menuju ke kelasnya

" dia sama sekali tidak berubah, dia tetap Natsu yang dulu kita latih" ucap Irene

" ya… dia selalu seperti ini saat bersama orang terdekatnya" balas August

" apa maksudmu ?" tanya Irene.

" anak itu memiliki beban hidup yang lebih berat dari kita. Dia tidak akan menceritakan apapun masalah yang ia alami kecuali ke orang terdekatnya, seperti beberapa saat tadi" jelas August sambil mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya.

.

.

.

" yo Natsu" ujar seorang pemuda bersandar di dinding koridor kelas

" La..Laxus, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ?... tunggu dulu jangan bilang kalau kau pengajar disini"

" sudah kubilang aku pengajar dan tidak kusangka kau akan masuk kesekolah. Dan juga pidatomu tadi bagus sekali Natsu itu membuatku ingin cepat melawanmu"

" aku juga tidak sabar Laxus, kalau begitu aku duluan" Natsu berjalan meninggalkan Laxus

" tunggu Natsu kau mau ke kelas mana ?" tanya Laxus. " 10-E. memang kenapa ?"

" oh, kebetulan sekali aku juga akan mengajar kesana tapi kenapa kau dikelas 10 ? bukankah kelas 11 ?"

" ceritanya panjang Laxus akan kuceritakan kapan-kapan"

" baiklah ayo kita kelas"

Mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya dan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh murid dan guru karena murid baru berjalan dengan pengajar tanpa ada hawa acuh sama sekali. Malah mereka terlihat seperti teman lama yang baru saja bertemu.

" oh iya Natsu, saat berada di lingkungan sekolah panggil aku 'sensei' " perintah Laxus didepan pintu kelas.

" hai hai Laxus-sensei~ " balas Natsu tersenyum.

Suasana dikelas sangat ramai sebelum Laxus masuk kekelas tapi langsung hening saat Laxus masuk, Natsu bertanya-tanya apa dia memang sekiller itu saat jadi pengajar.

" ohayou semuanya"

" ohayou Laxus-sensei"

" kalian pasti sudah tau kan bahwa tadi pagi ada siswa baru dengan pidato yang cukup menggemparkan sekolah, kalian pasti tidak mengirakan bahwa siswa baru itu merupakan siswa jurusan penyihir atau ketiga" semua murid yang mendengar itu kaget dengan pernyataan gurunya sehingga kelas yang sudah hening kembali ramai karena berita yang mengejutkan.

" siswa itu akan masuk ke kelas kita" tambah Laxus. Kelasnya pun semakin ramai tapi Laxus biarkan saja karena ini hal yang wajar. " masuklah Natsu Dragneel!"

Yang dipanggil mulai masuk, kelas yang semula ramai menjadi diam. " yo minna. Pasti kalian sudah tau namaku kan tapi akan kuulangi lagi. Namaku Natsu Dragne-"

" ya kami sudah tau siapa dirimu dan tujuanmu, tapi aku bingung bagaimana bisa anak yang hampir tidak punya sihir masuk kesini apalagi ke jurusan ketiga… trik apa yang kau gunakan ?" kata siswi berambut silver itu.

" jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, itu pepatah yang pantas untuk seseorang yang bicara seperti itu" balas Natsu

" jadi kau mengira kau lebih baik dari kami semua" siswi itu mulai tersulut emosinya

" sudah kalian berdua hentikan ini" perintah Laxus

" tapi sensei kami masih tidak terima, ya kan minna ?" provokasi gadis itu.

" ya itu benar sensei !"

" kami ingin membuktikan apakah ia pantas ada disekolah ini… mari kita bertarung dan buat taruhan yang kalah akan meninggalkan sekolah ini ?" tantang gadis itu

" CUKUP! Lisanna Straus. Kau memang ketua kelas disini dan juga aku teman kakakmu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya" ujar Laxus kemudian disahuti tawa oleh Natsu

" apa yang kau tertawakan pinkie-head ?"

" tidak ada, hanya saja sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertarung dengan taruhan besar seperti ini. Ini membuatku membara. Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan taruhannya, kalian semua… " tunjuk Natsu ke warga kelas 10-E. " …akan keluar dari sekolah ini jika aku menang dan tentu saja aku akan melawan kalian semua, bagaimana ?" tawaran yang gila dari seorang siswa baru

" haaah ? kami semua keluar dari sekolah ini jika kau menang, jangan bercanda. Kau hanya 1 orang kami ada 30 itu tawaran yang tidak seimbang. Bagaimana kalau 5 orang dari kami akan melawanmu dengan taruhan jika kau kalah kau akan keluar dari sini dan memberikan semua hartamu kepada kami semua ?" tantang Lisanna

" siapa takut, ayo kita lakukan ini. Bolehkan Laxus-sensei ?~" kata Natsu dengan penuh seringaian.

" huh, baiklah. Ayo semua kita pergi kelapangan nomor 3" ujar Laxus malas, seharusnya ia hari ini mengajarkan sihir malah ada pertarungan, apa boleh buat.

Seluruh murid kelas 10-E menuju kelapangan nomor 3 dibarengi dengan tatapan heran dari seluruh kelas yang mereka lewati. Ada apa ini ? kenapa mereka semua keluar ? itulah pikiran semua orang. Natsu dan Laxus berjalan dibelakang sendiri.

" akhirnya aku bisa melihat kemampuan anak ini" gumam Laxus tapi ia meremehkan pendengaran seorang dragonslayer padahal dirinya sendiri merupakan dragonslayer

" aku tidak akan mengeluarkan sihirku Laxus. Apa aku belum pernah bilang ?" Laxus kaget bagaimana bisa ucapannya yang lirih itu bisa terdengar oleh Natsu

" belum, memang kau bilang apa ?"

" aku tidak boleh menggunakan sihirku selama seminggu bila ditempat baru dan ini baru hari kelima jadi aku masih belum boleh mengeluarkan sihirku" jelas Natsu

" hah ? kau tidak akan menggunakan sihirmu ?... APA KAU GILAAA?!" teriak Laxus. Semua murid menoleh kearah Laxus dengan tatapan heran.

" apa yang kalian lihat ? cepat kita kelapangan dan selesaikan ini" ujar Laxus dingin. Semua murid langsung ketakutan sehingga membuat mereka berjalan lebih cepat.

" apa kau gila Natsu ? yang melawanmu nanti pasti murid terbaik dikelasku, kau terlalu meremehkan mereka. Bila kau menggunakan sihirmu masih ada kemungkinan menang, tapi kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu. Apa kau bod-"

" jangan ucapkan apa yang dikatakan kakakku adalah suatu hal yang bodoh, aku tidak bisa menerima itu meskipun kau temanku dan guru disini. Aku tidak segan akan membuat masuk rumah sakit!" ucap Natsu dingin dengan tatapan tajam kearah Laxus dan hawa disekitar mereka pun berubah menjadi sedikit mencekam.

' anak ini… hanya dengan ucapan dan tatapan. Hawa disekitarnya langsung berubah seperti ini' pikir Laxus.

" kutarik ucapanku tadi… sebenarnya kau yang bodoh" kata Laxus melihat arah lain

" hei, apa maksudmu Laxus ? kau ingin berkelahi ?" kesal Natsu atas pernyataan Laxus.

' cepat sekali berubahnya…' mereka terus berdebat hingga sampai tujuan.

" hei, panggil aku dengan sensei"

.

.

.

 **~ Lapangan ketiga**

" wooohhh…. Lapangan ini cukup luas ternyata, meskipun disebut yang ketiga dari 3 lapangan yang ada disekolah ini" Natsu heboh sendiri melihat lapangan itu. Dilapangan itu terdapat 3 arena yang berukuran sedang dan besar. Oh ya jangan lupakan ada tribun dipinggir lapangannya.

" semuanya cepat ganti seragam kalian dengan pakaian yang dulu kalian kirim kesini saat daftar ulang" perintah Laxus.

' oh jadi itu fungsinya mengirim pakaian saat daftar ulang, kalau tau itu aku akan menyuruh kakak mengirim pakaian latihanku saja' pikir Natsu. kakaknya mengirim pakaian sehari-harinya kesekolah.

Setelah ganti seragam mereka langsung berkumpul. Dilapangan itu juga ada murid yang melakukan duel yang diawasi pengajar masing-masing. Itu pasti murid kelas 11, itulah yang dipikiran murid kelas 10-E. hanya dengan merasakan dan melihat kemampuannya sudah tau bahwa mereka murid kelas 11.

" yosh… yang bertanding melawan Natsu siapa saja ?" tanya Laxus

" Aku, Ikaruga, Kageyama, Minoru, dan Araki" ucap Lisanna.

" oh, baiklah. Kalian pakai arena yang besar disana, aku sudah minta izin" Laxus menunjuk arena itu.

' jadi dia hanya membawa 2 murid terbaik dikelas ya… Minoru dan Araki menggunakan sihir tipe penambah kekuatan orang, Kageyama dan Kagura tipe penyerang. Strategi yang cukup matang, sepertinya Lisanna tidak meremehkan Natsu. Ini pasti menarik…' batin Laxus disertai seringaian.

" anak itu lagi, apa yang dia lakukan disini ?" ujar seorang gadis dipojok tribun

Natsu dan lawannya sudah turun diarena. " bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah pinkie-head"

" apa aku sudah bilang untuk jangan memanggilku pinkie-head ?" ucap Natsu santai setelah itu ia menarik napas dalam dengan menutup mata, lalu menghembuskannya dan membuka matanya dengan pandangan yang tajam. Tiba-tiba….

' ada apa ini ? kenapa hawa diarena ini terasa menekanku' batin Lisanna yang sebenarnya temannya Lisanna juga merasakannya bahkan semua yang ada dilapangan juga mulai merasakan hawa penekanan ini, tapi tidak tau darimana asalnya.

" ini terjadi lagi.. apa ini sebenarnya ?" gumam Laxus

" majulah!" tantang Natsu

" Araki… Minoru" teriak Lisanna.

" baik… **Reinforcement magic : power, speed, defense, endurance** " ucap Minoru dan Araki bersamaan dengan mengarahkan sihirnya ke Kageyama dan Ikaruga.

" oh, jadi dua anak itu bagian pendukung, yang penerima sihir bagian penyerang, dan yang mengomando bagian menjaga sihir pendukung. Strategi yang bagus… tapi masih kurang" gumam Natsu.

Kageyama dan Ikaruga melesat kearah Natsu, Natsu sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda bertahannya. Kageyama mengincar kepala Natsu dengan sihir bayangannya dari bawah arena tapi Natsu yang tau itu menghindarinya dengan menunduk. Tidak sampai disitu, Ikaruga yang melihat kesempatan menyerang lantas mengayunkan pedangnya kearah perut Natsu, lagi-lagi Natsu menghindari itu dengan melompat yang posisinya tengkurap.

" itu tidak mungkin… bagaimana bisa dia menghindari dua serangan dengan kecepatan seperti itu?" bantah Lisanna seperti melihat adegan yang mirip difilm action.

Natsu berguling kebelakang, lalu memukul kedua perut murid itu. Natsu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra saat memukulnya agar pertarungan ini menjadi satu lawan satu. Kedua murid itu terpental jauh hingga pojok lapangan.

' apa-apaan tenaganya itu ? bagaimana bisa sekuat itu !?' pikir Lisanna

Mereka berdua mulai bangkit dari posisinya. " sial, tidak kusangka pukulannya akan sekuat ini" saat Ikaruga mengucapkan itu, Natsu sudah didepannya tanpa berpikir panjang Natsu menghempaskan Ikaruga keluar arena. Alhasil ia keluar arena lalu menghantam dinding, karena Natsu terlalu berlebihan.

Kageyama mengubah sihir bayangannya menjadi armor yang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia berpikiran percuma saja menggunakan sihirnya karena tipe sihirnya adalah sihir jarak menengah yang tidak cocok untuk melakukan duel.

Ia mengincar kepala Natsu lagi dengan menendangnya tapi dengan mudah diblock Natsu. tidak berhenti disitu, kaki kiri yang menopang tubuhnya ia beri hentakan kemudian langsung terangkat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menendang kepala Natsu lagi menggunakan kaki kirinya, Natsu yang yang terlalu focus dengan kaki kanan lawannya ia jadi lupa dengan kaki kiri lawannya. Natsu terkena tendangan itu lalu terlempar

' sial aku lengah, tapi cukup kuat juga sampai membuatku terhempas'

" jangan melamun kau pinkie-head" Lisanna sudah berada dibelakang Natsu saat ia masih terhempas….

' sial, aku lengah lagi… ini berbahaya' kemudian memukul Natsu kelantai arena dengan keras

 **~Boom**

" apa-apaan pukulannya itu padahal tidak diberi sihir penguat, untung saja aku tadi sempat menahannya dengan tanganku" ucap Natsu dibalik asap. Masih dibalik asap, mereka berdua langsung menyerang Natsu tanpa memberikan ia napas.

Mereka memukul Natsu tapi ditahan dengan kedua tangan Natsu. ' kuat… oh jadi gara-gara ini si gadis silver bertambah kuat. Dia menggunakan sihir transformasi apalagi saat ini ia menjadi berubah menjadi macan, makanya speed dan powernya meningkat… kalau begitu aku akan serius juga'

Natsu melepaskan diri dari pukulan mereka lalu melompat kebelakang. " STOP!... tunggu sebentar" teriak Natsu

" ada apa ?"

" bisa kalian berhenti sebentar aku mau melepaskan sesuatu dari tubuhku" ucap Natsu lalu mulai melepas sepatu dan 7 batang besi diperutnya.

Brukh…

" begini jadi lebih ringan" ujar Natsu sambil melompat-lompat. " Laxus-sensei tolong jaga ini untukku" Natsu melemparkan sepatu dan batang besi itu ke Laxus. Tanpa pilihan lain Laxus menerima benda itu, tapi ia kira benda itu cukup ringan namun malah sebaliknya…

" hei, Natsu. Berapa berat sepasang sepatu dan 1 batang besi ini ?" teriak Laxus dari tribun

" sepatunya beratnya 2kg dan besinya 300gr" kata Natsu sembari lari kebelakang.

" jadi anak itu membawa beban 4kg diseragamnya dan juga kemana anak itu ?" Laxus pokerface, baru saja dibicarakan Natsu sudah kembali dengan mengenakan sandal hitam sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" yosh, majulah sekarang!"

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut, kali ini yang menyerang hanya Kageyama. " aku ingin berduel denganmu" tantangnya kemudian ditanggapi senyuman oleh Natsu.

Natsu mulai bertambah serius, Kageyama maju langsung memukul Natsu tapi ditahan dengan tangannya. Natsu mengarahkan sikutnya ke tangan Kageyama yang ia tahan, Kageyama mengerang kesakitan dan tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya. Tanpa menghiraukan kondisi lawannya, Natsu memukul kepala Kageyama dengan keras hingga menabrak pembatas tribun.

" beginikan lebih enak… jadi 1 lawan 1 ya kan ?" tanya Natsu

" Minoru, Araki. Berikan sihir penguat itu ketubuhku akan kuhajar anak ini" mereka berdua langsung memindahkan sihirnya ke Lisanna yang berlari kearah Natsu. Natsu yang sudah bersiap akan serangan Lisanna dikejutkan dengan Lisanna yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

" kemana dia ?" gumam Natsu.

" disini !"

Lisanna sudah dibelakang Natsu, bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Natsu menghadap kebelakang dengan tangan membentuk huruf 'X' didepan dadanya karena serangan tiba-tiba. Masih dengan perubahan macannya Lisanna dan sihir penguat temannya ia memukul tangan bertahan Natsu dengan kuat hingga membuat Natsu terhempas akibat pukulan itu dan pertahanannya tertembus.

' kuat sekali…' tanpa Lisanna beri jeda, ia langsung melesat kearah Natsu dengan tangan mengepal bersiap meluncurkan pukulannya sekali lagi

' jika dipukul lagi aku pasti keluar dari arena, kalau begitu….' Natsu mengepalkan tangannya juga, saat Lisanna mengayunkannya ke Natsu. Natsu juga melakukannya hingga terjadi benturan hebat

 **~ Whuusshh**

Angin yang diciptakan dari benturan itu cukup kencang, Lisanna memegang tangannya yang habis beradu tinju dengan Natsu. ' tidak kusangka pukulannya kuat sekali, jika aku tidak menggunakan sihir penguat dan transformasi tanganku mungkin sudah patah' batin Lisanna

Keadaan Natsu juga tidak jauh seperti Lisanna malah lebih parah lukanya Natsu. Memang tidak berdarah tapi otot kedua anak itu sudah lemas akibat pukulan tadi.

" hei kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu ?" teriak Lisanna.

" jadi ketahuannya…." Kata Natsu menyeringai

Semua murid kaget atas pertanyaan Lisanna, perlawanan hebat Natsu tadi tidak menggunakan sihir. Apa jadinya kalau dia menggunakan sihir, banyak yang mengira sihir Natsu adalah sihir penguat fisik karena mereka tadi sudah melihat seberapa kuat serangan, ketahanan tubuh, dan stamina Natsu. Tapi semua daya serang dan stamina Natsu tadi bukanlah berasal dari sihir bahkan sejak awal ia tidak menggunakan sihirnya.

" apa maksudnya semua ini ? kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu ?"

" aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak menggunakan sihirku, sa ayo kita lanjutkan ini"

" tidak! Aku tidak akan melanjutkan pertarungan yang lawanku tidak mengakuiku sebagai lawannya"

" oh, jiwa ksatria ya. Baiklah kalau begitu… akan kugunakan sihirku. Mulai dari sekarang tingkatkan sihir **Reinforcement** -mu itu" tunjuk Natsu ke Araki dan Minoru

" dan kau! Jangan sampai sekarat" lanjutnya serius. Araki dan Minoru menaikkan sihirnya sampai batas maksimal, diikuti Lisanna yang menaikkan level transformasinya. Natsu mempertajam penglihatannya

" gawat! Ini berbahaya kalau Natsu sudah seperti ini tandanya dia akan serius sama seperti 3 tahun lalu yang hampir membuat Sting Eucliffe sekarat. Harus kuhentikan sebelum terlambat" Laxus mulai panik dan mencoba menghentikan pertarungan tapi itu sudah terlambat.

Natsu bergerak dengan sangat cepat, Lisanna mulai panik karena tidak melihat bisa pergerakan Natsu. Dengan tiba-tiba Natsu sudah berada didepannya dengan merunduk, Lisanna langsung menyerang Natsu tapi dihindari. Natsu memposisikan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya lalu menendang dagu Lisanna dengan kedua kakinya.

" kuat sekali… dia berbahaya" ucap Lisanna yang masih terhempas keatas, tanpa ampun Natsu langsung menyusul Lisanna. Posisinya sekarang berhadapan dengan Lisanna. Natsu menendangnya lurus dengan arah Lisanna saat ini. Hingga terlempar

" ugghh… aaghh" Lisanna terlempar jauh diatas tribun dan hampir menabrak penutup lapangan ketiga karena lapangannya bertipe indoor. Tapi untungnya Laxus sudah mengaliri tubuhnya dengan sihir jadi dia hanya perlu bergerak cepat agar Lisanna tidak menabrak dinding penutup itu.

Mengabaikan situasi yang akan Lisanna alami. Natsu turun kebawah melesat kearah Araki dan Minoru. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari belakang Araki dan Minoru, arahnya dari arena dibelakang Minoru dan Araki. Saat Natsu melihat keatas ada seorang gadis yang terhempas keatap lapangan dan mulai terjatuh dari ketinggian 8 meter dengan posisi kepala dibawah.

" gawat dia bisa mati!" gumam Natsu menambah kecepatannya. " tapi aku juga harus memenangkan ini.. tidak ada pilihan lain. akan gunakan sihirnya Laxus untuk menambah kecepatanku" lanjutnya

Natsu mengaliri tubuhnya dengan sihir petir tapi dengan hati-hati agar tidak diketahui murid-murid. Araki dan Minoru mulai panik, mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa sedangkan Natsu melesat kearah mereka dengan cepat saat sampai didepan mereka, Natsu mencengkram kepala Araki dan Minoru lalu membanting kepala mereka kelantai arena

 **~Bruukkh**

" minggir kalian berdua!" teriak Natsu dengan menambah kecepatannya agar sampai kegadis yang masih terjatuh. Natsu sudah menapakkan kakinya kearena itu langsung mendorong kakinya kebawah sebagai posisi untuk melompat.

' bertahanlah… ' Natsu mencoba menggapai gadis itu yang jaraknya kurang dari 3 meter diatas lantai arena.

' …aku pasti menyelamatkanmu….'

' …Luce..'

.

.

.

" ayolah Lucy, kau lebih baik dari ini" ucap Minerva sambil menyerang Lucy tanpa henti sedangkan Lucy mulai kelelahan.

" aku sudah mencapa batasku Minerva-san" napas Lucy mulai tersenggal-senggal

' cih.. dasar lemah. Lebih baik kau mati daripada menjadi beban diguild dan sekolah ini' batin Minerva lalu menyerang Lucy dengan ledakan, Lucy terjekut dengan serangan itu akibatnya ia terlambat mengantisipasi ledakan itu dan terhempas keatas. Teman-teman guild Lucy yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya diam saja dan membiarkan hal itu.

' ahh.. tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku ? kenapa ?... Natsu aku sangat merindukanmu, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu. Tunggulah disana aku akan menyusulmu segera' Lucy pasrah dan berharap akan mati saat jatuh nanti. Tapi kehidupan memang tidak sesuai harapan kita.

Natsu berhasil menggapai tangan Lucy dengan sekejap mata ia menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya demi melindungi gadis itu. Melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang ramping Lucy, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia taruh di belakang kepala Lucy.

Natsu tidak berpikiran ia akan terjatuh bersama Lucy, melainkan ia berusaha agar tetap dalam keadaan berdiri setelah menyelamatkan Lucy tapi takdir memang berkata lain. Natsu tidak dapat menopang keseimbangan tubuhnya karena pembantu penyeimbang tubuhnya yaitu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Lucy. Alhasil Natsu jatuh terguling sehingga ia pererat pelukannya dan dibalas Lucy dengan mempereratnya juga

Lucy merasakan ada yang memeluknya dan memberikan kehangatan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. ' hangat sekali… aku rindu kehangatan ini. Natsu…'

Lucy semakin erat memeluknya, tapi terganggu oleh suara…

" eto.. Senpai" panggil Natsu, yang dipanggil mulai membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Natsu mencoba bangkit dengan tetap memeluknya atau sekarang Natsu malah gendong Lucy bridal style

" k-kau… Natsu.. ?!" Lucy terkejut oleh siapa yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

" ya senpai ada apa ?" tanya Natsu dengan posisi masih menggendong Lucy ala putri dan jangan lupa grins yang Natsu berikan hingga membuat wajah Lucy bersemu merah.

" ti-tidak ada apa-apa, bisa kau turunkan aku ?" kata Lucy malu-malu.

" oh, maaf senpai" Natsu menurunkan Lucy. Mereka sama-sama diam dan masih dalam kondisi blushing, mereka menjadi perhatian oleh para murid dan pengajar yang ada disitu. Pasalnya sikap heroik Natsu tadi jarang dilakukan disekolah ini.

" kau baik-baik saja Lucy ?" ujar Sting khawatir

" tidak apa-apa Sting, aku akan ke uks saja. Lagipula setelah ini giliranmu latih tanding"

" oh, baiklah dan untukmu aku berterima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya" kata Sting menunjuk Natsu

" tidak apa-apa senpai. Bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

" ya silahkan kouhai ?"

" apa kalian semua satu guild ?" tanya Natsu dengan menatap semua murid dibelakang Sting yang duduk ditribun

" ya tentu saja"

" mungkin aku tidak sopan mengatakan ini, tapi jika kalian satu guild. Cobalah hargai dan lindungi teman kalian!" ucap Natsu dengan deathglare. Perkataan Natsu langsung membuat semua orang kaget, beraninya dia mengatakan seperti itu kepada murid dan guild nomor 1 disekolah ini.

" apa kau tidak tau aku ?"

" tidak, yang kutau hanyalah kau senpai yang kuhormati" ucapan Natsu sedikit menyinggung Sting.

' anak ini…' kesal Sting lalu mulai menaikkan sihirnya agar tau siapa yang dia ajak bicara itu, Sting berharap kouhainya ini akan takut dan patuh padanya, namun malah kebalikannya. Semua murid yang ada dilapangan merasa tertekan dengan tekanan sihir itu tapi tidak dengan Natsu, ia malah tersenyum.

' bagaimana anak ini masih bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini' pikir Sting dan murid yang lain.

" CUKUP! Hentikan ini Sting" perintah Laxus, Sting menurunkan tekanannya.

" semuanya kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing, untuk kelas 10-E cepat ganti ke seragam kalian dan segera masuk kelas" perintah Laxus tidak bisa diganggu

" agghh…" Lucy mengerang kesakitan dikakinya yang terluka akibat ledakan tadi.

" apa kau masih bisa berjalan ?" tanya Laxus

" masih bi- "

" tidak, kau tidak bisa berjalan. Lukanya saja seperti itu" tunjuk Natsu ke lukanya Lucy yang cukup parah.

" akan kuantar senpai ini ke uks, bolehkan Laxus-sensei ?" tanya Natsu diberi anggukan Laxus.

" kalau begitu aku akan langsung kekelas, kalian berdua ganti ke seragam kalian dulu lalu ke uks dan untukmu Natsu kau harus menemui setelah jamku berakhir"

" baik sensei" Laxus berjalan menjauhi mereka, Natsu memapah Lucy ke kamar ganti siswi. Setelah mengantar Lucy, Natsu segera ganti dari pakaiannya ke seragamnya. Saat Natsu keluar, Lucy berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Natsu mungkin dia ingin ke uks sendiri, pikir Natsu.

Natsu menyusul senpai itu, lalu berhenti didepannya dengan berjongkok. " apa yang kau lakukan ?"

" aku hanya ingin membantu senpai"

" aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun" ucapnya dingin

" maafkan aku sudah meninggalkan selama ini, jadinya kau berubah seperti ini… Luce" gumam Natsu

Lucy terkejut atas apa yang ia dengar tapi ia tidak mendengar semuanya. " kau tadi bilang apa ?"

' apa tadi ia mendengarnya' batin Natsu. " memang aku bilang apa ?"

" kau tadi memanggilku dengan 'Luce' kan ?"

" hah ? tidak, aku tadi tidak memanggil senpai seperti itu"

" oh, ya sudahlah" Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Natsu. ' untung saja' pikir Natsu

Natsu mulai gregetan sebab senpainya itu sudah kelihatan ingin dibantu tapi masih keras kepala menolak, Natsu tidak habis pikir. Dengan terpaksa Natsu berlari mengejar Lucy lalu menggendongnya ala putri, Lucy yang menerima perlakuan itu berontak dan memaki Natsu.

" tu-tunggu a-apa yang kau lakukan ?" ujar Lucy sambil memukul-mukul dada Natsu dan pipi yang bersemu merah.

" aku hanya ingin membantumu senpai" Natsu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pukulan Lucy. Lucy yang awalnya berontak mulai menikmati keadaannya.

' ini hangat sekali… tu-tunggu Lucy apa yang kau pikirkan' pikir Lucy lalu menepuk pipinya sendiri.

" ne, tu-turunkan aku. Aku malu kalau begini terus"

" tidak, senpai itu lagi cidera. Lagipula jika aku menurunkan senpai, senpai pasti akan berjalan sendiri lagi" ujar Natsu khawatir

' apa dia mengkhawatirkan aku ? belum ada yang sebaik ini semenjak aku masuk ke sekolah ini, kecuali teman-temanku yang dulu' Lucy mengingat masa-masa awal masuk ke SMA ini yang begitu menyenangkan tapi tiba-tiba berubah akibat ulah Sting.

" ba-baiklah senpai akan kuturunkan dirimu tapi senpai tetap kugendong" kata Natsu masih melihat kedepan.

" hah ? baiklah.."

Natsu menurunkan Lucy perlahan, lalu berjongkok didepan Lucy dengan tangan dibelakang yang mengisyaratkan segera naik kepunggung Natsu. Dengan malu-malu Lucy naik kepunggung Natsu kemudian menepuk bahu Natsu yang artinya sudah siap. Natsu mulai berjalan menuju uks dengan menggendong Lucy dipunggungnya, selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk.

' hangat sekali dan juga bau ini sangat menenangkan' Lucy menyandarkan kepala dan tangannya kepunggung Natsu lalu mulai terlelap. Saat sudah sampai di uks, uksnya sepi tanpa penjagaan. Natsu yang tau Lucy tertidur menurunkannya perlahan kekasur agar tidak bangun, setelah menurunkannya Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang tertidur.

' wajahmu semakin dewasa saja Luce… itu membuatmu tambah cantik dan manis' Natsu mengusap pipi Lucy dengan jempolnya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk bertemu Laxus.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yo minna-san, mohon maaf lahir batin ya. Sorry kalo banyak typo, ceritanya gk jelas, kurang menarik, gk bisa dipahami, dan sebagainya. Maaf ya.**

 **Review ya, review kalian sangat berarti bagi author. Kayaknya ini aja, see you in next chapter….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review :**

 **Wahyutra26 :** kurang clik maksudnya ? kalau ada yang kurang bilang aja. Nanti author usahain benerin yang salah itu, Ganbarimasu!~

 **dragneelhendra :** ini udah next, thanks reviewnya ^^  
 **Ryan Hidayat :** ini udah kok, thanks review

.

.

 **~Chapter sebelumnya**

' hangat sekali dan juga bau ini sangat menenangkan' Lucy menyandarkan kepala dan tangannya kepunggung Natsu lalu mulai terlelap. Saat sudah sampai di uks, uksnya sepi tanpa penjagaan. Natsu yang tau Lucy tertidur menurunkannya perlahan kekasur agar tidak bangun, setelah menurunkannya Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang tertidur.

' wajahmu semakin dewasa saja Luce… itu membuatmu tambah cantik dan manis' Natsu mengusap pipi Lucy dengan jempolnya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk bertemu Laxus.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : One Step to Make a Change**

.

.

Pembelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, sikap murid kelas 10-E ke Natsu berubah mereka lebih ramah dan untuk perjanjiannya diganti dengan semua murid harus memberikan informasi yang Natsu butuhkan tentang sekolah ini, semua setuju dengan perjanjian itu. Sekarang Natsu berjalan ke uks untuk menjenguk Lucy.

Saat membuka pintu uks, seperti yang ia duga teman satu guildnya tidak ada yang menjenguk. Yang ada hanya senpai berambut biru menggunakan kacamata sedang tertidur menjaga Lucy. Natsu menepuk bahu senpai itu.

" senpai bangunlah ini sudah sore. Biar aku yang menjaganya" kata Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh senpai itu.

" siapa kau ?" ucap senpai itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tidak lama mata senpai itu melebar melihat murid yang ada didepannya.

" Natsu!" panggil senpai itu

" hei, darimana senpai tau namaku. Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri"

" kau Natsu kan ?"

" iya aku Natsu, murid baru disini"

" bukan itu. Kau Natsu Dragneel temanku dulu kan ?"

" aku belum mengenal senpai dulu, maaf mungkin senpai salah orang"

" tidak! Kau pasti Natsu yang dulu. Berita kematian itu pasti bohong, buktinya kau masih hi-"

" SENPAI!" bentak Natsu, senpai itu langsung terdiam

" maaf senpai. Bukan maksudku membentakmu tapi seseorang yang pernah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi" kata Natsu melihat lurus kemata senpai itu

" ya kau benar. Namaku Levy" mengulurkan tangannya ke Natsu

" aku Natsu Dragneel" Natsu membalas uluran tangan Levy

" kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya, aku sudah dari tadi disini. Boleh kupanggil Natsu saja ?"

" tentu saja Levy-senpai" ujar Natsu memberikan grinsnya, Levy berjalan meninggalkan duduk disamping Lucy yang tengah tertidur.

" sepertinya kau terlalu lelah ya, Luce" Natsu mengelus puncak kepala Lucy, tiba-tiba ia teringat perbincangannya dengan Laxus

.

.

 **~Flashback**

" Natsu apa kau tadi menggunakan sihirmu ?" tanya Laxus ke Natsu yang saat ini mereka berdua berada diruangan pribadi Laxus

" tidak, aku tadi tidak menggunakannya kecuali saat menyelamatkan senpai itu "

" jadi tadi kau membohongi Lisanna agar dia mau melawanmu ?" ujar Laxus setengah bertanya

" aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

" jika kau tadi tidak menggunakan sihirmu tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sekuat itu dalam sekejap ?"

" dariawal aku belum terlalu serius. Ya serius sih tapi tidak terlalu dan juga saat Lisanna tidak mau melawanku tadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menambah keseriusanku agar dia mau melawanku. Oh iya aku juga men-sugestinya pikirannya agar dikira menggunakan sihirku. Iyah~ kekuatan pikiran itu hebat~…"

' anak ini mengerikan, belum serius saja bisa mengalahkan beberapa murid terbaik dikelasku. Apalagi kalau sudah serius, apa aku bisa mengalahkannya saat sparing suatu hari nanti ?' pikir Laxus

" ne Natsu, kau tadi bilang menggunakan sihirmu hanya saat menyelamatkan murid kelas 11 itu. Bukankah itu berarti kau menggunakan sihirmu ?"

" tidak, aku tadi menggunakan sihirmu"

" tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan sihirku ?" tanya Laxus. Laxus mungkin lupa dengan kejadian di Magnolia dan kenyataan bahwa Natsu adalah seorang dragon slayer. Seorang dragon slayer bisa memiliki beberapa elemen sihir jika ia mengambil paksa atau menerima suatu sihir dari seseorang.

" apa kau lupa ? waktu itu kan aku sudah menceritakan masa laluku yang berarti aku adalah seorang dragon slayer" jawaban Natsu membuat Laxus terkejut.

Laxus terkejut bukan karena ia ingat Natsu adalah seorang dragon slayer tapi ia terkejut dengan perkembangan anak ini, hanya dalam waktu dekat Natsu mulai bisa menggunakan sihirnya.

" jadi ada apa ?" tanya Natsu serius

" Natsu apa kau tau peraturan untuk murid jurusan ketiga ?"

" tentu saja aku tau, peraturannya sama seperti jurusan yang lain. yang membedakan hanyalah harus ting…gal di… asrama sekolah….." Natsu perlahan mengucapkan itu

" jadi, apa kau sudah memilih asrama yang akan kau tinggali ?"

" aku tidak akan tinggal diasrama, lagipula aku punya rumah sendiri" kata Natsu santai

" Natsu sekarang jam berapa ?" Natsu heran dengan pertanyaan Laxus, kenapa ia malah bertanya jam berapa.

" sekarang jam 4, kenapa memangnya ?"

" jam pulang setiap jurusan berbeda-beda Natsu. Untuk jurusan pertama mereka pulang jam 2 siang, sedangkan jurusan kedua mereka pulang jam 3 sore, dan untuk jurusan ketiga mereka pulang jam 4 sore. Sekedar informasi saja, gerbang sekolah ditutup jam setengah 4 dan akan dibuka jam 7 pagi"

Penjelasan Laxus membuat Natsu kaget, berarti ia tidak akan pulang hari ini apalagi Natsu belum mencari asrama untuk ditinggali. Bagaimana ini….

" akan kuhancurkan gerbangnya!" ucap Natsu semangat dengan meninju udara

" itu mustahil Natsu" Laxus mengibaskan tangannya yang pertanda itu tidak mungkin

" hah.. bagaimana kau bisa tau ? apa kau pernah mencobanya ?" tanya Natsu sewot

" pernah sekali. Waktu itu aku tidak tau kalau pengajar jurusan ketiga dilarang pulang, aku tidak terima. Aku langsung pergi ke gerbang itu lalu mencoba menghancurkannya, tapi itu mustahil karena ada sihir yang kuat melapisi gerbang itu. Mungkin sihir itu berasal dari kepala sekolah dan wakilnya" jelas Laxus

" sial, kalau begitu aku tidur disini saja"

" maaf Natsu, aku ada tamu nanti. Ia juga akan menginap"

" aaaggghhh…." Natsu menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

" akan kupikirkan nanti saja. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Natsu meninggalkan ruangan Laxus menuju ketempat Lucy berada.

 **~Flashback End**

' bagaimana ini ? aku harus tidur dimana nanti ?' Natsu berpikir keras tentang hal itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa hangat ditangan yang menyentuh kepala Lucy. Saat Natsu melihat, ternyata itu tangan Lucy yang menyentuh tangannya.

" kau berpikir apa kouhai-kun ? kau terlihat seperti murid yang tidak dapat ide dalam mengerjakan tugas seni" tanya Lucy dengan tersenyum dan tak lupa dengan aksen seseorang yang habis bangun terkejut atas perkataan Lucy.

" kenapa kau terke-" Lucy menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya lalu melanjutkannya.

" jangan-jangan kau memang tidak pandai dalam tugas seni ?"

" hei, bukannya aku tidak pandai. Aku selalu dapat ide dalam mengerjakan seni, hanya saja meng-aplikasikannya saja yang membuatku kesusahan dan juga bagaimana senpai tahu tentang hal ini ?"

" sudahlah jujur saja kouhai-kun bahwa kau tidak bisa dalam tugas seni" ejek Lucy

" itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku senpai" jawab Natsu pokerface

" mencoba mengubah topik kouhai-kun~, kau memang tidak bisa jujur ya pada dirimu sendiri"

" JANGAN MENGEJEKKU SENPAI" teriak Natsu

" HEI, JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU" balas Lucy

" SENPAI JUGA BERTERIAK"

" KAU DULUAN YANG MULAI"

" KALAU BEGITU AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTERIAK"

" AKU JUGA TIDAK" mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Natsu dan Lucy mencoba mencari topik lain untuk menghilangkan keheningan.

" ne.. senpai, aku berani bertaruh perkataanmu tadi hanyalah tebakanmu belaka" Natsu menatap arah lain saat membuka pembicaraan

" iy-iya, tapi itu tebakan yang tepat mengenai sasaran bukan ?"

" hah, kau memang egois ya senpai" Natsu tersenyum polos lalu diikuti kekehan dari senpainya itu, Natsu bingung apa yang membuat senpainya itu terkekeh sendiri padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Natsu sedikit takut dengan Lucy

" hei, apa-apaan ekspresimu itu ?" tanya Lucy kepemilik ekspresi yang saat ini malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang susah dibaca

" tidak senpai, hanya saja aku berpikiran dirimu sedikit aneh"

" apa maksudmu dengan aneh ?" tanya Lucy dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis. Pertanyaan Lucy malah disahuti tawa lepas Natsu.

" hei, kenapa kau malah tertawa apa yang lucu ?"

" sikapmu tadi lucu sekali senpai, itu membuatmu semakin manis kau tahu" ucap Natsu dengan grinsnya. Lucy yang mendapati perkataan dan senyuman Natsu dibuat gelagapan, Lucy blush dalam diam.

' apa aku memang semanis itu ?' Lucy menangkup pipinya sendiri untuk menutup betapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

" senpai apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" pecah Natsu

" ti-tidak apa kouhai-kun, mengapa kau memanggilku dengan 'senpai' terus ? padahal aku mempunyai nama"

" senpai belum memperkenalkan diri makanya aku tidak tau" Natsu pokerface

" oh iya juga, maaf. Aku Lucy Heartfilia kelas 11 jurusan ketiga" Lucy mengulurkan tangannya ke Natsu, tidak lama Natsu menerima uluran tangan Lucy dengan tersenyum. Hal itu membuat putri Heartfilia bersemu merah dipipinya.

" aku Natsu Dragneel kelas 10 jurusan ketiga dan murid pindahan"

" ya ya aku tau, kau adalah murid yang membuat heboh dipagi tadi…" jawab Lucy dengan bosan dan sedikit nada mengejek

" hei apa-apaan jawabanmu itu senpai ?" protes Natsu

"…tapi sepertinya ucapanmu tadi bukanlah bualan semata. Aku tadi melihat pertarunganmu yang melawan 5 anak itu, menurutku itu sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kau pasti tidak akan mengalami kesulitan dalam mencapai tujuanmu dengan kekuatan seperti itu" gumam Lucy dengan wajah sedih. Natsu merasakan kesedihan yang dalam dari suara dan wajah Lucy.

" tenang saja Lucy-senpai, jika senpai membutuhkan bantuan aku pasti akan membantumu" ujar Natsu menyentuh punggung tangan Lucy

.

 **Lucy POV**

Aku bilang begitu ke Natsu karena aku iri padanya. Dia kuat, percaya diri, dan berani melantangkan tujuannya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tiba-tiba tangan kananku menghangat dan diusap lembut, ternyata tangan Natsu mengusap tanganku untuk menenangkanku. Ah sudah lama aku tidak merasakan yang seperti ini.

Setelah menyentuh tanganku dia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku ingin bertahan lebih lama disekolah ini, yah aku memang bertujuan keluar dari sekolah ini saat pertengahan semester nanti dan berpindah ke Alvarez tempat Natsu tinggal dulu.

" hmm, terima kasih Natsu-kun. Kata-katamu membuatku bersemangat kau tau" aku mengucapkan itu sambil meletakkan tangan kiriku diatas tangannya Natsu, kurasa pipiku sedikit panas.

" tidak masalah Lucy-senpai, aku pasti akan selalu menyemangatimu" ucapnya dengan grin andalannya, itu sedikit membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dan berpikiran bahwa pemuda didepanku ini cukup tampan. Eh Lucy apa yang kau pikirkan ?sadarlah.

.

 **Normal POV**

Firasat Natsu sepertinya benar bahwa senpai ini sedikit aneh, tidak malah sekarang tidak sedikit. Ia memang aneh, bagaimana tidak daritadi ia selalu menepuk pipinya sendiri. Jika kau tidak berpikiran dia aneh lalu apa ?

" sepertinya aku salah menilaimu senpai ?"

" eh, salah menilai ? bagaian manaku yang membuatmu salah menilaiku ?" tanya Lucy dengan memiringkan kepalanya

" dibagian yang menurutku kau itu sedikit aneh dan ternyata kau-" ucapan Natsu terpotong

" tidak aneh kan, aku tau itu" kata Lucy bangga

" ternyata kau itu tidak sedikit aneh senpai, tapi memang ANEH!" teriak Natsu diakhir kalimat

" HEI, meskipun aku menurutmu aneh JANGAN BERTERIAK KEPADAKU!"

" KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA DARI RUANGAN INI, RUANGAN INI BUKAN UNTUK PACARAN DAN ADU SUARA!" teriak penjaga uks

" KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN!" bantah mereka berdua dengan berteriak

" POKOKNYA KELUAR!" tidak punya pilihan lain. Mereka berdua keluar, lalu duduk ditempat duduk yang disediakan disamping kanan kiri koridor.

" ini gara-gara kau Natsu" hah mulai lagi perdebatan ini, Natsu tau sifat Lucy yang egois dan keras kepala tapi ini jauh meningkat sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Mau tidak mau Natsu harus mengalah, karena ia tidak mau melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Lucy, yang pasti akan sangat panjang.

" ya ya ini salahku, puas ?" kata Natsu kesal

" puas" kata Lucy disertai senyuman manisnya yang membuat penyuka tobasco itu bersemu merah dipipinya.

' sudah lama aku tidak seperti. Entah kenapa saat bersamanya aku bebas mengekspresikan emosiku dan itu membuatku merasa nyaman didekatnya, aku ingin lebih lama, lebih dekat, pokoknya lebih kalau bersamanya' batin Lucy dengan mata yang melembut menatap lantai koridor yang dingin, dari mana Lucy tau lantai itu dingin. Salahkan Lucy saja yang saat ini badannya kurang sehat.

" apa kau sudah bisa berjalan senpai ?" pecah Natsu ditengah lamunan Lucy

" sepertinya belum, gendong aku seperti tadi~ " Lucy mengucapkannya dengan manja, yang sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda pemuda berdagu runcing disampingnya itu, tapi malah ditanggapi serius olehnya.

" dasar manja, ya sudah. Akan kugendong seperti tadi dan akan kuantar keasrama senpai" ucap Natsu yang saat ini sudah berjongkok didepan Lucy dengan tangan dibelakang punggungnya.

" Natsu tadi itu hanya bercanda"

" sudahlah senpai, cepat naik" titah dari pemuda berambut salam itu tak bisa dibantah Lucy, jadi Lucy langsung naik kepunggung Natsu lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Natsu.

" yosh, sekarang kita kemana dulu ?" tanya Natsu sedikit menoleh kebelakang, tanpa ia sadari wajah Lucy sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hanya beberapa inchi saja Natsu bisa mencium bibir siswi bermarga Heartfilia itu. Dengan reflek Natsu menjauhkan wajahnya dan langsung blushing parah. Sama halnya dengan Lucy, wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat panas bahkan bisa dibuat untuk membakar jagung.

Keduanya hening tak bersuara setelah kejadian itu, untung Lucy berinisiatif memecah keheningan.

" ikuti saja jalan ini sampai pojok lalu belok kanan, setelah belok kanan lurus saja sampai kelihatan bangunan besar berwarna pink mencolok seperti warna rambutmu yang aneh ini" ejek Lucy

"meskipun warna rambutku aneh, itu tidak sebanding dengan keanehanmu senpai" balas Natsu

" apa kau bilang!?"

" jangan berteriak ditelingaku senpai"

" salahmu sendiri"

Perdebatan yang panjang dimulai lagi dan perdebatan inilah yang menemani mereka dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Lucy. Saat ini mereka sudah didepan gerbang asrama tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari penghuni asrama yang menurut Natsu itu adalah tatapan kebencian, apa yang Lucy lakukan hingga ditatap seperti itu.

" sudah Natsu disini aja, kau pergilah keasramamu dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Natsu menurunkan Lucy dari gendongannya dengan perlahan.

" sama-sama senpai, sampai jumpa lagi" setelah Natsu mengucapkan itu Lucy melangkah kedalam gerbang asramanya diikuti dengan Natsu yang berjalan menjauh dari gerbang itu, kemudian Natsu berbalik kebelakang menatap punggung Lucy sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu utama asrama.

" SENPAI JANGAN PEDULIKAN TATAPAN ANEH ITU!" teriak Natsu dari tempatnya yang jauh tapi masih bisa Lucy lihat, Lucy terkejut dengan ucapan Natsu yang mengetahui tatapan itu. Padahal teman-temannya saja tidak tau, bagaimana Natsu tau ?

Ucapan Natsu disahuti ' aku tau itu pink-yaro' oleh Lucy dengan berteriak lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum masuk keasrama. Natsu yang mengucapkan itu langsung diberi deathglare oleh penghuni asrama, tidak mau dianggap lemah dan takut oleh mereka.

Natsu membalas deathglare juga dengan penakanan yang terlihat dari matanya, hal itu cukup membuat mereka terkejut atas balasan kouhai barunya melangkah maju menghiraukan cemoohan merekadengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk, salah satunya dimana ia akan tidur nanti malam.

 **~Skip Time**

Pemeran utama kita saat ini sedang beristirahat dikursi taman dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan sedang menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa itu, tapi mari kita dengar gumaman dari seorang yang memiliki hormone naga ini.

" aku sudah mengelilingi sekolah ini empat kali dan tidak menemukan tempat untuk bermalam. Dan juga KENAPA SEMUA SISWA TIDAK MENERIMAKU MENJADI ROOMATE-NYA !?" ah sepertinya bukan gumaman yang kita dengar melainkan teriakan dari bocah Dragneel, alhasil ia mendapat sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai wajahnya.

" SIAPA ITU ?! KALAU BERANI TUNJUKAN WUJUDMU!"

" DIAMLAH! APA KAU TIDAK TAU INI SUDAH JAM 11 MALAM!" teriak seseorang dengan suara seperti orang tau. Natsu mengambil sepatu yang jatuh setelah mengenai kepalanya, kemudian mencari darimana asal sepatu itu.

" dari sana ya… dan hei kenapa aku baru melihat bangunan itu ? padahal aku sudah mengelilingi sekolah ini empat kali"Natsu melihat sebuah bangunan kuno yang temboknya terbuat dari kayu bukan dari campuran semen dan bata, lampunya sedikit remang-remang, dan kelihatannya sedikit seram.

Tapi hal yang berbau seram atau horror tidak akanmembuat nyali pemuda bertaring itu ciut, malah membuatnya semakin semangat dan penasaran dengan bangunan itu. Natsu berjalan menuju bangunan itu, sesaat setelah sampai didepan bangunan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai yang terbuat dari kayu lalu terdengar bunyi 'krieet' yang menandakan betapa tuanya kayu dan bangunan ini.

" kenapa bangunan seperti ini ada disekolah elit ?" Natsu mendorong pintu utama bangunan itu yang memiliki kesan seperti pintu bar dikota-kota, sesaat setelah memasuki bangunan itu.

Ia melihat seluruh isi bangunan yang berlantai dua itu. Dengan penerangan seadanya Natsu melihat sebuah bar disampingnya, meja-meja yang tertata rapi tapi berdebu, sebuah papan quest dan kamar yang cukup banyak dilantai dua.

Natsu mencoba meng-eksplor bangunan itu lebih jauh dengan naik ke lantai dua, tapi ia disambut dengan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, untung saja relfeks bocah itu sudah terasah jadi ia dengan mudah menghindarinya

" apa itu tadi ?" Natsu menutup sebagian matanya agar debu yang berterbangan tidak masuk kematanya

" relfeks dan gerakanmu cukup bagus bocah" ucap seseorang dari lantai dua

" siapa kau ? kenapa menyerangku tiba-tiba ?" Natsu masih kesulitan melihat seseorang diatasnya itu, tapi ia melihat sebuah siluet seseorang berbadan kecil dengan rambut tengah yang gundul dan hanya menyisakan rambut disamping kanan kirinya.

" aku ? aku pemilik bangunan ini" orang itu menuruni tangga dengan santai dan pelan, tapi berbeda dengan Natsu. Saat ini ia sudah melompat kebelakang dengan posisi siap menyerang kapanpun.

" kau ternyata…" Natsu melihat orang itu dari atas kebawah. Lalu menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu sudah berusia kakek-kakek dan memiliki fashion klasik. kakek itu menggunakan kaos kasual ditutupi jubah klasik dan sepatu tua yang salah satunya tidak ada. Natsu mencoba melihat lebih detail ke sepatu kakek itu.

" AAHH! KAU TADI YANG MELEMPARKU DENGAN SEPATU!" teriak Natsu dengan mengangkat sepatu yang ia ambil tadi

" oh jadi kau yang teriak-teriak diluar tadi, SALAHKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI. SUDAH TAU JAM SEGINI MASIH SAJA BERKELIARAN APALAGI DENGAN BERTERIAK!"

" KALAU BEGITU AKU MINTA MAAF DAN BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK!"

" KAU YANG MULAI BOCAH!"

" AKU BUKAN BOCAH, AKU MEMILIKI NAMA!"

" AKU JUGA MEMLIKI NAMA, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN 'KAU'!"

" sudah kubilang JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

" KAU DULUAN YANG MULAI BOCAH"

" BAIKLAH AKU AKAN DIAM"

" AKU JUGA" terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka

" aku…" Natsu berusaha mencairkan suasana yang begitu canggung ini

" …aku Natsu Dragneel murid pindahan tadi pagi" ucap Natsu sembari mengarahkan tangannya kearah kakek itu tapi wajahnya ia palingkan kearah lain.

" oh, jadi kau murid yang sedang dibicarakan itu" kakek itu melihat penampilan murid didepannya, masih dengan seragam yang menempel ditubuhnya, bekas keringat yang menetes dari ujung rambut, bau keringat yang cukup menyengat, dan atasan seragam yang ia longgarkan karena ia kepanasan

" aku Makarov Dreyar pemilik bangunan, kau bisa memanggilku ' Makarov-san' atau 'Makarov-jiichan' " Makarov menjabat tangan Natsu

" baik jii-chan dan ini sepatu tadi" Natsu menyerahkan sepatu yang berhasil melukai wajah garangnya itu, Makarov hanya tersenyum lalu berterima kasih

" oh iya jii-chan, ini sebenarnya bangunan apa ?" tanya Natsu melihat kesekililingnya

" ini adalah guild nak, guild pendahuluku yang diwariskan kepadaku"

" dan juga kenapa guild ini tidak terawat, banyak sarang laba-laba, meja dan kursi yang tertutup oleh debu ?" ujar Natsu setengah bertanya

" dulu guild ini sangat terawat dan bersih meskipun setiap harinya ada barang yang hancur karena pertarungan dan ramainya guild ini, tapi semenjak setahun yang lalu semua berubah karena Negara api menyerang" ujar Makarov dramatis, Natsu hanya pokerface

" Jii-chan bukankah itu sebuah cerita animasi dilayar kaca ? kenapa masuk ke ceritamu ?" tanya Natsu tanpa menghilangkan pokerfacenya

" oh iya, maaf. Aku terlalu sering melihat animasi itu, kita lanjut ke ceritaku" Makarov berdehem yang berarti ia akan serius mulai sekarang, Natsu mendengarkan dengan serius. Tapi sudah cukup lama ia memasang telinga tapi Makarov belum mengeluarkan suaranya

" Jii-chan ?" panggil Natsu

" ehm… ceritaku tadi sampai mana ?" tanya Makarov tanpa wajah bersalah sama sekali, hal itu mengundang Natsu terjungkir dari kursi yang ia duduki

" SEMENJAK SATU TAHUN YANG LALU! SEMENJAK!" teriak Natsu

" IYA AKU INGAT, JANGAN BERTERIAK DAN JANGAN BICARA DUA KALI KEPADAKU"

" ekhemm…. Semenjak satu tahun yang lalu semua berubah gara-gara satu murid yang berulah. Setiap ada pertandingan antar guild ia selalu memasang taruhan yang bukan main besarnya dan setiap kali kami melawan guildnya, kami selalu kalah dalam taruhan itu. Pertama harta guild kami, kedua reputasi guild kami dihancurkan, dan yang ketiga ia mengambil hampir seluruh anggota guild lalu mengirimnya keberbagai guild disekolah ini" Makarov kebelakang untuk mengambil sesuatu, setelah mengambilnya. Natsu memasang raut wajah bingung.

" kek itu apa ?"

" ini adalah buku daftar anggota guildku dulu" Makarov membuka setiap lembaran buku itu yang memiliki foto dari setiap membermya. Ada hal yang membuat Natsu terkejut karena buku itu..

' bukankah ini Mavis-nee ? kenapa ia didaftar master guild, apalagi dia menempati nomor satu. Bukankah itu artinya ia pendiri guild itu… sepertinya aku harus bertanya saat aku ke Alvarez' pikir Natsu

Tidak sampai disitu hal yang membuat Natsu kaget, ia melihat foto teman-teman lamanya yaitu Erza, Gray, Levy, Jellal, Lucy dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kenapa mereka semua ada coretannya berwarna merah dan dibawahnya ada sebuah tulisan diantaranya Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus dan masih banyak lagi.

" kek kenapa ini dicoret merah dan dibawahnya ada tulisan ?"

" yang dicoret merah menandakan mereka pernah menjadi bahan taruhan saat pertandingan, tapi itu bukan mauku. Aku sudah melarang mereka tapi mereka tetap bersikeras untuk menjadikan dirinya bahan taruhan, tekad mereka terlalu kuat aku tidak sanggup menghentikannya" ucap Makarov sedih

" lalu tulisan dibawahnya itu apa ?"

" itu adalah guild yang membawa mereka saat ini, sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil mereka kembali tapi guild ini belum punya cukup kekuatan"

" maaf nak menceritakan cerita yang membosankan. Jadi kenapa kau sampai sekarang belum beristirahat, malah jalan-jalan tidak jelas ?" tanya Makarov penasaran

" asrama yang akan kutinggali sudah penuh, sama halnya dengan asrama yang ada disekolah ini. Katanya semua sudah penuh padahal saat kulihat masih ada yang kosong. Jadi aku berkeliling mencari tempat untuk beristirahat" ucap Natsu melihat ke lantai kayu yang sudah tua

" kau bisa tidur disini nak, masih ada kamar yang kosong tapi berdebu. Bagaimana ?" tawar Makarov

" tidak apa-apa jii-chan, biar aku bersihkan nanti"

" kamarnya ada dilantai dua, letaknya paling pojok dekat tembok dan ini kuncinya"

" terima kasih kek, akan kubalas jasamu ini kapan-kapan" ucap Natsu dengan grin andalannya

" sebelum itu mandilah dulu, kau terlalu bau nak. Kamar mandinya ada dibawah tangga" Natsu mencium bau badannya dan memang benar bahwa ia terlalu bau.

" baik kek" kemudian Natsu mandi, tidak berselang lama ia sudah berbau wangi. Natsu segera menuju kamarnya lalu membersihkannya. Sekitar 30 menit setelah Natsu mandi, Makarov mengecek keadaan anak itu dikamarnya. Ternyata anak itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan juga kamarnya sudah lumayan bersih.

.

.

.

Sebelum sinar mentari pagi menyapa bocah naga itu, Natsu sudah mendahului sang mentari untuk melihat dunia.

" hoaammzz… masih jam 5. Tidur lagi atau latihan ringan ya ?" Natsu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya lalu membukanya membiarkan pertukaran CO2 dan O2 berlangsung, aroma pagi begitu menyengat penciumannya. Tapi hal itulah yang memacu semangat Natsu

" berlatih ringan sajalah" Natsu keluar dari kamarnya, tidak ada yang baru dari guild yang ia datangi semalam. Meja masih berdebu, kayu yang sudah waktunya ganti, dan Makarov yang sedang menyapu lantai guild.

Pemandangan ini memaksa Natsu bernostalgia akan guildnya dulu, guildnya seperti guild Makarov. Meja yang berdebu, kayu yang derderit saat dipijak, semua tampak sama tapi yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah guildnya dulu selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa dan hancurnya barang-barang, hal ini membuat sedikit terasa sakit didada Natsu.

Bukan karena hancurnya barang dan meja yang kotor melainkan kosongnya hati yang membuat sakit, pasti kakek Makarov merasakan itu sejak lama. Natsu merasa prihatin dengannya.

Natsu ingin mengubah guild ini, tidak bukan guildnya saja tapi ia juga ingin mengubah sekolah ini. Sejak kemarin Natsu selalu disuguhkan pemandangan pembullyan disekolahnya, ingin ia bertindak tapi apadaya karena perjanjian dengan kakaknya. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengubah semua ini ?

.

.

 **~Natsu POV**

Laxus pernah bertanya apa tujuanku kembali tapi aku masih bingung menjawabnya padahal seharusnya tinggal kujawab aku ingin bertemu teman-temanku. Akan kuubah semua hal yang buruk disini, tapi apa dulu ?

 **( bagaimana kalau kau dari hal yang kecil dulu, seperti mengembalikan anggota guild ini ?)**

'Oh, itu saran yang sangat bagus Igneel' jawabku dibatin. Akan kumulai dari mengembalikan kejayaan guild ini… aku mulai membara Igneel. Akhirnya kutemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kosongnya hati ini.

.

 **~Normal POV**

" Kek!" panggil Natsu penuh semangat. Makarov hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi datar

" apa ? jika kau mencari seragammu. Seragammu ada diluar dan mungkin sudah kering" jawabnya melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Natsu cukup terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Makarov. Memang benar ia kemarin tidur hanya menggunakan celana pendek saja, karena seragam atasan dan bawahannya basa oleh keringat. Mau tidak mau ia sampirkan dipagar pembatas lantai dua.

" terima kasih jii-chan" Natsu turun kebawah lalu berbisik sesuatu ke Makarov, setelah mendengar bisikan itu mata Makarov melebar. Apa benar anak ini akan melakukan itu ?musuhnya bukan main kuatnya

Tapi Makarov tidak ambil pusing dengan ocehan seorang anak muda yang ia anggap labil tanpa memikirkan bisikan Natsu ia terusnya menyapu, sedangkan Natsu berlatih dihalaman guild.

" aku kembali kek, sekarang jam berapa ?" tanya Natsu yang masih penuh keringat

" ini masih jam 6, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap nak. Sekolah dimulai jam 8" jawab Makarov yang terduduk di pojok guild

" itu masih lama kek dan bagaimana rencanaku tadi ? apa kau mau membantuku ?" pertanyaan Natsu membuat Makarov bingung

" rencana yang mana ? kau belum bercerita apapun. Yang kau bilang hanya ' akan kukalahkan seluruh guild yang mengambil anggota jii-chan dan dan mengembalikan guild ini ke masa jayanya'. Itu yang kau bilang"

" bukankah itu sudah terdengar seperti rencana ?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polos, hal tersebut membuat Makarov menepuk dahinya. Dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana ?

" iya memang, tapi maksudku kau harus lebih detail menjelaskannya nak"

" maka dari itu aku butuh bantuanmu"

" a-apa kau serius nak ? lawanmu bukanlah sekedar guild kecil dan keroco-keroco yang lemah, tapi guild besar yang memegang ranking disekolah ini. Begitu pula dengan anggotanya, mereka semua sangat kuat dan tidak bisa diremehkan. Kau terlalu meremeh-"

" sudahlah kek, aku tau kemampuan mereka diatas angin tapi kehadiranku sebagai murid baru yang sombong dimata mereka itu benar dan bisa jadi rencana yang keren"

" apa maksudmu ?"

" pasti mereka menganggapku sebagai siswa yang lemah dan meremehkanku dalam pertarungan. Hal itu akan membuat mereka lengah, saat mereka lengah. Kita pasti dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka"

' boleh juga pemikiran anak ini, sepertinya aku akan mencoba mengikutinya' Pikir Makarov

" kita hajar saja mereka semua hari ini kek!" ucap Natsu semangat meninju udara

" itu tidak mungkin" ucap Makarov menggelengkan kepalanya

" hah! Kenapa ?"

" pertaruhan anggota merupakan pertaruhan terbesar yang pernah ada Natsu, jika kau bertaruh harta dan kalah. Harta bisa dicari, jika kau bertaruh prestasi dan kalah. Itu bisa dicari, tapi jika anggota. Sekali kalah kau bisa kehilangan harta, prestasi, reputasi, kepercayaan, dan bahkan harga dirimu sendiri. Maka dari itu pertaruhan anggota hanya bisa dilakukan dipertandingan-pertandingan besar saja" jelas Makarov dan sepertinya Natsu tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam menyerap informasi itu

" jadi kapan dan bagaimana kita akan melakukan rencana ini ?"

" 1 bulan lagi…" ucap Makarov menatap tajam mata Natsu

"….1 bulan lagi kelas 11 akan melakukan tugas sekolahnya yaitu pergi menyelesaikan quest atau biasa disebut dengan acara 'Beyond'. Questnya minimal ber-rank A, kau tau sendiri bagaimana quest rank A itu. Maka dari itu karena quest rank A lumayan sulit, kelas 11 akan dibantu kelas 10 tapi kelas 11 bebas memilih partner kelas 10 mereka. Lalu setelah mereka kembali akan diadakan pertarungan antara pasangan kelas 11 dan 10 tadi, disitu kau bisa bertaruh apapun bahkan mengambil anggota guild pun diperbolehkan dan rencanamu, tidak rencana kita berjalan" jelas panjang lebar Makarov. Untung saja Natsu selesai latihan, jadi ia tidak mengantuk mendengar penjelasannya.

" baiklah jii-chan, akan kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin"

" tapi ada satu kendala lagi Natsu"

" apa itu ?"

" karena pertarungan itu bukan pertarungan antar guild, jadi setelah kau mengalahkan lawanmu. Kau akan melawan guild yang anggotanya akan kau ambil, lebih kau berlatih mulai sekarang"

" hmm… akanku perkeras latihanku" ucap Natsu mengangguk dan ditanggapi senyuman kecil oleh Makarov

" oh iya kek, ngomong-ngomong guild kakek bernama apa ?"

" Fairy Tail!" ucap Makarov bangga

Sejak saat itu, sejak rencana Natsu dan Makarov ditentukan. Natsu berlatih lebih keras setiap harinya….

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Yo minna-san author yang gk jelas kembali dengan fic yang gaje, ooc, dan penuh dengan typo meskipun begitu author akan tetap menulis (semangat diriku sendiri! ^^)**

 **Mungkin wordnya kebanyakan ya tapi mulai sekarang wordnya author usahain jadi 4k+ soalnya kalau wordnya gk banyak bakal lama dan berpuluh-puluh chapter nantinya** **, oh iya maaf telat update**

 **Author kasih judul ' One Step to Make a Change' karena ini merupakan langkah pertama Natsu untuk membuat guild FT Berjaya kembali dan mengembalikan semua anggota guild, meskipun Natsu belum tau seberapa sulit hal itu untuk terwujud.**

 **Thanks yang sudah nge-review, review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi authot. Review ya meskipun hanya sepatah kata, karena review kalian sangat membantu seorang author dalam proses pembuatan chapter selanjutnya jadi hargai semua author dengan review kalian semua ^^**

 **See you in next chap….^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review :**

 **Dragneelhendra :** kemungkinan iya, makasih dan sorry ya baru bisa update

 **Ryan Hidayat** : iya, author juga baru kepikiran hal itu. Makasih ya dan maaf ya baru update

: maaf baru update, makasih ya. Author seneng banget ^^

 **Libra of Viking** : maaf ya baru bisa update, makasih sarannya ya

 **Kelabu** : maaf baru bisa update, author usahakan

 **Guest** : maaf ya baru bisa update dan juga pas lagi suka" nya malah kutinggal. Maaf ya

 **Ribenji** : maaf ya baru bisa update, makasih ya

 **Buat** : sorry ya baru bisa update, makasih review nya

 **Jas.027** : sorry ya baru bisa update, author juga terkadang stuck dipemikiran yang itu

 **KuroNaLu** : maaf ya baru bisa update, masih panjang :v

 **Dragneeelstrom2000** : maaf ya baru bisa update, ini udah lanjut kok

.

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

"….1 bulan lagi kelas 11 akan melakukan tugas sekolahnya yaitu pergi menyelesaikan quest atau biasa disebut dengan acara 'Beyond'. Questnya minimal ber-rank A, kau tau sendiri bagaimana quest rank A itu. Maka dari itu karena quest rank A lumayan sulit, kelas 11 akan dibantu kelas 10 tapi kelas 11 bebas memilih partner kelas 10 mereka. Lalu setelah mereka kembali akan diadakan pertarungan antara pasangan kelas 11 dan 10 tadi, disitu kau bisa bertaruh apapun bahkan mengambil anggota guild pun diperbolehkan dan rencanamu, tidak rencana kita berjalan" jelas panjang lebar Makarov. Untung saja Natsu selesai latihan, jadi ia tidak mengantuk mendengar penjelasannya.

" baiklah jii-chan, akan kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin"

" tapi ada satu kendala lagi Natsu"

" apa itu ?"

" karena pertarungan itu bukan pertarungan antar guild, jadi setelah kau mengalahkan lawanmu. Kau akan melawan guild yang anggotanya akan kau ambil, lebih kau berlatih mulai sekarang"

" hmm… akanku perkeras latihanku" ucap Natsu mengangguk dan ditanggapi senyuman kecil oleh Makarov

" oh iya kek, ngomong-ngomong guild kakek bernama apa ?"

" Fairy Tail!" ucap Makarov bangga

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Quest yang gila**

 **.**

 **.**

oh iya sekedar info untuk jurusan ketiga mereka hanya bersekolah sampai hari jumat jadi mereka bisa memilih antara pulang kerumah atau berlatih bersama pengajar saat sabtu pagi.

Pilihan Natsu lebih baik pulang dan berlatih bersama Igneel daripada berlatih bersama murid-murid yang selalu merendahkannya. Natsu pernah berlatih sekali bersama pengajar tapi pengajar itu tidak memperhatikan Natsu sama sekali. Pengajar itu tidak memperhatikan Natsu gara-gara Natsu sendiri, salahkan bocah pink itu yang tidak pernah menunjukkan sihir disekolahnya. Pertandingan terakhirnya hanya saat ia melawan kelasnya sendiri atau kelas 10-E setelah itu tidak ada pertandingan lagi.

Tantangan Laxus selalu ia abaikan dengan alasan ingin mengembalikan guild fairy tail kemasa jayanya, untung saja Laxus bisa mengerti, malah pemuda berambut kuning itu terkadang mengajaknya berlatih bersama. Jika Natsu sedang memiliki waktu kosong atau bosan berlatih dengan Igneel ia akan mengajak Laxus berlatih bersama.

Tidak terasa 1 bulan sudah berlalu, Main Character kita saat ini sedang dikelasnya menunggu panggilan dari kepala sekolah untuk berkumpul dilapangan. Ada apa harus berkumpul dilapangan ?

Pertanyaan Natsu itu dijawab Lisanna dengan berkata ' yah, sebenarnya ada pembaruan dengan system kegiatan beyond saat ini. Kelas 10 yang ingin ikut kegiatan beyond harus berkumpul dilapangan, tidak hanya kelas 10 bahkan kelas 11 juga diharuskan berkumpul dilapangan. Setelah semua terkumpul kelas 10 akan memilih kelas 11 yang ingin mereka ikuti, lalu kelas 11 akan memilih kelas 10 yang akan ikut dengannya. Terkadang kelas 11 tidak dipilih partner kelas 10 karena tidak terlalu dikenal atau juga bisa karena terlalu sombong'

Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya ber'oh' ria, hingga membuat ada perempatan didahi Lisanna.

" PANGGILAN KHUSUS MURID JURUSAN KETIGA, UNTUK SELURUH KELAS 11 DAN KELAS 10 YANG INGIN MENGIKUTI KEGIATAN BEYOND INI, SILAHKAN MENUJU LAPANGAN 1" suara dari speaker yang terpasang di masing-masing kelas.

Semua murid bersorak-sorak pasalnya mereka akan sering mengalami jamkos, itu merupakan kebahagian tersendiri bagi murid. (curhat thor_-)

Semua murid kelas 10 dan 11 berangkat menuju kelapangan begitu juga dengan Dragneel termuda ini.

" eh, Natsu kau mau kemana ?" tanya Lisanna yang akan keluar kelas

" ikut event Beyond ini, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Natsu yang baru berdiri dari bangkunya

" eh, EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" teriak warga kelas 10-E

" apa kau benar Natsu ?"

" kembalikan Dragneel yang malas itu"

" apa kau salah sarapan tadi pagi ?"

Pertanyaan beruntun diajukan dari kelas 10-E ke Natsu, bagaimana mereka tidak kaget. Natsu yang biasa malas dan tidak ingin ikut saat ada event sekolah, malah ingin ikut kegiatan yang biasanya ia anggap membosankan.

" hei, aku masih Natsu Dragneel bukan orang lain. Apa salahnya bila aku ikut event ini ?"

" tidak ada masalah sih, tapi-"

" sudahlah, kita berangkat saja daripada nanti telat dan senpai pilihan kita diambil murid lain" ucap Lisanna mengajak seluruh temannya.

.

 **~ Lapangan 1**

Semua murid kelas 10 dan 11 sudah terkumpul, mereka dibagi menjadi dua sisi. Sisi kanan untuk kelas 11 sedangkan sisi kiri untuk kelas 10. Kelas 11 akan menghadap arah lain saat kouhainya memilih mereka, jadi murid kelas 11 tidak akan tau apa ada yang akan menemaninya saat event beyond nanti tapi dipunggung murid kelas 11 ditempeli tentang data diri murid itu. Jadi murid kelas 10 tidak akan kesulitan mencari senpai favoritnya.

" YOSH! Tidak perlu banyak bicara, kita langsung saja. Kelas 11 silahkan menghadap arah sebaliknya…" perintah kepala sekolah, serempak mereka sudah berbalik badan.

"… untuk kelas 10 silahkan berdiri dibelakang senpai yang ingin kalian ikuti" semua buru-buru dibelakang senpai yang mereka ingin ikuti agar dipilih nantinya, tidak dengan Natsu. Ia malah masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya dan bersikap sok cool.

Natsu terus memperhatikan apa yang ada didepannnya, rata-rata kelas 10 memilih Sting Eucliffe dan anggota guildnya namun tidak sedikit pula yang memilih member guild dan murid lain, seperti Erza, Gray, dan Lucy.

" eh, yang benar saja ? kenapa ?" ucap Natsu memperhatikan salah satu senpainya

" kenapa tidak ada yang mengantri dibelakangmu… Luce…" gumam Natsu

" semua kelas 11 berbalik kearah semula dan pilih kouhai kalian, kuberi waktu 30 menit!" ucap August, suasana yang semula tidak terlalu ramai sekarang menjadi sangat ramai. Terdengar teriakan ' pilih aku senpai' atau ' senpai lihat aku', ya masih banyak lagi teriakannya.

Tapi Natsu masih pasif melihat itu, namun ada sesuatu yang menganggu dipikirannya. Daripada terus disini tanpa hasil yang pasti Natsu kembali kekelas mengambil tasnya lalu pulang, soalnya ini hari jumat dan sudah sore pula. Natsu menuju gerbang keluar sekolahnya yang sepi, dikarenakan ada pilihan tadi.

Kita berhenti dulu mengikuti Natsu, kita lihat dilapangan sekolah dulu sebelum kembali mengikutinya.

" sudah cukup, sudah 30 menit. Yang mendapat partner jaga partner kalian dan yang tidak dapat jangan berkecil hati, tetaplah bersemangat meskipun sendirian. Baiklah, ini pengumuman pentingnya…"

"…. Senin depan kalian harus berkumpul dilapangan ini jam 9 pagi bersama partner kalian, questnya ber-rank A hingga S+. semakin tinggi rank quest yang kalian ambil semakin tinggi pula nilai kalian nanti, itu saja informasi selanjutnya akan disampaikan senin depan saat semua sudah berkumpul dan untuk Lucy Heartfilia kutunggu diruangkan" ucap August kemudian berjalan menuju kantornya, tidak lama Lucy menyusulnya.

Hal itu mengundang berbagai tatapan tak suka dari beberapa murid dan ejekan yang ditujukan ke gadis berambut pirang itu, teman-temannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pertaruhan yang mereka buat pertandingan yang lalu.

.

 **~ Ruang kepala sekolah**

" Lucy apa kau tidak apa-apa tanpa partner ? bukannya aku meremehkan kemampuanmu tapi saat kegiatan beyond nanti Sting Eucliffe pasti menyuruh seluruh member guildnya untuk mengambil quest rank A+, jika quest rank A kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Bagaimana kalau kuberi partner sendiri ?"

" tidak perlu August-sensei, aku sendiri sudah cukup. Lagipula aku sudah bertambah kuat kok" Lucy memaksakan senyumnya padahal dihati ia pasti sedih dan khawatir, ia tahu batasan dirinya sendiri. Lucy tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan quest rank A+.

" kalau tidak ada yang anda bicarakan saya akan keluar"

" ya silahkan, jangan terlambat datang Lucy Heartfilia" hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Lucy

.

.

.

 **~ Basement Natsu**

" huft… huft…" Natsu mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari kepalanya

 **(apa hanya segini Natsu ? kelihatannya kau hanya berkembang sedikit setelah latih tanding dengan bocah petir itu)**

" diamlah Igneel, beri aku napas… huft…" Natsu sedang terkapar dilantai basementnya dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya

 **(ku akui durasi dari mode dragon force dan mode 3 element sudah bertambah, tapi…)**

" tapi ?"

 **( akan kujelaskan panjang lebar… kemampuanmu sudah sangat bagus dalam pengendalian sihir dragonslayer, buktinya kau sudah bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan mode dragon force tapi kekuatan atau daya serangmu jauh dibawah kemampuanmu. itu akan membuatmu hanya menang dalam skill tapi kalah dalam daya serang meskipun kau menggunakan dragon force)**

" iya iya aku tau, aku harus menaikkan daya serangku. Lagian apa bedanya kemampuan dan kekuatan itu ? bukankah sama ya ?"

 **( tidak sama Natsu, kemampuan adalah bagaimana kau menggunakan sihir dan skillmu dengan maksimal sedangkan kekuatan adalah daya rusak atau daya hancur dari serangan sihir dan serangan fisikmu. Setelah kuamati akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa menaikkan level skillmu ke yang lebih tinggi ole-)**

" hah! Apa maksudmu aku sudah tidak bisa berkembang lagi ?!"

 **( jangan menyelaku! Aku belum selesai. Maksudku kemampuan sihirmu sudah maksimal tidak ada yang perlu kau tingkatkan lagi, jadi mulai dari sekarang kau harus menaikkan kekuatanmu itu agar seimbang… sa Natsu kita lanjut ke ronde kedua)**

" aku mulai membara!" Natsu mulai semangat, mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius bahkan bisa mengguncang bagian bawah kota Magnolia kalau saja Zeref tidak membangun basement itu dengan bahan khusus. Mereka berlatih hingga Natsu tidak kuat berdiri.

" aagghhh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kita lanjutkan besok saja, aku mau istirahat" Natsu istirahat dilantai basement dengan posisi tidur terlentang, Natsu mencoba mengatur napasnya dengan menutup matanya tapi ia berakhir dengan ketiduran ditempat latihan.

 **( cepat sekali ia tertidur… mungkin Natsu terlalu lelah, biarlah. Tidak kusangka hanya dengan memberitahu apa yang kurang darinya, dia langsung menutupi kekurangannya itu. Anak ini memang berkembang dengan cepat)**

.

.

" hoaammzzz… dimana aku ?" Natsu melihat sekelilingnya

" eh, bukankah ini basementku. Kenapa aku disini ?"

 **( apa kau lupa ? tadi malam kita berlatih tanding sampai kau tidak kuat dan berakhir dengan tidur disini)**

" Igneelll, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tertidur disini bangunkan aku tapi kenapa kau tidak MELAKUKANNYA ?!"

 **( JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!)**

Natsu langsung terdiam karena teriakannya kalah keras dengan Igneel

 **( aku kasihan denganmu dan kau tidur terlihat sangat lelap, aku jadi tidak tega)**

" oh, kau ayah yang baik rupanya" ucap Natsu dengan grinsnya

" yosh, kita lanjutkan yang kemarin" ucap Natsu menantang naga yang ada didalam tubuhnya

 **( kembalikan energimu dulu baru menantangku, dasar payah)**

" ya ya aku tau itu, kalau begitu aku akan mencari makan dulu" Natsu makan dirumah makan biasanya, setelah selesai makan ia langsung menuju basementnya untuk menantang Igneel kembali. Ya aktivitas itu berulang terus sampai dihari minggu malam. ( bukan malam minggu loh #plak)

 **( Natsu, hari ini cukup sampai disini saja)**

" hah! Kenapa ?"

 **( besok kau sekolah dan juga bukankah kau seharusnya ikut kegiatan itu agar bisa mengembalikan kejayaan guildmu)**

" aku tau itu, baiklah kita hentikan saja. Guildku kah ?" Natsu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan melihat guild mark disalah satu lengannya. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa Natsu bergabung dengan guild Fairy Tail, kecuali master saja.

 **( ada apa Natsu ?)**

" tidak ada…. Hanya saja aku teringat dengan guildku yang dulu"

 **( sudahlah lupakan saja kejadian itu dan biasakanlah dirimu dengan guild yang baru)**

" ya aku tau itu Igneel" Natsu beranjak dari basementnya menuju keatas untuk mandi setelah itu ia akan mencari makan dan tidur.

.

.

" hoammzz… masih jam 5 pagi, kurasa aku dirumah saja hari ini. Tidak ada gunanya kesekolah hari ini, besok saja"

 **( Natsu, apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada gunanya kesekolah hari ini ?)**

" sejak kapan kau ikut campur dalam hal sekolahku?" tanya Natsu pokerface

 **( sudahlah jawab saja)**

" hari ini kepergian murid yang ikut acara beyond, jadi aku tidak perlu kesekolah. Lagian tidak ada pelajaran nanti"

 **( darimana kau tau dan apa kau tidak ingin ikut acara beyond itu, bukankah kau ingin mengembalikan kejayaan guildmu ?)**

" untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu yang pertama, aku tau itu dari Laxus…"

"… yang kedua aku lagi malas dan yang ketiga aku ingin, namun aku sangat malas hari ini. Akan kucari cara lain saja"

 **( huh, terserah kau saja)**

Akhirnya Natsu melakukan acara malas-malasannya dirumah hingga jam setengah 9 dikarenakan gangguan dari seseorang

" siapa sih yang nelpon ?" Natsu melihat nomor tidak dikenal

" ha-" sebelum Natsu mengucapkan salam ia didahului teriakan dari seberang

" NATSUU! Dimana kau saat ini ?"

" oh, Lisanna ya. Ada apa ? aku sedang dirumah"

" HUH !? kenapa kau dirumah, cepat pergi kesekolah. Senpaimu membutuhkan bantuanmu"

" senpaiku ?"

" maksudku Lucy Heartfilia murid kelas 11 ituloh, yang biasa denganmu"

" he-hei darimana kau tau itu ?" Natsu sedikit tergagap, bagaimana mungkin dia ketahuan teman kelasnya bahwa 1 bulan terakhir ini ia terus bertemu dengan Lucy. Tidak ada alasan khusus Natsu ingin bertemu senpai itu

" ini bukan waktunya membahas itu, cepatlah kesini. Dia sangat butuh bantuanmu, akan kukirimkan video yang kurekam tadi" Lisanna mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu mengirim file nya. Didunia Natsu teknologi dan sihir berjalan berseberangan jadi tidak heran sudah ada smartphone disana

Natsu mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi disekolah

 **.**

 **~ Video dari Lisanna**

" yo minna-san, aku Sting Euclife murid kelas 11 dan kapten dari guild Sabertooth ingin memberi sedikit kata untuk member sabertooth" ucap Sting dipodium

" untuk semua member sabertooth diharuskan mengambil quest A+ dan harus berhasil, jika tidak ia akan dikeluarkan dari guild. Itu saja dan terima kasih kepala sekolah" Sting turun dari podium itu

" sama-sama Sting-kun, kalian akan disini sampai satu jam mendatang. Jadi pilih quest kalian sampai jam 9 nanti" kata August

 **~End**

" kau harus segera kesini Natsu ! Natsu! Natsu… dimana kau ?" Natsu segera bersiap-siap menuju kesekolah dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, untung saja ia sudah mandi tadi jika tidak ia pasti akan terlambat.

Natsu mempunyai tas sendiri yang selalu ia bawa saat quest, jadi perlengkapan saat menyelesaikan quest jangka panjang sudah siap ditas Natsu. Saat ini ia hanya mengecek dan menambahkan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting.

Disela-sela persiapan Natsu tiba-tiba Etherious bicara

 **{ Natsu bukankah kau akan mengalahkanku di akhir bulan ini ?}**

" kutunda dulu Etherious, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting. Setelah urusanku selesai akanku selesaikan urusanku denganmu"

 **{ jangan tarik ucapanmu itu}**

" yah, tentu saja. Akan kukalahkan kau" setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Etherious, Natsu mulai berpikir bagaimana ia akan sampai disana tepat waktu.

' aku pasti tidak sampai tepat waktu jika menggunakan kereta… sepertinya kau harus membangunkan sahabatku' pikir Natsu lalu ia segera menuju kebasement

" yo buddy, kita akan beraksi seperti dulu lagi" ucap Natsu melihat mahluk kecil berwarna biru

.

.

 **~ Disekolah**

" kemana sih Natsu ini lama sekali ?" Lisanna sudah tidak sabar dengan bocah pink itu

" itu juga salahmu Lisanna, karena kau tidak menelponnya dari tadi. Ia pasti terlambat karena kereta dari sana ke sini butuh waktu setengah jam lebih, kalau begini Lucy akan dikeluarkan dari guild dan dari sekolah"

" kenapa ia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Elf-Niichan ?"

" nilai semua mata pelajaran dan nilai prakteknya buruk hampir tidak ada yang bagus, padahal ia tidak seperti ini tahun kemarin. Ini semua gara-gara Sting Euclife, ini seperti Lucy berencana keluar dari sekolah"

" Yosh… waktunya sudah habis. Siapa yang belum memilih quest ?" ucap August

" sa-saya belum sensei" ucap Lucy dengan nada takut, ia bingung memilih karena quest A+ yang mudah sudah diambil semua dan sekarang hanya tinggal yang sulit ditambah dengan kondisi tanpa partner. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin

" pilih quest sesukamu Lucy Heart-" ucapan kepala sekolah terpotong,

" kau tidak perlu memilih, dasar pirang"

" ya itu benar, pulanglah dan keluarlah dari sekolah ini"

Satu persatu murid yang membenci Lucy menyuarakan kebenciannya, mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca dan perasaannya begitu sakit. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini, tapi pikiran itu tertepis oleh ingatan Lucy satu bulan yang lalu. Saat Natsu mengatakan ' jika senpai membutuhkan bantuanku, aku pasti akan membantumu'.

' Natsu-kun aku butuh bantuanmu… Natsu-kun!' jeritnya dalam hati

 **~Doom**

Ledakan keras dari belakang barisan murid yang akan berangkat untuk kegiatan beyond

" apa itu ?"

" ada seseorang dibalik debu itu dan sesuatu yang kecil disampingnya"

Semua murid melontarkan pendapatnya terhadap siluet dari debu itu, August sudah bersiap apabila orang itu adalah musuh. Kedua mahluk itu berjalan keluar dari debu lalu menampilkan….

" Natsu kau terlalu berlebihan" ucap mahluk kecil itu dengan suara imutnya

" benarkah ? kurasa itu bagus"

" itu tidak bagus sama sekali Natsu"

" happy kenapa kau mulai cerewet sekarang !?"

" itu karena kau memberi obat tidur kepadaku tanpa memberitahuku"

….menampilkan murid dan seekor hewan yang sedang cek-cok, semua murid disekolah ini pasti tau siapa itu. Murid yang terkenal diseluruh sekolah karena perkataannya dan seekor kucing yang bisa bicara, itu membuat beberapa siswa pingsan.

" yo minna-san, ohayou" ucap Natsu semangat dan senyuman, tapi dibalas dengan tatapan benci

" Natsu sepertinya kau dibenci oleh mereka"

" ehm, aku tau itu"

" kau memang suka berbuat onar ya, tidak di Alvarez tapi disini juga" mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke podium, tempat August dan Lucy berada.

" yo August-ossan…" ucapan Natsu membuat semua shock, bagaimana bisa ia memanggil kepala sekolah dengan nama depannya dan juga suffix ossan bukan sensei.

" yo Natsu, sepertinya kau terlambat ya" ucap August dengan senyuman

' untung anak ini datang, ia pasti membantu Lucy' pikir August, Natsu berjalan kearah Lucy

" Lucy Heartfilia!" panggil Natsu saat berjalan mendekat kearah Lucy

" ha-hai" ucap Lucy terbata

" maafkan aku, aku terlambat dan aku akan jadi partnermu" bisik Natsu disamping Lucy tapi membelakangi arah hadap Lucy

" ehm ehm…" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya

" terima kasih Natsu-kun" setelah itu Natsu pergi ke podium

" Yosh, yang menjadi partner Lucy Heartfilia adalah aku, Natsu Dragneel. Oh iya kami harus mengambil quest rank A+ kan (?) kalau begitu aku akan mengambil quest rank S" perkataan Natsu membuat semua siswa dan siswi terkejut bahkan August juga terkejut dengan keputusannya

" Natsu kau tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan quest itu" kata August

" tidak ada yang tau akan itu August-ossan, aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatku berkembang dan itu adalah quest ini"

" aku percaya kau bisa, tapi Lucy…"

" tenang saja, akan kulindungi dia. Dia adalah salah satu alasanku kenapa aku kembali ke sini"

" jika kau seyakin ini, aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu"

" terima kasih" Natsu berjalan kearah Lucy yang saat ini gadis pirang itu membatu karena quest rank S yang akan ia jalani

" Natsu no BAKA!" teriak Lucy

" HEI, APA MAKSUDMU AKU BODOH !?" perempatan muncul didahi Natsu dan yah perdebatan kedua partner ini dimulai. Kita tinggalkan saja baka-ple itu ( baka couple)

" yosh semua sudah mendapat partner, tidak perlu kata-kata lagi. Segera selesaikan quest itu dan kembalilah dengan selamat"

" OOOOOUUUUUUU" teriak semua murid

" eto.. Natsu kita harus segera berangkat" happy menarik celana Natsu.

Ngomong-ngomong, semua murid diharuskan memakai seragam quest mereka. Natsu memakai jubah coklat kebanggaannya, dibalik jubahnya terdapat baju berwarna hitam dengan salah satu lengannya terbuka dan celana ¾ berwarna putih (note : pakaian Natsu seperti di Fairty tail eps 276 atau pakaian setelah 1 tahun berlatih). Lucy memakai pakaian dari roh bintang berwarna biru, itu menambah kesan cantik saat Lucy memakainya.

.

.

" Natsu-kun misi kita harus menyuruh kita kemana ?" tanya Lucy

" ke pegunungan hakobe" saat ini Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy sedang naik kereta dengan tujuan kota yang paling dekat dengan pegunungan hakobe.

' aku lupa membawa jaket yang tebal, tak apalah. Bisa beli disana nanti'

" Natsu-kun bukankah perjalanan kita kesana butuh waktu 16 jam ?"

" iya, memang kenapa ?" Natsu memerhatikan pemandangan perkotaan dari jendela

" sepertinya aku akan mati rasa Natsu-kun kalau kita duduk selama 16 jam" kata Lucy meratapi nasibnya

" tenang saja, kita tidak akan melakukan 1 kali perjalanan melainkan 4 kali"

" heh~ jadi kau sudah merencanakannya ya, kau lebih cekatan dari yang kukira" ucap Lucy dengan senyum manisnya, itu membuat Natsu bersemu dipipinya

" te-tentu saja, aku laki-laki. Harus cekatanlah" ucap Natsu membuang mukanya ke jendela disampingnya, hal tersebut mengundang tawa dari gadis didepannya itu. Kita skip saja perjalanan mereka.

.

.

 **~Whussh**

Angin dingin dari pegunungan hakobe membuat Lucy mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

" apa kau kedinginan senpai ?" tanya Natsu melihat senpainya yang sedikit gemetar karena dinginnya suhu dikota dekat pegunungan hakobe

" tidak kok, hanya saja sedikit kurang panas tub-" Natsu memakaikan jubah coklatnya ke Lucy

" Natsu-kun bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya Lucy khawatir dengan kondisi kouhainya itu

" aku tidak apa-apa senpai, suhu tubuhku sedikit tidak normal pada umumnya karena sihirku"

" kalau begitu aku pinjam jubahmu ini"

" ya, pakai saja"

' ini sangat hangat…. Dan sangat nyaman'

" ne, senpai. Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Natsu-kun ?" tanya Natsu melihat arah lain

" eh, tidak alasan khusus sih"

" kalau begitu panggil aku dengan 'Natsu' saja" pipi Natsu mulai bersemu

" itu terlalu mendadak Natsu-kun" Lucy mulai sedikit blushing

" panggil aku dengan Natsu, senpai" Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Lucy

" bai-baiklah, akan kupanggil… Natsu" Lucy blushing karena sikap dadakan dari sang pemilik rambut salmon tersebut. jawaban Lucy tadi diberi senyuman lebar Natsu dan itu malah membuat Lucy semakin blushing

" ka-kalau bagitu panggil aku dengan Lucy saja, jangan menggunakan senpai" ia ingin melihat bagaimana sikap Natsu saat malu-malu, tapi Natsu dengan mudah melakukannya

" itu mudah Lucy atau ingin kupanggil Luce ?" Natsu membisikan kata 'Luce' ke telinga Lucy sampai-sampai membuat gadis berambut pirang itu kaget dan blushing parah atas kelakuan Natsu. Reaksi Lucy disambut gelak tawa oleh Natsu dan sahabat birunya itu.

" ba-ba-bagaimana kau tau panggilanku yang itu… jangan-jangan kau Natsu yang dulu ?"

" kau terlalu mengada-ada Lucy, bukankah sudah kubilang orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa hidup kembali. Lebih baik kita cari penginapan terlebih dahulu, besoknya kita pergi ke orang yang mengirim quest ini"

" baiklah" mereka butuh 1 setengah hari untuk menuju kota ini dikarenakan mereka berhenti 4 kali agar tidak bosan dengan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan penginapan yang murah dan tidak jauh dari stasiun.

" ini kunci kamarnya, selamat menikmati bulan madunya" kata resepsionis membuat muda-mudi itu blushing karena dicap sebagai pasangan suami istri. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi mereka menuju kamarnya

" apa-apaan resepsionis itu.. memberi ucapan selamat menikmati bulan madunya, seperti aku sudah menikah saja" perkataan Lucy membuat blushing dirinya sendiri

" sudahlah Lucy, jangan kau pikirkan ucapan resepsionis itu. Lebih baik kita segera istirahat, aku dan Happy akan tidur disofa, kau tidurlah dikamar itu" ucap Natsu. Penginapannya memang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup memadai fasilitasnya, ada air hangat, satu kamar tidur, tv, sofa, dan yang lainnya.

" baiklah" mereka bertiga mengakhiri hari yang melelahkannya dengan tidur yang lelap. Keesokan harinya mereka segera menuju rumah yang memberi quest untuk mengetahui lebih detail tentang quest yang mereka pilih.

" em.. kita disuruh pergi kepuncak gunung hakobe untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dan menghacurkan sebuah laboratorium lama. Rasanya kurang detail pak tua itu memberi penjelasan, apa yang ia sembunyikan ?" Natsu mencoba terus mencerna semua yang dikatakan pak tua tadi

" sudahlah Natsu, saat kau bertanya lebih detail lagi tentang questnya. Dia malah menjawab ' kau akan tau sendiri saat sampai disana', lebih baik kita percaya saja" ucap Lucy dengan senyuman

' aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini' Natsu mulai berpikir yang macam-macam tentang pak tua dan quest yang ia lakukan

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Yo minna-san, maaf ya baru update. Author selama gk update itu disibukan dengan urusan kelas 3, harus mikirin ujian, belajar, waktu bermain, waktu istirahat, malas ngetik, dll. Author juga manusia yang juga terkadang malas ngetik dan author tahu seharusnya gk boleh seperti itu. Sekali lagi maaf ya…**

 **Akan author usahakan selalu update meskipun lama. Maaf ya buat para reader yang menunggu fic ini, maaf ya buat words dikit kali ini, maaf ya chap ini gk menarik, maaf buat semuanya. Author usahakan selalu update…**

 **See you in next chapter….^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review :**

 **Dragneelstorm2000 :** ini udah lanjut, maaf ya nunggu lama. Makasih ya

 **Dragneelhendra :** ini udah next, makasih ya

 **Abizar780 :** masa Cuma Natsu sama Lucy yang dikasih semangat, authornya nggak nih ? shishishi… ini udah lanjut kok, makasih ya

 **Jas.027 :** ini udah author tambah kok words-nya. makasih ya pujiannya#fly :v . siap! Author usahakan semangat selama tugas sekolah gak numpuk :v. makasih ya

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

" sudahlah Lucy, jangan kau pikirkan ucapan resepsionis itu. Lebih baik kita segera istirahat, aku dan Happy akan tidur disofa, kau tidurlah dikamar itu" ucap Natsu. Penginapannya memang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup memadai fasilitasnya, ada air hangat, satu kamar tidur, tv, sofa, dan yang lainnya.

" baiklah" mereka bertiga mengakhiri hari yang melelahkannya dengan tidur yang lelap. Keesokan harinya mereka segera menuju rumah yang memberi quest untuk mengetahui lebih detail tentang quest yang mereka pilih.

" em.. kita disuruh pergi kepuncak gunung hakobe untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dan menghacurkan sebuah laboratorium lama. Rasanya kurang detail pak tua itu memberi penjelasan, apa yang ia sembunyikan ?" Natsu mencoba terus mencerna semua yang dikatakan pak tua tadi

" sudahlah Natsu, saat kau bertanya lebih detail lagi tentang questnya. Dia malah menjawab ' kau akan tau sendiri saat sampai disana', lebih baik kita percaya saja" ucap Lucy dengan senyuman

' aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini' Natsu mulai berpikir yang macam-macam tentang pak tua dan quest yang ia lakukan

.

.

 **Chapter 8 : Mafia dan sihir langka**

.

.

" yosh kita sudah sampai dipuncak gunung, terus kita harus apa ?" tanya Natsu ke Lucy yang dari tadi menggigil

" se..sebentar bi..biar ku cek petunjuknya" Lucy mencoba mengecek kertas yang berisi petunjuk saat sampai dipuncak gunung, sesaat kemudian Lucy menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan horror.

" hoi Lucy, cepat. Apa petunjuknya ?"

" Nat…Natsu ker…kertasnya…"

" kertas ? kenapa kertasnya ?"

" kertasnya basah gara-gara salju dan suhu ini, bagaimana ini ?"

" eh… EHHHHHH" Natsu berteriak cukup keras hingga membuat salju yang ada dipuncak mulai turun perlahan, untung saja Lucy menenangkan bocah itu.

" bagaimana ini Natsu ?" tanya Lucy dengan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya

" tenanglah Lucy, mungkin ada petunjuk lain disini" Natsu terus mencari cara agar bisa masuk ke Laboratorium yang dimaksud. Ia terus mencari dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'ceklek', ups sepertinya Natsu menginjak sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh diinjak.

Tiba-tiba tebing gunung yang ada didepan Natsu terbuka dan menampakkan ruang yang gelap tanpa ujung, sepertinya Natsu bukan menginjak sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh diinjak tapi Natsu menginjak sesuatu yang harus diinjak.

" ayo kita masuk" ajak Natsu

" tidak Natsu, aku disini saja. Aku takut gelap"

" tidak ada apa-apa Lucy, daripada disini kau bisa saja mati kedinginan. Ayolah"

" ba-baiklah aku ikut, tapi aku punya 1 syarat"

" syarat ?" tanya Natsu dengan kepala yang ia miringkan

.

Entah kenapa daritadi Natsu sedikit gugup dan sangat senang dihatinya, mungkin ini gara-gara syarat dari Lucy. Syaratnya tadi itu ' biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu Natsu, aku takut gelap', syarat itu cukup membuat pemuda yang memiliki iblis ditubuhnya gugup dan senang.

" em Na-Natsu?"

" ha-hai Lu-Lucy-san" jawaban Natsu sangat terbata-bata bahkan ada tambahan 'san' di nama Lucy

" jangan terlalu gugup Natsu, santai saja"

" baik" mereka terus menyusuri lab itu dan akhirnya menemukan ruangan dipojok, sebelum Lucy membuka pintu itu. Pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam

" oh, ada tamu ya. Siapa kalian pendaki ? penyihir ? atau penyelamat ?" tanya orang itu bertubi-tubi

" kami pen-" ucapan Lucy dipotong Natsu

" kami penyihir yang datang untuk menjalankan quest dari seseorang" Natsu menggenggam erat tangan Lucy

" oh, aku senang kedatangan tamu yang memiliki tujuan pasti seperti kalian. Masuklah dulu akan kubuatkan teh panas" orang itu mulai masuk ke ruangannnya

" tidak terima kasih, bukankah kau penjaga tempat ini ?" tanya Natsu

" ya tentu saja"

" berarti dia musuh Natsu, kita harus segera mengalahkannya… Natsu kenapa kau diam saja ?" bisik Lucy

' sial… dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun, padahal sihirku sudah kunaikkan cukup tinggi. Ini bahaya, sangat bahaya'

" aku tau Lucy, dia memang musuh bahkan sejak awal kita masuk tadi dia sudah mengawasi kita. Sebenarnya banyak jebakan di lab ini karena itu aku sangat hati-hati dari tadi dan juga aku bertanya-tanya kenapa jebakannya tidak aktif !?" Natsu sudah tau sejak awal mereka masuk bahwa ada yang tidak beres di lab ini

" oh, hebat juga kau bisa mengetahui itu. Oleh karena itulah aku ingin mengajakmu mengobrol sebentar, bolehkan ?"

" jangan Natsu, ini mungkin jebakan"

" tidak Lucy, tidak mungkin ini jebakan. Jika ia berniat menjebak kita, mengapa tidak dilakukan diawal" ucap Natsu menatap Lucy yang sedikit ketakutan

" boleh saja, tapi bukan aku saja yang ikut denganmu tapi kami semua" lanjut Natsu

" baiklah, silahkan masuk. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat dulu" orang itu masuk duluan lalu diikuti Natsu dan yang lain. saat sampai didalam ruangan, isinya hanya 3 sofa kecil dan 1 sofa besar, tv kecil, kamar mandi, dan 1 kamar tidur.

Natsu terus memperhatikan ruangan yang ia tempati itu

" duduklah dulu dan minumlah dulu, baru kita bicara" ucap orang itu membawakan 3 gelas, eh 4 gelas teh hangat.

" aku akan bertanya terlebih dahulu" Natsu mulai mode seriusnya

" silahkan"

" jelaskan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!"

" oh, pertanyaan yang sangat singkat namun memiliki banyak jawaban. Baiklah…"

" namaku adalah Zancrow. Aku seorang mafia dari dunia bawah yang disuruh bossku menunggu lab ini, sudah 3 tahun aku disini dan sudah 1 tahun lab ini terlantar. Aku heran kenapa bossku menyuruhku menunggu tempat ini padahal sudah tidak ada apapun disini, kau setuju denganku kan ?" penjelasan dari seorang pemuda yang bernama Zancrow membuat Natsu dan Lucy kaget. Seseorang yang dari dunia bawah berarti orang itu dicari oleh Negara ini dan juga kemampuannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

" em.. i-iya ak-aku setuju denganmu" ucap Lucy sedikit ketakutan

' aku harus mengkorek lebih jauh tentang hal ini' pikir Natsu

" apa nama organisasimu dan apa tujuannya ?"

" tunggu, pertanyaanmu melenceng jauh dari pertanyaanmu yang awal. Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu, itu adalah rahasia dunia bawah" ucapnya dengan seringaian

' dia cukup pintar juga rupanya, sial" Natsu mengehela napas berat

" baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami ?" pertanyaan Natsu membuat Lucy melebarkan matanya

" Natsu apa maksudmu dengan yang dia inginkan ?" tanya Lucy bingung sekaligus kesal

" Lucy, kita sedang berhadapan dari seseorang dari dunia bawah. Itu berarti semua informasi yang dia berikan ada harganya, meskipun hanya sekedar nama atau kode. Itu sangatlah berguna"

" oh, kau cukup pintar rupanya. Yang kuinginkan adalah bertarung denganmu" ucap Zancrow dengan tatapan menantang

' sial, sudah kuduga pasti begini' batin Natsu

" baiklah, tapi aku punya beberapa syarat" pinta Natsu

" sebutkan!"

" yang pertama, aku ingin kau lepaskan seseorang yang ada disini"

" seseorang ? oh, dia ya. Baiklah"

" yang kedua, jangan sakiti teman-temanku karena kau hanya akan bertarung denganku"

" pasti"

" itu saja"

" aku mau menambahkan syaratku sendiri" kata Zancrow

" apa itu ?"

" jangan kabur dari pertarungan kita" kata-katanya membuat Natsu kaget, bagaimana bisa rencana Natsu tertebak

" aku tau kau akan kabur darisini setelah menyelamatkan gadis dan ibunya itu"

" cih.. tertebak ternyata. Baiklah, tapi bila aku sudah tidak sanggup, aku boleh menyerah"

" itu lebih baik. Gadis itu dan ibunya ada dibawah ruangan ini, cepatlah pergi pirang. Aku ingin segera merasakan sensasi pertarungan" ucap Zancrow tidak sabaran

" ba-baik, Natsu tolong menanglah" ucap Lucy pelan

" akan kupastikan" jawaban Natsu membuat Lucy dan happy segera pergi dari tempat itu.

" apa tidak apa-apa kita bertarung disini ? Bukankah ini tempat penting ?" tanya Natsu

" tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidak peduli. Ayo kita mulai" Zancrow mulai menaikkan sihirnya dan Natsu mengikutinya

 **( Natsu ayo kita tunjukkan hasil latihanmu selama ini)**

" iya, Igneel!"

 **Second Origin**

Natsu mengawalinya dengan second origin. " oh kau bisa second origin ya, ini akan lebih seru"

Natsu diselimuti sihir api yang cukup tebal sedangkan Zancrow diselubungi sihir berwarna hitam. Natsu maju duluan dengan api ditangannya dan diarahkan ke kepala Zancrow tapi Zancrow hanya menghindari itu dengan mudahnya, Zancrow mengangkat lututnya kearah perut Natsu tapi masih bisa ditahan dengan tangan Natsu. Terjadi guncangan yang cukup kuat.

 **Bwuuushhh**

" seperti yang kuduga, kau adalah dragon slayer dan juga kau adalah tipe api" ujar Zancrow

" kau juga tipe api, tapi tipemu adalah god slayer"

" ya, tentu saja. Api seekor naga tidak akan bisa membakar dewa api" ucap Zancrow sombong

" tidak ada yang tau hal itu tapi apiku bukanlah api naga biasa, melainkan apinya raja naga api. Kau akan terbakar lho jika tidak hati-hati, meskipun itu seorang dewa"

" cih… banyak omong kau rupanya" Zancrow bergerak maju dengan cepat lalu bergerak kesamping mengincar perut kanan Natsu tapi ditahan oleh tangan kanan Natsu.

" terima ini"

 **Karyu no tekken**

Natsu memukul wajah Zancrow dengan tangan kirinya, serangan itu cukup membuat Zancrow terlempar ke pojok ruangan.

' sial kenapa panas sekali…"

" jika kau bertanya-tanya kenapa apiku menjadi lebih panas, itu karena aku menggunakan mode keduaku. Yaitu **Ryu no Ikari** " jelas Natsu

" kalau sudah begini, jangan salahkan aku apabila kau mati Zancrow!"

" itu seharusnya ucapanku pemburu naga, Haaahhhh!" Zancrow maju kedepan dengan sihir yang meliputi tubuhnya, Natsu langsung menggunakan **Karyu no Houkou** -nya demi menghentikan gerakan Zancrow. Tapi itu tidak mempan, Zancrow langsung mencengkram kepala Natsu lalu mengeluarkan raungan dewa nya

 **Doom**

" sudah selesai, ini cukup seru tapi masih kurang" Zancrow segera beranjak dari tempatnya tapi langkahnya terhenti karena merasakan sihir yang cukup kuat dari bawahnya

 **Mode koukuenryuu**

 **Metsuryuu Ougi : Shikouku Bakuenjin**

Keluar api berwarna hitam dan merah dari bawah Zancrow. Zancrow belum sempat memblock serangan itu dan hanya menahannya dengan tangan kosong

 **Doom!**

" huft… huft… serangannya sangat gila jika aku tidak menggunakan mode itu tadi mungkin aku sudah menghilang dari dunia ini" ucap Natsu dengan napas yang memburu dan tubuh yang penuh luka akibat serangan fatal dari Zancrow

" aku harus segera menyusul Lucy dan happy" ucap Natsu berjalan menyeret

" kau mau kemana pemburu naga ? ini baru dimulai!" ujar Zancrow dari belakang Natsu dengan tatapan haus akan pertarungan dan tubuh yang penuh luka

" k-kau bagaimana bisa, padahal kau hanya menahannya dengan tangan kosong !?"

" aku memusatkan sihirku ditangan tadi, sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

" baiklah, akan kuakhiri ini Zancrow"

" oh, serangan terakhir kah ? ayo kita lakukan" Natsu dan Zancrow mengeluarkan semua sihir mereka

 **Mode Koukuen Raienryuu**

Tubuh Natsu diselimuti api, petir, dan api hitam sedangkan Zancrow sihirnya mulai menjadi sangat gelap.

 **Mode Half God**

Tubuh Zancrow mengalami perubahan dibeberapa bagian akibat dari modenya.

" petir api hitam dari tangan kanan dan petir api hitam dari tangan kiri menyatulah…" Natsu menyatukan petir api hitamnya menjadi satu

" api dewa dari barat dan api dewa dari timur, jadilah napas dewa…" Zancrow mengeluarkan api dari kedua tangannya seperti Natsu

… **Raienkouku no Kouen**

… **Enjin no Kagutsuchi**

 **Doom! Whussh! Blarr!**

Ledakan hebat terjadi didalam bangunan itu, bahkan menghancurkan ruangan itu. Ruangan tersebut memiliki 5 lantai dibawahnya dan saat ini Lucy sudah dilantai ke-5.

" Huft…. Huft…. Anak ini lumayan juga bisa membuatku menggunakan mode half god, tapi api seorang dragon Slayer tidak akan bisa membakar dewa meskipun kau sudah menggabungkan beberapa elemen. Kecuali kau berubah menjadi naga itu sendiri" Zancrow mengucapkan itu sambil melihat lubang yang mereka ciptakan akibat ledakan serangan tadi.

Kita beralih ke tempat Lucy. Didepan Lucy saat ini terdapat penjara yang berisi seorang wanita dewasa dan seorang gadis.

" happy, kunci yang kita dapat tadi berikan kepadaku" titah gadis pirang itu

" baik Lucy, ini" Happy memberikan kunci tersebut ke Lucy. Lucy segera membuka pintu penjara itu lalu memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada dua orang itu, untung saja Lucy selalu membawa P3K kemana-mana. Setelah memberi pertolongan pertama Lucy dan happy segera membawa 2 orang itu pergi.

" happy apa Natsu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Lucy khawatir tentang keadaan Natsu, Lucy membawa 2 orang tersebut dipunggungnya.

" tenang saja Lucy, Natsu pasti tidak apa-apa" sebenarnya happy juga khawatir tentang keadaan sobatnya karena ledakan besar yang barusan terjadi.

" Lucy, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti ?" protes happy ke Lucy karena berhenti mendadak

" ada apa… sih…?" lanjut happy sesaat kemudian mata happy melebar melihat apa yang ada didepan Lucy

" Nat…su, NATSU! Bangunlah, jangan tidur disini! Natsu!" teriak happy dengan berlinang air mata, bagaimana happy tidak menangis jika sahabatnya sejak kecil tergelatak tak berdaya dengan luka yang sangat serius.

Lucy hanya tertegun melihat Natsu, tanpa suara ia meneteskan air mata. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata mulai membasahi pipi putih Lucy.

" Natsu! Bangunlah!" teriak happy terus memanggil nama pemilik marga Dragneel itu

" diamlah kalian!" teriak seseorang dari belakang tubuh Natsu yang tergeletak

" Zancrow!" ujar Lucy dan happy bersamaan

" mau apa kau kesini ?" ujar Lucy dengan nada marah dan mengancam

" aku kesini hanya ingin membantu kalian, akan kubantu membawa pemburu naga dan gadis itu" ucap Zancrow mengangkut Natsu kebahunya lalu merebut gadis berambut hitam dari gendongan Lucy.

" kenapa kau melakukan ini ? bukankah kita adalah musuhmu ?" tanya Lucy

" ya kalian adalah musuhku tapi teman kalian yang satu ini membuatku puas akan pertarungan dan itu membuatku ingin bertarung lagi. Aku tidak mengganggap pemburu naga ini musuhku melainkan sebagai rivalku, bilang kepada bocah pemburu naga ini. Aku akan datang lagi untuk menemuimu jadi bertambahlah kuat. Pastikan kau bilang seperti itu ke bocah ini" ucap Zancrow

"ha-hai' " ujar Lucy

" yosh, kalian sudah diluar sekarang. Bagaimana cara kalian turun ?" tanya Zancrow

" kami akan berjalan kaki, mungkin butuh waktu 1-2 jam"

" tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kau akan butuh 4-5 jam dengan membawa mereka dan juga saat ini keadaan mulai sangat dingin, akan kuantar saja sampai kebawah" ucap Zancrow menurunkan Natsu dan gadis itu

" bagaimana ?" tanya Lucy

" sudahlah, diamlah…. Aku seseorang yang akan menjadi dewa untuk membunuh dewa, dengan menghiraukan larangan dan perintah apapun, aku akan menjadi dewa yang menciptakan api. **Full Form Magic God Slayer** " tubuh Zancrow mengalami perubahan pada punggung, kaki, dan rambutnya. Di punggung dan kakinya terdapat sayap dari api, sedangkan rambutnya terbakar api hitam.

Lucy dan happy gemetaran melihat wujud dari Zancrow, bukan dari wujud perubahannya melainkan dari sihirnya yang meningkat sangat tinggi. Zancrow melemparkan api hitam berbentuk tombak kehutan dekat kota, tak lama hutan tersebut terbakar.

" ap-apa yang kau lakukan ?"

" diamlah" Zancrow bebas merubah apinya menjadi apapun sesuka hatinya, bahkan ia juga bisa mendinginkan dan memanaskan api dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Benar-benar seperti dewa. Zancrow mendinginkan dan merubah apinya menjadi seperti tali yang mengikat semua orang.

" apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Lucy takut

" cih.. kau cerewet sekali. Pegangan" Zancrow mengambil posisi bersiap untuk melompat.

 **Syuut**

Tak lama mereka sampai dihutan yang tadinya dibakar oleh Zancrow.

" ini seperti teleportasi, cepat sekali"

" huft… huft… aku memang berteleportasi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Rawat pemburu naga itu" ujar Zancrow lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, Lucy dan happy segera membawa Natsu dan 2 orang lainnya kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

" emm… dimana aku ?" tanya Natsu sambil melihat sekelilingnya, semua berwarna putih.

' oh, jadi aku dirumah sakit ya… jadi aku kalah ya dengan orang itu tapi kemampuannya sangat hebat'

" Lucy, happy kenapa kalian tidur disini ? bagaimana dengan misi kita ?" tanya Natsu dengan grins khasnya

" Na-Natsu!" ucap Lucy tidak lama air mata jatuh dari matanya

" eh, kenapa kau menangis ? tersenyumlah" Natsu menghapus air mata Lucy dengan tangannya, tak lama senyum Lucy mulai mengembang

" kalian saling menyuukaaiiii" ucap happy dengan suara khas kucingnya

" diamlah kucing" protes Lucy, Natsu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua temannya

" aku disini sudah berapa hari ?"

" belum sehari kok, mungkin sekitar 6 jam"

" lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan dia ?" tanya Natsu

" dokter bilang mereka tidak apa-apa dan kemungkinan mereka akan bangun besok"

" tunggu mereka ? jadi ada 2 orang ?"

" ya ada 2 orang Natsu"

" oh, begitu ya. Kalian pulanglah ke penginapan, aku akan tetap disini karena dokter pasti tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pulang"

" tidak, aku akan tidur dikursi depan"

" aku juga Natsu"

" kenapa sih kalian berdua ini, jika itu pilihan kalian berdua aku tidak akan melarang" akhirnya Natsu, Lucy, dan happy beristirahat dirumah sakit. Lalu esok harinya mereka akan bertanya beberapa hal ke dua orang itu.

.

.

Saat ini Natsu, Lucy, dan happy berada dikamar 2 orang itu. Kamar mereka berdua dijadikan satu.

" siapa kalian ini ?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu

" aku, tidak kami adalah penyihir yang mengambil misi dari seseorang disini dan misi itu adalah menyelamatkan kalian dan menghancurkan lab" jelas Natsu

" oh, begitu ya. Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu ?" ujar wanita dewasa berambut hitam dengan rambut pendek

" jelaskan tentang diri kalian, kenapa kalian bisa disana, dan juga apa tujuan pembuatan lab itu ?" tanya Natsu beruntun

" siapkan camilan dan kopi lebih dahulu atau kalian akan mati kebosanan…" ucap wanita itu

"…. Aku adalah Ur Milkovich dan itu adalah anakku bernama Ultear Milkovich. Kami merupakan penyihir yang tinggal disini, saat kami sedang berlatih kami ditangkap oleh mereka dan digunakan sebagai bahan uji coba" jelas wanita yang diketahui bernama Ur itu

" uji coba ? uji coba apa ?" tanya Natsu

" uji coba dopping" jawab percaya diri Ur

" dopping!?" Natsu kaget mendengar hal itu, tapi tidak dengan Lucy dan happy

" bukankah itu illegal ?"

" ya itu illegal, tapi mereka adalah mafia jadi sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang dopping" jawab Ur

" etoo.. dopping itu apa ya ?" tanya Lucy ditengah-tengah seriusnya perbincangan

" dopping itu semacam obat atau alat yang bisa membuatmu menguasai suatu sihir tanpa latihan" jelas Natsu

" dan kebetulan putriku memiliki sihir **Arc of Time** , jadi mereka memanfaatkan sihir putriku untuk keuntungan mereka" jelas Ur

" apa maksudmu dengan sihir **Arc of Time** dan demi keuntungan mereka ?" tanya Natsu ingin tahu

" sihir Arc of Time adalah sihir kuno yang bisa memanipulasi waktu sesuka hati pengguna sihir itu, tapi sihir ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang. Hanya bisa digunakan untuk memanipulasi saja" jelas Ur

" lalu apa maksudmu dengan keuntungan mereka ?" tanya Natsu

" sihir putriku bisa membuka wadah kedua dari seorang penyihir dan nama wadah kedua itu adalah-" perkataan Ur terpotong

" Second Origin" ucap Lucy dan Natsu berbarengan. Ucapan Natsu membuat Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan terkejut.

" Ada apa Lucy ? Apa Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ?" tanya Natsu

" bagaimana kau tau tentang Second Origin ?"

" apa maksudmu dengan aku tau ? Seharusnya semua penyihir tau kan tentang Second Origin ?" ucap Natsu setengah bertanya

" semua penyihir tidak tau tentang Second Origin Natsu. Hanya siswa kelas 11 jurusan ketiga yang tau tentang Second Origin. Bagaimana kau yang kelas 10 dan baru masuk ke sekolah kami, tau tentang kemampuan Second Origin ?" introgasi Lucy.

Natsu mulai gelagapan mendengar penjelasan dari Lucy. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskannya, tidak mungkin kan Natsu bilang ke Lucy bahwa ia dilatih oleh naga, para petinggi kerajaan, dan pengalamannya sendiri.

" Eto… ya itu karena itu, soalnya itu terjadi kare-" Ucapan Natsu dipotong

" kenapa ucapanmu tidak jelas seperti itu, bilang yang jelas Natsu" ujar Lucy serius, Natsu tambah gelagapan tapi tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide

" Ya karena aku sering membaca buku sihir di perpustakaan dan kebetulan aku juga suka berlatih dengan keras" ucap Natsu diakhiri dengan tawa yang dipaksa

" Hmm… apa benar ?..." tanya Lucy dengan menyipitkan matanya pertanda curiga, jantung Natsu mulai berdegup lebih kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Natsu

"… baiklah aku percaya. Tidak ada gunanya mencurigai kemampuan seseorang" ucap Lucy disertai senyuman yang mempesona. Ucapan dan senyuman Lucy membuat Natsu lega dan sedikit blushing. Ur yang melihat hanya berpikiran pasangan ini sungguh lucu

" Bisakah kulanjutkan ceritaku ?" tanya Ur ke muda-mudi didepannya, mereka berdua menjawab dengan anggukan.

" Sihir putriku bisa membuka Second Origin tanpa latihan keras dan langsung bisa dipakai tanpa mengaktifkannya terlebih dahulu"

" Jadi maksudmu Second Origin akan selalu aktif tanpa diaktifkan terlebih dahulu ?" tanya Natsu

" Ya itu benar dan mereka menggunakan sihir putriku untuk membuka sihir Second Origin mereka tanpa berlatih. Tapi ada resiko yang harus ditanggung"

" Apa itu ?" tanya Lucy dan Natsu

" Orang yang menerima sihir putriku akan mengalami kesakitan yang amat sangat, bahkan bisa mengakibatkan kematian" ujar Ur serius

" jadi kesimpulannya para mafia dunia bawah itu memanfaatkan kemampuan putrimu untuk membuat obat dopping yang sempurna ?" tanya Natsu memperjelas

" ya itu benar dan kami ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian karena sudah menyelamatkan kami, bagaimana cara kami harus berterima kasih ?" tanya Ur dengan menundukkan kepalanya diikuti dengan Ultear.

" itu tidak per-" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena Natsu menyuruh Lucy diam dengan tangan didepan mulut Lucy.

" Jika kalian ingin berterima kasih, tolong berikan aku kekuatan untuk membuka Second Origin" ucap Natsu menundukkan kepalanya. Ucapan Natsu membuat happy dan para perempuan kaget.

" Natsu apa maksudmu ? Kau tau kan apa yang kau bicarakan ?" kata Lucy dengan rasa kaget yang belum hilang

" Aku tau Lucy, tapi aku butuh kekuatan itu untuk mengalahkan Zancrow dan untuk mengubah sesuatu" ucap Natsu dengan tatapan yang penuh tekad.

" Tapi Nats-"

" Jika kau sudah yakin dengan permintaanmu ini, aku hanya bisa mengabulkannya. Tidak apa-apa kan Ul ?" kata Ur

" tidak apa-apa ibu" balas Ultear

" bagaimana denganmu gadis muda ? Apa kau mengikuti partnermu ?" Lucy bingung menentukan pilihannya, dia tampak berpikir serius.

Ingatan masa lalu Lucy muncul seperti film yang diputar, ingatannya berisi kenangan buruk yang ingin ia lupakan. Bagaimana ia selalu diremehkan, diejek, bahkan terkadang dibully temannya sendiri. Lucy tidak mau seperti ini terus-terusan ia mesti berubah, ia mesti menjadi lebih kuat

" Aku ingin bertambah kuat agar tidak diremehkan siapapun lagi, Aku ingin bertambah kuat agar aku diakui, aku ingin bertambah kuat agar aku bisa menatap wajah Natsu saat aku bertemu dengannya di alam sana nanti" ucap Lucy dengan tekad yang kuat. Disamping itu, semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Lucy hanya tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, lusa akan kita lakukan pemberian Second Origin-nya. Karena aku dan ibuku tidak boleh pulang hari ini" ujar Ultear

" baiklah, lagipula bocah pink ini juga belum boleh pulang hari ini" canda Lucy

" Hei, jangan panggil aku bocah. Asal kau tau saja, aku sudah remaja" ucap Natsu bangga, lagi-lagi Lucy dibuat kaget dengan panggilan Natsu.

" ya ya, terserah saja. Ayo Kita kembali ke ruanganmu Natsu" titah sang penyihir zodiak. Mereka bertiga kembali ke ruangan Natsu.

 **~Skip Time**

Mereka sudah berkumpul di rumah yang terletak di suatu bukit bersalju yang jauh dari perkotaan, agar tidak mengganggu siapapun.

" apa kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Ur memastikan

" kau bisa mulai sekarang" jawab Natsu

" Kalau begitu sentuhlah bola yang dibawa putriku ini" suruh ibunya Ultear. tanpa menunggu apapun mereka langsung menyentuh bola itu.

Sudah cukup lama mereka menyentuh bola itu, tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun.

" tidak ada reaksi apapun, apa bola ini masih berfungsi ?" tanya Natsu ragu dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh bola

" Natsu, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti it. Setidaknya hargailah sedikit, maafkan temanku ini" ujar Lucy dengan membungkuk

" maksudku bukan begitu, maksu-" tiba-tiba Natsu diam dengan tubuh yang cukup kaku.

" Natsu, kau tidak ap- " tiba-tiba Lucy juga ikut diam. Selang beberapa menit, Natsu mulai memegangi tubuhnya.

" Kenapa tubuhku serasa terbakar ? Lucy apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Natsu tanpa melihat Lucy.

" Lucy… Lucy… oi Lucy!" Natsu melihat ke arah Lucy, matanya terbelalak melihat Lucy yang saat ini sedang menggeliat di lantai rumah.

" oi Lucy! Ada apa denga-" tiba-tiba Natsu menggeliat seperti Lucy, karena saking panasnya suhu didalam tubuh Nastu.

" Si…al…!" kesadaran Natsu perlahan menghilang dan membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri. 5 jam berlalu sejak dimulainya pembangkitan Second Origin, Ur dan putrinya meninggalkan mereka saat kesadaran mereka mulai menghilang. Saat mereka kembali ke penginapan, mereka kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

" ba-bagaimana kalian sudah sadar dalam waktu 5 jam ?" tanya Ur dengan reaksi shocknya, bahkan putrinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

' Umumnya membuka Second Origin membutuhkan waktu antara 6-9 jam, tapi mereka membukanya dalam waktu 5 jam' batin Ur

" anoo, aku sadar 1 jam yang lalu. Sedangkan Lucy baru saja sadar, mungkin 10 menit yang lalu" ucap Natsu dengan santainya, hal itu malah membuat Ur kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

' Bagaimana anak ini bisa membukanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu ?... apa karena keinginan agar menjadi kuat ?...' Ur melihat Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya

" tapi kenapa aku belum merasakan perubahan yang drastis ?" tanya bocah yang baru saja membuka Second Originnya

" tunggu saja, mungkin dalam 2-3 minggu kau akan merasakan perubahannya" ucap Ur

" aku mengerti. Apa ini rumah kalian ?" tanya Natsu

" iya, ada apa memangnya ?"

" bolehkah aku menumpang disini ? tenang saja aku akan membayarnya kok sebelum kembali ke sekolahku. Bagaimana ?"

" Natsu apa yang kau katakan, kita harus segera kembali kesekolah. Batas waktu beyond ini hanya 3 minggu Natsu, kita ha-" ucapan Lucy terpotong dengan suara Natsu yang lebih keras

" kita disini masih satu minggu Lucy. Kita bahkan belum mencoba kemampuan baru kita, masih ada waktu 2 minggu. Aku berjanji, kita akan disini selama satu minggu lalu pulang" Lucy tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti omongan Natsu

" bolehkan kami menumpang disini ?"

" tapi kenapa harus disini ?" tanya Ultear

" bukankah kalian sudah menyewa sebuah hotel ?" lanjut ibunya

" iya itu benar, tapi aku ingin mencoba dan melatih kemampuan baruku ini. Rumahmu adalah tempat yang cocok, disekitar rumahmu tidak terdapat bangunan apa-apa. Hanya bukit bersalju yang nampak, oleh karena itu aku ingin disini"

" baiklah, tinggalah disini. Kami akan tidur dibawah dan kalian tidur diatas, masalah bayar-membayar tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Menyelamatkan kami itu sudah cukup" balas Ur. Natsu dan Lucy berterima kasih atas kebaikan mereka, pengembangan kemampuan baru mereka pun dimulai….

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Hei hei hei minna-san~, kali ini author update lumayan cepet ya( 10hari+ kok cepet_-). Ya maaf kalo gitu, author di sibukkan banyak hal di real. Oh iya, apa minna-san sudah melihat anime fairy tail musim ketiga ? kalo author belum hihihi.**

 **Tolong hargai semua athor dengan review kalian, terima kasih ya. Kasih kritik dan saran ya**

 **See you in next chapter…..^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

.

.

 **Review :**

 **Dragneelstorm2000 :** maaf baru bisa update

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy :** maaf ya baru bisa update

 **Libra of Viking :** makasih pujiannya, sorry ya baru bisa bisa update

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

" bolehkan kami menumpang disini ?"

" tapi kenapa harus disini ?" tanya Ultear

" bukankah kalian sudah menyewa sebuah hotel ?" lanjut ibunya

" iya itu benar, tapi aku ingin mencoba dan melatih kemampuan baruku ini. Rumahmu adalah tempat yang cocok, disekitar rumahmu tidak terdapat bangunan apa-apa. Hanya bukit bersalju yang nampak, oleh karena itu aku ingin disini"

" baiklah, tinggalah disini. Kami akan tidur dibawah dan kalian tidur diatas, masalah bayar-membayar tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Menyelamatkan kami itu sudah cukup" balas Ur. Natsu dan Lucy berterima kasih atas kebaikan mereka, pengembangan kemampuan baru mereka pun dimulai….

.

.

 **Chapter 9 : Natsu vs Etherious**

 **.**

 **.**

" ini bukti bahwa kami sudah menyelesaikan quest ini" Lucy menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang berisikan dokumen quest ke August

" kerja bagus, silahkan nikmati sisa waktu beyond untuk hari liburmu dan pastikan kalian berdua datang ke upacara penutupan" ucap August dengan tersenyum. Natsu dan Lucy memiliki hari libur karena mereka menyelesaikan quest dengan cepat, mereka memiliki hari libur selama 5 hari. Itu cukup untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

" silahkan Heartfilia-san keluar terlebih dahulu, aku punya sedikit urusan dengan partnermu ini" ujar August serius

" baiklah sensei, ayo Happy kita keluar" ajak Lucy ke teman kecil Natsu itu atas perintah August, tak lama mereka sudah pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Hanya menyisakan Natsu dan August

" apa yang kau temukan disana ?" tanya August

" tidak ada" jawab Natsu singkat sembari melihat arah lain

" tidak mungkin, tidak ada apa-apa. Itu adalah misi rank S dan kalian menyelesaikannya kurang dari 3 minggu. Itu bisa saja terjadi jika kalian berjumlah cukup banyak, tapi kalian hanya 2 orang" ujarnya panjang lebar, sedangkan Natsu diam seribu bahasa. August menghela napas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya…

" sa Natsu, jujurlah padaku. Apa yang kau temukan disana ?" interogasi August

" sebuah lab tidak terawat yang dijaga oleh anggota mafia dunia bawah" ucapnya malas

" huh, sebuah lab dan seorang mafia kah ? apa yang kau ketahui sejauh ini ?"

" lab itu digunakan untuk membuat obat dopping, sedangkan mafia itu berkode atau bernama Zancrow"

" ini cukup berbahaya, akan kuselidiki nanti. Apa kau menang melawan mafia itu ?"

" tidak, aku dihajar habis-habisan. Itu karena aku meremehkannya" kata Natsu dengan nada marah yang ditahan

" dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak meremehkan seorang mafia Natsu. Tapi syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat" ujar August, Natsu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

" ne August-ossan…" panggilnya

" apakah akan ada tournament setelah kegiatan beyond ini ?" tanya Natsu dengan tatapan setajam silet ke arah August.

" tidak ada" ujarnya singkat

" hah!? Kenapa ? kenapa tidak ada tournament ?" Natsu berjalan cepat menuju meja tempat August mengerjakan file-nya

" tidak ada alasan khusus" Natsu semakin jengkel dengan ini semua, rahangnya gemeretak, tangannya mengepal. Namun Natsu mencoba sabar, tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan beberapa foto murid ke August

" apa ini ?..." August mengenali siapa murid yang difoto itu. Diantaranya ada Erza, Gray, dan Mirajane. August mulai mencerna semua ini.

' murid-murid ini adalah murid yang telah kalah dalam pertaruhan tahun lalu dan semua nya berasal dari guild yang sama… tunggu, jangan-jangan….' August mencapai kesimpulan dari semua ucapan dan tindakan Natsu.

" Natsu, jangan-jangan kau-"

" ya kau benar, aku akan mengembalikan semua anggota guild Fairy Tail" ucapnya serius, bahkan August sedikit merinding mendengar ucapan anak ini

" kalau tidak ada tournament untuk mengambil kembali anggota guild, tolong biarkan aku melawan guild yang mengambil mereka" lanjut Natsu membungkukan badannya.

" maafkan aku Natsu, meskipun kau adalah pangeran yang harus kulayani. Aku tidak bisa bermuat semena-mena…" wajah Natsu mulai menunjukkan kesedihan

"…. 3 bulan lagi akan ada tournament guild, 4 bulan lagi akan ada penentuan murid nomor 1, dan 3 minggu lagi akan ada pertemuan antar guild" ucap August, Natsu menyeringai mendengar ucapan ossannya itu. Ucapannya August terdengar seperti rencana bagi Natsu

" terima kasih August-ossan" ucapnya dengan grins andalannya, pemuda bermata onyx itu segera pulang

.

.

Brukhh

" akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat" ucap Natsu setelah membanting punggungnya ke kasurnya, anak SMA tersebut mencoba istirahat tapi sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya mengganggunya

 **{yo bocah, menikmati hari libur}**

" biarkan aku istirahat sebentar iblis" ucapnya ketus

 **{aku hanya mengingatkan janjimu, bahwa kau akan melawanku setelah misi itu}**

" cih, akan kulayani kau sekarang" Natsu segera bangkit dari tempat istirahatnya, menuju basementnya.

Saat ini Natsu duduk layaknya orang bermeditasi, ia harus bermeditasi agar masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Karena END berada di alam bawah sadar Natsu.

" wow, sudah masuk kah ?" ujar Natsu setengah bertanya. Pemuda berambut salam itu melihat-lihat sekitarnya yang hanya berwarna putih( tempatnya seperti saat Naruto melawan Kyubi).

 **(Natsu, kau akan kubantu semaksimal mungkin)**

" ya arigatou Igneel"

Natsu melihat seseorang berdiri jauh didepannya dengan aura membunuh yang cukup tebal, penampilannya bisa dikatakan mirip Natsu. Yang membedakan hanya tanduk, memiliki sisik hitam di bagian kiri tubuhnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah END.

Natsu langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung saat END melangkah mendekatinya

 **{tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, apa kau tidak ingin mengobrol terlebih dahulu ?}**

" tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku hanya ingin segera mengalahkanmu dan tidur"

 **{dasar kau ini selalu saja ya}**

" mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah sifatku!" Natsu bergerak cepat ke arah END. Iblis itu sudah bersiap bila datang serangan dari depan, tapi ia tidak tahu yang Natsu pikirkan. Saat Natsu berjarak 2 meter dari END, bocah bertaring itu menggunakan mode Raienryuu-nya untuk mengubah arah geraknya.

Alhasil END terkecoh, ia tidak mengira Natsu akan berpindah dari depannya menuju samping kanannya. END yang belum siap akan itu hanya bertahan dengan tangan kosong, sedangkan Natsu melapisi tangan kanannya dengan sihir yang berbeda elemen…

" terima iniiii….. **Raienryuu no Tekken** "

 **Dooom**

Natsu meninju wajah END dengan keras, bahkan membuatnya terhempas jauh. Tidak selesai disitu, anak didik Igneel itu mengejar END yang masih terhempas. Dia menyusul END, seketika itu Natsu langsung menggunakan jurus keduanya.

Natsu mengumpulkan api ditangan kanannya dan petir di tangan kirinya….

 **Raienryuu no Koen**

 **Blarrr Doom**

Kepulan asap menggunung akibat serangan Natsu. Sedangkan yang menyebabkan kepulan asap masih terengah-engah mengatur napasnya. Ia menghilangkan mode Raienryuu-nya

" Huft… huft…. Aku tidak menyangka… mengganti mode terus-menerus…. cukup menguras staminaku… huft…"

 **{Itu serangan yang menyakitkan, kau tahu}**

END sedikit memijat bagian tubuh yang dirasa sakit.

 **{Akan kubalas seranganmu itu, bersiaplah}**

Natsu yang mendengar hal itu langsung bersiap akan serangan END, tiba-tiba saja END sudah berada didepan Natsu.

Bocah bersyal kotak-kotak itu mulai panik, dia langsung memukul END yang berada didepannya. Pukulan Natsu ditahan oleh END.

" Huuh… huh… sial napasku belum normal…" saat Natsu bersiap melayangkan pukulan keduanya, perut Natsu sudah ditendang begitu keras. Hingga membuatnya terlempar.

" akkhhh… si..al.." Natsu memegangi perutnya yang habis terkena tendangan END. Iblis api itu berlari ke arah Natsu dengan cepat.

Natsu segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

 **(Natsu fokuslah, konsentrasimu mulai terpecah akibat serangan beruntunmu tadi)**

" baiklah Igneel" Natsu mulai mempertajam konsentrasinya. END yang berjarak 1 meter dari Natsu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang kepala pink itu.

END yang mengira Natsu akan melindungi kepalanya ternyata salah. Adik Zeref itu ternyata merunduk guna menghindari tendangan END.

Natsu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat END masih melayang diatas udara. Natsu menjatuhkan badannya agar selaras dengan posisi END. Natsu mengumpulkan seluruh sihir api dimulutnya, ia tidak menggunakan mode dua elemennya.

Alasannya adalah agar napas dan konsentrasinya tidak pecah karena terlalu banyak menggunakan stamina.

 **Karyu no Houko**

 **Doom whussh**

 **{Akkhhh….}**

END terlempar ke langit akibat raungan Natsu.

" Huft.. tendangannya masih terasa" Natsu mengelus perutnya yang saat ini masih sakit akibat serangan END tadi.

 **{Dasar bocah sialan, akan kubalas kau}**

END meningkatkan sihirnya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Mau tidak mau Natsu juga ikut meningkatkan sihirnya.

 **Mode : Raienryuu**

END melesat kearah Natsu dan sudah bersiap untuk memukul Natsu, END melapisi tangannya dengan api. Sedangkan Natsu melapisi nya dengan api dan petir.

Pukulan antara sihir pun tak terelakan hingga melukai tangan kedua makhluk tersebut.

Tangan kanan mereka berdua berdarah, namun mereka tidak merasa sakit karena hormon adrenaline mereka masih tinggi.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan dengan adu pukulan, hanya adu jotos tanpa mengunakan sihir. Layaknya anak kecil yang sedang berkelahi.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati adu jotos itu, bahkan sampai tersenyum senang.

" terima ini…. **Karyu no Enchu** "

Natsu melayangkan sikutnya ke arah END tapi dihindari dengan mudah oleh END.

 **{terima ini}**

END mengumpulkan sihir api ditangannya, lalu menembakannya tepat diperut Natsu.

 **Etherious Fire Ball**

 **Doom**

" Agghhh…." Natsu mundur beberapa langkah akibat serangan END, tak berhenti disitu. Iblis api itu menempelkan kedua tangannya ke tanah. Natsu yang masih sedikit pusing akibat serangan END tadi, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan END lakukan.

Tiba-tiba tempat pijakan Natsu bergetar hebat.

" ada apa ini ….?" Natsu mulai panik

"…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu ke END yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan

' sial, ini bahaya..' Natsu melangkah mundur dengan cepat

 **{kau tidak akan lolos, terima ini…}**

 **Etherious Flame Pillar**

 **Dooom bwuuuush**

Sebuah pillar api muncul dari bawah pijakan Natsu, diameter pillar itu cukup besar. Bahkan Natsu yang sudah mundur masih terkena dampaknya

" aghhhh…." Natsu diterbangkan keatas oleh api pilar itu.

 **Buuugggh**

" Akhh.. si..al…an… kau…" Natsu terkapar diatas tanah akibat serangan tadi. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bakar.

 **(Natsu! Kenapa kau tidak memakan api tadi ?)**

" Maaf… Igneel, pikiranku… tidak jernih akibat serangan bola api tadi"

 **(Kali ini kau harus lebih fokus Natsu. Bangkit Natsu! Bangkit, Aku tau serangan seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu tumbang. Bangkitlah!)**

Natsu yang mendapat dorongan dari Igneel, mulai berdiri secara perlahan. Meskipun tubuhnya penuh luka, ia tetap mencoba berdiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, remaja bersurai merah muda itu sudah berdiri

" uuuuuwwwoooooohhh…" teriak Natsu setelah berhasil berdiri.

" bersiaplah kau,END" tatapan tajam manik obsidian itu membuat END sedikit waspada

 **Mode Kokuenraienryuu**

Tubuh Natsu dialiri tiga elemen berbeda, api hitam, api merah menyala, dan petir kuning milik Laxus.

Natsu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesat. END sudah bersiap akan serangan Natsu. Tanpa diduga Natsu sudah berada tepat didepan END.

END gelagapan karena Natsu tiba-tiba didepannya. END mengayunkan pukulan kearah adik Zeref itu, tapi dihindari dengan berjongkok. Belajar dari pengalaman, Natsu langsung mentekel kaki END.

END terjungkal kebelakang karena hilangnya keseimbangan dalam tubuhnya. Natsu memanfaatkan kesempatan END yang sedang tidur terlentang akibat terjatuh.

Natsu berdiri diatas tubuh END dan langsung mengumpulkan sihirnya di mulutnya. END segera menyelubungi dirinya dengan api, agar sedikit mengurangi dampak dari serangan Natsu.

 **Raienkoku no Houko**

 **Doooooom!**

" Huft…huft…. Semoga dia sudah dikalahkan…. Jika tidak... aku mungkin akan meminta 'itu' dari Igneel…." Natsu menurunkan satu lututnya layaknya seorang ksatria yang diberi tugas oleh raja. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak menyeret dari kepulan asap…

" ini bohongkan… bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dari serangan sekuat itu ?" Natsu terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 **{itu sangat sakit kau tahu, jika kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku masih bertahan. Itu karena aku adalah END, sang raja iblis. Seorang raja tak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan, ingat itu!}**

Tubuh END dipenuhi luka yang cukup parah, hampir semua tubuhnya terkena luka bakar.

 **{kali ini akan kutunjukkan padamu, betapa mengerikannya iblis yang mendapat julukan END}**

END meningkatkan sihirnya hingga batas maksimal…

" sial… bagaimana ini… kekuatan dan aura membunuh yang sangat tinggi, aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya…" Natsu tidak percaya dengan kekuatan yang ada depannya.

" jika sudah begini akan kugunakan semua hasil latihanku…. **Meteor** …" Natsu tetap menggunakan mode kokuenraienryuu selagi dia menambahkan meteor, skill yang sama dengan milik Jellal. Natsu sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertahan.

END bergerak sangat cepat, bahkan Natsu tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan END. Tiba-tiba saja, END sudah berada dibelakang Natsu. Dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih, Natsu mengayunkan pukulannya sekuat tenaga. Tapi ditahan oleh END

END memukul perut bocah itu hingga sedikit terangkat dari pijakannya, lalu memukul kepala Natsu dengan sangat keras. Untung saja sebelum END memukul kepalanya, Natsu menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan pukulan itu. Namun tetap saja serangan itu membuat Natsu terhempas menghantam dinding.

" uhuk… uhuk… kekuatan macam apa it-" sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, END sudah berada didepan Natsu dengan tangan yang dipenuhi api.

 **Hikeeennn!**

 **Ryu no Ikari**

 **Raienkoku no Tekken**

Natsu mencoba menahan serangan END dengan sihirnya, tapi tetap saja tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

 **Doooommmm**

Natsu terhempas lagi, akibat dari angin yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan mereka berdua. Natsu segera berdiri dari posisinya, agar kejadian tadi tidak terulang. Kali ini Natsu sudah menggunakan seluruh modenya, kecuali satu hal.

Natsu mencari-cari END, biasanya iblis itu langsung menyerangnya. Tapi kali ini tidak, kenapa ?

Disaat Natsu mencari keberadaan END, tiba-tiba sebuah bola yang yang sangat besar berada diatasnya tapi tidak mengarah kepada Natsu.

" apa itu…?" bocah bertaring itu mencoba melihat lebih detail

" apa-apaan dia itu ? bagaimana dia bisa membuat bola api yang sangat besar seperti itu ?" Natsu kembali dibuat tak percaya dengan kekuatan END, iblis itu sekarang membuat bola api yang sangat besar. Seperti goku yang sedang mengumpulkan bola semangat(genki dama/spirit bom).

Mau tidak mau Natsu harus menghentikan END, jika ia tidak ingin mati terpanggang.

" hhhhhhhaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh…" Natsu menaikkan sihirnya hingga batas maksimal.

 **{Terima ini…}**

 **Etherious Gigant fire ball**

 **Metsuryuu Ougi Kai : Guren Sikkoku Bakuraijin**

 **Dooom!**

Jurus Natsu beradu dengan bola api milik END. Kedua kekuatan itu tidak terus beradu dan tidak terlihat ada yang akan kalah, keduanya seimbang.

"AAGGGGHHHHHHH….."teriak Natsu menambah kekuatannya.

 **Booooom!**

 **Blaaarrrr!**

Kedua kekuatan itu meledak di udara, tanpa menyatakan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Kepulan asap dimana-mana akibat ledakan itu.

" Haahh…. Haahhh…." Natsu terkapar di lantai dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. Kepulan asap semakin menipis, diujung kepulan asap terlihat seseorang yang masih berdiri tegak.

 **{apa kau sudah selesai, Natsu ? Padahal aku baru saja mengakuimu, karena berhasil mematahkan seranganku tadi}**

Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Natsu. Si pinky itu tersentak kaget, bagaimana dia bisa berdiri setelah menggunakan sihir yang begitu banyak.

Mau tidak mau, Natsu mencoba berdiri dari tidur terlentangnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa karena hampir kehabisan sihir.

"IIIIGGGGGNNNNNEEEELLLL!" teriaknya begitu keras

 **(Ou! Aku tau yang kau maksud. Ini! Terima semua sihir yang kukumpulkan tadi)**

Igneel mentrasfer semua sihir yang sudah dikumpulkan tadi. Setelah menerima semua sihir itu, tubuh Natsu dipenuhi dengan sihir dan tenaga yang siap diledakan.

"Uuuuuooooohhh…." Natsu mencoba berdiri dengan di iringi teriakan yang menandakan perlawanan.

 **{Akhirnya, kau berdiri. Ayo Kita lanjutkan!}**

Ucap END dengan penuh seringaian. Mereka berdua melesat ke arah yang sama. Mereka mengadu pukulan lagi, tapi kali ini END terlihat kewalahan. END bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak ini bisa langsung berubah sekuat ini ?

Jika karna Second Origin saja, itu tidak mungkin. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di pikirannya dan berakibat kehilangan fokusnya sendiri. END terkena pukulan Natsu tepat diperutnya.

Pukulan itu membuat END mundur beberapa langkah, Natsu yang ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Langsung melompat ke arah END dengan sihir yang terpusat di seluruh tubuhnya

 **Metsuryuu Ougi : Guren Bakuenjin**

 **Blaaarrrr!**

END terkena telak serangan itu, tapi dia masih berdiri diatas kakinya. Natsu yang tidak sabaran, langsung menuju END. Dia ingin menghajar END agar tidak bisa bangkit lagi dan beristirahat setelah ini. Natsu pun berencana menyerang secara beruntun agar cepat selesai.

Remaja bersurai merah muda itu mengumpulkan seluruh sihirnya ditangannya….

" cepatlah tumbang END!..."teriak Natsu bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan jurus.

 **Guren Karyuuken**

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Natsu melancarkan pukulan beruntun yang sangat cepat dan kuat tanpa henti. *Note( guren Karyuuken merupakan jurus yang digunakan saat melawan Gajeel)

"Aagghhhh…." Natsu mempercepat laju pukulannya sampai batas maksimal tubuhnya. Disaat terakhir dari pukulannya, Natsu menggunakan mode Raienryuu.

 **Raienryuu no Gekitetsu**

 **Blarr!**

Serangan itu seperti karyu no houko tapi dilancarkan melalui tangannya. (Skill ini digunakan saat melawan jackal dari tartaros).

Natsu terjatuh setelah menggunakan jurus yang menguras stamina dan sihirnya itu.

" kuha-harap ini su-sudah berakh..ir" Natsu sudah sangat kecapaian, bahkan untuk bicara saja sudah kesusahan. Dia ingin pertarungan ini segera berakhir, tapi hidup terkadang tak adil.

 **{kekuatan yang mengerikan Natsu, itu pasti kekuatan dari mode Dragon Force}**

Ujar END diseberang Natsu dengan posisi duduk bersila. Natsu yang mendengar dan melihat itu, tersentak kaget. Lagi-lagi, bagaimana iblis itu bisa bertahan dari serangannya ?

Memang benar tadi Natsu menggunakan Dragon Force, END mengetahui hal itu dari kulit Natsu yang berubah menjadi sisik naga.

Tapi mode Dragon Force Natsu sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kulit Natsu yang terluka.

" bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sebentar ?" tawar Natsu ke END yang sedang duduk santai.

 **{akan kuterima tawaranmu itu, tapi hanya 10 menit tidak lebih}**

" baiklah" Natsu merebahkan punggungnya lagi untuk menikmati udara segar.

' Igneel!' panggil Natsu didalam pikirannya

 **( ya ada apa ?)**

' ayo kita lakukan hal 'itu' '

 **( badanmu tidak akan kuat Natsu, apalagi tubuhmu masih lemas akibat pertarungan tadi)**

' aku masih bisa Igneel, percayalah!' Igneel yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Natsu, hanya bisa menuruti saja.

Istirahat 10 menit tak terasa, mereka berdua kembali berdiri dari istirahatnya.

" Igneel ayo kita lakukan" bisiknya pelan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Natsu diselimuti api merah menyala yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, api baru Natsu begitu panas. Bahkan Natsu sendiri merasakan panasnya.

 **{panas apa ini ? Ini bukan dari Dragon Force atau dari Ryu no Ikari. Lalu api apa ini ?}**

END yang berada diseberang Natsu, juga merasakan panasnya. Panas yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" mari kita akhiri ini sekarang!"

 **{ ya, satu serangan yang akan menentukan siapa yang menang}**

Mereka berdua meningkatkan sihirnya. END maju dengan kepalan yang penuh sihir api. Natsu bisa menebak arah pukulan itu, hanya menghindarinya dengan menunduk.

Sedetik kemudian Natsu memusatkan seluruh sihir pada tangannya dan bertujuan mengarahkannya ke perut END….

 **Enryû-ô no houken**

 **Dooom!**

 **{aagghhhh…}**

Natsu memukul perut END dengan sihir yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" aagghhhh….." Natsu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya. Tangannya melepuh akibat sihirnya sendiri.

 **(Natsu, sudah kubilang tubuhmu belum bisa menahan api-ku yang sesungguhnya)**

" ah.. ini belum seberapa Igneel…" Natsu terus memegangi tangan kanannya yang melepuh.

 **{Api apa itu tadi ?}**

Tanya END yang sudah tergeletak dilantai.

" Itu adalah api Igneel yang sesungguhnya, seharusnya aku belum boleh menggunakannya. Karena api itu sangatlah panas" jelasnya mendekati END

 **{Oh.. begitu ya. Sekarang habisi aku dengan sihir yang sama kuatnya, jika tidak. Aku tidak bisa tersegel dan kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku}**

" baiklah, akan aku lakukan" Natsu saat ini berdiri tepat diatas tubuh END yang sedang tergeletak dilantai.

Natsu mengumpulkan sihir dimulutnya, ia berencana menggunakan raungannya. Natsu belum tau benar apa dampak dari api Igneel yang sebenarnya, apabila tubuhnya belum cukup kuat. Igneel yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menegur Natsu.

 **(Natsu apa kau berencana menggunakan raunganmu ?)**

" ya, memang kenapa ?"

 **(Apa kau belum tau akibat dari menggunakan api-ku ?)**

" ..etoo…" ucapnya sambil pose berfikir

"… bagian tubuhku yang menggunakan api-mu akan terbakar?" ucapnya setengah bertanya

 **(Ya, itu benar. Jika kau sudah tau kenapa kau menggunakan raunganmu ? Nanti mulutmu akan melepuh dan tidak bisa bicara ataupun makan)**

" oh, benar juga ucapanmu…"

 **(Gunakan tangan kirimu saja)**

Saran Igneel dibantah Natsu.

" Tangannya kiriku tidak cukup kuat Igneel, jika END tidak dihabisi dengan serangan yang sama kuat. Dia akan bangkit lagi…"

 **(Itu hanya tipuan Natsu, dia hanya ingin menyusahkanmu)**

" aku tidak peduli, jika aku menggunakan tangan kiriku dan dia belum menghilang. Sama saja aku akan menggunakan raunganku akhirnya" Igneel mencerna ucapan Natsu. Ucapan bocah pink ini ada benarnya.

 **(Lakukan sesukamu)**

Natsu yang mendapat persetujuan dari Igneel langsung mengumpulkan sihir dimulutnya.

 **{Ingat ini Natsu, setelah kau mengalahkanku. Iblis yang disebut Tartaros akan datang untuk membebaskanku. Dan kekuatan dari iblis-iblis itu tidak jauh berbeda dari kekuatanku}**

" sebelum mereka datang, aku akan bertambah kuat dan melebihi mereka. Akanku kalahkan mereka semua, agar kau tidak direbut." ucap bocah bertaring itu dengan percaya diri.

" Oh,ya… sampai saat itu tiba. Mohon bimbing aku untuk bisa mengusai kekuatan baruku" ucapnya tersenyum

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Natsu langsung menyerang END dengan raungannya….

 **Enryû-ô no Houkou**

 **Dooom!**

Natsu terjatuh dengan mengerang kesakitan akibat sihirnya melukai dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kesadaran bocah itu perlahan menghilang.

 **(Dasar bocah nekat)**

.

.

" Natsu dimana kau ?" panggil kucing biru yang sudah mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dirumah.

" sudah hampir 4 jam dia menghilang, kemana sih Natsu pergi ?..." Happy mengingat-ingat tempat yang belum di datangi

" jangan-jangan dia di basement!?..." Happy segera terbang menuju basement.

Teman biru Natsu itu sangat terkejut melihat sahabat pinknya tergeletak dilantai dengan penuh luka yang amat parah.

" Natsu… Natsu…." Happy menggoyang-goyang tubuh Natsu agar segera membuka matanya.

" Natsu… bangun…" mata Happy mulai banjir dengan air. Tetesan air mata Happy membuat Natsu terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu mulai membuka matanya, ia melihat sahabatnya sedang menangis sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya.

Tangannya yang melepuh ia gerakkan menyentuh puncak kepala Happy.

" Natsu!... Bagaimana bisa kau jadi seperti ini ?" tanya Happy, Natsu mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Happy. Tapi ia lupa kalau mulutnya terluka parah akibat sihirnya sendiri.

" ehhhhmmmmm…." Natsu mengerang kesakitan karena mencoba membuka mulutnya yang sedang terluka, alhasil ia menutup mulutnya kembali.

Happy yang melihat sekilas isi mulut Natsu, mulai menangis lagi. Natsu terus menepuk puncak kepala Happy agar berhenti menangis dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tetapi hal itu malah membuat Happy semakin menangis.

Saat menangis, Happy berpikiran bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Natsu, satu ide terbesit di pikirannya.

" Tunggu Natsu, aku akan mencari bantuan…" Happy segera berubah menjadi mode terbangnya.

 **Happy Full Speed**

Happy terbang keluar rumah dengan sangat cepat.

' Igneel kenapa tubuh asliku terluka ? bukankah saat melawan END tadi adalah tubuh alam bawah sadarku' ucap Natsu dari dalam hati.

 **(Apa kau lupa ? Dulu aku sudah memberitahumu kan. Bila kau sudah ditahap akhir untuk mengalahkan END, tubuh aslimu juga akan terluka saat melawannya)**

' ah, aku lupa kalau kau sudah memberitahu hal itu'

 **(Itu salahmu sendiri, jadi tanggung akibatnya. Wahahahaha)**

' sial, aku ditertawakan…' Natsu tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali ke alam mimpinya…

.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Yo minna-san, maafkan author ya yang selalu update telat. Akhir-akhir ini author disibukan dengan banyak hal, tapi tenang saja author gak akan curhat kok. Kasih saran dan kritiknya, author semakin hari semakin malas ngetik. Kasih semangat dong wkwkwkwk….**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya karena telat update, See you in next chap….^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

.

.

 **Review :**

 **Abizar780** : arigatou buat dukungannya..^^

 **Libra of Viking** : makasih ya sarannya, Ganbarimasu..~

 **Dragneelhendra** : ini udah lanjut..

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

" Natsu!... Bagaimana bisa kau jadi seperti ini ?" tanya Happy, Natsu mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Happy. Tapi ia lupa kalau mulutnya terluka parah akibat sihirnya sendiri.

" ehhhhmmmmm…." Natsu mengerang kesakitan karena mencoba membuka mulutnya yang sedang terluka, alhasil ia menutup mulutnya kembali.

Happy yang melihat sekilas isi mulut Natsu, mulai menangis lagi. Natsu terus menepuk puncak kepala Happy agar berhenti menangis dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tetapi hal itu malah membuat Happy semakin menangis.

Saat menangis, Happy berpikiran bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Natsu, satu ide terbesit di pikirannya.

" Tunggu Natsu, aku akan mencari bantuan…" Happy segera berubah menjadi mode terbangnya.

 **Happy Full Speed**

Happy terbang keluar rumah dengan sangat cepat.

' Igneel kenapa tubuh asliku terluka ? bukankah saat melawan END tadi adalah tubuh alam bawah sadarku' ucap Natsu dari dalam hati.

 **(Apa kau lupa ? Dulu aku sudah memberitahumu kan. Bila kau sudah ditahap akhir untuk mengalahkan END, tubuh aslimu juga akan terluka saat melawannya)**

' ah, aku lupa kalau kau sudah memberitahu hal itu'

 **(Itu salahmu sendiri, jadi tanggung akibatnya. Wahahahaha….)**

' sial, aku ditertawakan…' Natsu tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali ke alam mimpinya…

.

.

 **Chapter 10 : Perencanaan Masa Depan dan Luka Natsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di tempat lain**

" Terima kasih sudah menemaniku belanja, Loki" ucap gadis manis bersurai pirang

" tentu saja aku menemanimu, kau kan pemilik kunci Leo. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau cantik Lucy" gombal Loki

" Ah…" Lucy memutar bola matanya

"… mulai lagi, hentikan itu Loki" tambahnya

" hai' hai'…." Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan rumah Natsu. Mereka hanya berjarak 400m dari rumah itu. Lucy menoleh ke rumah itu dan tatapannya mulai berubah. Yang awalnya ceria berubah menjadi sedih. Lucy mengenang sebelum Natsu pindah dari negeri ini. Lucy mengenang Natsu yang dulu, yang masih menggunakan kacamata dan tidak menggunakan syal. bukan Natsu yang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja dari balik pintu rumah Natsu, seekor kucing biru terbang dengan sangat cepat menuju angkasa untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

" Tunggu saja Natsu… aku akan mencarikan bantuan untukmu" Happy terus melihat kebawah untuk mencari seseorang.

" hoi, Happy!" teriak seseorang dari bawah. Happy langsung menoleh setelah mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Happy segera terjun kebawah menuju orang itu.

" apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana ?" Tanya Lucy kepada Happy yang masih terbang diatas udara. Setibanya Happy didepan Lucy, kucing biru itu langsung memeluk Lucy sambil menangis di dadanya.

" Ha-Happy kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Lucy kaget karena tiba-tiba Happy menangis di dadanya.

" Natsu… Lucy, dia… dia…."

" bicara yang jelas Happy, Natsu kenapa ?" Lucy mulai khawatir.

" dia terluka… lukanya… lukanya…" mendengar kata terluka dan Happy dalam keadaan menangis lukanya pasti bukan luka yang kecil. Lucy yang menyimpulkan hal itu mulai panik

" kita harus menyelamatkannya! Dia ada dimana ?" Lucy terlihat panik. Loki yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan, mulai bertindak.

Pemuda bersurai orange itu menepuk Happy yang sedang memeluk Lucy. Happy langsung melihat ke arah Loki.

" Lo… Ki…." ucapnya terkejut melihat kenalan lama.

" bawa kami ke tempat Natsu, Happy" ujar Loki serius. Lucy sangat terkejut, bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal. Padahal Lucy belum pernah mengeluarkan Loki didepan Happy dan Natsu.

" kesini!" tunjuk Happy ke dalam rumah. Lucy semakin bertanya-tanya, bukankah ini rumah Natsu dulu. Bagaimana Natsu yang murid pindahan itu bisa tinggal disini. Happy terus menuntun mereka berdua menuju basement, tempat Natsu berada.

Sesampainya di basement, mereka semua melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan. Lantai di sekitar Natsu tergenang darah yang cukup banyak, padahal saat Happy datang tadi tidak ada darah sama sekali. Lucy menutup mulutnya, bagaimana bisa hal semengerikan ini terjadi.

" Natsu!..." teriak Happy

" Bangun Natsu, aku membawa pertolongan untukmu" ucapnya dengan penuh tangis. Natsu yang merasa namanya dipanggil perlahan membuka matanya, entah keajaiban apa yang bisa membuatnya terbangun dan masih hidup.

Saat Natsu terbangun, ia melihat wajah-wajah yang begitu familiar. Ia pun tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan bahwa dia masih baik-baik saja.

" aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, Master" ujar Loki yang mulai menaruh Natsu dipunggungnya. Happy dan Lucy tak henti-hentinya menangis. Bahkan sampai dirumah sakit mereka masih menangis.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Magnolia**

Para dokter saat ini sedang mengoperasi Natsu. Happy dan yang lain hanya bisa menunggu hasil operasi dari para dokter. Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka mengoperasi, tapi belum selesai-selesai.

" Ne, Loki…" panggil yang punya kunci bintang, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah Lucy.

" bagaimana kau bisa kenal Happy dan kenapa kau memanggil Natsu dengan sebutan 'master' ?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Lucy.

" ceritanya cukup panjang, Lucy. Akan kuceritakan saat Natsu sudah keluar dari ruangan operasi" ujar Loki menatap lantai rumah sakit.

" kenapa tidak sekarang saja ?" paksa Lucy

" jika aku menceritakannya sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti dan salah paham" setelah Loki bilang seperti itu, Lucy langsung diam. Dia diam bukan karena sudah puas dengan jawaban Loki.

Lucy diam karena dia tidak ingin membuat perdebatan selagi Natsu mempertaruhkan hidupnya di ruangan itu.

" diantara kalian berdua, siapa keluarganya ?" ucap dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan operasi

" tidak ada dokter, dia sendirian di kota ini. Kami teman-temannya, tolong beritahu bagaimana keadaan Natsu ?" pinta Loki

" Kondisinya tadi sangat parah, dia bisa saja mati kehabisan darah. Padahal dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan luka yang terlalu parah. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dari kondisi seperti itu ?" ucap dokter setengah bertanya.

" saat ini dia sedang tertidur karena diberi obat bius saat operasi tadi. Pemuda itu akan segera kami pindahkan ke kamar 777 lantai 9. Tolong kalian urus biaya administrasi terlebih dahulu" tambah si dokter.

Loki dan Lucy mengiyakan ucapan dokter itu. Mereka segera pergi menuju tempat administrasi, sedangkan Happy akan menunggu Natsu keluar dari ruangan operasi.

.

 **~45 menit berlalu**

" tidak kusangka biayanya akan sebesar ini" ujar Lucy memegang nota pembayaran yang berjumlah 20 juta jewel.

" tidak heran biayanya sebesar ini, luka Natsu tadi saja sangat parah. Menurutku ini masih normal. Saaatee… bagaimana cara Natsu membayar semua ini ?" ucap Loki setengah bertanya, serta kepalanya menangadah ke atas.

" Untung saja dia diberi waktu 1 bulan karena masih pelajar" tambahnya. Mereka saat ini berada di lift yang menuju lantai sembilan. Sesampainya mereka dilantai sembilan, Lucy dan Loki bergegas menuju kamar 777 dimana tempat Natsu dirawat.

.

Saat Loki dan Lucy membuka pintu kamar itu, terlihat pemandangan yang melegakan hati tapi ada juga pemandangan yang mengiris hati.

Yang melegakan adalah Natsu sudah sadar meskipun dia terbaring di tempat tidur dengan infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Kenapa tidak ditangan kanan ?

Karena tangan kanannya Natsu masih terluka akibat pertarungan melawan END.

Dan pemandangan yang mengiris hati adalah betapa sedihnya raut wajah Happy melihat sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring itu.

" apa kau sudah bisa bicara Natsu ?" tanya Happy kepada sosok berambut pink yang sedang menggunakan infus. Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena luka dimulutnya masih belum sembuh.

" Lucy, ini sudah batasku. Maaf tidak bisa ikut menjaga Natsu, aku pergi dulu" ujar Loki lalu perlahan menghilang menuju dunia roh.

" Lucy, apa kau akan tetap disini ?" tanya Happy dengan wajah memelas

" aku akan tetap disini Happy. Mungkin sampai hari liburku habis" ucapnya tersenyum

" arigatou Lucy, arigatou…" Happy mulai menangis lagi, Lucy berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara di tempat lain sedang terjadi perkumpulan beberapa anggota mafia.

.

 **Di Suatu Tempat**

" master, apa kau memanggil kami semua ?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut kuning panjang.

" ya, ada hal penting yang akan kuberitahu pada kalian" ucap seorang pria yang di anggap master itu.

" apa itu ?"

" sepertinya anak itu sudah mengalahkan END…" jawab singkat pimpinan mafia itu.

" jadi apa rencanamu master ?" tanya penyihir god slayer berambut kuning.

" serang kelompok mafia yang bernamakan Oracion Seis, kalahkan mereka. lalu bawa mereka kesini tanpa ada yang mati" perintahnya dengan tegas

" baik, master" ucap seluruh anggota guild dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama semua anggota mafia itu bersiap untuk berperang melawan sesamanya. Ini akan menjadi peperangan antar mafia yang menimbulkan banyak masalah baru untuk Fiore.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburannya Lucy, mungkin gadis berambut pirang itu akan menjenguk Natsu kalau ada waktu luang. Sedangkan untuk Natsu, bocah bersurai pink spike itu mulai menunjukkan perkembangan dalam kesehatannya. Saat ini Luka bakar di tubuh Natsu perlahan menghilang, meskipun masih banyak luka yang belum sembuh.

Selama 4 hari ini Natsu hanya memakan bubur. Dia tidak bisa memakan makanan yang harus dikunyah terlebih dahulu, oh iya. Mulutnya sekarang sudah lumayan membaik, meskipun belum bisa berbicara lancar.

" Happy tolong kau jaga Natsu ya" ucap Lucy sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

" aye… ehmm, Lucy…."

" ya ? ada apa Happy ?"

" ini ada pesan dari Natsu" Happy memberikan secarik kertas itu ke Lucy. Lucy segera membuka lipatan kertas itu, isi pesan itu adalah…

" Lucy terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama 4 hari ini, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu ini. Kebaikanmu akan segera kubalas setelah aku sudah sembuh. Oh iya, mungkin kau penasaran bagaimana Loki bisa mengetahuiku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan master…."

"….akan kuceritakan pada waktunya Lucy, jadi jangan khawatir dan permintaan terakhirku. Tolong beritahu August-ossan bahwa aku berada di rumah sakit dan juga jangan bilang siapapun kalau aku sedang sakit ya" itulah pesan Natsu untuk Lucy.

setelah membaca itu Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan senyuman yang mengisyaratkan ' serahkan saja padaku'. Natsu juga tersenyum melihat hal itu. Lucy segera keluar dari ruangan Natsu.

Hari ini merupakan hari penutupan acara Beyond, semua murid dan guru berkumpul dilapangan 1 (pertama). Kita langsung saja menuju acara utamanya.

" ohayo minna-san, selamat bagi kalian yang sudah menyelesaikan quest Beyond-nya. Rata-rata murid tahun ini memilih quest rank A dan rank A+, itu merupakan hasil yang membanggakan untuk penyihir yang masih muda. Tapi ada saja penyihir yang memilih rank quest S, aku tau itu mungkin mustahil untuk penyihir seumuran mereka menyelesaikan quest rank S. Namun mereka dapat menyelesaikan quest itu dan kembali lebih cepat dari murid yang mengambil quest rank A. Murid itu adalah….." para siswa yang berada di lapangan mulai berdebat siapa murid itu. Apakah Sting atau Natsu ?

Karena mereka berdua sama-sama mengambil rank S. Suara gemuruh drum mulai berbunyi, para siswa semakin kebingungan. Kenapa ada suara drum hanya untuk acara seperti ini ? itulah pendapat beberapa siswa.

"…. Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia" ucap August semangat, dia bahkan tepuk tangan sendiri lalu diikuti oleh para murid dan guru yang ada dilapangan. Semua orang yang di lapangan masih belum bisa percaya bahwa murid baru yang paling dibenci dan seorang gadis yang juga paling dibenci nomor 2 setelah Natsu itu menyelesaikan misi rank S.

" silahkan untuk kalian berdua segera menuju ke podium" ujar August penuh senyuman. Lucy yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung maju kedepan tanpa memikirkan ocehan semua murid yang menjelekan dirinya.

" eto… terima kasih August-sensei, tapi maafkan saya. Karena saya tidak akan menyampaikan apapun disini, jika anda bertanya mengapa saya tidak menyampaikan apapun. Itu karena rekan saya tidak sedang bersamanya, itu saja. Terima kasih" Lucy mengatakannya dengan begitu tegar, gadis beraroma vanilla itu berjalan ke arah August.

" sensei, ini ada surat dari Natsu untukmu" bisik Lucy sambil menyodorkan surat yang Natsu titipkan ke Lucy. Setelah itu Lucy segera pergi dari podium menuju asramanya, menurutnya penghargaan ini tidak ada artinya bila Natsu tidak bersamanya.

August menyimpan surat Natsu disakunya, ia memilih menyelesaikan acara ini terlebih dahulu.

" mari kita lanjutkan ke acara selanjutnya, acara selanjutnya adalah….." August tetap meneruskan acara itu sampai selesai. Saat ini kakek tua itu sudah berada di ruangannya, ia sedang bersanti sambil minum the hangat. Tiba-tiba kakek tua itu teringat dengan surat yang diberikan Lucy, dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia membuka surat itu. Lalu membacanya….

…setelah membaca surat itu, August langsung memanggil Irene ke ruangannya.

" kenapa kau memanggilku disaat aku sedang sibuk ? apa sepenting itukah hal yang akan kau beritahu" ujar Irene yang tidak ingin lama-lama di ruangan August karena Irene juga punya tugas yang sudah menggunung, jika tidak diselesaikan ini bisa jadi masalah.

" ini tentang Natsu, telah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu" ucap August sambil memberikan surat Natsu ke Irene. Wanita berambut scarlet itu membaca surat Natsu, ia hampir memahami apa yang ada didalam isi surat itu.

" jadi kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit ?" tanya Irene yang sedang mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, dia terlihat mengetik sebuah pesan.

" ya, kita akan pergi kesana. Sekarang" August sudah bersiap menuju rumah sakit tempat Natsu dirawat, ia sedang menunggu jawaban dari wanita seksi di depannya itu.

" yosh, aku ikut" ucap Irene yang memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya kembali.

" bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasmu ?"

" aku akan menyerahkan ke seseorang, lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pangeran kecil kita" ujar Irene yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan oleh August, sepertinya Natsu akan digoda lagi. Mereka berdua akhirnya berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat Natsu dirawat.

Sesampainya disana, mereka bertanya dimana kamar Natsu Dragneel. Setelah diberitahu perawat, August dan Irene langsung beranjak ke kamar nomor 777. Saat sampai disana, mereka berdua terlihat kaget dengan keadaan tubuh Natsu.

" apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Irene berlari ke arah Natsu, sedangkan August hanya berjalan pelan dan tetap tenang. Ia melihat tubuh Natsu dengan seksama, tubuh yang masih dibalut dengan perban, tangan kanan yang terbalut perban, mulut yang terkena luka bakar dan masih banyak luka yang ada di tubuh Natsu.

" kenapa kau diam saja Natsu ?" tanya Irene sekali lagi, karena Natsu terus diam dan menutup mulutnya. Seakan ada lem yang menempel diantara bibirnya.

" Natsu, kenapa kau diam sa-" ucapan Irene dipotong August

" apa kau tidak lihat mulutnya sedang terluka parah, Irene ?" Irene mulai melihat mulut Natsu, ia sangat terkejut dengan keadaan luka bakar dimulut Natsu. Luka itu sangat parah, meskipun tidak dibuka oleh Nastu. Kondisi kulit disekitar mulut Natsu nampak menderita luka bakar.

" maafkan aku tidak menyadari nya" ujar Irene menunduk, ia merasa tidak enak kepada Natsu. Sedangkan bocah itu memaksakan senyumannya, August mengira-ngira betapa sakitnya mulut Natsu itu. Meskipun hanya sekedar tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Nastu menunjuk lemari kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Irene membuka lemari itu dan menemukan sebuah surat yang berisi perintah untuk August.

" apa isinya Irene ?"

" sebuah perintah untukmu"

" apa itu ?"

" kau disuruh membuat ruangan ini berada di dimensi lain" jawab Irene

" hah ? aku belum terlalu bisa membuat sihir seperti itu dan juga sihir seperti itu bukan keahlianku. Seharusnya kau yang membuat sihir itu" bantah August

" aku tau itu, tapi kenapa Natsu yang memerintahkanmu ?" tanya Irene yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh pria beruban itu. Mereka berdua melihat Natsu secara intens, yang dilihat hanya menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meminta maaf atas kekeliruan yang disebabkan.

" haaaaahhh…" hela napas Irene

"… sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mengingat sihirku ya, Natsu" kata Irene bersamaan dengan sihir dimensi yang sedang ia buat. Tak lama mereka semua berada di dimensi lain, dimensi itu hanya mencakup ruangan kamar Natsu.

" sekarang apa ?" tanya wanita berambut scarlet itu.

" kau lihat saja nanti…." Ucap Natsu, August dan Irene langsung kaget dengan suara itu. Suaranya begitu berat, tidak seperti suara Natsu biasanya.

" si-siapa kau ?" tanya August, pria tua itu merasakan sihir yang begitu kuat dari arah Natsu tapi itu bukan sihir Natsu.

" aku adalah Igneel. Anak ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa karena luka dimulutnya, mau tidak mau aku harus mewakilinya" jelas Igneel yang bersuara lewat tubuh Natsu.

" oh begitu ya…" jawab August, tak lama muncul seseorang di dalam dimensi yang Irene buat. August dan Irene mulai waspada. Pasalnya dimensi Irene yang terkenal sulit ditembus, bisa dimasuki oleh seseorang.

" siapa kau ? bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini ?" teriak Irene, orang itu terus maju lalu menampakkan seseorang yang mereka kenal…

" a-an-anda adalah…. " Irene tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena kepalanya langsung ditundukkan oleh August.

" maafkan ketidaktahuan kami, yang mulia. Zeref-sama" ucap August menunduk menatap lantai

" sudah… sudah… jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ada apa Natsu sampai kau memanggilku kesini ? apa ada hal penting yang harus kau beritahukan kepadaku ?..." Zeref terus berbicara tanpa memperdulikan Natsu yang ingin berucap

"….. padahal tadi aku ada rapat yang sangat penting" lanjutnya ditambah ekspresi wajah sulit dijelaskan

" apa sudah selesai Zeref-nii ?" saat ini suara Igneel mulai mirip Natsu meskipun masih rada berat.

" ya. Jadi ada apa….?"

" iblis Tartaros akan mulai bangkit. Aku tidak akan berbicara sekuat apa mereka karena belum pernah melawan mereka, tapi kau sudah pernah melawan mereka. sekuat apa mereka, Zeref-nii ?" tanya Natsu serius, suasana semakin bertambah serius.

" mereka cukup kuat, walaupun kau menggunakan seluruh kemampuanmu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.." ujar Zeref. Natsu langsung meneguk ludahnya sendiri, saat ia tahu bagaimana kuatnya iblis Tartaros itu.

"… tapi tenang saja, iblis sekuat itu hanyalah pemimpinnya saja. Namun jangan kau remehkan bawahannya." Ucap Zeref dengan menatap Natsu tajam.

" eh, tunggu dulu.. mungkin lain ceritanya jika kau sudah bisa mengendalikan sihir END dengan benar" tambah Zeref dan diberi tawa di akhir kalimatnya. Semua heran dengan kepribadian penyihir yang ada di depannya itu. Zeref berdehem bertujuan kembali ke permasalahan awal.

" jika iblis itu sudah keluar, mereka juga akan menampakkan dirinya ke permukaan" gumam Zeref, semua tampak bingung. Bahkan Happy menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang berarti ia kebingungan.

" jika boleh tau yang mulia, maksud anda dengan 'mereka' itu siapa ?" tanya August

" yang ku maksud dengan 'mereka' adalah para mafia yang saat ini bekerja dibalik layar. Mereka menunggu iblis itu keluar untuk membuat kekacauan semakin bertambah, jika mereka berencana keluar bersamaan dengan iblis itu. Tidak diragukan lagi 'dia' akan muncul, Natsu…" jelas Zeref

"… itu adalah scenario terburuk yang bisa kulihat" tambah Zeref. Tiba-tiba rahang Natsu bergemeretak, tangannya mengepal kuat, terlihat sihir meluap-luap dari tubuhnya.

" kali ini, 'dia' akan kuhajar" ucap Natsu dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

" 'dia' itu siapa sih ?" sela Irene

" orang yang telah menghancurkan guildku dulu…" saat menyebutkan nama orang itu Natsu tidak bersuara, hanya melafalkannya dibibir. Tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuat August dan Irene terkejut dengan siapa yang di maksud 'dia' oleh Natsu.

" itu tidak mungkin Natsu, mengapa ia harus repot-repot menyerang guild yang mempunyai pengaruh di Alvarez" ujar Irene tidak percaya

" aku juga tidak tau.." balas Natsu pelan

" jika memang orang itu yang menyerang guild Natsu, berarti dia ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya buku iblis Zeref. Karena saat itu Natsu meminjamnya untuk dipelajari" jelas August dengan pose berpikirnya

" jika dia membawa buku iblis Zeref, jangan-jangan…" Irene tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

" dia akan mempelajari sihir keabadian" ucapan Irene diteruskan oleh August.

" tapi untuk mempelajari sihir itu dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, kecuali dia mempunyai sihir yang begitu besar. Ini menjadi masalah besar kalau dibiarkan…" kata Zeref

" kalau begitu akan kutambahkan masalah ini pada dewan sihir di Alvarez. Irene… August.." yang dipanggil langsung menunduk menghadap Zeref

" kalian tetap disini untuk menjaga Isghar dan melindungi Natsu, hubungi aku kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan iblis Tartaros atau para mafia"

" baik, yang Mulia!"

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, cepat kendalikan iblis itu Natsu. Kekuatanmu sangat dibutuhkan di masa depan nanti" Zeref langsung menghilang setelah berpesan seperti itu.

" tidak kusangka masalah ini begitu rumit…" keluh Irene.

"…sa Natsu, kau berhutang penjelasan bagaimana kau terluka seperti ini" tuntut Irene dengan nada penuh penekanan. Natsu pun mulai bercerita bagaimana ia mendapat lukanya.

…

…

" sekarang aku mulai mengerti keadaan kita, jadi tidak lama lagi akan terjadi perang besar-besaran. Sepertinya menarik, aku akan mengamuk seperti dulu" Irene menyeringai setelah berkata seperti itu, hal itu membuat Natsu dan August sedikit merinding.

" jadi kau mendapat luka ini karena melawan Etherious ?.." pertanyaan August di 'iya' kan Natsu

" ..lalu setelah kau mengalahkannya, iblis Tartaros yang seharusnya tertidur atau bisa dibilang tersegel itu bangkit untuk membebaskan masternya yang disegel didalam tubuhmu. Begitu ?" lanjut August

" ehm.." jawab Natsu

" akan kupikirkan bagaimana caranya kita melawan iblis itu nanti…" August melihat jam ditangan kanannya.

"… sudah waktunya Natsu. Kami harus kembali"

" ya. Arigatou August-ossan.. Irene-san.." Irene menghilangkan dimensi yang dibuatnya, mereka berdua langsung pergi menuju sekolahan.

 **SKIP TIME~**

Saat ini sudah 3 minggu sejak hari penutupan kegiatan Beyond, keadaan sekolah masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Pembullyan terhadap jurusan yang lebih rendah masih dilakukan, Lucy masih tetap dibully meskipun dia berhasil mendapat penghargaan saat penutup Beyond waktu itu.

Bahkan bully-an terhadap Lucy semakin menjadi, semenjak Natsu tidak bersamanya. Pasalnya Natsu selalu membantu Lucy, saat gadis bermanik caramel itu dibully. Mari kita pindah ke masalah selanjutnya, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan para guild. Yosh, kita pindah ke aula sekolah yang menjadi tempat rapat seluruh guild yang hadir.

…

…

" ehemm… apa semua perwakilan guild sudah hadir ?" buka August di awal rapat.

" Sabertooth, hadir" ucap kakek tua bernama Jiemma. Jiemma ditemani 3 penyihir top di guildnya, yaitu Sting, Rogue, dan Minerva

" Blue Pegasus, hadir" kata Ichiya yang ditemani 'the trimens', anggota trimens terdiri atas Hibiki, Eva, dan Ren.

" Mermaid Heel, hadir" ucap gadis bersurai ungu gelap. Ia ditemani Milianna dan gadis berambut scarlet.

" Lamia Scale, hadir" ucap Jura. Pria botak itu ditemani Lyon dan seorang siswa berambut raven.

" Fairy Tail, hadir" ucap kakek tua berambut kuning. (note : perwakilan guild tidak harus siswa bersekolah)

" apa hanya ini ?" tanya Irene yang berdiri disamping August, Irene saat ini bertugas sebagai sekretaris. Tapi hanya saat rapat guild.

" iya, itu karena guild-guild kecil di sekitar sekolah bergabung ke guild yang lebih besar. Seperti Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, dan guild yang hadir disini" tutur Makarov

" are, jii-san. Apa kau iri dengan guild kami ?" profokasi Sting

" sudahlah Sting, biarkan guild kecil itu menggonggong sesuka hati" balas Minerva

" kalian!" Makarov mulai tersulut emosinya.

" sudah cukup!" August menengahi perdebatan mereka.

" apa agenda kita hari ini Irene ?" lanjutnya

" hanya pembahasan biasa layaknya pertemuan rutin 6 bulan sekali, tapi kita ada tambahan sedikit…" Irene tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

" kenapa kau diam ? lanjutkan" perintah kepala sekolah

"… yaitu pembubaran guild Fairy Tail dan pergerakan para mafia saat ini" perkataan Irene, membuat beberapa orang di aula merasa senang, sedih, terkejut, kecewa, bahkan ada yang merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa disaat guild yang dulu mengajarinya cara bertarung dan sopan santun akan dibubarkan.

" kita akan membahas pergerakan para mafia dulu. Irene tolong jelaskan lebih detail"

" baik, para mafia saat ini sedang mengincar… " rapat pun berjalan dan pembahasan tentang mafia akan segera berakhir. August mulai tidak fokus, karena ia sedang menunggu Natsu menjalankan rencananya meskipun August tidak tau. Bagaimana rencana bocah itu.

Ia hanya mengira-ngira bahwa Natsu akan datang melalui pintu depan dengan tenang dan berunding dengan guild yang membawa anggota Fairy Tail.

"… itulah tindakan yang setidaknya kita lakukan. Jadi bagaimana menurut anda ?" tanya Irene ke August. Yang ditanya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" kepala sekolah ?" panggilnya, pria itu sama sekali belum menyahut panggilan Irene. Dengan terpaksa Irene menendang kaki pria tua itu.

" ittai…" August langsung mendelik ke arah Irene, namun Irene menatap tajam August. Tiba-tiba nyali nya ciut seketika. Semua orang diruangan itu hanya tertawa kikuk, melihat tingkah wakil dan kepala sekolah itu.

" ehem… ya itu sudah cukup bagus. Jadi mari kita lanjutkan pembahasan ke pembubaran guild Fairy Tail" ujar August, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang Natsu akan datang atau tidak. Yang penting ia sudah memberitahu tentang kapan rapat ini akan dilaksanakan.

Tiba-tiba August teringat bahwa ia belum memberitahu lokasi rapat mereka saat ini. Ia jadi berkeringat dingin, soalnya bocah bertaring itu terkadang tidak tau arah dan sembrono dalam mencari sesuatu.

' peduli apa tentang guild itu… tugasku hanya menjaga Natsu' batin August.

" baiklah… guild Fairy Tail akan dibubarkan karena tidak memiliki cukup anggota. Dalam peraturan guild Fiore, setidaknya ada 3 anggota dan 1 pemimpin guild. Dan saat ini kau tidak memiliki anggota satupun" jelas August.

Makarov lupa mendaftarkan Natsu ke dalam daftar anggota guild resmi, meskipun didaftarkan pun. Guild ini akan tetap dibubarkan. Makarov hanya pasrah saja.

" kami tau guildmu dulu sangat berjasa, tapi saat ini guildmu layaknya bangunan berhantu. Biarkan yang muda mengambil kemudi dunia guild saat ini dan nikmati hari tua mu Makarov" tutur August. August mengambil kertas resmi yang berisi pembubaran guild Fairy Tail. Hanya dengan men-stempelnya, guild itu sudah dibubarkan.

" dengan ini ku nyatakan guild Fairy Tail dibubarkan…." August mulai menurunkan stempel itu perlahan namun pasti. Tapi terjadi ledakan diatas aula itu.

" apa itu ?... jangan-jangan…." Mata August melebar setelah seseorang menjebol atap aula dengan tinju apinya.

 **Dooom**

Kepulan asap dimana-mana, semua orang bersiaga apabila orang yang menjebol atap itu adalah musuh.

" yare yare… ne ossan, setidaknya waktu itu kau beritahu aku tempatnya. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi terlambat. Benarkan Happy ?" tanya pemuda dari siluet asap.

" ya ya itu benar, setidaknya kau memberitahu detailnya" tambah Happy. Makarov yang mengenal suara itu hanya mematung ditempatnya, tak ia hanya Makarov yang mematung di tempat. Bahkan semua orang termasuk Irene dan August juga mematung karena tidak percaya Natsu akan melakukan hal se-nekat ini. Makarov sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa bocah itu berencana seperti ini. Jika ia tau rencananya seperti ini, Makarov akan memberikan rencana yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan lagoi-lagi Natsu datang dengan kehebohan yang menarik perhatian semua orang…

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yoo minna-san, maaf baru update. Akhir-akhir ini author malas ngetik karena liburan yang menggoda. Tapi tenang saja, author selalu update pas liburan kayak gini. Tunggu-in aja ya…^^**

 **Hargai usaha author(saya atau author yang lain) dengan kritik, review, saran, minta nomor wa, atau apapun itu. Tolong hargai usaha semua author ya…**

 **See you in next chap…^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just Info!**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal** = sihir, tempat, dan efek dari battle

 **(aaarrrggghhhh)** = Igneel yang bicara

 **{aaaarrggghhh}** = Etherious/END yang bicara

HURUF BESAR = berteriak

.

.

 **Review :**

 **Guest :** maaf ya kemarin gak ada adegan romance-nya, soalnya udah aku atur bagiannya sendiri. Tapi aku lupa kalau fanfic ini bergenre utama romance adventure. Ini udah ada romance-nya.

 **Dragneelhendra :** ini udah lanjut kok.

 **Dragneelstorm2000** : author usahakan. _Ganbarimasu!_

 **Abizar780 :** nanti ada chap nya sendiri pas bagian itu, author juga mikirin gimana _scene_ yang epic pas bagian itu. Yosh mari kita tunjukkan :v… _ganbarimasu!_

 **Libra of Viking :** ini alurnya sedikit berubah soalnya arc kemarin Cuma pembuka dan sekarang udah mulai masuk arc yang baru. Kalau penjelasan author masih kurang, kasih pendapat kamu sendiri. Nanti coba author benerin.

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

" dengan ini ku nyatakan guild Fairy Tail dibubarkan…." August mulai menurunkan stempel itu perlahan namun pasti. Tapi terjadi ledakan diatas aula itu.

" apa itu ?... jangan-jangan…." Mata August melebar setelah seseorang menjebol atap aula dengan tinju apinya.

 **Dooom**

Kepulan asap dimana-mana, semua orang bersiaga apabila orang yang menjebol atap itu adalah musuh.

" yare yare… ne ossan, setidaknya waktu itu kau beritahu aku tempatnya. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi terlambat. Benarkan Happy ?" tanya pemuda dari siluet asap.

" ya ya itu benar, setidaknya kau memberitahu detailnya" tambah Happy. Makarov yang mengenal suara itu hanya mematung ditempatnya, ia tidak menduga bahwa bocah itu berencana seperti ini. Jika ia tau rencananya seperti ini, Makarov akan memberikan rencana yang lebih baik dari ini. Lagi-lagi bocah itu datang dengan kehebohan yang mencolok….

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Taruhan Gila Lagi dan sebagian kekuatan Natsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" tapi Natsu.. kau selalu berlebihan ya" kata kucing biru itu

" menurutku itu bagus Happy, seperti di film-film action" jawab Natsu sambil berpose layaknya peran utama yang datang di waktu yang sangat tepat. Happy hanya tertawa dan mulai mengikuti gerakan Natsu. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya melongo setelah _jebol_ -nya atap aula.

" ekhemm.." Natsu berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana candaan ini, dengan suasana tegang.

" kita kembali topik utama... August-ossan, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas keterlambatanku ini" tuntut Natsu

" hai' hai' maafkan aku, akan ku traktir kau dengan makanan kesukaanmu…" jawab August santai lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…tapi bagaimana kau tau tempat ini ?" tanya August yang sudah menghilangkan rasa kagetnya.

" aku tau karena banyak orang kuat yang berkumpul disini. Apa kau tau ossan ? aku hampir mengelilingi sekolah ini dan dianggap orang aneh karena tidak memakai seragam sekolah" keluh Natsu. Saat ini Natsu memakai pakaian misinya, baju lengan panjang dengan satu lengannya dibiarkan terbuka dan celana tiga per empat(3/4) berwarna putih. Tak lupa syal kotak-kotak kesayangannya, bahkan dia juga memakai jubah coklatnya. Oh iya, Natsu juga membawa tas ransel yang entah isinya apa.

" tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu terlambatkan ?" lanjutnya menatap Makarov

" tidak sama sekali, malahan kau datang diwaktu yang sangat tepat" jawab Makarov dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

" APA-APAAN INI ?" teriak Sting dengan menatap Makarov, Natsu, dan August.

" apa kau merencanakan ini kepala sekolah ?" tanya Jiemma kalem yang sebenarnya sangat tidak terima.

" tidak mungkin aku merencanakan hal ini… yang merencanakan ini adalah mereka berdua" tunjuk August ke Natsu dan Makarov

" jelaskan ini Makarov" kata Jura

" yah, sebenarny-" ucapan Makarov dipotong Natsu

" akan kujelaskan ini… tujuanku datang kesini adalah mengambil beberapa anggota Fairy Tail disana…" bocah bersyal kotak-kotak itu menunjuk 2 orang siswa yang berbeda gender, yang satunya gadis berambut scarlet dan satunya laki-laki berambut raven.

" apa kau tau harga dari taruhanmu itu ? kalau ti-" sebelum Jura berhasil mengucapkan perkataannya, Natsu langsung menyela nya.

" aku tau semua itu. Jadi guild siapa yang membawa dua orang itu ? apa kau yang membawa mereka penyihir botak ?" tanya Natsu langsung ke inti permasalahan, namun Natsu membuat satu kesalahan fatal. Yaitu jangan memanggil Jura dengan sebutan 'penyihir botak'.

" penyi-penyihir bo-botak katamu!" Jura terlihat cukup kesal dikatai seperti itu, namun ia mencoba sabar karena lawan bicaranya hanyalah murid SMA.

" tapi kau memang botak kan ?" ucap Natsu memperjelas. Semua orang yang di aula ber-sweatdrop mendengar itu. Sepertinya Jura sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi. Ia langsung menekan seluruh orang di aula dengan aura sihirnya. Semua siswa langsung membungkuk terkena tekanan sihir itu. Yang bertahan hanya orang-orang tua.

Namun tidak dengan Natsu, bagi Natsu tekanan seperti ini tidak apa-apa nya dibanding dengan tekanan dan aura END. Orang-orang tua yang melihat Natsu sangat terkejut, bahkan August dan Irene juga sama terkejutnya. Para orang tua itu mengira-ngira latihan apa yang anak ini jalani sampai mampu menahan tekanan seperti ini. Natsu hanya celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekitarnya, semua anak sebaya nya membungkuk karena tekanan sihir itu.

Natsu yang tidak ingin dianggap sebagai seseorang yang hebat, ia berpura-pura tengkurap dengan suara kesakitan yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu malah membuat Irene dan August menepuk jidat mereka, tapi tidak dengan orang lain. mereka berpikiran.. ' ternyata anak itu hanya sok kuat tadi'.

" maafkan aku penyihir hebat, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu" Natsu meminta maaf kepada Jura. Dengan rasa kasihan yang masih melekat di hati, Jura memaafkan Natsu dan menghilangkan tekanan itu.

" fiuuhh.. jadi siapa yang membawa Erza Scarlet dan Gray Fullbuster ?" tanya Natsu sembari berusaha berdiri setelah posisi tengkurapnya tadi.

" yang membawa Erza Scarlet adalah guildku, guild Mermaid Heel" ucap Kagura, gadis itu perlahan maju mendekati Natsu.

" kalau yang membawa Gray adalah guildku, guild Lamia Scale" kata penyihir botak itu alias Jura.

" aku bersedia saja menerima tantanganmu tapi apa taruhanmu ?" tanya intimidasi dari Kagura. Natsu merespon pertanyaan Kagura dengan melemparkan tas ranselnya.

" buka itu…" Kagura dan Jura membuka isi tas tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat isi tas itu.

" apa kau serius mempertaruhkan semua yang ada ditas ini ?" tanya gadis bermarga Mikazuchi itu untuk memastikan.

" ya, aku sangat serius" ucap Natsu dengan kilatan yang nampak dimatanya

" tunggu.. tunggu.. tunggu.. apa kalian serius menerima taruhan dari kouhai yang tidak jelas ini ?" tanya Sting

" ya"

" kenapa kau langsung setuju dengan taruhan itu ? memangnya isi tas itu ?" tanya Sting

" kau coba lihat saja sendiri" Kagura memberikan tas itu ke Sting. Reaksi Sting sedikit berbeda dengan Jura dan Kagura. Ia mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di tas itu agar semua orang bisa mengetahuinya. Diantara isi tas itu adalah surat tanah, surat kepemilikan rumah, buku tabungan, dan sebuah kertas identitas. Beberapa orang masih bingung setelah melihat hal itu

" apa-apaan semua ini ? ini tidak ada yang penting. Yang penting hanya ini.." teriak Sting didepan Natsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan surat tanah dan surat kepemilikan rumahnya Natsu. Pemuda bersurai spike pink itu tetap tenang sambil melangkah untuk mengambil kertas identitasnya.

" memang benar jika uang dan rumah belum cukup untuk taruhan anggota guild, tapi ini…" Natsu mengangkat kertas identitas itu tinggi-tinggi.

"… dengan ini kalian pasti ak-" lanjutnya tapi dipotong

" sudah cukup dengan omong kosongmu itu" bentak Sting yang mulai emosi

" bisakah kau diam sebentar, senpai ?" Natsu memberi deathglare ke arah Sting. Yang diberi tatapan itu mulai sangat marah, giginya gemeretak dan tangannya mulai mengepal.

" dengan kertas ini kalian bisa memiliki hak hidupku. Apa kalian tau artinya ?.." kata Natsu sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya. Irene dan August sangat terkejut dengan tawaran yang Natsu berikan, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Yang lain masih bingung dengan maksud Natsu.

" … akan kujelaskan lebih detail lagi. Jika kalian menang dan memiliki hak hidupku, itu berarti aku akan menjadi budak kalian. Kalian bisa membuangku, menjualku, mengambil organku, atau hal yang kalian sukai" jelas Natsu panjang lebar. Semua orang di aula kembali dibuat terkejut dengan tawaran bocah ini.

".. jadi bagaimana ? tidak ada yang rugikan ?" tawarnya lagi

" Natsu! Apa kau sudah gila ?" teriak Irene yang mulai berjalan ke arah Natsu.

" apa kau sadar dengan tawaran yang kau berikan itu ? itu terlalu berlebihan" kata Irene

" tidak Irene-san, hanya ini satu-satunya cara membuat mereka menerimanya" Natsu menatap lurus mata Irene dengan penuh keyakinan. Irene mencoba mencari keraguan di balik manik onyx Natsu, tapi tidak dapat ia temukan.

" terserah kau saja" Irene melangkah mundur membiarkan Natsu melanjutkan negosiasi nya.

" jangan kalian terima tawaran kouhai ini. Dia hanya bocah bermulut besar" provokasi Sting, entah apa yang membuat Sting begitu membenci Natsu.

" aku terima.." ucap Jura tenang, Sting langsung melongo mendengar jawaban Jura dengan menunjukkan ekspresi ' kenapa ?'

" jika aku tidak menerima tawaran ini sama saja mempermalukan guildku" jelas Jura

" aku juga akan menerimanya, jika kau tanya alasannya apa. Alasanku sama seperti Jura-san" jawab kagura. Sting sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi nya lagi

" KAU..!" geram Sting menatap Natsu

" ada apa senpai ? kenapa kau begitu marah padaku ?" tanya Natsu dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

" aku begitu marah kepadamu karena kau selalu bersama Lucy, kenapa kau selalu mengikutinya ?" tanya Sting kesal

" karena aku kasihan padanya. Kau tau senpai.. dia selalu sendiri. Makanya aku mengikutinya" jawab Natsu tenang

" mulai sekarang jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lucy" perintah Sting

" hah?! Kenapa kau malah memerintahku seperti itu. Kau hanya teman guildnya bukan pacar atau orang tua nya. bahkan saat di lapangan ke-3(ketiga) waktu itu kau tidak menyelamatkannya dan hanya menonton dari bangku penonton" Natsu membeberkan fakta yang memang benar adanya, Sting semakin geram

".. jadi kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu!" lanjut Natsu ketus. Emosi Sting akhirnya meledak, ia melompat ke arah Natsu dengan sihir yang terbalut di tangan kanannya.

 **DOOM! BLARRR!**

Atap aula kembali jebol akibat pukulan Sting. Murid-murid yang berada di sekitar aula langsung berhambur mendekat melihat apa yang terjadi.

" ada apa, oy…" tanya salah satu murid yang berada di luar aula

" aku tidak tau, mungkin terjadi pertarungan" jawab temannya. Kita kembali ke dalam aula.

" apa yang kau lakukan Sting-kun ?" tanya intimidasi Irene. yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Kejadiannya tadi cukup cepat. Saat Sting melompat ke arah Natsu dengan tangan yang penuh sihir, Irene langsung berlari ke arah Natsu. Lalu saat Sting hampir memukul Natsu, Irene mengubah arah pukulan itu.

" bawa dia ke ruang BK" perintah August ke Jiemma.

" baik"

" kita lihat sekarang masih jam berapa ?" tanya August pada dirinya sendiri, lalu melirik jam di tangan kirinya

" oh, masih jam 10. Yosh, pertandingan ini akan kita lakukan setelah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana ? apa kalian setuju ?" August meminta persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak.

" ya, aku setuju.."

" aku juga.."

" Natsu bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya August memastikan. Adik Zeref itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju.

" yosh sekarang bubar!" August membubarkan rapat ini dan beralih ke Natsu.

" barusan itu tadi apa Natsu ?" tanya Irene.

" akan kujelaskan saat di ruanganmu Irene-san" jawab singkat Natsu. Sementara di luar aula terjadi perbincangan atas apa yang terjadi tadi.

" apa kau menyadari sihir tadi ?" tanya Kagura ke Jura

" ya, sihir itu bukan berasal dari manusia. Sihir itu seperti sihir iblis" jawab Jura

" apa mungkin sihir dari wakil kepala sekolah ?"

" aku tidak tau, tapi ada kemungkinan iya. Soalnya banyak yang bilang sihir wakil kepala sekolah sangat mengerikan, jika sihir wakilnya saja seperti itu. Apalagi kepala sekolahnya, tapi yang pasti tidak mungkin murid berambut pink itu yang mengeluarkannya" jelas Jura. Mari kita menuju tempat Natsu berada.

..

..

" tadi itu apa Natsu ?" tanya Irene prihatin melihat kondisi anak didiknya yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri.

" itu tadi adalah sihir END, padahal aku tadi hanya mengeluarkan sihir itu sekecil mungkin. Tapi kenapa yang keluar sebesar itu ?" jelas Natsu sekaligus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Natsu mulai ketakutan karena tidak bisa mengendalikan sihir END. Terlihat jelas saat ini Natsu gemetaran gara-gara takut apabila sihir END yang berhasil ia ambil malah lepas kendali dan melukai semua orang.

" tenanglah Natsu, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh…" Irene memeluk Natsu dari depan dan menyandarkan kepala bocah pink itu di dadanya agar ia kembali tenang.

" tapi.. tapi.. Irene-san.." rengek Natsu

" itu mungkin karena sihir END terlalu besar, jadi saat kau beranggapan bahwa sihir yang kau keluarkan itu kecil. Sebenarnya cukup besar untuk membuat lawanmu ketakutan…" jelas August setelah menganalisa semua yang terjadi

".. jadi bukan gara-gara kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, kau bisa mengendalikannya. Hanya saja tingkat sihirnya terlalu tinggi, apalagi sihir itu milik raja iblis. Sehingga itu wajar apabila kau sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sudah mengeluarkan sihir sebesar itu" tambah August. Penjelasan itu membuat Natsu sedikit tenang.

" terima kasih atas penjelasannya ossan" kata Natsu sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Irene, namun yang memeluk tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

" Irene-san, lepaskan aku..." pinta Natsu, tapi tidak didengar olehnya. Malahan Irene membenamkan wajah Natsu ke dadanya. Natsu blushing berat gara-gara ada benda empuk dan hangat yang menekan wajahnya. Bisa-bisa Natsu lepas kendali jika hal seperti ini terus berlanjut

" tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ucap Irene tenang, Natsu terus berontak dalam pelukan Irene. tapi usahanya sia-sia, Natsu tidak menyangka bahwa pelukan wanita ini begitu kuat.

" kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku ?" tanya Natsu yang pasrah di dalam pelukan Irene.

" karena kau belum tenang" ujar Irene dengan nada jahil. Alhasil Natsu melongo atas ucapannya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi bilangnya, jika tau seperti ini ia akan tenang dan diam saja di pelukan wanita berambut scarlet itu.

" akhirnya kau tenang" akhirnya Irene melepaskan Natsu dengan wajah puas karena bisa menjahili bocah ini lagi.

" huh.. kenapa sih kau ini suka sekali memelukku ?" tanya Natsu sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

" itu karena kau hangat sekali saat di peluk.. fufu.." goda Irene. wajah Natsu sedikit memerah karena ucapan wanita itu.

" jangan menggodaku lagi!" teriak Natsu ke Irene, yang diteriaki malah bertambah keras tawa. August yang melihat kedua orang ini, hanya tersenyum.

" kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu" ucap August berlalu meninggalkan Irene dan Natsu.

" tunggu ossan, aku ikut ke ruanganmu" Natsu berlari kecil agar bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan August.

" aku pergi dulu ya, Irene-san" kata Natsu pergi meninggalkan Irene di ruangannya dengan tumpukan berkas yang hampir menggunung.

..

..

Natsu saat ini berada di ruangan August atau bisa kita sebut dengan ruangan kepala sekolah. Natsu tidak ingin masuk kelas karena alasan belum sembuh total, jika belum sembuh total kenapa ia mendeklarasikan pertarungan. Natsu yang diberi jawab seperti itu oleh August hanya tertawa kikuk dan berkata jujur bahwa ia sedang malas mengikuti kelas.

" Natsu" panggil August tanpa menoleh ke Natsu, saat ini ia disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas.

" apa, ossan ?" Natsu menyahuti panggilan August, tapi tidak menoleh ke orangnya.

" apa kau tidak pergi ke guildmu ?" tanya August

" memangnya ada apa di guild ?" tanya Natsu sembari memainkan suatu benda di tangannya

" mungkin kau perlu menyusun rencana atau kau ingin tau informasi musuhmu" kata August menatap monitornya.

" iya, aku akan kesana. Sekarang jam berapa ?"

" jam 3"

" hah?! Kenapa kau baru mengingatkanku sekarang ?" teriak Natsu

" memangnya kenapa ?" kata August mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor

" 1 jam saja tidak cukup untuk menyusun rencana" jawab Natsu

" itu sudah lebih dari cukup Natsu. Lagipula pertandingan nanti hanya 1 lawan 1, jadi kau cukup bertarung seperti biasa saja" jelas August

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Natsu menyampirkan jubah di pundak kanannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan August

..

..

Natsu berjalan santai menuju guildnya, jalanan sekolah tidak terlalu ramai karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung di beberapa kelas. Oh iya, dari tadi kita tidak melihat Happy. *author lupa bahwa Natsu menyuruh Happy pulang saat ia pergi menuju ruangan Irene tadi.

" Natsu!" teriak seorang gadis yang suara nya begitu familiar di gendang telinga dragon slayer itu.

" oh, Lucy" Natsu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat yang punya suara. Lucy segera mendekati Nastu.

" kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? bagaimana dengan kelasmu ? jangan-jangan kau membolos ya ?" _cerocos_ Natsu tanpa mengambil napas. Sedangkan Lucy memegangi lututnya dan masih kesulitan bernapas secara teratur.

" ada apa Lucy ? kenapa kau terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa ?" tanya Natsu lagi. Memang benar kata Natsu. Lucy terlihat tergesa-gesa, buktinya wajahnya peluh dengan keringat, dan napasnya memburu seperti habis lari marathon. Lucy men- _stop_ ucapan Natsu dengan menaruh tangannya di depan mulut Natsu tapi tidak sampai menyentuhnya.

" hah.. hah.. Nat..su a-apa be-nar kau menantang dua guild itu ?" tanya Lucy sembari mengatur O2 dan CO2 yang keluar masuk tubuhnya.

" duduklah dulu, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu" Natsu menepuk-nepuk bangku yang saat ini ia duduki. Lucy yang mengerti ajakan Natsu, langsung berjalan ke arahnya begitu saja.

" jadi apa benar itu ?" tanya lagi Lucy memastikan

" ya itu benar" jawab Natsu santai melihat langit yang mulai berganti warna

" kenapa kau berani sekali menantang dua guild besar itu Natsu ?..." Lucy menggantungan kalimatnya. Pendengaran Natsu terasa tidak nyaman gara-gara Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya. Alhasil Dragneel muda ini, melihat Lucy dengan sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi badan. Tidak disangka, Lucy juga melihat Natsu dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya .

Hal itu membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, Natsu bisa merasakan panasnya hembusan napas Lucy yang menerpa wajahnya. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang, Lucy terus menatap Natsu. Ia tidak bisa mengubah arah pandangannya. Lucy serasa di tarik oleh manik obsidian Natsu.

Natsu juga tidak bisa mengalihkan mata nya dari wajah gadis di depannya itu. Wajah gadis bersurai keemasan itu terlihat sangat cantik, walaupun keringat masih terlihat di sekitar wajahnya. Malahan hal itu membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Natsu tidak bisa menahan diri, dengan perlahan ia majukan wajahnya. Lucy yang terbawa suasana hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi Natsu bisa mendapatkan bibir senpai-nya itu, tapi terganggu oleh suara yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya.

 **(Natsu! Bukankah kau punya urusan yang lebih penting)**

Sesaat setelah mendengar suara itu, Natsu sadar dan langsung menghentikan aksinya. Bocah pink itu blushing berat atas tindakannya yang begitu berani untuk mencium senpainya. Sedangkan gadis di depan Natsu masih setia dengan mata yang tertutup dan bibir yang sudah terbuka dari tadi.

Natsu segera menyadarkan Lucy dengan menyentil keningnya. Lucy yang awalnya mengharapkan sebuah ciuman, malah merasakan sakit di dahinya.

" ittai yo…" Lucy memegangi dahinya dengan kedua tangannya dan jangan lupa wajah Lucy saat ini sudah sangat merah, bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah. Mereka sama-sama diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa setelah suasana seperti tadi.

" e-etoo Lucy.. ada apa tadi kau mencariku ?" tanya Natsu memecah suasana yang begitu canggung ini.

" aku khawatir terhadapmu…" ucap Lucy khawatir

 **Blush**

Pipi Natsu memerah mendengar ucapan Lucy, namun tidak dengan gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu. Lucy malah menunjukkan raut muka khawatir. Natsu bertanya-tanya kenapa Lucy begitu khawatir terhadapnya, padahal saat ini dia sudah sehat-sehat saja.

" …kau itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit…" lanjut Lucy, Natsu ingin bicara tapi Lucy mendahuluinya.

"…Aku tau kau belum sembuh total, karena lukamu terlalu parah. Bahkan sekarang saat ini kau sudah bisa bicara, kau tidak memaksakan dirimu untuk bicara kan ? padahal waktu itu kau bicara saja sudah merasa sangat sakit.. kenapa kau sekarang malah melukai dirimu lagi dengan melawan guild yang hebat ? kenapa Natsu ? kenapa ?" ujar Lucy panjang lebar dengan menatap mata Natsu, tatapan Lucy begitu dalam. Natsu tidak tau harus bicara apa, tapi ia bisa melihat air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Lucy.

 **Greb!**

" Natsu.." mata Lucy membulat sempurna karena saat ini Natsu sedang memeluknya. Natsu memeluk erat Lucy, tangan kanannya ia gunakan mengelus helain pirang Lucy. Kepala si gadis bersandar pada bahu Natsu.

" maafkan aku senpai, karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi tenang saja, di pertandingan nanti aku pasti menang melawan mereka" bisik Natsu lembut. Lucy hanya mengangguk di bahu Natsu.

" kau ingin menangis bukan ?..." pancing Natsu

" menangislah" ucap Natsu pelan. Tak lama setelah Natsu mengucapkan itu, bahu Natsu terasa basah. Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu. Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu dan sepertinya Lucy sudah berhenti menangis.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat wajah Lucy. Wajah gadis itu masih cantik meskipun setelah menangis tapi matanya memerah akibat tangisannya.

" maafkan aku, Lucy.." ujar Natsu dengan raut yang menunjukkan kesedihan

" kenapa ?"

" aku tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkanku. Kau pasti di ganggu lagi kan ?" tanya Natsu. Lucy begitu terkejut bagaimana laki-laki disampingnya ini bisa tau, kalau selama ini selalu di ganggu. Lucy selalu menyembunyikan kenyataan itu terhadap semua orang, tapi saat ia bersama Natsu. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

" emm…" angguk Lucy

" tapi tenang saja, besok mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku pastikan itu" kata Natsu percaya diri. Lucy tersenyum mendengar itu.

" _arigatou_ Natsu" kata Lucy dengan senyuman tipis yang menempel di wajahnya.

" jadi, kenapa kau sampai berani menantang dua guild besar itu. Apa alasanmu ?" tanya Lucy mengubah topik pembicaraan

" aku hanya ingin membangkitkan suatu guild itu saja" jawab Natsu santai. Lucy hanya melongo mendengar jawaban dari _kouhai_ -nya ini. Menurut Lucy alasan seperti itu tidaklah masuk akal, bahkan sampai menantang guild besar.

Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika Natsu ingin membangkitkan suatu guild, kenapa ia tidak memulai dari hal yang mendasar saja. Bukan malah melawan guild itu. Setidaknya itulah pikiran Lucy.

" alasanmu tidak masuk akal Natsu…" bantah Lucy

" ..lagipula apa kau sudah sembuh total dari lukamu ?" lanjut Lucy dengan pertanyaan

" memang belum sembuh total sih… tapi kau jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan nanti" ucap Natsu percaya diri dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Lucy merasa lega melihat Natsu sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Entah kenapa gadis bersurai pirang itu merasa bebas dan senang bersama pemuda bersyal di sampingnya itu.

" bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ?" tanya Lucy, ia penasaran dari mana datangnya rasa percaya diri Natsu.

" itu karena hari ini sudah 3 minggu lebih sejak kita menerima sihir **Arc of Time**. Jadi aku yakin, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka" perkataan Natsu mengingatkan Lucy tentang semua kejadian saat Beyond. Lucy baru ingat bahwa ia sekarang bisa menggunakan Second Origin tanpa perlu mengaktifkannya terlebih dahulu.

" oh iya, bisakah kau memanggil Loki ?" Natsu baru ingat akan suatu hal

" ada apa memangnya ?" tanya balik Lucy sambil mengeluarkan kunci Loki

" sudahlah panggil saja dia" pinta Natsu berdiri di depan Lucy.

 **Terbukalah, Gerbang Singa : Loki**

Tak lama, Loki sudah berada di depan mereka berdua.

" ada apa _hime_?" tanya loki dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Lucy memutar bola mata nya bosan.

" Natsu ingin bertemu denganmu" tunjuk Lucy ke arah Natsu. Loki baru sadar bahwa Natsu ada disini, ia cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Natsu.

" master, bukannya kau terluka parah ya waktu itu ?" tanya Loki, lagi-lagi ia menyebut Natsu dengan sebutan 'master'. Lucy semakin penasaran.

" aku sudah baikan dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku sudah bukan master guildmu lagi, panggil saja aku Natsu" jelas Natsu. Lucy sangat terkejut dengan anak ini, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi guild master di usia yang tergolong muda.

" jadi ada apa Natsu ?" tanya Loki serius.

" aku ingin mengembalikan kekuatan _eclipse_ -mu…" jawab Natsu yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan Loki. Suasana semakin serius…

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yoo minna-san, genki desu ka ?**

 **Btw genki desu ka itu artinya masih sehat kah kamu, itu artinya bagi yang belum tau :v. kali ini author update kilat, kalian pasti gak nyangka kan ?** _ **sasuga**_ **author*mulai sombong.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah review ya. Oh iya, tadi ada adegan ecchi sedikit hihihi…**

 **Hargai usaha author(saya atau author yang lain) dengan kritik, review, saran, minta nomor wa, atau apapun itu. Tolong hargai usaha semua author ya…**

 **See you in next chap…^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just Info!**

 **(Fanfiction) =** Igneel yang bicara

 **{Fanfiction} =** Ethrious/END yang bicara

.

.

 **Review :**

 **Eirie17 :** woh, terima kasih ya pendapatnya. Maaf baru lanjut, penjelasannya nanti di akhir fic.

 **Dragneelstorm2000 :** iya maaf ya, nanti di akhir fic author jelasin kenapa gak lanjut.

 **Guest :** iya nanti ada scene nya sendiri kok, ini masih scene battle soalnya.

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy :** ya ini lanjut.

 **KuroNalu :** iya maaf baru lanjut, terima kasih keritikannya. Semoga di chapter ini sudah baik penulisannya.

 **Abizar780 :** makasih ya reviewnya, maaf baru lanjut.

 **Lenn Karen :** makasih ya, ini berusaha diperbaiki tulisannya.

 **Dragneelhendra:** waduh, belum author pikirkan.

 **Penikmat b*k*p :** btw, namamu vulgar amat. Makasih reviewnya.

 **Libra of Viking :** menyimpang gimana ya ? kasih tau dong.

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

.

.

.

 **Terbukalah, Gerbang Singa : Loki**

Tak lama, Loki sudah berada di depan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa _hime_ ?" tanya loki dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Lucy memutar bola mata nya bosan.

"Natsu ingin bertemu denganmu." tunjuk Lucy ke arah Natsu. Loki baru sadar kalau Natsu juga ada disini, ia cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Natsu.

" _Master_ , bukannya kau terluka parah ya waktu itu?" tanya Loki, lagi-lagi ia menyebut Natsu dengan sebutan ' _master'_. Lucy semakin penasaran.

"Aku sudah baikan dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku sudah bukan _master guildmu_ lagi, panggil saja aku Natsu," jelas Natsu. Lucy begitu terkejut dengan anak ini, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi _guild master_ di usia yang tergolong muda.

"Jadi ada apa Natsu?" tanya Loki serius.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan kekuatan _eclipse_ -mu," jawab Natsu yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan Loki. Suasana semakin serius…

.

.

 **Chapter 12 : Asal Api Hitam Natsu dan Awal Sebelum Bertanding**

.

.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa menerima nya. Aku masih belum cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu," jawab Loki murung.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikannya. Lagi pula saat ini kau memiliki pemilik yang kuat. Tidak seperti waktu itu," bujuk Natsu.

"Aku masih takut Natsu. Aku takut melukai semua orang seperti waktu itu." sekilas Loki membayangkan kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Tatkala ia menghancurkan _guildnya_ sendiri dan menyerang semua temannya akibat dari tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, lupakan masa lalu dan melangkahlah maju. Jika kau hilang kendali, aku yang akan menghentikanmu lagi."

"Tapi, Natsu…"

"Sudahlah jangan membantah. Bolehkan Lucy bila ia mendapatkan kekuatannya yang dulu?" Natsu meminta persetujuan dari sang pemilik terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan Lucy, aku masih be-mmpphhh." Natsu membungkam mulut Loki secara paksa. Lucy masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis bermanik caramel itu mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Sudahlah kau diam dulu Loki. Bagaimana Lucy, bolehkan?"

"Boleh saja, tapi…" Lucy menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi…" Natsu menirukan Lucy sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada syaratnya." Natsu tidak habis pikir dengan gadis ini. Bisa-bisanya ia meminta syarat, padahal ia berniat membantu.

"Ya..Ya, sebutkan syaratmu," sahut Natsu malas.

"Kau boleh mengembalikan kekuatan Loki, asalkan kau…" Lucy diam tak bersuara tetapi mulutnya masih terbuka. Mereka berdua terlihat antusias dengan kalimat terakhir Lucy.

"….Menceritakan semua kejadian mulai dari dirimu menjadi _guild master_ sampai kekuatan Loki yang bisa ada padamu." itulah syarat Lucy. Ia pikir Natsu pasti menerima syarat itu, soalnya syarat itu hanya bercerita bukan menghajar atau mencuri benda.

"Tidak akan kuceritakan." tolak Natsu singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas di dengar oleh gendang telinga Lucy. Gadis penyuka novel itu menatap Natsu tidak percaya, ia mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali bukti tidak percaya. Kenapa anak kelas 10 di depannya ini menolak syarat yang sungguh mudah ini.

"Hah?! Kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah itu syarat yang mudah?" Lucy sudah tidak bisa membendung emosinya.

"Jika aku menceritakan hal itu, kau akan tau segalanya tentangku," bela Natsu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya aku mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Lucy setengah berteriak.

"Boleh, tapi tidak sekarang. Pada waktunya nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya," kata Natsu tenang. Lucy benar-benar dibuat geregetan oleh bocah _pink_ ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan dirimu memberikan kekuatan itu kalau begitu." ancam Lucy. Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan _senpai_ pirangnya itu.

'Kenapa sih susah sekali untuk memberikan kekuatan ini? Padahal tujuanku baik agar Loki bisa lebih melindungi Lucy,' gerutu Natsu di batin. Mau tidak mau dan demi kebaikan Lucy. Natsu akan menceritakannya.

"Saat itu kami diserang oleh seseorang yang sangat kuat, kami tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Loki muncul dengan kekuatan _eclipse_ -nya, padahal ia sudah dihajar habis-habisan sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya orang itu mengasihani kami, namun aku tidak tahu kenapa orang itu mengasihani kami. Lalu orang itu pergi meninggalkan kami bersama Loki yang masih hilang kendali. Loki menyerang secara membabi buta kepada seluruh _member guild_ dan untungnya waktu itu aku sudah belajar menyegel sihir seseorang..," jelas Natsu panjang lebar. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen.

"…Jadi aku berusaha menyegel kekuatan Loki di dalam diriku. Sepertinya waktu itu keberuntungan berpihak padaku, karena aku berhasil menyegel kekuatan Loki di dalam diriku. Yah… Meskipun setelah aku menyegel kekuatan Loki, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya kembali." jelas Natsu yang di akhiri dengan tawa kikuk. Lucy masih setia memasang pendengarannya, menunggu Natsu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku menunggu lanjutannya Natsu," pinta Lucy.

"Tidak, aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak. Lain waktu akan kusambung lagi."

"Huuweee! Kenapa hanya sam-," ucapan Lucy terpotong.

"Hey! Aku sudah memenuhi sebagian syaratku. Jadi bolehkan?" dengan berat hati Lucy mengizinkan Natsu memberikan kekuatan itu.

"Boleh.." ucap Lucy kesal menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ia tampak manis bila bertingkah seperti itu. Natsu hanya cekikian dengan disertai _blushing_ tipis di pipinya.

"Yosh.." Natsu mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam berukuran kecil. Natsu menggenggam bola hitam itu begitu erat.

 **(Natsu! apa kau benar ingin mengembalikan kekuatan itu?)**

'Ya memangnya kenapa?' respon Natsu dari pikirannya.

 **(Jika kau memberikan sihir itu, sama saja kau memberikan sihirmu dan sihirmu akan berkurang setelah kau memberikannya.)**

'Aku sudah tau resikonya, Igneel. Tenang saja, aku masih punya kau dan Etherious. Kekuatan yang menumpuk dalam satu titik itu tidak bagus loh,' terang Natsu.

 **(Terserah kau saja.)**

'Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku..' Natsu kemudian mencoba mengalirkan sihir _eclipse_ itu ke bola hitam. Terlihat sihir berwarna hitam mengalir deras dari tangan kanan Natsu menuju bola hitam yang berada di kepalannya.

"Hah.. ini sudah ku simpan di bola hitam ini.. hah.." anak didik Igneel tersebut membuka genggamannya, mengisyaratkan agar Loki mengambil bola itu. Natsu kira mentransfer sihir itu pekerjaan yang sepele tapi sesudah ia melakukannya sendiri, ia tau bahwa memberikan sihir itu perkerjaan yang cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Terima kasih Natsu." Loki mengambil benda bundar hitam yang berada di telapak tangan Natsu. Roh bintang berambut _orange_ itu menyimpan bola hitam di sakunya.

"Kau boleh menggunakan kekuatan itu kapanpun, namun sekali kau menggunakannya. Kekuatan _eclipse_ akan menjadi sihirmu dan ketika kau memakai kekuatan itu. Sama saja kau harus bisa mengendalikannya." jelas Natsu yang napasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Terima kasih atas segala yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Natsu," ucap Loki membungkukan kepalanya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kembalilah sekarang," balas Natsu. Kemudian Loki kembali ke dunia roh meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy berdua.

"Fiuhh.. ternyata cukup melelahkan juga ya saat kau memberikan sihir kepada orang lain. Baru tahu aku." Natsu mendudukan dirinya lagi karena merasa lelah. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat Natsu yang tingkahnya mirip orang lansia.

" _Nani yo_?" tanya Natsu ke Lucy yang masih tertawa.

" _Nandemonai_ ," jawab Lucy disertai senyuman.

"Oh, iya. Sebentar lagi kau kan bertarung, apa kau masih yakin bisa menang? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi," tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Tenang saja. Beristirahat sebentar akan membuatku pulih." balas Natsu seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Lucy tidak ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir, ia ingin terus bersama Natsu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Lucy bisa merasa seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Natsu.." Lucy membuka percakapan baru lagi, agar tidak ada hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Hng?" respon Natsu.

"… _Guild_ apa yang kau masuki?" tanya Lucy sembari membenarkan tempat duduknya.

"Itu rahasia…Saat pertandingan nanti kau akan tahu _guild_ apa yang ku masuki…"

"Dasar pelit." lagi-lagi Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. Hal itu membuat Dragneel muda ini tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Natswu hwentikhan…Itwu swakhit." kata Lucy disela-sela Natsu mencubit pipinya. Perkataan Lucy tidak membuat Natsu berhenti mencubitnya, malah bocah penyuka makanan murah itu semakin mencubit pipi Lucy.

"Aku tidak bisa Lucy. Dirimu terlihat manis ketika menggembungkan pipi seperti tadi," ceplos Natsu. Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung diam tak bereaksi dengan cubitan Natsu, ia lebih memilih memikirkan kalimat Natsu daripada rasa sakit di pipinya.

Gadis itu semakin memerah saat ia mengingat-ingat ucapan Natsu, entah itu gara-gara dicubit Natsu atau memang dia sedang malu karena ucapan pemuda itu.

Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti mencubit pipi gadis Heartfilia tersebut. Lucy yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, belum sadar bahwa saat ini Natsu sudah berhenti mencubitnya. Natsu menutup mulutnya kaget.

Sepertinya ia keceplosan hingga tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu. Dengan perlahan Natsu menoleh ke arah _senpai_ -nya, ia penasaran kenapa Lucy diam saja.

Lalu disaat pemuda berdagu lancip itu memandangnya, ia mendapati wajah Lucy memerah disinari cahaya jingga yang menggores langit sore. Hal itu sukses membuat Lucy bertambah manis sampai-sampai pipi Natsu juga ikut memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sama seperti Lucy, Di hati Natsu ingin suasana seperti ini tetap berlanjut tetapi kenyataan tidak mengizinkan. Dengan berat hati ia harus pergi ke _guild_ sekarang juga.

"Sial, sudah hampir jam 4. Aku pergi dulu Lucy, ada hal yang harus kulakukan." kata Natsu berlari meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terduduk di kursi pinggir jalanan sekolah. Ia kembali tersadar setelah Natsu berucap hal itu, Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian sang _dragonslayer_ api itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan melihat pertandingannya nanti…" gumam Lucy

"Aku ajak Levy- _chan_ dulu lah." Lucy segera berjalan menuju asrama Levy.

..

..

"Yo _Jii_ - _chan_." sapa Natsu ke Makarov yang berada di depan pintu _guild_. Sepertinya Makarov menunggu nya, tapi untuk apa?

"Emm.. _Jii-chan_. Ada apa? sepertinya kau terlihat kesal?" memang benar bahwa Makarov saat ini sedang kesal, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan kerutan di dahi. Bagaimana _master_ _guild_ Fairy Tail tidak kesal. Sebab rencana yang ia kira hanya negosiasi malah menjadi rencana yang sembrono dan memacu adrenalin.

"Ah.. tidak jadi." niatnya ia urungkan yang tadinya ingin memarahi Natsu tidak jadi karena bocah itu sudah mempertaruhkan segala nya demi mengembalikan anggota _guild_ ini. Betapa tidak punya hati dirinya, bila ia memarahi Natsu sekarang.

"Ayo kita diskusikan tentang lawanmu." ajak Makarov masuk ke dalam _guild_.

"Jii-chan sebentar lagi pertarungannya akan di mulai. Kita harus kesana, lagi pula di lapangan 1 pasti ada ruangan untuk menyusun rencana bukan ?" saran Natsu setengah bertanya. Makarov menerima saran tersebut. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke lapangan 1.

 **SKIP TIME~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:20 dan pertandingan masih belum dimulai. Para penonton sudah berada tribun yang rata-rata diisi siswa jurusan 3, mereka penasaran dengan kekuatan anak kelas 10 berambut pink itu. Ya ada juga sih siswa jurusan 1 dan 2 disana, tapi tribun di dominasi siswa jurusan 3.

" _Jii-chan_ , kenapa belum mulai-mulai?" tanya Natsu yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Natsu seharusnya kau yang mengerti tentang jadwal pulang sekolah para murid. Kepala sekolah tadi bilang sepulang sekolah yang berarti jam 4,"

"Iya aku tahu.."

"Aku belum selesai Natsu. Itu berarti kau akan bertanding jam setengah lima sore, kepala sekolah selalu begitu. Ia selalu menambah waktu 30 menit dari perjanjian," jelas Makarov.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Daripada kita berdebat sesuatu yang tidak jelas lebih baik kita pergi melihat-melihat arena yang akan kau gunakan. Sekalian kita bersiap disana." ajak Makarov ke arena pertarungan.

Saat ini Natsu duduk bersama Makarov di pinggir arena yang sudah disediakan untuk peserta tournament atau pertandingan semacam ini. Tatapan kebencian dan meremehkan masih setia bersama Natsu, namun bocah bersyal itu tetap santai tanpa memperdulikan hal itu. Sedangkan Makarov merasa risih dengan semua tatapan yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

" _Yoo minna-san_ , selamat sore. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi, pertandingan hari ini adalah Natsu Dragneel melawan _guild_ Lamia Scale dan Mermaid Heellll!" teriak pembawa acaranya. Penonton bersorak riuh, suasana di lapangan semakin ramai.

"Pertaruhan kali ini adalah anggota Lamia Scale yaitu Gray Fullbusteeerrrr…. Dan anggota Mermaid Heel yaitu Erza Scarlet!... Kedua _guild_ itu mempertaruhkan anggota nya sedangkan Natsu Dragneel mempertaruhkan sisa umurnya kepada kedua _guild_ yang akan ia lawan." perkataan sang pembawa acara sukses membuat kaget beberapa orang.

"Lagi-lagi bocah itu seenaknya mempertaruhkan dirinya…" geram gadis berambut silver.

"Awas saja ya kalau kalah, akan kucabuti rambut pinknya nanti." terlihat Lisanna sangat kesal terhadap Natsu, untung saja teman-teman kelasnya menenangkannya.

"Lagi-lagi bocah itu mempertaruhkan hal yang besar, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik." Laxus menyeringai penuh ketertarikan terhadap pertarungan Natsu nanti. Guru-guru lain yang melihat Laxus hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ini bohong bukan? kenapa dia mempertaruhkan hal sebesar ini?" ujar Lucy membungkam mulutnya sendiri tanda tak percaya. Sting merasa kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Lucy, ' kenapa ia begitu perhatian terhadap _kouhai_ pink itu ?' itulah yang Sting pikirkan.

"Silahkan Natsu Dragneel naik ke atas arena…" ketika penonton mendengar nama Natsu dipanggil mereka langsung bersorak menghina Natsu, memaki bahkan ada yang sampai melempar botol minuman ke arahnya. Tatkala _mage_ api itu berjalan menuju arena, semua murid heran dengan tanda yang ada di lengan kanan Natsu.

"Tanda itu.." semua murid kaget dengan tanda itu. Tanda yang sudah lama tidak terlihat sejak Sting menghancurkan _guild_ yang mempunyai lambang peri dengan ekor tersebut.

"Tanda _guild_ Fairy Tail.." ucap Lucy haru, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri. Lucy tidak bisa menahan luapan perasaan yang datang dari dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bahagia sebab Lucy kira guild itu sudah hilang sejak Sting menghancurkannya, tapi disaat bersamaan Ia juga merasa sedih. Gadis kelas 11 itu mulai meneteskan air mata karena mengingat masa-masa bersama teman-temannya saat di _guild_ Fairy Tail.

"Sudahlah Lu- _chan_.. Jangan menangis," kata sahabat Lucy yang berambut biru.

"Levy- _chan_.. aku.. aku.." Lucy malah semakin menangis. Levy memeluk dan menenangkan sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu.

"Iya aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Lu-chan.. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu," bisik Levy lirih.

"Jadi dia dari Fairy Tail ya.. kali ini akan benar-benar kuhancurkan _guild_ Fairy Tail dan _kouhai_ itu." gumam Sting. Natsu teringat sesaat sebelum ia naik ke arena. Bocah bertaring itu meminta _guild mark_ Fairy Tail untuk di pasang di lengan kanan bagian atas.

"Silahkan untuk perwakilan kedua guild maju ke atas arena.." ucapan _MC_ langsung di sahuti teriakan senang oleh penonton. Kedua perwakilan dari masing-masing guild berjalan menuju ke atas arena.

"Tidak kusangka, yang melawanku adalah orang yang ingin ku ambil," kata Natsu dengan seringaian.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu meskipun kau berasal dari _guild_ -ku yang dulu," ujar Gray serius. Hal itu mengundang sorakan dari penonton dan member _guild_ -nya.

"Aku juga tidak akan segan menghajarmu, meskipun nama, rambut, dan penampilanmu hampir mirip seperti teman kami yang sudah meninggal." kata Erza yang sudah mencabut pedangnya.

"Oh begitu ya, lagipula sejak awal aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari musuhku. Majulah dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian." balas Natsu dengan sikap yang sudah siap bertarung. Ketiga penyihir itu sudah bersiap untuk saling baku hantam.

"Tunggu dulu kenapa kalian begitu tergesa-gesa untuk mengahajar satu sama lain. Kalian bahkan belum tahu peraturannya kan?" jelas _MC_. Mereka bertiga langsung menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

"Pertandingan ini akan memakai peraturan yang sama seperti pertandingan guild pada umumnya, yaitu pertarungan 2 ronde." lanjut _MC_. Bola mata Makarov melebar ketika mendengar ucapan sang _MC_.

"Woy, kenapa memakai peraturan itu ? anggota _guild_ -ku cuma satu," protes Makarov

"Karena ini adalah pertandingan antar _guild_ , jadi wajar bila memakai peraturan ini. Salahkan dirimu sendiri hanya punya satu anggota _guild_ ," jawab sang MC santai. Makarov terpaksa menerima aturan itu, ia kembali mendudukan dirinya ke kursi.

" _Yosh_ … Akan kujelaskan lebih detail. Setiap _guild_ wajib memilih satu _member_ untuk bertarung dalam tiap satu ronde-nya dan _member_ -nya boleh sama selama 2 ronde itu. Pertandingan kali ini akan menjadi 2 lawan 1, peraturan ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Ini peraturan khusus dari kepala sekolah, apa kalian sudah paham?" konfirmasi _MC_ ke ketiga penyihir yang sudah diatas arena.

"Sial, kalau begini Natsu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua," gerutu Makarov cemas. Natsu yang tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Makarov mendapati kakek tua-nya berwajah cemas. Natsu paham bahwa Makarov sedang mencemaskannya.

"Tenang saja _Jii-chan_ , aku pasti memenangkan 2 ronde ini," Teriak Natsu dari arena. Semua murid yang mendengar ucapannya langsung tertawa dan mengolok-oloknya, tapi Natsu tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua," Teriak salah satu penonton.

"Ya itu benar. Murid sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua," Sahut temannya. Teriakan kebencian semakin menjadi. Lapangan riuh dengan olok-olokan.

"Diam kalian semua!" Teriak si _ice mage_. Semua orang langsung diam tak bersuara.

"Ya aku sudah paham. Mari kita lanjutkan acara ini." jawab Gray atas pertanyaan _MC_ tadi. Si pembawa acara menoleh ke arah Natsu dan Erza, mereka berdua menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Mari kita mula-"

"Tunggu Gray- _san_ , biar aku saja yang melawannya. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melawan penyihir seperti dia." kata seorang gadis kecil yang berjalan menaiki tangga arena.

"Heeh… apa maksudmu dengan penyihir sepertiku, _ojou-chan_ ?" tanya Natsu ke siswi yang berambut merah.

"Kau hanyalah siswa yang bermulut besar saja. Aku bahkan hampir tidak merasakan sihirmu," remeh Sherria.

"Oi, hentikan Sherria. Kau sudah berlebihan." Gray mencoba mengingatkan Sherria.

"Tidak Gray- _san_ , biar murid pink ini sadar akan dirinya sendiri," Balas Sherria.

"Biarkan aku yang melawannya. Satu ronde saja sudah cukup untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, bolehkan ?" tanya Sherria ke Gray.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," balas Gray malas.

"Tapi pertarungan ini harus 2 lawan 1 Sherria, kau tidak bisa melawannya tanpa adanya _partner_ ," lanjut Gray.

"Erza, biarkan aku melawan anak itu." usul dari siswi yang mempunyai aksen seperti kucing. Erza menoleh kebelakang guna mencari asal suara itu.

"Millianna…"

"Biarkan aku bertarung bersama Sherria, kasihan dia tidak ada _partnernya_. Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan anak itu." ucap Millianna yang sepertinya tertarik terhadap siswa berdagu runcing itu.

"Baiklah, hajar dia untukku." Kata Erza dengan senyuman. Gray dan Erza turun dari arena digantikan oleh Sherria dan Millianna.

"Yosh…ronde pertama, _guild_ Mermaid Heel dan Lamia Scale menurunkan member yang cukup berpengalaman dalam bertarung yaitu, Milianna dan Sherria Blendy…" teriak si pembawa acara. Teriakan si pembawa acara di sahuti begitu ramai.

"Sedangkan dari Fairy Tail, yaitu Natsu Dragneel.." teriak kedua kalinya oleh pembawa acara, tapi penonton merespon penyebutan nama Natsu dengan cemoohan.

Mereka bertiga sudah saling bertukar tatapan waspada. Kondisi di arena mulai hening tanpa suara manusia.

"Baiklah…Sepertinya kalian sudah siap." Pecah sang _MC_ yang mulai minggir dari atas arena. Natsu, Sherria, dan Millianna sudah bersiap untuk bertarung. Hal itu terlihat dari kuda-kuda mereka.

"Mulai!" teriak _MC_ yang sudah berada disamping bawah arena…..

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Langsung klik next aja..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just Info!**

 **(Fanfiction) =** Igneel yang bicara

 **{Fanfiction} =** Ethrious/END yang bicara

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

.

.

"Yosh…ronde pertama, _guild_ Mermaid Heel dan Lamia Scale menurunkan _member_ yang cukup berpengalaman dalam bertarung yaitu, Milianna dan Sherria Blendy…" teriak si pembawa acara. Teriakan si pembawa acara di sahuti begitu ramai.

"Sedangkan dari Fairy Tail, yaitu Natsu Dragneel.." teriak kedua kalinya oleh pembawa acara, tapi penonton merespon penyebutan nama Natsu dengan cemoohan.

Mereka bertiga sudah saling bertukar tatapan waspada. Kondisi di arena mulai hening tanpa suara manusia.

"Baiklah…Sepertinya kalian sudah siap." Pecah sang _MC_ yang mulai minggir dari atas arena. Natsu, Sherria, dan Millianna sudah bersiap untuk bertarung. Hal itu terlihat dari kuda-kuda mereka.

"Mulai!" teriak _MC_ yang sudah berada disamping bawah arena…..

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13 : Natsu vs 4 penyihir part 1**

.

.

.

"Mulai!" teriak _MC_ yang sudah berada disamping bawah arena. Mereka bertiga belum ada yang membuat gerakan.

Natsu menunggu mereka menyerang duluan, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat gerakan. Suasana semakin hening, Natsu tidak suka dengan suasana ini.

"Haah~…" Natsu menghela napas tanda ia sudah muak dengan suasana hening ini.

"Jika kalian tidak datang padaku. Aku yang akan datang kepada kalian." Kata Natsu bersiap melesat ke arah Sherria dan Millianna.

"Dia datang Sherria!"

"Ya, aku tahu Millianna." mereka berdua mulai meningkatkan sihirnya.

 **Bwhuuushhh**

Natsu pun terbang ke arah mereka hanya dengan sekali hentakan kaki. Sherria sudah memperkirakan tindakan Natsu dan ia juga sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini sekali serang!" Sherria sedikit menarik mundur kepalanya untuk mengumpulkan sihir di mulutnya. Gadis itu paham kalau orang yang berada di udara tidak akan bisa menghindari sebuah serangan, kecuali orang itu bisa terbang atau mempunyai teknik tersendiri.

'Postur tubuh jurus itu seperti jurus raungan _dragonslayer_ , apa dia seorang _dragonslayer_?' pikir Natsu yang selagi terbang ke arah Sherria.

 ** _Tenjin no Dogō_**

Sherria mengeluarkan sihir yang hampir mirip seperti raungannya Natsu, tidak bukan hampir mirip. Melainkan memang persis seperti raungannya Natsu, namun warna jurus itu bukanlah merah melainkan hitam pekat seperti milik Zancrow. Sang dragonslayer api itu begitu kaget dengan serangan Sherria.

'Sialll…teknik ini sama seperti saat aku melawan Zancrow. Akan kutangkis serangan itu, sekalian untuk mengetes sudah sejauh mana perkembanganku sesudah melawan Etherious'

"Hiiaaahhh!!..." Natsu menangkis serangan itu dengan satu tangannya. Alhasil serangan itu meledak dibelakang Natsu. Para penonton dibuat melongo dengan tindakan Natsu tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Sherria dan Millinna, mereka bahkan lebih terkejut daripada penonton yang cuma menyaksikan.

Natsu yang masih melesat ke arah mereka tidak punya niatan untuk berhenti di depan dua gadis itu. Melainkan dia akan langsung memukul mereka disaat jarak sudah cukup dekat. Saat ini Natsu sudah masuk kedalam jangkauan itu. Tapi kedua gadis itu masih shock dengan kejadian tadi.

Hal ini akan menguntungkan bagi Natsu, dia bisa mengakhiri ronde pertama ini dengan sekali pukul. Natsu melancarkan pukulan ke arah Sherria dan Millianna, tapi insting hewan Millianna dapat merasakan ada serangan yang berbahaya. Dengan cekatan Millianna mendorong jatuh tubuh Sherria agar dia tidak terkena pukulan Natsu.

Akibat tindakannya sendiri ia terkena pukulan Natsu. Gadis neko itu mengira bahwa pukulan Natsu tidak terlalu kuat, namun nyatanya…

"Uuuuggghhhh…" Millianna terhempas akibat pukulan Natsu. Ia dihempaskan dengan begitu keras, sampai-sampai gadis itu keluar arena, lalu….

 **Baaakkkhhh!!**

Gadis manis itu menghantam tembok tribun yang begitu kokoh, sehingga Millianna langsung tak sadarkan diri karena menghantam benda yang begitu keras dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang dan jangan lupakan dampak dari pukulan Natsu. Kekuatan bocah itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

Penonton yang masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya yang disebabkan oleh tangkisan Natsu tadi, sekarang malah disuguhkan kejadian yang lebih mengagetkan dari yang pertama. Lagi-lagi penonton dibuat tercengang dengan aksi siswa baru ini. Bagaimana mungkin siswi kelas 11 itu begitu mudah dihempaskan apalagi dia adalah siswi jurusan ketiga?

Hal ini membuat bingung para murid yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah benar murid baru itu begitu kuat atau memang kebetulan saja dia bisa menghempaskan Millianna, setidaknya itulah beberapa pendapat dari penonton.

"aduuh.. kenapa kau mendorongku jatuh ?" tanya Sherria yang tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Saat ia mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Milli..anna tidak mungkin." Tatap horor Sherria melihat Millanna yang terkapar di luar arena. Gadis itu berbalik menatap tajam Natsu. Matanya penuh dengan amarah.

"akan kucabik-cabik tubuhmu itu," kata Sherria penuh penekanan.

"benarkah ?" Natsu malah memancing amarah Sherria lebih dalam. Siswi itu langsung menaikan sihirnya.

"haaaaaahhhhh…" Sherria terus menaikan sihirnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Natsu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang guna menyerangnya.

 **Set!**

Hanya sekali gerakan Natsu sudah di depannya. Gadis yang tadinya fokus dengan sihirnya langsung terbuyarkan oleh Natsu yang kini berada di depannya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuhmu, tapi aku ingin ini segera berakhir. Maafkan aku," ucap Natsu pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar mereka berdua.

 **Bagh!**

Siswa pindahan tersebut memukul Sherria hingga ia keluar arena.

"ronde pertama pemenangnya Natsu dari Fairy Tail!!!" teriak sang pengisi acara. Biasanya penonton akan bertepuk tangan atau menyoraki pemenang, tapi ini berbeda sekali. Tidak ada penonton yang bersorak ataupun tepuk tangan, yang ada hanya suasana hening tidak mengenakan.

"selanjutnya siapa yang akan melawanku ?" teriak Natsu ke arah podium dua _guild_ besar itu.

"hoi, tidak perlu sampai berteriak seperti itu murid baru. Jangan sombong kau, hanya karena mengalahkan satu dari anggota _guild_ -ku," ucap laki-laki berambut raven berjalan menaiki arena.

"kami yang akan melawanmu!" tegas gadis bersurai scarlet bersarung pedang. Natsu menyeringai senang.

"ini pasti seru." tatap Natsu ke arah murid berbeda _gender_ itu.

"yooshhh sudah diputuskan, Erza Scarlet dan Gray Fullbuster akan melawan Natsu Dragneel!!!" teriak pembawa acara yang perlahan melangkah mundur dari arena. Ketiga murid itu mengambil kuda-kudanya. Suasana mulai hening.

"mulai…!!!" teriak _MC_ dari samping bawah arena. Natsu melesat ke arah mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan Erza. Natsu memukul Erza tapi bisa ditahan oleh kedua tangan Erza.

"kukira kau akan menggunakan pedangmu itu," kata Natsu dengan mata yang melihat ke pedang Erza.

"nanti saja akan gunakan." Erza melompat ke atas. Mata Natsu masih berfokus ke Erza jadi ia tidak menyadari apa yang sedang menuju kepadanya. Tak lama setelah Erza melompat, Natsu dikejutkan dengan sebuah pukulan besar.

 **Bagh!**

Natsu berhasil menahan pukulan itu dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya. "jangan lupakan kalau ini pertandingan dua lawan satu kouhai-kun," kata Gray dari pojok arena.

"ya aku tau itu senpai-san," jawab Natsu. dia menghempaskan gorilla es milik Gray itu dengan mudah. Erza yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Natsu, langsung berlari ke arahnya. Gadis scarlet itu berencana menendang kepala pinky itu. Natsu yang menyadari gerakan Erza, langsung menunduk guna menghindari tendangannya.

"gerakanmu terlalu jelas senpai," remeh Natsu.

"memang ku sengaja.. Gray!" gorilla es Gray langsung berada di depan Natsu dengan kedua lengan yang siap menghantam punggung Natsu kapan saja.

"cih, sial. Aku tertipu."

 **Bagh!**

Bocah bermanik onyx itu menahan kepalan dari kedua lengan gorilla. Gray dibuat tidak percaya dengan kekuatan fisik siswa baru ini. Saat ini sudah terkunci, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena gorilla itu menekannya dengan begitu kuat. 'ini bisa gawat,' pikir Natsu. prediksi Natsu benar, bahwa ia akan langsung diserang.

"kesulitan menahan itu kouhai-kun, sini kubantu lepaskan." Erza menendang tubuh bagian kanan Natsu dengan sangat keras.

"aagghhh." Natsu terlempar akibat tendangan Erza. 'tidak kusangka akan sekuat ini.' Natsu terlempar sampai pojok arena yang berlawanan dengan Gray. Untung saja ia tidak keluar arena. Erza mundur kembali ke Gray.

"menurutku sihirnya adalah penguatan tubuh Erza," kata Gray.

"bukan Gray, itu bukan sihirnya. Dia masih menyimpan sihirnya."

"hah!? Jika itu bukan sihirnya, lalu apa-apaan kekuatan fisik itu ?"

"menurutku itu adalah hasil latihannya. Kita harus mengorek sihirnya Gray. Kau lakukan _itu_ ," ucap Erza.

" _itu_ melelahkan Erza," bantah Gray.

"sudahlah, itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkan sihir anak itu," jelas Erza.

"ya ya aku ikuti rencanamu." Gray menyiapkan sihirnya untuk membantu rencana Erza.

"hoi, apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi ?" teriak Natsu. Erza menjawab pertanyaan Natsu dengan tindakannya. Siswi kelas 11 itu melesat ke Natsu. Bocah bertaring itu mengambil ancang-ancang bertahan.

"hiyaah." Erza mengayunkan kakinya dengan kuat. Natsu menahan serangan kaki kanan Erza dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan Natsu gemetaran menahan tendangan Erza.

"hoho, tidak kusangka bisa menahan tendanganku. Tapi aku masih punya anggota tubuh yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang. Salah satunya inii!" Erza memukul kepala Natsu dengan tangan kirinya. Natsu langsung berjalan mundur akibat pukulan Erza tadi.

Erza yang melihat Natsu keliyengan akibat pukulannya tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini. Erza bergegas berlari ke Natsu. Lagi-lagi Erza menendang kepala Natsu, tapi Natsu menunduk dan langsung men- _tackle_ kaki Erza.

Erza kehilangan keseimbangannya dan perlahan mulai jatuh. Natsu membalas pukulan Erza tadi dengan memukul perut Erza. "uugghh." Suara Erza yang perutnya dipukul Natsu. bocah bersyal itu mengejar Erza yang sedang terlempar. Kecepatan bocah itu benar-benar gila, dia bahkan bisa menyusul Erza yang masih terlempar.

Natsu yang sudah sejajar dengan Erza, berencana menendang Erza keluar arena. Tapi saat ia sudah bersiap untuk menendang Erza, tiba-tiba kakinya tidak dapat digerakan. Alhasil gadis scarlet itu lolos dari tendangan Natsu.

Gray menangkap Erza yang terlempar tadi. "apa kau tidak apa-apa, Erza ?" tanya Gray khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa Gray, hanya saja aku terkejut dengan kekuatan siswa itu. pukulannya terlalu kuat," balas Erza.

"untung saja aku tadi tepat waktu, jika tidak kau pasti sudah keluar arena," kata Gray. Gray membantu Erza berdiri.

"hoi, _senpaiii_ sejak kapan kau membekukan kaki ku ?" tanya Natsu yang masih berusaha keluar dari es yang membekukan kakinya.

"sejak Erza menyerangmu tadi, aku sudah mengirim es ku yang sangat kecil ke kakimu tanpa kau sadari. Saat kau berencana mengeluarkan Erza dari arena, saat itulah langsung ku bekukan kakimu dan arena di sekitarmu untuk mengunci kakimu," jelas Gray.

"sa tunjukan sihirmu yang sebenarnya, jika tidak kau akan terluka parah," ancam Gray.

"apa maksudmu dengan sihirku yang sebenarnya ? aku tidak memiliki sihir seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman _guild_ -mu tadi," Natsu berusaha mengelak.

"jangan berbohong aku tau kau menyembunyikan sihirmu yang sebenarnya," bentak Erza. Penonton dibuat kebingungan dengan percakapan ini. Bagaimana Erza dan Gray menyimpulkan bahwa Natsu memiliki sihir, bukankah dia tidak memiliki sihir sama sekali. Pikir semua penonton. Para penonton kembali melacak apa Natsu memiliki sihir atau tidak. Ternyata Natsu tidak memiliki sihir sama sekali saat mereka melacaknya.

" _ne_ Lisanna, apa Natsu benar-benar tidak memiliki sihir ?" tanya Elfman.

"kurasa dia punya Elf- _nii_ , tapi aku tidak tau sihirnya itu seperti apa. Saat aku bertarung melawannya, dia hampir tidak mengeluarkan sihir sama sekali. Murni kemampuan fisik," sahut Lisanna. Elfman kembali melihat Natsu yang berusaha mengeluarkan diri dari es itu. Di sisi lain bangku penonton.

"Levy-chan bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini ?" tanya Lucy.

"menurutku Natsu memang tidak memiliki sihir sama sekali, kau juga berpikiran seperti itu kan. Lu-chan ?" pertanyaan Levy ditanggapi anggukan Lucy.

"tapi waktu itu aku pernah merasakan tekanan sihir Natsu, saat itu aku berjalan pulang menuju ke asrama dan dicegat oleh beberapa om mesum. Pada saat itulah Natsu datang dan mengeluarkan tekanan yang besar," jelas Lucy.

"jika seperti itu akan ku gunakan pelacakan sihir superku," kata Levy. Levy mulai melacak sihirnya dan menemukan sesuatu.

"bagaimana Levy-chan ?"

"dia memiliki sihir Lu-chan, aku melihat sihir yang berbagai macam di dalam tubuhnya tapi sangatlah samar," jelas Levy.

"meskipun kau menggunakan pelacakan sihir supermu masih saja samar ?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya.

"iya Lu-chan. Menurutku dia bukan tidak memiliki sihir tapi menyembunyikan sihirnya bagai orang biasa yang tidak memiliki sihir. Entah latihan apa yang membuatnya sampe ke tahap itu," kata Levy memegangi dagunya sendiri.

"yang pasti itu bukanlah latihan yang mudah," sahut Lucy. Kita kembali ke arena tempat Natsu berada.

"jika kau tak mau menunjukkan, akan kupaksa kau menggunakannya." Gray memanggil gorilla es lagi dan kali ini ada dua ekor.

"hajar bocah itu," titah Gray. Kedua gorilla itu berlari menuju arah Natsu dengan lengan yang siap menghantam Natsu saat jarak sudah cukup dekat.

 **Bagh!**

Natsu menahan serangan gorilla pertama dengan satu lengannya, gorilla pertama itu terus menekan tubuh Natsu kebawah. Sedangkan gorilla satunya berlari menuju belakang Natsu, dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi satu. Gorilla itu langsung memukul Natsu, tapi Natsu menghentikan serangan itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Kali ini Natsu benar-benar terkunci, kakinya dibekukan, tangannya digunakan untuk menahan serangan dua gorilla itu. saat ini merupakan saat yang pas apabila untuk menghajar Natsu habis-habisan. Tubuh Natsu gemetaran menahan serangan kedua gorilla itu. Tangan gorilla itu berukuran beberapa kali lebih besar dari ukuran Tangan Natsu.

"cepat keluarkan sihirmu, jika tidak kau akan mati," ancam Gray.

 ** _Ice Make : Rain Arrow_**

Muncul lingkaran sihir di atas langit yang melingkupi daerah sekitar Natsu. tidak lama hujan panah es perlahan turun mengarah tubuh Natsu yang sedang terkunci.

"jika begini aku benar-benar akan mati, aku harus menggunakan sihirku. Tapi perjanjianku belum tujuh ha… hey tunggu ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak aku disini. Kalau begitu." ribuan panah es turun dari langit dan saat ini hujan panah es itu berjarak tiga meter dari Natsu. Lucy yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan jeritan hatinya.

"Natsuu!!!" teriak Lucy dari bangku penonton.

 **Bwuussshhhh**

Gorilla es dan arena yang di bekukan Gray perlahan meleleh. Akhirnya Natsu bisa melepaskan diri dari kuncian itu. bocah bersyal itu melompat ke atas ke arah hujan panah itu. Natsu menyeringai dengan tangan kanan yang terisi oleh sihir api nya.

"bakar semuanya!" Natsu membakar seluruh panah es yang turun dari langit. Kepulan asap muncul akibat dari panah es yang menguap. Seluruh arena di penuhi asap.

"kurasa ini waktu yang cocok untuk mencoba kekuatan Etherious," gumam Natsu. Natsu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menariknya lagi. muncul api yang warna nya sama seperti api Natsu, tapi dengan kekuatan dan aura yang berbeda.

 ** _E-Flame : Creation-Sword_**

Api yang awalnya hanya berbentuk kobaran sekarang berubah bentuk menjadi pedang yang bertipe _katana_. _Katana_ mirip dengan _katana_ milik ichigo di _anime_ bleach. Dengan sekali ayunan, semua asap langsung menghilang dari atas arena.

Semua penonton kaget dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Ini bukan sihir dari Gray ataupun Erza ini adalah sihir dari murid baru itu. Sihirnya begitu panas dan terang, sehingga menampakan lokasi penggunanya. Murid yang dikira tidak memiliki sihir sama sekali. Sekarang menggunakan sihir api.

"sudah kuduga waktu dia membohongiku," gumam Lisanna mengingat pertarungannya dengan Natsu.

"sihir api… itu seperti Natsu yang pernah ku kenal, tapi yang membedakannya hanyalah penampilan dan auranya saja," gumam Lucy.

"seperti yang sudah kukira, sihirnya perlahan mulai terlihat," kata Levy. 'tapi sihir api itu memiliki aura yang begitu hitam dan penuh dengan kebencian, sihir apa itu sebenarnya ?' otak Levy mulai bekerja.

"hoho sihir api ya, kau semakin mirip dengan Natsu yang pernah ku kenal, _kouhai-kun_ ," kata Sting menatap Natsu. Yang ditatap malah sedang mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya, Natsu memang tidak pandai dalam menggunakan katana. Tapi dia sudah sering melihat duel katana di film, ataupun di animasi. Jadi Natsu berpikiran untuk menerapkan hal itu dalam pertarungan ini.

"apa-apaan sihirnya itu ?" ucap Gray seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"ada apa Gray ?" tanya Erza yang tidak tahu kenapa Gray seperti itu.

"bukankah itu sihir _creation_ , Erza ?" tanya Gray memastikan.

"iya memang kenapa ?"

"itu adalah sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dilakukan oleh sihir api, seharusnya sihir bertipe api tidak bisa menggunakan konsep penciptaan atau _creation_ di dalam pemakaiannya. Tapi murid ini bisa menggunakan konsep _creation_ dalam sihirnya dan juga penciptannya terlalu detail." Jelas Gray yang keheranan melihat penyihir di depannya itu. Gray paham betul karena dia adalah pemakai sihir penciptaan atau _creation_.

"jadi itu maksudmu, memang ada yang aneh dengannya. Tapi kita belum punya informasi yang cukup atas sihirnya, jadi lebih kita ladeni saja dia. Mungkin kita bisa tahu tentang sihirnya," saran Erza.

"baiklah Erza," jawab siswa bersurai raven itu. Natsu masih tetap mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya, dia ingin melemaskan tangannya agar lebih mudah saat bermain pedang nanti.

"hei, apa kau sudah selesai bermain dengan pedangmu ?" kata Erza. Sedangkan Natsu tetap bermain dengan pedangnya tanpa menghiraukan Erza. Gadis bersurai scarlet itu sudah habis kesabarannya. Dia menarik pedang disamping pinggulnya. Lalu melesat ke Natsu.

Natsu merasa ada yang mendekatinya langsung mengubah pandangannya ke depan dan ternyata Erza sudah berada di depannya. Erza mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas kebawah dan ditahan oleh pedang Natsu.

 **Bwuuushhh…**

Cipratan api keluar dari pedang Natsu yang menahan serangan Erza. "aku baru saja selesai _senpai_ ," ucap Natsu yang langsung mendorong Erza kebelakang. Siswi itu melompat kebelakang karena kalah tenaga oleh Natsu. "tch, kuat sekali," gumam Erza.

"aku mulai senpai." Natsu menyerang Erza dengan membabi buta, serangan Natsu memang tidak efektif tapi kecepatannya mengayunkan pedangnya itu yang berbahaya. Erza dibuat kewalahan menangkis serangan bocah ini.

Natsu melompat ke atas, dia mengalirkan sihir apinya ke pedang itu. kobaran di pedang Natsu membesar. "hiyaaahhh." Natsu mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah.

 **Blaarrr!**

Erza menahan serangan Natsu, tapi ia tetap kewalahan dengan tenaga bocah ini. Apalagi apinya yang begitu panas. " _kanso!!!!_ " teriak Erza yang masih menahan serangan Natsu.

 ** _Entei no Yoroi_**

Erza mengubah _armornya_ menjadi _armor_ yang tahan panas, tak hanya itu dia juga mengganti pedangnya.

 ** _Entei : Sho Enzan_**

Pedangnya Erza saat ini hampir mirip dengan Natsu, yang membedakan hanyalah warna apinya. Api Erza lebih terang daripada api Natsu.

"hoho, akhirnya kau mulai serius." Natsu memperbesar api di pedangnya, layaknya _getsuga tenshou_ yang ditahan oleh ichigo di _anime_ bleach. Bocah api itu terus menekan Erza kebawah, meskipun Erza sudah memakai _equipment_ itu. Dia tetap saja kalah tenaga dengan bocah ini.

"sial, kalau begini terus aku akan terbakar." Erza mulai berpikir bagaimana ia harus keluar dari sini.

 ** _Ice Make : Hammer_**

 **Duagh!**

Natsu terlempar akibat serangan Gray yang tidak ia sadari. " Erza kau baik-baik saja." tanya Gray yang berlari kecil menuju Erza.

"aku tidak apa-apa Gray, terima kasih," kata Erza. Kondisi Erza cukup memprihatinkan, luka bakar ada dimana-mana meskipun sudah memakai _armor_ anti-api. Gray yang tidak tega melihat kondisi temannya ini kemudian mendinginkan tubuh Erza yang terkena luka bakar.

"kau beristirahatlah Erza, biar aku yang melawannya," ucap Gray sembari berdiri tegap di depan Erza.

"baiklah Gray, tapi berhati-hatilah. Apinya bukan api biasa, api siswa itu terlalu panas." papar Erza.

"ya terima kasih info nya," balas Gray.

" _kuso_ , aku terlalu fokus dengan Erza dan tidak menyadari si _ice-prince._ " Natsu mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"hoi! Itu tadi sakit _senpai_ ," teriak Natsu.

"lebih sakit temanku ini!" tetap Gray dengan penuh amarah. Bukannya takut Natsu malah menyeringai.

"jaa, kalau kau tidak ingin temanmu itu terluka lagi coba tahan ini." ucapan Natsu terdengar serius dan dingin. Suaranya begitu berat dan tak lama tekanan di arena berubah. Suasananya juga ikut berubah.

 **Bwuuusshh!**

Natsu mengalirkan sihirnya ke pedangnya, terlihat kobaran apinya semakin tebal dan membesar. "di animasi itu, kuda-kudanya seperti ini. Dia mengalirkan tenaganya seperti ini," Natsu bergumam sendiri sambil meniru gerakan karakter animasi yang dia liat.

"dan namanya jurusnya itu _Getsuga_ _Tenshou_ , aku harus mengubahnya tapi apa ya. Emmmm, biarlah seperti itu." gumaman bocah ini terlalu aneh. END dan Igneel yang mendengar itu hanya _sweatdrop_.

"dia berniat mengalahkan kita sekali serang, kalau begitu kuladeni kau dengan pertahanan terbaik ku," ucap Gray.

 ** _Ice Make : Great Ice Wall_**

Gray membuat tembok yang mengelilingi dirinya dan Erza. Tembok itu cukup besar dan sangat tebal. Tapi Gray tidak hanya membuat satu tembok, ia membuat tujuh tembok dengan ketebalan yang sama. Lalu di belakang tembok terakhir, Erza memberinya perisai anti-api untuk jaga-jaga apabila tembok Gray tidak bisa menahan serangan Natsu.

"hoho, kau menggunakan pertahanan terbaikmu ya. Kalau begitu Etherious, aku pinjam lagi api mu." Natsu mengalirilagi pedangnya dengan api END. Pedang Natsu memang terbuat dari api END, tapi saat mengisinya dengan sihir. Ia menggunakan api nya sendiri, tapi kali ini dia menggunakan api END untuk memperkuat serangannya.

 ** _E-Flame Revision: Getsuga Tenshou_**

 **Blarr! Doom!**

.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Langsung klik next lagi shishishi….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just Info!**

 **(Fanfiction) = Igneel yang bicara**

 **{Fanfiction} = Ethrious/END yang bicara**

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

.

.

Natsu mengalirkan sihirnya ke pedangnya, terlihat kobaran apinya semakin tebal dan membesar. "di animasi itu, kuda-kudanya seperti ini. Dia mengalirkan tenaganya seperti ini," Natsu bergumam sendiri sambil meniru gerakan karakter animasi yang dia liat.

"dan namanya jurusnya itu _Getsuga_ _Tenshou_ , aku harus mengubahnya tapi apa ya. Emmmm, biarlah seperti itu." gumaman bocah ini terlalu aneh. END dan Igneel yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop.

"dia berniat mengalahkan kita sekali serang, kalau begitu kuladeni kau dengan pertahanan terbaik ku," ucap Gray.

 ** _Ice Make : Great Ice Wall_**

Gray membuat tembok yang mengelilingi dirinya dan Erza. Tembok itu cukup besar dan sangat tebal. Tapi Gray tidak hanya membuat satu tembok, ia membuat tujuh tembok dengan ketebalan yang sama. Lalu di belakang tembok terakhir, Erza memberinya perisai anti-api untuk jaga-jaga apabila tembok Gray tidak bisa menahan serangan Natsu.

"hoho, kau menggunakan pertahanan terbaikmu ya. Kalau begitu Etherious, aku pinjam lagi api mu." Natsu mengaliri lagi pedangnya dengan api END. Pedang Natsu memang terbuat dari api END, tapi saat mengisinya dengan sihir. Ia menggunakan api nya sendiri, tapi kali ini dia menggunakan api END untuk memperkuat serangannya.

 ** _E-Flame Revision : Getsuga Tenshou_**

.

.

 **Chapter 14 : Natsu vs 4 penyihir part 2 extra battle**

.

.

 **Blarrr! Bwuusshhhhss**

 _Getsuga tenshou_ Natsu bertabrakan dengan tembok es milik Gray, walhasil terjadi hempasan angin yang kuat dan uap air yang begitu banyak. Terlihat tembok es itu perlahan meleleh dari hadapan Natsu, penonton tidak bisa melihat karena tertutup oleh uap air yang semakin menebal.

"tidak kusangka dia bisa menahan seranganku, tapi itu tidak akan lama," kata Natsu percaya diri. Sedangkan disisi Gray, dia terlihat begitu kewalahan menahan api Natsu.

"apa-apaan dengan api ini ?" ujar Gray tidak percaya. Siswa bersurai raven itu terus meningkatkan sihir esnya sampe batas maksimalnya. "hiyaaahhh!!" Gray bersikeras melawan api Natsu. Meskipun Gray tau bahwa semua esnya perlahan meleleh.

Gray mulai kelelahan mempertahankan tembok esnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi, saat ini tubuhnya hanya di tumpu oleh lututnya. Bahkan napasnya sudah terlihat berat. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan sihirnya. Erza prihatin melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu, Erza kemudian menepuk pundak Gray.

"Gray beristirahatlah, serahkan sisanya padaku. Kau sudah hampir di batasmu, kondisiku juga sudah membaik." Erza meyakinkan sahabatnya itu agar mau melepaskan sihirnya itu dan biarkan gadis ber-armor itu yang menangani sisanya. Gray melihat mata Erza yang penuh dengan tekad dan keyakinan.

"yah, kuserahkan sisanya padamu Erza." Gray langsung jatuh dari tumpuan lututnya, dia terbaring diatas dinginnya arena dengan napas yang berat untuk dihembuskan. _Getsuga_ Natsu dengan cepat menghancurkan tembok es itu dan sekarang hanya tersisa perisai milik Erza.

Gadis bermarga Balserion itu mengubah armornya menjadi pakaian biasa. Balutan kain putih yang menutupi dada dan celana panjang berwarna merah. Perut serta bagian atas dadanya saat ini terekspos. _Katananya_ saat ini berubah menjadi _katana_ biasa dengan aksen jepang yang sangat melekat padanya.

"jadi dia akan menebas _getsuga_ -ku, ini akan menarik," gumam Natsu yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati. Siswi kelas 11 tersebut menghilangkan perisainya, dengan cepat serangan Natsu menyambar maju menuju arah Erza. Tapi Erza sudah siap dengan itu, dia akan menebas serangan Natsu.

Gadis itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, saat serangan layaknya bulan sabit itu sudah didekatnya. Ia langsung menebas serangan itu. "hoooooooo!!!" Erza terus menekan serangan itu agar terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

 **Sling!**

Serangan Natsu terpatahkan, api berbentuk bulan sabit itu terbelah menjadi dua melewati Erza dan Gray yang berada di tengah. Ledakan hebat terjadi di belakang Erza, langsung tercipta lubang besar di tembok tribun akibat serangan Natsu.

"huft… huft…" Erza menyangga tubuhnya dengan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar.

" _ne senpai_ maukah kau menyerah ? aku tidak mau memukuli gadis yang sedang terluka sepertimu." ucapan Natsu terdengar seperti penghinaan atas usaha yang ia lakukan selama di atas arena.

"hah!? Apa maksudmu ? aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Jika kau ingin menghajarku coba saja." tantang putri Balserion itu. Natsu sudah menduga jawabannya pasti seperti ini, ia langsung melesat ke Erza dalam sekali sentakan.

Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan Erza dan gadis di depannya itu terlihat begitu terkejut. Ia langsung menebas Natsu, tapi Natsu sudah membaca gerakannya. Natsu menangkis tebasan Erza dengan sangat kuat, hingga pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya. Bahkan tangannya ikut gemetaran akibat kuatnya tangkisan Natsu.

Natsu lalu memukul perut Erza guna membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Siswi itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan Natsu, _dragonslayer_ api itu menahan tubuh Erza agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian Erza dibawa menuju perbatasan arena dan menurunkannya di luar arena dengan pelan.

'kau sudah sangat kuat ya Erza, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu apabila tidak ada sihir END. Dan terima kasih juga tidak menggunakan _Second_ _Origin_ -mu,' batin Natsu sembari melihat Erza yang tak sadarkan diri disamping bawah arena.

"yosh saat ini kurang satu lagi. kali ini akan ku hajar _ice-boxer_ itu habis-habisan," gumam Natsu.

"pertama-tama aku harus menghilangkan uap air ini." Natsu menyentuh dasar arena dengan tangannya, lalu hanya sekali sentakan sihirnya. muncul pilar api yang cukup besar, hingga bisa membuat kabut uap air itu menghilang seluruhnya dari atas arena.

 **Wuushh**

Seluruh arena kembali terlihat, penonton langsung menyadari bahwa hanya ada 2 orang yang ada di atas arena. Mereka hanya melihat si pinky yang berdiri tegap dan si raven yang sudah tumbang tapi masih sadar. Mereka mencari dimana sosok perempuan berambut scarlet itu.

"itu Erza, disana dia!" tunjuk salah satu penonton yang langsung diikuti penonton lainnya. Mereka begitu kaget melihat perempuan terkuat sepuluh besar di sekolahnya di kalahkan seperti itu. Tubuhnya penuh luka bakar dan memar.

"medis! Cepat panggil medis!" teriak _MC_. Tak lama paramedis pun datang untuk merawat Erza. Penonton terheran-heran melihat kejadian ini, kenapa dua penyihir ini bisa dibuat babak belur oleh murid baru ini.

"Yosh, bagus Natsu. Tidak kusangka dia sekuat ini," ujar Lisanna berapi-api.

"Erza bahkan dikalahkan, aku tidak menyangka kekuatan anak itu sebesar ini," ucap kakaknya Lisanna. Sedangkan di tempat khusus guru, terlihat Laxus begitu senang melihat hal ini.

"hohoho, dia benar-benar sesuatu setelah kembali dari latihannya. Lain kali akan ku ajak di untuk bertarung serius melawanku," kata Laxus sambil menyeringai. _Member_ _guildnya_ Erza tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka begitu _shock_ melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan gadis bersurai keunguan.

Terlihat jelas di matanya bukan tatapan kaget atau sedih, melainkan tatapan kemarahan yang penuh kebencian. "awas saja kau Natsu Dragneel! Akan kuhabisi kau saat kita bertemu di atas arena," ucap Kagura yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya. Sedangkan di tempat duduk lain, tepatnya di tempat duduk Lucy.

"aku tidak mengira Erza akan dikalahkan seperti itu," kata gadis berambut biru itu.

"ya aku benar-benar tidak mengira juga Levy-chan. Dia mungkin bisa mengembalikan _guild_ fairy tail lagi," ujar Lucy berseri-seri. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"tch, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan untuk kemampuan seorang murid kelas 10," kata Sting yang sedari tadi mengamati jalannya pertarungan ini. "ya biarlah, akan kulawan bocah itu setelah ini."

"ini tidak mungkin bukan ? Gray kenapa malah kau yang terkapar disana ?" kata Lyon yang melihat rivalnya terkapar dilantai arena. Dia kemudian berdiri tidak terima dengan hal ini.

"hoi!! Gray bangunlah, bodoh. Aku tahu kemampuanmu tidak hanya segini, tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya," teriak Lyon. Gray masih terbaring di lantai untuk mengatur napasnya.

"bangunlah Gray, aku tahu kemampuanmu lebih dari ini. Bangkitlah dan tunjukkan perkembanganmu," gumam Natsu.

"ya aku tahu itu, dasar bodoh. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku malu tahu," ujar Gray yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Sorakan penonton pun menggema tatkala Gray kembali berdiri.

"akan kubalaskan kekalahan Erza dan akan kubuat kau babak belur setelah keluar dari sini!" ucap Gray tegas menunjuk Natsu.

" _souka_ ? _ja_ , coba saja kalau bisa. Senpai." tantang Natsu. Gray menutup matanya, lalu menggunakan seluruh sihirnya.

 ** _Ice Make : Ice Light Armor!_**

 ** _Enhancement Magic : Speed, Power, Defence, Endurance! Max!!_**

 ** _Armor Battle mode : on!_**

Tubuh Gray langsung terpakaikan oleh _armor_ es dan terlapisi oleh aura sihir yang besar. _Armor_ esnya bertipe _armor_ ringan agar gerakannya tidak terbebani, meskipun bertipe _armor_ ringan. Daya tahannya jauh lebih besar dari sihir esnya yang lain. Gray sudah siap untuk melawan Natsu.

'dia tidak memakai _Second_ _Origin_ ya, sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu aku akan serius juga.' Dengan perlahan Natsu meningkatkan sihirnya.

 **(Natsu! apa kau akan menggunakan mode dua elemenmu ?)**

'sepertinya tidak Igneel, aku tidak mau diriku terekspos lebih dari ini."

 **(baguslah kalau begitu. Jika kau memakainya, staminamu pasti akan habis.)**

'ya aku tahu itu.'

 **{Natsu! gunakan sihirku lagi!)**

'tidak mau, sihirmu terlalu besar dan sangat sulit untuk dikontrol. Lagipula itu juga butuh stamina yang lebih untuk mempertahankan sihirmu.'

 **{tidak kusangka kau bisa mengetahui sejauh itu tentang sihirku. Ya terserah kau sajalah.}**

'ya, akan kuhajar dia dengan sihirku sendiri.' Sihir Natsu terus meningkat, aura nya perlahan terlihat dengan jelas. 'segini sudah cukup, _yosh_!' Natsu mengambil kuda-kudanya. Gray sudah siap melompat ke arah Natsu.

"majulah!" teriak Natsu.

 **Sret!**

Gray langsung menghilang dari pandangan Natsu. bocah pinkish kebingungan mencari kesana kemari, tapi penciumannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Natsu mencium sesuatu mendekat dari arah kirinya.

 **Blar!**

Suara benturan antara kaki Gray dan tangan kiri Natsu. Natsu kewalahan menandingi tenaga Gray, Gray yang masih memiliki tenaga. Langsung memperkuat tendangannya dan Natsu pun terhempas. 'sial, sihirnya lebih kuat dari Lisanna.'

Disaat Natsu masih dalam posisi terbang, Gray sudah berada diatas dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal. 'gawat.'

 **Blarr! Doom!**

Gray memukul Natsu dengan sangat keras hingga punggung Natsu terbentur lantai. ' _kuso_ , kuat sekali.' Tercipta cekungan yang cukup besar di arena dan Natsu berada di dalam cekungan itu. Gray sudah membuang rasa belas asihnya, dia melompat tepat berada diatas cekungan itu.

 ** _Ice Make : Giant Pillar_**

Terbentuk pillar yang sangat besar dari belakang Gray dan jumlahnya tidak hanya satu. Gray menjatuhkan semua pillar itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"kalau begini aku bisa mati."

 ** _Karyū Revision : Karyū no Kamehameha_**

Natsu menembakkan api dengan skala besar ke arah pilar-pilar itu. "Haaaaaahh!!" Natsu terus menembakkan apinya dan tidak fokus dengan sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari Gray sudah berada di sampingnya. 'gawat.'

Gray langsung menedang Natsu dengan sangat keras, Natsu pun terlempar. 'sial, aku harus menaikan sihirku lagi. tapi jika aku menaikannya, tekanan di arena ini akan berubah. Bagaimana ini ?'

 **(Natsu! kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Jangan banyak berpikir dan lakukan saja, atau kau akan kalah.)**

'baiklah Igneel, jangan banyak berpikir dan lakukan saja.' Natsu yang masih terhempas langsung menghentikan laju hempasannya. Kemudian turun kebawah, tak lama setelah turun. Natsu langsung disambut dengan Gray yang sudah siap memukulnya.

 **Bagh! Bwuush**

Pukulan Gray yang bertenaga hanya ditahan satu tangan oleh Natsu, terciptahempasan angin yang cukup kuat dari belakang tangan Natsu karena menahan serangan Gray. Pria bersurai raven itu terkejut saat pukulannya dihentikan cuma satu tangan.

"kau benar-benar memaksaku menaikan level sihirku ke level yang tidak ku mau senpai, jadi jangan salahkan aku bila terjadi apa-apa," ucap Natsu dingin. Seketika itu suasana di arena, tidak bahkan di seluruh arena berubah. Suasana yang penuh dengan tekanan.

"lagi-lagi suasana ini. Ini mungkin berasal dari Natsu," kata Laxus. Begitu juga dengan Lisanna dan Lucy, yang pernah mengalami hal ini. Namun mereka masih belum tahu darimana datangnya suasana ini. Kembali lagi ke tempat Natsu dan Gray.

Natsu menarik tangan Gray lalu menendang dagu Gray dengan lututnya. Walhasil Gray langsung terbang ke langit karena hal itu. Natsu segera menyusul Gray, dia sudah berada di atas kakak kelasnya itu. Dengan tangan yang sudah terlapisi sihir apinya, Natsu memukul Gray sangat keras.

 **Wing! Bannggg! DOOM!!**

Gray terjatuh sangat cepat dan menciptakan lubang lagi di arena tersebut. Gray masih bisa berdiri, tapi armornya sudah hancur lebur. 'sial, sakit sekali. Apa-apaan serangannya barusan ?' batin Gray.

Natsu segera mendekati Gray, senpai itu lantas berancang-ancang guna bersiap melawan Natsu. Natsu memukul kepala Gray tapi bisa ditahan oleh tangannya. Dengan salah satu tangan yang masih bebas, Gray langsung menjotos perut Natsu.

Natsu sedikit terpukul mundur, lalu maju lagi. Dia meninju dagu Gray lagi, Gray pun sedikit terangkat. Saat Gray terangkat itu Natsu langsung menghajar tubuhnya secara beruntun dan disaat terakhir dia menendang Gray begitu keras. Hingga tercipta terowongan dibawah arena. Para penonton yang menyaksikan itu ikut merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi.

"huft.. huft.." napas Natsu mulai berat akibat menyerang tanpa jeda sedikitpun, dia perlahan menurunkan sihirnya. "semoga dengan ini berakhir sudah," harap Natsu. Tapi harapannya belum bisa terkabul. Saat Natsu menurunkan sihirnya, Gray melesat dari arah depan Natsu.

 **Bagh!**

"uuggh!" Natsu terseret mundur karena Gray menyundul tubuh Natsu dan mendorongnya dengan kepala. Natsu berinisiatif memegang tubuh Gray dengan kedua tangannya, lalu sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuh Gray dan menjatuhkannya.

 **Blarr!**

Gray berhasil dijatuhkan, kondisi tubuhnya terlihat mengerikan. Darah ada dimana-mana, memar sudah menjalar disetiap tubuhnya. Sepertinya bocah bermarga Fullbuster itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tadi adalah serangan terakhirnya.

"huh.. kau sudah menjadi sangat kuat Gray." Natsu mengangkat tubuh Gray lalu menurunkannya diluar arena, seperti yang dia lakukan pada Erza. _MC_ langsung mengumumkan bahwa Natsu adalah pemenang pertandingan ini. Tapi tidak ada sorakan yang terdengar, semua penonton hening. Mereka benar-benar dikejutkan bahwa dua penyihir yang sudah memasuki 10 besar penyihir terkuat di sekolahnya benar-benar dikalahkan. Yang saat ini terdengar hanyalah Makarov yang menangis haru di tempat duduknya. Natsu segera mendekati kakek itu dan masih berada di atas arena.

"aku menang Jii-chan," kata Natsu sambil menunjukan grins khasnya dan juga kedua jari tangan yang membentuk V.

"ya, kau memegang kata-katamu Natsu." kakek itu semakin tak bisa menahan air matanya. Tak lama August sang kepala sekolah mengumumkan bahwa Natsu pemenang atas pertandingan ini dan berhak mendapatkan apa yang ia pertaruhkan tadi. Laxus, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, dan semua mantan _member_ fairy tail sangat senang atas kemenangan ini. Mereka berpikiran bahwa sekali lagi, _guild_ akan bangkit. Natsu mulai turun dari arena, tapi saat ia baru menginjakan kakinya ke tangga pertama. Dia hentikan oleh suara.

"Natsu Dragneel! Kau pasti menggunakan trik saat melawan mereka. karena tidak mungkin penyihir sepertimu bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini," kata Sting memprovokasi. Penonton mulai berpikiran seperti kemauan Sting. Mereka kembali mencaci maki Natsu. tapi Natsu tidak mengindahkan itu dan terus melangkah.

"jika kau ingin membuktikan bahwa kau penyihir yang hebat, lawanlah aku!" tantang Sting tapi Natsu tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"pertaruhanku adalah Lucy."

 **Deg!**

Langkah Natsu langsung terhenti setelah mendengar pertaruhan itu. Dia berbalik menuju arena lagi. "akan kudengarkan, senpai," ucap Natsu. Lucy terkejut melihat ini.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Peraturannya mudah kau harus bertahan di atas arena ini selama 30 menit dan jangan sampai keluar arena atau tidak sadarkan diri. Pertaruhanku adalah Lucy, tapi aku tidak mau menyerahkannya terlebih dahulu. Karena ini hanyalah pertandingan kecil. Kau bisa minta kepadaku apa saja yang kau inginkan untuk Lucy," jelas Sting. Natsu dibuat kesal oleh pria bersurai pirang itu, dia menyamakan Lucy layaknya barang.

" _ja_ , kalau aku menang. Jangan pernah lagi mengganggu dan mem- _bully_ Lucy, ini untuk seluruh warga yang ada disekolah ini dan sebagai gantinya taruhanku adalah seperti tadi. Manfaatkan diriku semau mu!" tatapan Natsu begitu tegas dan terisi dengan keyakinan penuh.

"baiklah, aku setuju." Sting melompat dari tribun menuju arena. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah satu sama lain.

"tunggu dulu!" suara dari seorang kakek.

"Natsu, hentikan ini dan beristirahatlah. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu sejak awal," tutur Makarov. Natsu tersenyum mendengar itu.

"arigatou _Jii-chan_ , sudah peduli terhadapku. Tapi ini adalah keinginanku sendiri, tolong _master_ jangan ikut campur," kata Natsu. Makarov tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar itu, pernyataan Natsu merasuk ke hati sang master. Makarov hanya bisa duduk kembali dan melihat pertarungan lagi.

"tunggu dulu kalian berdua, pertaruhan ini adalah pertaruhan illegal karena kepala sekolah belum menyetujui hal ini," papar sang _MC_. Mereka berdua baru saja sadar akan hal itu.

"kepala sekolah August, tolong ijinkan pertaruhan kami ini," ujar Sting ke kepala sekolah dengan membungku, begitu juga dengan Natsu. August sebenarnya tidak ingin meneruskan pertarungan ini, mengingat Natsu yang sudah bertarung beberapa kali tadi. Tapi ia penasaran dengan perkembangan Natsu.

"ya kuijinkan kalian!" titah August. Natsu dan Sting menyeringai senang. Laxus semakin tidak sabar dengan pertandingan ini.

"dia gila Elf- _nii_ ," ujar Lisanna.

"laki-laki yang penuh semangat haha." Elfman malah tertawa melihat keberanian murid itu.

"hajar dia Sting!

"buat dia babak belur _senpai_!"

"buat dia keluar dari sekolah ini!" sorakan-sorakan dari semua penonton mulai menggema di penjuru lapangan. Sting tersenyum percaya diri mendengar hal itu.

"Yosh, pertarungan kali ini adalah Sting Eucliffe dari _guild_ Sabertooth dan Natsu Dragneel dari _guild_ Fairy Tail!!! Apakah kalian setuju dengan pertaruhan ini ?" tanya sang pembawa acara memastikan.

"ya aku setuju," jawab Sting.

"ya aku ju-,"

"Natsu!!!!" perkataan Natsu terpotong oleh suara feminim dari tribun. Semua orang tau suara siapa itu, itu adalah Lucy Heartfilia.

"hentikan pertaruhan gilamu ini! Kembalilah ke _guildmu_ dan beristirahatlah, kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau tidak perlu sebegitunya demi gadis sepertiku, tolonglah hentikan ini." Lucy memohon sangat ke Natsu, ia tidak ingin teman pink nya itu pergi darinya.

"tenang saja Lucy, aku akan baik-baik saja dan ini bukan demi dirimu. Melainkan demi diriku sendiri." Ucap Natsu penuh keyakinan. Lucy yang mendengar itu cuma bisa kembali duduk.

"tolong hentikan Natsu, aku tidak ingin ada yang pergi lagi karena diriku. Tolong hentikan ini." rintih Lucy pelan.

"Lu- _chan_ , dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, kau harus memberinya semangat karena pertarungan ini juga menyangkut dirimu," ujar Levy lembut. Lucy tetap saja khawatir, karena Natsu sudah bertarung sejak tadi dan belum berhenti sama sekali. Itu pasti mempengaruhi staminanya, tapi Lucy menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"semangatlah Natsu." teriaknya sekali lagi. Natsu tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu.

"aku setuju, ayo selesaikan ini!" kata Natsu semangat.

"Yosh, pertarungan ini… dimulai!!" teriak sang _MC_ dari pinggir bawah arena. Sorakan penonton mengikuti ucapan sang _MC_. Sting dan Natsu mengambil gaya bertarung masing-masing.

"Akan ku akhiri ini dengan cepat," ucap Sting memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Coba saja _senpai!_ " Tantang Natsu. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sting sudah berada di depan Natsu. Natsu melompat mundur, tapi syalnya di tarik Sting. Natsu tertarik oleh tenaga Sting, pria bersurai pirang itu melancarkan pukulan di dada Natsu. Tapi bisa ditahan, dengan kaki yang masih bebas di udara. Natsu langsung menendang kepala Sting dengan cepat.

 **Bagh!**

Sting terlempar akibat tendangan Natsu, si pink itu turun ke lantai arena lalu berlari ke arah Sting. Sting bangkit dari jatuhnya. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, begitu juga dengan Sting.

 **Bagh! Bwuush**

Terbenturnya dua tangan yang saling kuat menciptakan hempasan angin yang kuat. Sting menggunakan sihir di salah satu tangan lainnya, lalu dia menembakkan sihir itu dengan telapak tangannya. Natsu dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu, tapi ia sedikit lengah dan Sting langsung memanfaatkan hal itu. Dia menendang dagu Natsu dengan lututnya, hingga membuat Natsu terbang tinggi ke angkasa. Lalu…

 ** _Hakuryū no Hōkō_**

 **Doooom!**

Terjadi ledakan hebat diatas langit. "dengan ini selesai sudah," kata Sting percaya diri.

"apa maksudmu dengan selesai sudah ?" Sting langsung menoleh kebelakang setelah mendengar suara itu.

"uugghh!" perut Sting ditendang Natsu. Dia pun berjalan mundur sembari memegangi perutnya. Natsu kembali melancarkan serangannya, dia berencana membuat Sting terbang. Tapi arah pukulannya terbaca dan ditahan Sting.

"bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari seranganku tadi ?" tanya Sting yang masih menahan pukulan Natsu.

"itu rahasia." jawab Natsu singkat. Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah Natsu menggunakan teknik meteor milik Jellal, dengan sihir itu Natsu bisa bergerak cepat meskipun masih di udara. Sesaat sebelum dia menggunakan meteor, Natsu menembakan bola api agar seolah-olah terjadi ledakan.

"kau!!" Sting menghempaskan tangan Natsu kesamping, hal itu membuat Natsu terlempar. Dengan cepat Sting sudah berada di belakang Natsu.

 ** _Hakuryū no Punch_**

 **Blarr!**

Jurus Sting mengenai dasar arena, Natsu menghindarinya dengan memberi sentakan pada lantai. "tch, kau pandai menghindar ternyata." Sting mulai kesal pada murid ini.

"tentu saja, jika aku tidak menghindari itu. Sudah pasti kalau aku akan terlempar keluar arena." jelas Natsu yang napasnya mulai berat. 'sial, ini baru 7 menit dan napasku sudah seperti ini.' Batin Natsu.

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai serius _kouhai-kun_ ?"

"sepertinya itu boleh juga _senpai_." Natsu menerima tawaran Sting. Mereka berdua mengambil ancang-ancang. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, kedua penyihir itu mulai beradu pukulan dengan cepat. Pukulan Natsu selalu ditahan Sting, begitu juga dengan pukulan Sting.

Mereka terus beradu pukulan sambil berpindah tempat dengan cepat, mereka terus seperti itu sampai waktu kurang 10 menit.

"huft.. huft.." Natsu mulai tidak sanggup meneruskan pertarungan ini. Napasnya mulai terengah-engah, kakinya gemetaran minta istirahat, kedua tangannya memerah karena memukul dan menerima pukulan, bahkan sudah ada yang lebam karena itu.

Kondisi Sting masih lebih baik dibanding kondisi Natsu, napasnya juga mulai berat tapi masih teratur. Kedua tangannya memerah dan tidak ada yang lebam. 'tidak kusangka, dia sanggup menahanku selama ini.' Sting mulai sedikit kagum terhadap Natsu.

"tapi kali ini akan benar-benar ku akhiri," ucap Sting dengan tatapan serius. Natsu mulai waspada dan menarik napas dalam guna menambah konsetrasinya.

 **Set!**

Sekali gerakan saja Sting sudah berada di depan Natsu, tubuh Natsu yang masih memproses itu hanya bisa menahan serangan Sting.

 **Dash!**

Natsu langsung terlempar hanya dengan sekali pukulan, tapi Natsu dengan mudah menahan laju lemparan itu. sesaat Natsu baru berhenti, Sting sudah dibelakangnya dengan sihir yang siap ditembakan.

 ** _Hakuryū no Hōkō_**

Lagi-lagi Natsu hanya bisa dibuat bertahan oleh serangan Sting. Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya dan tidak lupa dengan sihir apinya guna mengurangi damage serangan Sting, tapi tetap saja raungan dari _dragonslayer_ adalah serangan yang mematikan.

"huft…." Natsu terjatuh dengan lutut satu yang masih menyangga tubuhnya. Sting tak memberi jeda untuk beristirahat. Ia langsung mengampiri Natsu, pemuda pink itu mengira Sting akan datang dari depannya, tetapi Natsu salah menebak. Sting datang dari arah sampingnya dengan kaki yang siap diayunkan.

 **Bagh!**

Natsu menggelundung cepat di lantai arena. 'sial, tubuhku hampir mencapai batasnya.' batin Natsu.

 **(ha!? Apa maksudmu dengan mencapai batasnya. Kau hanya membatasi dirimu sendiri Natsu, kemampuanmu lebih dari ini. Bangkitlah Natsu dan mulai sekarang sampai waktu habis hajar dia, jangan biarkan dia yang menghajarmu!)**

'terima kasih Igneel.' mata Natsu terpancar aura semangat. Dia mengubah posisi menggelundung dengan melompat ke atas, tapi Sting sudah mengira kalau Natsu pasti akan melompat. Jadi dia menunggu Natsu melompat. Posisi Sting dan Natsu sudah sejajar, Sting sudah mengumpulkan sihirnya sejak tadi.

 ** _Hakuryū no Big Wave_**

Sting menembakan semacam laser putih dari tangannya. Natsu langsung membalikan badannya menghadap ke serangan itu. Dia mengumpulkan apinya di kedua tangannya.

 ** _Karyū no Koen_**

 **Blarrr Jduarr!**

Kedua serangan itu saling bertabrakan dan meledak di langit. Sting tidak menyangka serangannya bisa ditahan. Setelah Sting menginjak lantai arena, terlihat Natsu berlari menyamping ke arahnya dengan api yang sudah melekat di tangan kanannya.

 ** _Karyū no Tekken_**

Sting menahan serangan Natsu dengan kedua tangannya yang menyamping, tapi ia tidak memperhitungkan sebesar apa tenaga Natsu.

 **Blarr!**

Sting terhempas akibat pukulan sihir Natsu, dengan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Natsu melompat jauh dengan sekali hentakan. Mata Sting melebar saat Natsu saat ini berada di atasnya dengan api besar di kedua tangannya.

 ** _Karyū no Koen_**

 **Blarr!!! Dooom!**

Sting terkena telak serangan itu, dia bahkan tidak sempat menahan serangan dadakan itu. Natsu melompat kebelakang guna mengatur pernapasannya. Tercipta kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi di depannya.

"bagus waktu sudah kurang 2 menit," ujar Natsu melihat proyektor durasi di atas arena, gara-gara itu ia jadi lengah dan tidak fokus dengan Sting.

 ** _Hakuryū no Tsume_**

 **Srak!**

Bagian dada baju Natsu sobek dan menampakan semacam simbol berwarna putih terang. Natsu mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa.

"apa ini ? tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak ?" kata Natsu yang terus meronta.

"tidak kusangka kau bisa melukaiku sampai sejauh ini," ujar Sting yang berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia berjalan pelan karena kakinya terluka akibat serangan Natsu tadi.

"kau tidak akan bisa bergerak selama segel itu masih ada di tubuhmu, itu adalah segel khusus dari naga putih," jelas Sting yang sudah berada di depan Natsu.

 **Bagh!**

"uugghh." Natsu melenguh kesakitaan saat perutnya di pukul Sting.

" _kouhai_ rendahan sepertimu berani-beraninya membuatku terluka sampai seperti ini." Sting memukul perut Natsu lagi.

"kau bahkan tidak berhak membuat bajuku kotor," katanya arogan. Dia terus mengayunkan pukulannya di seluruh tubuh Natsu. Bocah bersyal itu terus melenguh kesakitan meskipun dulu saat ia latihan, pukulan seseorang lebih sakit daripada ini. Sting terus memukuli tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang dibatasi.

"sudah waktunya mengakhiri ini," kata Sting yang sudah mengeluarkan aura putih disekitar tubuhnya.

 ** _Metsutryū Ougi :_**

"Stopp!!! Waktu sudah habis!" teriak sang _MC_ dari bawah arena. Sting yang mendengar itu langsung kaget. Ia mulai frustasi dan melawan peraturan yang ada, ia melancarkan pukulan sihir pembunuh naga itu.

 ** _Holy Nova_**

 **Blarr!**

Kepulan asap mengumpul di depan Sting, bukannya pemandangan kosong yang ia liat. Melainkan pemandangan dua orang.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sting Eucliffe ? Bukannya waktunya sudah habis ?" tanya sang _MC_ yang menahan serangan Sting tadi. Sting dan Natsu kaget bukan kepalang, siapa orang yang mampu menghentikan serangan pembunuh naga hanya dengan satu tangan….

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yoo minna-san, lama tidak jumpa. Maaf author baru bisa rilis hari ini, author sibuk dengan sekolah dan pelajaran. Karena dulu itu mendekati UN jadi ide dan mood gak berjalan sama sekali, maaf nggak ngasih tau alasannya pas chapter 10 dulu. Malah langsung menghilang gak jelas entah kemana, maafkan author ini…**

 **Meskipun begitu author masih butuh review kalian(dasar author egois, udah ninggal sekarang malah minta review). Kritik silahkan, review silahkan, terima kasih dan maaf buat yang nungguin fic ini…**

 **See you next chap…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just Info!**

 **(Fanfiction) = Igneel yang bicara**

 **{Fanfiction} = Ethrious/END yang bicara**

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

.

.

" _kouhai_ rendahan sepertimu berani-beraninya membuatku terluka sampai seperti ini." Sting memukul perut Natsu lagi.

"kau bahkan tidak berhak membuat bajuku kotor," katanya arogan. Dia terus mengayunkan pukulannya di seluruh tubuh Natsu. Bocah bersyal itu terus melenguh kesakitan meskipun dulu saat ia latihan, pukulan seseorang lebih sakit daripada ini. Sting terus memukuli tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang dibatasi.

"sudah waktunya mengakhiri ini," kata Sting yang sudah mengeluarkan aura putih disekitar tubuhnya.

 _ **Metsutryuu Ougi :**_

"Stopp! Waktu sudah habis!" Teriak MC dari bawah arena. Sting yang mendengar itu langsung kaget. Ia frustasi dan tak menghiraukan peraturan yang ada, ia pun melancarkan pukulan sihir pembunuh naga itu.

 **Holy Nova**

 **Blarr!**

Kepulan asap mengumpul di depan Sting, bukannya pemandangan kosong yang ia liat. Melainkan siluet dua orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sting Eucliffe? Bukankah waktunya sudah habis?" Tanya MC yang saat ini menahan pukulan Sting. Kedua _Dragon Slayer_ itu kaget bukan kepalang, siapa orang yang mampu menghentikan serangan pembunuh naga hanya dengan satu tangan…

.

.

 **Chapter 15 : Pelatihan ?**

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan asap dan topi milik MC. Semua orang yang ada di lapangan langsung kaget melihat wajah orang itu, bahkan Natsu juga.

"Gildarts- _sensei_!" Ujar Sting terkejut. Semua orang terkejut, pasalnya orang itu harusnya sudah mati di suatu tempat antah berantah karena melawan seekor naga hitam.

"Bukannya kau harusnya sudah mati?" Tanya Sting.

"Ya seharusnya aku sudah mati, tapi aku diselamatkan oleh rombongan seseorang," ujar pria tua itu yang ekor matanya melirik pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Gild..arts," ujar Natsu tanpa sadar. Pria itu menoleh kebelakang.

" _Yo_! Ada apa murid baru ?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya buru-buru.

"Yosh pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Natsu Dragneel! Sesuai Perjanjian, kalian semua dilarang mengganggu gadis itu lagi, jika saja kalian mengganggunya. Pemuda calon kekasih sang gadis ini akan menghajar kalian semua, seperti ia membuat Sting seperti ini," ucapnya lantang. Semua orang hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Sting sangat malu dikatai seperti itu, sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy hanya meninggalkan bercak merah dikedua wajah mereka setelah Gildarts mengucapkan hal itu.

"Pertandingan selesai, yang mau pergi silahkan. Aku sebagai kepala sekolah, undur diri." Teriak lantang August yang dibarengi berdirinya para guru. Semua orang perlahan meninggalkan lapangan, begitu juga dengan ketiga penyihir tadinya di atas arena.

Sting berjalan ke _guild_ -nya dengan rasa malu, ia sangat marah, kesal, dan frustasi. "Lihat saja Natsu Dragneel, akanku balas hari ini!" Tatapnya tajam.

Natsu berjalan terseok-seok ke tempat Makarov, kakek tua itu berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. "kerja bagus Natsu." peluk Makarov erat. Ia tidak bisa membendung air mata yang mengalir.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mendukungku _Jii-chan_ ," ucap Natsu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke Makarov. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadaran Natsu mulai memudar, dengan rasa kasihan Makarov mengangkat tubuh bocah itu. Tapi tubuh kecilnya kesusahan untuk menggendong pemuda itu.

"serahkan padaku saja _Jiji_ , lagipula dia itu muridku." Pinta seseorang perawakan tubuh besar nan tegap.

"yah, _onegai_ Laxus." Makarov menyerahkan Natsu ke Laxus. Guru berambut kuning itu segera memboyong Natsu ke UKS, lalu meninggalkan bocah itu beristirahat setelah pertandingan tadi. Laxus tidak menunggunya karena dia pasti akan tertidur dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

"Ah, kepalaku pusing sekali. Dimana ini?" Natsu mencium bau obat-obatan disini, sudah dipastikan disini adalah ruang UKS.

"jam berapa sekarang?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya guna melihat jam kecil yang jauh dari tempat pembaringannya.

"Sudah jam 11, lama sekali aku tidurnya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa bagian tubuhku terasa berat, dimana lampunya ini?" Natsu meraba tembok belakangnya dan menemukannya.

 **Ceklek!**

Ruangan tersebut akhirnya terisi cahaya. "Nah begini kan enak, lalu apa yang membu..at..ku ber…at.." Onyx Natsu melebar melihat sosok yang saat ini sedang tidur pulas di kursi dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kaki Natsu.

"Lu..Lucy!" teriak Natsu tidak sengaja, ia reflek menutup mulutnya. Teriakan Natsu membangunkan sang putri tidur itu. Lucy pun terbangun dengan mata yang masih ngantuk, aksen seorang yang baru bangun tidur masih bertengger padanya dan tak lupa uapan khas dari seorang yang baru bangun tidur.

" _Ohayou_ Natsu," kata Lucy mengucek matanya.

" _Ohayou janai_! apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, _dame_?" Lucy berkata dengan wajah dan suara yang benar-benar manis. Pipi Natsu memerah dan ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menutupi itu.

" _Arigatou_ Natsu sudah membantuku dan maaf gara-gara aku, kau terluka seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih dan minta maaf, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin. Jadi jangan bersedih," kata Natsu sambil mengusap lembut helaian pirang yang menjuntai kebawah. Lucy semakin merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Natsu, ia tidak mau pergi.

Yang ia mau lebih dekat lagi dengan Natsu, entah apa yang merasuki Lucy. Padahal Lucy baru kenal pemuda pink ini selama satu bulan, tapi hatinya mulai terikat oleh pemuda itu. Mereka berdua hanya diam menikmati posisi itu.

"Ekheem!" Deheman yang sangat disengaja. Mereka berdua melihat siapa orang itu, ternyata itu adalah penjaga uks.

"kalian berdua! Ini bukan tempat untuk bermesra-mesraan!" Bentak sang penjaga uks. Mereka berdua segera kabur setelah dibentak olehnya.

"Dasar anak muda!"

"si penjaga uks itu orang yang mengerikan ternyata, _eto_ kita harus kemana sekarang?" tanya Natsu.

"Kalau aku pergi ke asrama, sudah pasti kalau asramaku dikunci karena terlalu malam."

"Bagaimana kalau ke _guild_? kamarnya banyak, kau bisa memilih salah satu untuk beristirahat." Lucy mengiyakan saran Natsu, mereka berdua menyusuri jalan sekolahan yang sepi dan hanya ditemani lampu jalan yang berkabut. Menandakan malam mulai mencapai puncaknya, hanya mereka berdua saja yang menyusuri jalan itu dengan perbincangan hangat sebagai bumbu antara mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di guild Fairy Tail. " _Tadaima! Jii-chan_ ," teriak Natsu.

" _okaeri_ Natsu!" Jawab semua orang. Natsu dan Lucy terkejut di tempat, mereka tidak menyangka akan banyak sekali orang disini.

"Apa-apaan dengan semua orang ini? kenapa mereka ada disini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mereka adalah _member_ Fairy Tail yang dulunya keluar, jika kau tanya kenapa mereka keluar. Itu karena aku yang menyuruh mereka keluar demi keselamatan mereka sendiri, saat semua orang kuat di _guild_ hilang. Mereka semua mulai diganggu terus-terusan, jadi karena itulah kusuruh mereka keluar." Jelas Makarov panjang lebar. Natsu mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih siswa baru, sudah membuat _guild_ ini bangkit kembali," ucap banyak orang, bahkan Natsu tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali. Natsu hanya senyum dan mengiyakan.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ikut _guild_ ini Pinky," ucap seorang gadis bersurai silver.

"Oh, Lisanna! Aku tidak menyangka kau dulunya anggota _guild_ ini."

"Masih banyak teman kita yang belum kesini, tapi mereka pasti akan kesini," jawab gadis itu.

"Hoi Dragneel! Ayo bertarung denganku!" Tantang Elfman.

"Tunggu dulu, kau itu siapa?"

"Aku Elfman Strauss, kakaknya Lisanna," jawab Elfman.

"Akan kuladeni kau setelah tenagaku kembali."

"Aahaha, kau memang _otoko_!"

"Ngomong-ngomong _Jii-chan_ , apa kau punya kamar tidur yang masih kosong?" tanya pemuda bersyal kotak-kotak itu.

"Kelihatannya sudah penuh semua Natsu, kecuali ruanganmu. Bagaimana kalau kalian satu ruangan saja?" Tawar Makarov dengan nada dan wajah yang memiliki makna tertentu. Hal itu membuat Lucy dan Natsu _blushing_ bersamaan.

"A-apa maksudmu _Jii-chan_? Lucy pasti tidak mau, iya kan Lucy?" Yang ditanyai malah diam dalam _blushing_ -nya dan dia mengangguk pelan. Natsu benar-benar kaget dengan gadis teman SMP nya ini, dia tidak menyangka Lucy menjadi seagresif ini.

" _Hora_ , itu dia mau. Tidak baik loh Natsu menolak gadis yang sudah susah payah menyatakan keinginannya." Goda Makarov dengan menyikut-nyikut tangan Natsu. Pemuda pink itu menarik Lucy menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan jangan lupa dengan kedua wajah mereka yang semerah sambal tomat.

"Ini kamarku, maaf bila berantakan." Saat ini Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, aku pakai kasur yang mana?"

"Kau pakai yang kanan saja Lucy, soalnya aku belum pernah tidur disitu," saran Natsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersihkan dulu ruangan ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Woh, ide bagus." Natsu langsung setuju dengan idenya Lucy. Mereka berdua segera bergerak membersihkan ruangan itu. tidak ada rasa canggung dan malu-malu lagi di antara mereka, mereka berdua bersenang-senang saat membersihkan ruangan itu. bahkan sesekali tangan mereka bersentuhan dan kalian tahu sendirilah reaksi orang yang sedang memendam rasa.

"Ma-maaf Lucy aku tidak sengaja," kata Natsu saat mengambil sapu, reaksi Lucy tidak jauh berbeda dengan Natsu.

"I-iya, aku juga minta maaf Natsu." di dalam hati kedua insan itu tercipta bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Terkadang Natsu mengendong Lucy di pundaknya untuk membersihkan langit-langit yang penuh akan markas laba-laba.

"Fiuh.. melelahkan juga ya," kata Natsu yang saat ini menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Lucy.

"aku tidak menyangka, akan selelah ini. Kau merasa lelah karena tadi bertarung Natsu," ledek Lucy. Perdebatan pun dimulai kembali, perdebatan itu menjadi bumbu ekstra saat kedua punggung mereka saling bersandar, terasa hangat dan nyaman meliputi diri mereka. Detak jantung yang berpacu cepat menemani letihnya tubuh mereka. Natsu dan Lucy hanya diam tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, mereka memilih diam menikmati posisi dan suasana yang nyaman ini.

Sunyi senyap selama 10 menit, tidak ada suara atau gerakan yang mereka buat. Natsu dan Lucy menikmati posisi ini terlihat mata mereka yang terpejam dan kepala yang makin menyandar satu sama lain.

"Natsu..," panggil lirih Lucy. Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Lucy diam sejenak lalu memanggil Natsu lagi.

"Natsu." Lucy menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tak lama tubuh Natsu terjatuh dari sandaran punggung Lucy. Gadis itu langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati pemuda itu tertidur. Tapi saat ia melihatnya lebih jelas lagi, napas Natsu memburu, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Nats- Ouch!" Panas. Itulah yang Lucy rasakan saat ia menyentuh tubuh Natsu. Gadis itu segera berlari keluar mencari bantuan. Saat semuanya sedang makan-makan di bawah, suara gadis yang berisi kepanikan memecah suasana _guild_ ramai.

* * *

"Tolong! Semuanya tolong Natsu," suara Lucy makin mengeras disusul dengan semua orang berlari ke kamar Natsu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya semuanya.

"Cepat panggil Porlyusica!" perintah Makarov. Beberapa orang berangkat ke kediaman wanita tua itu.

"Gray angkat dia ke kasur, jangan lupa gunakan sihir es-mu. Tubuhnya semakin panas."

"Baik _Master_."

Sementara di alam bawah sadar Natsu, tengah terjadi perbincangan antara Sang Iblis dan Si Rambut Pinkish.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Ini semua gara-gara berlebihan menggunakan sihirmu, Etherious."

 **{Tapi sangat kuat bukan?}**

"memang sangat kuat, tapi stamina yang dibutuhkan juga sangat banyak."

 **{Itu berarti latihanmu masih kurang, kau harus meningkatkannya lagi.** _ **Pinky**_ **.}**

"diamlah iblis jelek, aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari mulutmu."

 **{Memang benarkan ? lagipula tadi kau menggunakan konsep** _ **creation**_ **. Wajar saja jika staminamu terkuras habis dan** **juga** _ **creation-mu**_ **tadi termasuk** _ **creation**_ **level tinggi, 'kan ?}**

"memang benar sihir _creation_ atau penciptaanku tadi termasuk level tinggi, itu terlihat dari daya tahan dan ketelitian _katana_ yang aku ciptakan tadi. Tapi apabila aku menggunakan sihirmu tanpa konsep penciptaan mungkin tidak akan sampai seperti ini."

 **{Ahaha, kau benar sekali. Tapi, tidak kusangka kau bisa mengendalikan sihirku sebaik itu.}**

"Terlihat cukup baik ya? sebenarnya aku masih kesulitan dalam mengendalikan sihirmu. Staminaku habis gara-gara mengendalikan sihirmu dan menggunakan konsep penciptaan tadi."

 **{Sudah kuduga pemuda sepertimu masih sangat sulit mengendalikannya. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu.}**

"Tentang apa?"

 **{Jika kau mati, tubuhmu akan ku ambil alih. Tapi selama kau hidup, kau bisa menggunakan sihirku sesukamu.}**

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku… sepertinya ragaku yang sesungguhnya mulai membaik. Sampai jumpa Etherious."

 **{Yah, sampai jumpa bocah.}**

 **(Sepertinya kalian mulai akrab ya.)**

 **{Dari awal aku memang tertarik dengan bocah itu. jika dengan bocah itu, musuh bebuyutanmu pasti akan lenyap.}**

 **(Sekarang kau pandai bercanda ya. Kita tidak tahu akan hal itu.)**

 **{Yah, sampai waktunya tiba. Akan kubuat bocah itu melampaui dia.}**

* * *

"Ahh, kenapa begitu banyak warna disini?" Natsu mengerjapkan matanya terus menerus. "Dan kenapa badanku panas dingin begini?" Lanjut Natsu.

"kau tiba-tiba pingsan Natsu."

" _Jii-chan_.."

"Teman-teman sedang menyembuhkanmu oleh karena itu kau melihat banyak warna di sekitarmu, itu karena sihir mereka. Kau harus berterima kasih pada mereka setelah ini." Ia mengangguk lemas. Tak lama ia terlelap lagi.

"Jadi Porlyusica- _san_ , kenapa bocah nakal ini bisa jatuh pingsan?"

"Dia terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan sihirnya. Aku tahu anak muda selalu pamer dengan sihirnya, tapi jangan bertindak bodoh juga! Ketahui batasanmu nak. Jika kau begini lagi, orang-orang disekitarmu akan kerepotan karenamu. Obat terbaik untuknya sekarang adalah istirahat total, itu saja pesanku." Ujar nenek itu.

" _Arigatou_ Porlyusica- _san_ ," kata Makarov disertai _member guild_ yang menunduk hormat.

"Sama-sama." Wanita tua itu segera beranjak dari _guild_ usang milik Makarov.

"Baiklah, semua kembali ke kamarnya!" Titah _Master Guild_.

"Tunggu _master_ , Natsu sedang sakit. Siapa yang akan merawatnya ?" Tanya Erza.

"Dia tidak perlu dirawat, dia hanya perlu tidur beristirahat. Misal ada apa-apa biarkan Lucy yang menanganinya." Makarov beranjak dari kamar Natsu, disusul anggota lain yang ingin segera beristirahat.

"Lucy,kau juga harus segera tidur. Biarkan Natsu beristirahat," kata Erza

"Iya, aku juga akan segera tidur."

" _Ja, oyasuminasai_."

" _Oyasuminasai_."

Semua orang kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Suasana _guild_ yang ramai dengan perkelahian sekarang menjadi sunyi senyap tanpa suara yang terdengar. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hewan _nocturnal_ yang sedang meramaikan heningnya malam. Lucy pun menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah mulai terlelap.

"..ac..no.." Terdengar suara rintihan yang Lucy begitu kenal dengan suara itu. suaranya terdengar kacau.

"..lo..giaa.." Suara yang berasal dari Natsu mengambarkan berbagai emosi tapi yang Lucy tangkap hanyalah suara kesedihan, rasa cemas, rasa sakit, khawatir, dan suara yang menunjukkan keputusasaan.

Lucy tidak tega melihat kondisi Natsu yang seperti ini, ia turun dari ranjangnya menuju ranjang Natsu. Dia tidur di samping Natsu dengan memeluknya, berharap kenyamanan dan kehangatan dapat tersalurkan ke dalam mimpi Natsu.

* * *

 **~keesokan harinya**

 **Brak.. Bughh..**

Kegaduhan di lantai bawah membuat Sang _Dragon Slayer_ kita diseret paksa dari alam mimpi menuju dunia nyata.

"Kenapa dibawah ribut sekali? Dan juga benda kenyal apa ini yang kupegang?" Tangan Natsu terus meremas sesuatu yang tak ia sadari. Sampai ada suara yang membuyarkannya.

"kyaa!aahh!" Desahan wanita yang sangat jelas di pendengaran Natsu, suaranya sangat manis. Siapa yang tidak tau akan pemilik suara manis itu. Natsu cepat-cepat menoleh ke sampingnya, ia terkejut mendapati tangannya berada di area sensitive Lucy. Cepat-cepat ia tarik tangannya dari area itu.

'Besar,' pikir Natsu sambil membuka tutup tangannya.

"Hmm, Natsu kenapa kau membelakangiku?" kata Lucy sambil mengucek matanya. Ia tidak tahu kalo Si _Pinkish_ tadi masuk ke area 51 milik Lucy. Natsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, remaja yang sedang puber itu masih terbayang wajah merah merona Lucy yang sedikiittt ekheemm _erotic_ menurutnya.

"Lucy! Kenapa kau tidur sekasur denganku? bukannya tadi malam kita sudah membaginya?" Kata Natsu agar rasa malu yang melandanya segera menghilang.

"Aku ingat kita sudah membaginya, tapi aku tidak tahan melihatmu kesakitan dalam tidurmu. Setidaknya aku ingin membuatmu nyaman meskipun tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu," ungkap Lucy dengan mata yang teduh.

'Apa semua gadis seberani dia, oy!?' Natsu terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis pirangnya itu.

" _Wakatta yo wakatta_." Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pola Natsu yang begitu cepat berubah ketika mereka bersama.

 **Braak!**

"Cepat panggil dia!" teriak seseorang.

"Sepertinya suasana di bawah semakin menjadi saja." Raut wajah Natsu berubah jadi serius.

"Natsuu"

"Tenang saja Lucy, kau tetaplah disini. Biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini," ujar Natsu sambil mengacak-acak helaian keemasan Lucy.

"Jangan terbawa emosi Natsu!"

"Ya aku tau itu." Sementara itu, di bawah sedang terjadi keributan yang cukup besar.

"Sudah kubilang panggil dia kesini! Ini perintah Sting!"

"Dia tidak ada disini," jawab Elfman.

"Gray cepat panggil gadis itu," ucap lelaki berpakaian serba hitam.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mematuhi perintah kalian lagi, Rogue," ujar Gray memprovokasi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu. Haruskah kuhajar lagi agar kau menyeret gadis itu kesini?" Tantang Rogue.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Gray dan Rogue mulai mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Hentikan kalian Rogue, kita kesini hanya untuk mengambil Lucy kembali ke _guild_. Jadi aku minta kerja sama kalian, Fairy Tail." Kata seseorang yang berjalan melewati kerumunan _member_ Sabertooth.

"Hohoo~ sejak kapan _leader_ dari Sabertooth meminta kerja sama dari oranglain?" satu lagi orang memprovokasi suasana yang sudah runyam ini.

"Sejak aku sampai disini, Erza." Delik Sting tajam.

"Tapi jika niat baik kami ini disepelekan, kami tidak bisa diam saja."

 **Whuushhh**

Sting menekan seluruh orang di aula _guild_ dengan sihirnya.

"Cih, sihirnya semakin kuat saja. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya sendiri," gumam Erza. Semua orang sudah bersiaga dengan adanya serangan, entah itu dari pihak Fairy Tail atau Sabertooth.

" _Yare yare,_ kalian semua ini! Bisakah kalian tidak ribut untuk satu hari saja? putri tidurku jadi merasa tidak nyaman 'kan," ucap Natsu dari lantai 2. Ia perlahan menghampiri kerumunan itu dan tekanan sihir di aula kembali tenang.

"Ohohoo~ tidak kusangka _kouhai-kun_ yang pink ini bisa menetralkan tekanan sihirku."

"Tidak, itu hanya kebetulan saja," elak Natsu.

'Cih, bagaimana bisa ia menetralkan sihirku dengan santai?'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini, apa kau bisa menetralkannya?" Ucap Sting bersamaan dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke Natsu. Tentu saja Natsu sudah tau tendangan Sting, tapi ia diam saja. Karena ada sesuatu yang lebih merepotkan datang ke arah mereka.

 **Buuuggghh**

Mereka semua terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang menahan tendangan Sting.

" _O-ojou u_ "

"Untung tepat waktu." Tendangannya ditahan oleh seorang gadis. Dan semua orang tau siapa gadis itu, kecuali Natsu.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku _ojou_?"

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa yang sedang berjalan kesini?" Sting mencoba mengetahuinya melalui sihir pelacak miliknya.

"Cih, kenapa pak tua itu datang kesini?"

"Aku tidak tau Sting, tapi apabila aku tidak menghentikanmu tadi. Bocah itu pasti bisa menghentikan tendanganmu dengan mudah. Benarkan Natsu Dragneel?" tatap gadis itu ke Natsu.

" _Sa_.. tidak ada yang tau hal itu," jawabnya dingin.

"Uu~ dinginnya~. Tapi aku tau itu, Natsu Dragneel." Matanya menatap Natsu tajam.

'Dia kuat dan juga, berbahaya.' Tanpa sadar, tubuh Natsu mulai bersiaga mengikuti instingnya yang waspada terhadap gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengajak _member_ -ku kembali ke _guild_. Untuk masalah Lucy, biarkan dia bertindak sesukanya. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya lagi Sting, kita akan mengambilnya saat turnamen _guild_ nanti." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Maaf _senpai_ , kalian harus mengalahkanku dulu untuk itu." Kata Natsu penuh keyakinan.

"Boleh juga kata-katamu _kouhai-kun_ , kita buktikan kata-katamu itu di turnamen nanti. Sampai jumpa 2 bulan lagi, Fairy Tail." Semua anggota Sabertooth beranjak dari aula _guild_.

Suasana yang tegang akhirnya berhenti, anggota Fairy Tail akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Karena jika terjadi pertarungan, sudah dipastikan Fairy Tail akan mengalami kekalahan dan banyak yang akan terluka, _guild_ mereka belum siap melawan _guild_ sekuat dan sebesar Sabertooth. Ini terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk melawan _guild_ nomor 1 di sekolahnya itu.

" _Ne minna_ , siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Natsu.

"Tunggu tunggu Natsu, apa kau tertarik dengan gadis itu ?" sahut salah satu _member_.

"Hei bukan seperti itu, aku hanya merasa gadis itu berbeda level dengan Sting meskipun mereka sama-sama kuat, tapi ada sesuatu yang membedakannya. Aku tidak tau apa itu dan juga gadis itu berbahaya." Pupil Natsu menajam saat membicarakannya.

"Namanya Minerva. Dia kelas 12 jurusan ketiga, putri dari pendiri _guild_ Sabertooth. Rekam jejak pertarungannya hanya sedikit, tapi tidak salah jika kau mengatakan dia orang yang berbahaya." Kata Erza menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"Darimana kau tau kalau dia berbahaya, Natsu?"

"Hanya firasat saja, Erza." Teman-teman yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdrop_ , sedangkan Natsu hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi dari mereka. Semua _member_ Fairy Tail kembali menjalani aktivitas paginya, tapi tak lama setelah kepergian Sabertooth. Orang yang dicap 'merepotkan' datang dan berjalan memasuki bangunan _guild_. Sepertinya ia mencari kakek tua pemilik _guild_ ini.

Semua anggota _guild_ tau siapa orang itu, oleh karena itu sikap mereka biasa saja saat pria tua itu datang.

" _Yo_ _Master_ ," sapa pria itu.

" _Yo_ Gildarts. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik seperti biasanya _Master_ , sepertinya _guild_ ini mulai ramai kembali." Mata Gildarts menjelajahi setiap sudut bangunan tua itu. Masih banyak yang berantakan dalam Gedung tersebut.

"Untuk anggota, _guild_ ini menjadi ramai kembali. Tapi untuk kelayakan tempat dan bangunan, ini jauh dari kata layak." Kondisi bangunan _guild_ memang sangat parah untuk sekarang ini. Mereka harus segera memperbaiki bangunan ini.

"Untuk membuat bangunan ini layak dipakai dan dihuni, membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Meskipun menggunakan uang hadiah dari _quest_ itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, apalagi dalam 2 bulan kedepan kita akan mengikuti turnamen antar _guild_. Turnamen itu membutuhkan banyak sekali uang." Kedua petinggi _guild_ sedang memikirkan solusi yang terbaik untuk _guild_ mereka saat ini. Seluruh orang mulai ikutan berpikir untuk mencari solusi yang terbaik, bagaimana mereka bisa tau? Salahkan Gildarts dan Makarov yang bicara dengan keras.

" _Eto_.. bagaimana kalau kita menjalankan misi seperti biasanya dan hadiah uang yang didapat dimasukkan kedalam kas pembangunan _guild_?" Gray menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang masalah ini. Teman-teman yang mendengar, mulai berpikir tentang ide itu.

"Kemudian untuk biaya turnamen, bagaimana kalau menggunakan uang dari masing-masing anggota yang ikut turnamen? Tapi, uang dari penyihir yang ikut turnamen akan diganti oleh _guild_ saat turnamen sudah selesai, bagaimana _minna_?" Erza menyambung dari ide Gray tadi.

Seluruh orang menimbang ide dari kedua orang berbeda _gender_ tersebut. "Aku setuju ide dari Gray, karena uang dari hadiah misi cukup besar dan untuk merenovasi bangunan butuh dana yang cukup banyak," jelas gadis bersurai perak yang sekelas dengan Natsu.

"Untuk masalah dana turnamen, aku lebih _prefer_ ke idenya Erza. Karena itu akan menghemat biaya _guild_ dan meminimalisir pengeluaran yang tidak perlu," lanjut gadis bermarga Strauss. Setelah Lisanna menjelaskan alasannya kenapa ia setuju, teman-temannya juga ikutan setuju dengan ide Gray dan Erza.

Natsu hanya duduk menyaksikan jalannya diskusi di sudut ruangan, napasnya tidak teratur. "Sial! Cuma menetralkan sihirnya Sting saja, napasku sudah tidak teratur begini," keluh Natsu yang saat ini masih mengatur ritme napasnya kembali.

 **(Ingat Natsu! Tekanan sihir bocah putih tadi bukan tekanan yang rendah, itu tekanan yang cukup tinggi. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau sampai begini, lagipula tubuhmu baru istirahat sehari sejak pertarungan kemarin.)**

Natsu baru ingat kalau kemarin dia melawan beberapa penyihir dalam satu waktu dan jangan lupakan tekanan sihir dari seorang siswa nomor 1 di sekolahan ini. "Ini Natsu Dragneel- _kun_.." seorang gadis menyodorkan minuman dingin kepada Natsu. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan terlihat dewasa, rambutnya yang berwarna silver menambah kesan khusus pada penampilannya.

" _Arigatou_.. _eto-o_.."

"Mirajane Strauss," katanya sembari menarik kursi yang berada di depan Natsu. "Terima kasih sudah membantu Erza tadi," lanjutnya, lalu meminum es yang sudah ia ambil tadi.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Mirajane Strauss- _san_."

"Panggil aku Mirajane saja."

"Emm.. okay, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Natsu. Mira _-san_."

"Okay Natsu, aku kelas tiga dari jurusan ketiga dan dua orang berambut silver disana adalah adikku." Tunjuk Mira ke dua orang berambut silver yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Oh, pantas saja," sahut Natsu. Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut sampai diskusi di tengah aula sudah mencapai kesimpulan.

"Jadi, hadiah quest akan digunakan untuk renovasi _guild_. Sedangkan untuk biaya turnamen, kita menggunakan uang sendiri dulu dan saat turnamen sudah selesai akan diganti oleh _guild_." Itulah kesimpulan pertama yang diambil, lalu untuk kesimpulan yang kedua adalah…

"Dalam 2 bulan kedepan-, tidak kira-kira 6 minggu kedepan kita akan melakukan pelatihan intensif yang dilakukan di pantai Magnolia. Pelatihan nanti akan dipimpin oleh Mirajane Strauss, Laxus, Makarov, dan Gildarts. Silahkan untuk keempat orang yang ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin menyiapkan menu latihannya." Itulah kesimpulan yang kedua.

"Lalu, kita akan memenangkan turnamen ini!" Ucapan Lisanna membakar semangat anggota Fairy Tail.

"Wwooooo...!"

"Tidak terasa mereka sudah mencapai kesimpulan, kita akhiri dulu pembicaraan ini Natsu. _Jane_." Mira kembali ke posnya, yaitu di kasir _bar_.

" _sate_.. aku harus menemui Lucy dan juga aku ingin beristirahat." Natsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan aula yang ramai dengan sorakan semangat.

 **Ceklek!**

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, penyihir bertipe roh bintang itu sedang tidur pulas di kasurnya. Wajahnya yang manis tetap manis meski dalam keadaan tertidur dan terlihat jelas kantung panda itu di bawah kelopak mata Lucy.

" _yare yare_ , baru ditinggal beberapa menit saja kau sudah tertidur. Tadi malam kau pasti berusaha keras untuk menenangkanku 'kan?" Tatapnya lembut, lalu menyelimuti Lucy yang belum memakai selimutnya. Setelah itu Natsu menyusul Lucy ke alam mimpi dan tentu saja Natsu tidur di ranjangnya sendiri.

* * *

Keadaan di luar sudah gelap dan matahari sudah mematikan cahayanya untuk daerah Magnolia. Lampu jalan yang mempercantik pemandangan malam menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi tiap orang yang pulang dari aktivitasnya. Toko-toko dan warung makan yang khusus buka pada saat malam hari mulai membuka pintunya dan membiarkan aroma masakan keluar ke jalan untuk menggoda penciuman manusia yang sedang lapar setelah beraktivitas seharian.

Disaat itulah Natsu Dragneel sudah merasa cukup bermain di alam mimpinya dan mulai terbangun. "Sudah malam ternyata dan sepertinya tenagaku sudah hampir penuh." Natsu berolahraga ringan setelah ia bangun.

 **Ceklek**

Seorang gadis masuk membawa sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman di kedua tangannya, kedatangan gadis itu membuat Natsu berhenti dari aktivitas melemaskan otot.

" _Ara_ , aku kira kau masih tidur Natsu."

"Aku baru saja bangun."

" _Souka_ , ini.. aku bawakan makanan. Kau belum makan kan sejak pagi tadi, makanlah selagi hangat."

"Ah, terima kasih Lucy." Natsu menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap, Lucy hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Seakan melihat anak kecil sedang memakan makanan favoritnya.

" _Nwani yho,_ Lwuchy?" Mulut Natsu masih penuh dengan makanan.

" _Nandemonai_ , sebelum kau bicara. Habiskan dulu Natsu makanan di mulutmu."

" _Whakhathayo_."

* * *

"Fiuhh, kenyangnya. _Arigatou na Lucy_." Kata Natsu dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Sama-sama Natsu. Oh iya saat kau tertidur tadi, waktu dan tempat pelatihan kita sudah ditentukan loh."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya ini sungguhan. Besok siang kita diharuskan berkumpul di pelabuhan dan berlayar menuju tempatnya yang sudah ditentukan, pelatihannya akan dimulai sehari setelah kita sampai di tempat itu."

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Jadi dimana tempatnya sampai-sampai kita harus naik kapal?"

"Pulau Tenrou, Natsu."

"Hei apa kau serius, Lucy?" Natsu seakan tidak percaya bahwa latihannya akan di tempat itu.

"Memang ada apa Natsu dengan pulau Tenrou?" Lucy penasaran kenapa pemuda itu kaget.

"Pulau itu cukup berbahaya Lucy, banyak binatang berukuran raksasa disana. Karena tempat itu pernah menjadi percobaan ilmuwan gila yang sekarang sedang mendekam di balik jeruji besi."

"Aku sudah tau kalau itu, Natsu. Teman-teman juga sudah tau semua Natsu." Lagi, Natsu dibuat kaget.

"Lalu, kenapa masih mau dilakukan di pulau Tenrou?"

"Kata Gildarts- _sensei_ , pulau itu sudah tidak terlalu banyak binatang berukuran raksasa dan cukup aman menurutnya. Jadi semua teman-teman menyetujuinya." Papar Lucy dengan mata berbinar, Natsu tidak tau kenapa perempuan di depannya ini bisa sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti pelatihan yang berbahaya ini.

"Ya sudahlah kalau pak tua itu sudah menjamin keamanannya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku mau menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok." Natsu mengemas barang-barangnya dan ia akan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

"Lucy." Panggil si _Dragon Slayer_ api.

"Iya?"

"Barang-barangmu masih di asramamu 'kan? Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk mengambilnya?" Natsu menawarkan bantuan, karena ia tau bagaiman sikap penghuni asrama ke Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa Natsu, aku sendiri bisa kok nanti." Jawabnya Percaya diri.

"Tapi penghuni asramamu kan-,"

"Apa kau lupa Natsu? bukannya 2 hari yang lalu kau sudah membuat perjanjian dengan seluruh murid di sekolah ini melalui pertarunganmu melawan Sting bahwa tidak boleh ada yang menggangguku." Lucy tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan itu, rasa haru begitu timbul dibalik kalimat Lucy. Pertarungan kemarin sangat membuat Lucy Bahagia, terlebih lagi yang melakukan hal itu adalah _kouhai_ pink yang sekarang di depannya.

"Aku baru ingat, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Natsu menenteng tas biasanya ia bawa saat misi. "Ya Natsu, hati-hati di jalan." Lucy menatap punggung lebar itu, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kayu.

"Aku juga harus segera berkemas." Lucy mulai berkemas, tidak hanya Lucy. Tapi semua _member_ juga mempersiapkan semuanya agar mereka menjadi lebih kuat saat kembali dari latihan tersebut.

* * *

 **~Keesokan Harinya**

 **Pukul 11.50**

" _Yosh_ , semua segera bersiap. Kapal kita akan datang!" Kata Gildarts.

" _Ha'i_ _sensei_!" Kapal mereka pun datang. Kapal itu berukuran tidak terlalu besar, tapi sepertinya akan muat untuk semua _member_ Fairy Tail.

"Semuanya cepat naik, kita akan segera berangkat."

"Tapi _sensei_ , Si Bocah Pink itu belum datang." Semua orang bertanya-tanya kemana anak itu, padahal kemarin dia yang paling cepat kembali ke rumah.

"Anak itu!" Geram Gildarts. "Tidak apa-apa, pasti dia akan menyusul. Semuanya cepat naik, cuacanya mulai tidak bersahabat." Saat semuanya sudah naik, kapal itu berangkat ke pulau yang sudah ditentukan. Sedangkan bocah pink itu masih dalam perjalanan menuju pelabuhan.

"Sial! Kalau begini mereka pasti sudah berangkat dan meninggalkanku, Happy bisakah kau lebih cepat!?"

"Ini salahmu sendiri Natsu karena salah pelabuhan!" Ucap kucing itu dengan nada lucunya.

"Hei! itu bukan salahku. Itu salah Lucy yang tidak menyebutkan pelabuhan mana." Sanggah Natsu ke pendapat Happy.

"Tapi itu juga salahmu kan, karena kau tidak bertanya." Ucapan kucing biru itu ada benarnya juga.

" _Ha'i ha'i_ aku yang salah. Jadi, bisakah kau mempercepat terbangmu Happy?"

" _Wakatta!_ " Happy langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Selang waktu 3 menit, kapal yang dinaiki _guild_ Fairy Tail terlihat.

"Hoi hoi! Kau pasti becanda 'kan? Kenapa kau melewati rute itu pak tua?" Natsu terburu-buru lagi setelah melihat rute yang dipakai Gildarts.

"Happy aku akan memberimu sihir penguat tipe _**Speed**_."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu?"

"Kau tau rute yang akan diambil kapal kita 'kan?"

"R-rute itu..!"

"Ya rute itu adalah sarangnya monster laut." Kecepatan Happy bertambah setelah diberi sihir oleh Natsu. Pemuda pink itu kembali melesat dengan kecepatan yang gila.

'Semoga belum terjadi apa-apa.. _Minna_.'

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Selamat sore minna-san, maaf aku baru update ficku. akhir" ini aku disibukan sama kuliah sama pendaftaran kuliah awal" dulu. makanya jadi hiatus alias terbengkalai. maaf ya. mumpung aku lagi liburan semester, jadi aku sempetin buat ngelanjutin ficku. aku kuliah di kota yang ber-notabene 'istimewa' teman-teman xixixixi. sampai jumpa di chapter depan. bye bye..**

 **See you in next chap…**

 **[16-01-2020**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just Info!**

 **(Fanfiction) = Igneel yang bicara**

 **{Fanfiction} = Ethrious/END yang bicara**

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Sial! Kalau begini mereka pasti sudah berangkat dan meninggalkanku, Happy bisakah kau lebih cepat!?"

"Ini salahmu sendiri Natsu karena salah pelabuhan!" Ucap kucing itu dengan nada lucunya.

"Hei! itu bukan salahku. Itu salah Lucy yang tidak menyebutkan pelabuhan mana." Sanggah Natsu ke pendapat Happy.

"Tapi itu juga salahmu kan, karena kau tidak bertanya." Ucapan kucing biru itu ada benarnya juga.

" _Ha'i ha'i_ aku yang salah. Jadi, bisakah kau mempercepat terbangmu Happy?"

" _Wakatta!_ " Happy langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Selang waktu 3 menit, kapal yang dinaiki _guild_ Fairy Tail terlihat.

"Hoi hoi! Kau pasti becanda 'kan? Kenapa kau melewati rute itu pak tua?" Natsu terburu-buru lagi setelah melihat rute yang dipakai Gildarts.

"Happy aku akan memberimu sihir penguat tipe _**Speed**_."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu?"

"Kau tau rute yang akan diambil kapal kita 'kan?"

"R-rute itu..!"

"Ya rute itu adalah sarangnya monster laut." Natsu memberikan sihir penguat ke Happy. Kecepatan kucing biru itu bertambah. 'Semoga belum terjadi apa-apa.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 : Tiga Monster Mitologi**

Untuk mencapai pulau Tenrou ada 2 rute yang bisa dipakai, yang pertama adalah rute paling aman tanpa ada gangguan apa-apa. Tapi memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai kesana, sedangkan rute kedua adalah rute tercepat. Cuaca di rute ini memang stabil dan mudah diprediksi, namun tidak ada yang menggunakan rute itu karena rute tersebut melewati daerah perairan yang disebut dengan sarang monster laut.

"Oh, sekarang aku tau kenapa tidak banyak orang melewati rute ini," kata Lisanna lega setelah mendengar penjelasan kakak perempuannya.

"Tunggu dulu, berarti kita dalam bahaya Mira- _nee_!?"

"Tenang saja, seluruh monster laut yang tinggal di situ sudah dimusnahkan oleh penyihir kerajaan beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Gildarts juga sudah menjamin kalau rute ini aman." Penjelasan dari Mirajane membuat teman-temannya yang sedari tadi panik menjadi agak tenang.

…

"Tapi Natsu, bukankah monster lautnya sudah dimusnahkan oleh pasukan kerajaan? Jadi, pasti tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak Happy, memang benar kalau mereka sudah memusnahkan monster di situ. Tapi ada beberapa yang lolos dan mereka yang lolos adalah monster laut yang paling besar dan paling kuat. Dari yang kudengar, ada tiga monster yang lolos dan mereka disebut sebagai _**Triangle Boss**_."

"Itulah kenapa rute itu juga disebut dengan **Msytic Triangle** , karena ada setiap kapal yang memasuki daerah atau rute itu akan menghilang," lanjut Natsu dari penjelasan sebelumnya. "Oleh karena itu Happy, kita harus bergegas!"

" _Aye Sir!_ " Happy kembali mengepakkan sayapnya lagi agar mempersingkat waktu.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong soal sarang monster laut, kenapa bisa ada monster laut disini? Padahal saat kita masih kecil masih aman-aman saja 'kan, tanpa adanya kemunculan monster."

"Itu karena ada ilmuwan gila yang ingin diakui oleh dunia sehingga ia menciptakan monster-monster itu. Kejadiannya 4 tahun yang lalu, tempat penilitiannya ada di pulau Tenrou. Awalnya dia hanya mengubah ukuran dan kekuatan dari hewan-hewan di pulau Tenrou. Penilitian ilegalnya itu sudah tercium oleh pemerintah sehingga 3 bulan sejak ia mulai meniliti, ia langsung ditangkap. Sedangkan hewan yang menjadi kelinci percobaan, dibiarkan bebas berkembang biak dan setelah setahun semua hewan yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan berevolusi menjadi monster yang mengerikan."

"Terus-terus?"

"Sebentar, biarkan aku mengambil napas sejenak… Kemudian monster-monster tersebut mulai membuat kerusakan pada daerah sekitar pelabuhan dan membuat sarang di rute yang akan kita lalui ini. Untuk mengalahkan satu monster yang berukuran raksasa saja, dibutuhkan satu penyihir tingkat S. Dan ada rumor bahwa boss dari seluruh monster itu masih hidup di dalam gelapnya lautan. Mereka siap menenggelamkan kapal yang melewati rute dengan sekali serang," Jelas Mirajane dengan suara yang dibuat semenakutkan mungkin. _Member guild_ yang tadinya agak tenang kembali was-was karena cerita Mirajane barusan.

"Mira- _nee_ , kalau rumor itu benar, dibutuhkan berapa penyihir tingkat S untuk mengalahkan boss monster?"

"Emm, mungkin 3 penyihir tingkat S atau 1 dewan sihir." Mereka semua terkejut dengan jawaban Mirajane. Untuk mengalahkan satu boss monster saja dibutuhkan 3 penyihir tingkat S, seberapa besar dan kuat monster itu. Apabila monster itu benar-benar ada, seisi kapal mereka tidak akan sanggup untuk mengalahkan boss monster itu.

"Tapi, tenang saja. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi 'kan, Gildarts sudah menjamin kemanaan kita. Iya 'kan Gildarts?" tanya Mirajane ke pria tua yang sedang mabuk di pinggiran kapal. Dia hanya menjawab, " _Sa na_ , tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu."

Jawaban Gildarts membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya meneguk ludahnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Mirajane yang sedari tadi tenang dan menakut-nakuti yang lain dengan ceritanya. Sekarang ia juga takut dan merinding.

Untuk sementara waktu kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang ketakutan karena monster laut, kita beralih ke gadis pirang yang sejak tadi bersandar di pagar kayu kapal sembari menatap langit. Tatapannya seakan mengharapkan sesuatu datang, misalnya _Kouhai_ pink yang jatuh dari langit bersama sahabat birunya.

"Lucy." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Erza, ada apa kau kesini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menemani sahabat lamaku yang saat ini sendirian menatap awan dengan harapan ada pemuda pink yang jatuh dari langit," guraunya. Lucy kaget dan salah tingkah, pasalnya bagaimana bisa Erza tau kalau dia sedang menunggu Natsu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Lucy yang wajahnya masih memerah. "Kau terlalu kelihatan kalau sedang menunggu seseorang dan semua orang pasti tau kalau kau menunggu Natsu, karena yang belum disini cuma Natsu." Jawaban Erza sukses membuat Lucy merah merona lagi. Sebenarnya semua _member_ sudah tau kalau Lucy menunggu Natsu tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Darimana mereka tau? Salahkan Lucy sendiri yang terlalu memperlihatkan gerak-gerik orang yang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Aku hanya khawatir, bagaimana jika ia tidak datang?" ujarnya sambil menatap gelombang air laut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya Lucy?" Erza menopang dagunya dan tersenyum kecil pada gadis itu.

" _Mouu,_ Erzaa! Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja, bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh hati ke pria yang lebih muda dariku. Lagipula lihatlah dia, rambut pink yang aneh, kelakuan seperti anak kecil, dan selalu merepotkan orang lain setelah bertarung," ucapnya kesal dan tak lupa pipi yang digembungkan sebelah.

"Hmm, _souka_? Ternyata kau benar-benar memperhatikannya ya Lucy," goda Erza ke pemilik manik caramel itu.

" _Dakara_ , bukan seperti itu. Aku hany-,"

"Entah itu perasaan suka atau tidak, sebaiknya kau segera menyadari itu Lucy. Jika tidak, sebagian orang biasanya akan menyesal dikemudian hari." Erza pergi meninggalkan Lucy setelah berucap kalimat itu. Sedangkan Lucy mematung dengan segala pertanyaan yang mengisi kepalanya. Apa benar dia menyukai Natsu?

"Erza sialan! Dia membuatku menyadari perasaan yang tidak ingin aku ketahui." Lucy tidak ingin dirinya sendiri sadar kalau perasaannya ke Natsu sudah bukan perasaan seorang teman lagi, melainkan sudah melebihi rasa teman itu sendiri. Gadis berambut keemasan itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke Mirajane untuk meminta minuman. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah…

" _Anoo_ , kenapa kalian semua terlihat ketakutan?" Tanya Lucy yang tidak tau kalau mereka ketakutan karena cerita monster laut dari Mirajane.

"Haa? Itu kan cerita lama, ayolah teman-teman. Mereka kan sudah dikalahkan oleh penyihir kerajaan, jadi tenang saja," kata Lucy meyakinkan mereka agar tidak ketakutan lagi. "Apa benar begitu _Ojou-Chan_?" sahut pak tua yang sedang mabuk di tepian pagar.

"Memang benar begitu 'kan? Mereka semua sud-,"

 **DEG**

Kapal mereka berguncang keras, seakan bagian bawah kapal ditabrak oleh sesuatu.

 **DEG DEG**

Guncangan itu kembali lagi, kali ini guncangannya makin keras diikuti gelombang airnya semakin meninggi. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang akan muncul dari bawah air.

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Kapal semakin berguncang, penumpang kapal mulai panik. Lalu terlihat sesuatu yang begitu besar di bawah permukaan air laut. "Kau pasti becanda 'kan?" kata Lisanna tak percaya melihat sesuatu yang besar mulai keluar dari bawah air.

"Se-seharusnya mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh penyihir kerajaan, ta-tapi bagaimana bisa mereka semua masih hidup!?" Yang muncul dari bawah laut tidak satu monster saja, tapi ketiganya sekaligus. Mereka-ketiga boss monster atau _**Triangle Boss**_ itumasih hidup dan sedang mengitari kapal Fairy Tail, seakan kapal itu sebuah perjamuan yang siap disantap.

"Raaarrrrrggghhhhhh!" Raungan dari salah satu monster laut itu mengguncang kapal dengan hebat. Kebanyakan dari penumpang mulai lemas dan putus asa setelah melihat wujud mereka.

"Semuanya bersiap untuk bertarung!" Teriak Erza yang sudah me- _requip_ bajunya menjadi pakaian tipis yang membalut dadanya dan celana berwarna merah. Mereka tersentak dan sadar kembali setelah teriakan semangat dari Erza. Enam orang sudah siap untuk menghajar monster-monster itu, mereka adalah Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, dan Laxus. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain masih duduk bersimpuh lemas.

"Gray bekukan air laut ini, agar mereka tidak bisa bergerak!"

"Tidak perlu kau perintah, aku sudah mengerti!" Gray melompat dari kapal terlebih dahulu kemuidan ia menciptakan pijakan dari es. Tangannya ia masukan ke dalam laut, lalu…

 _ **Ice Age**_

…Seluruh lautan-tidak, seluruh benda yang ber-radius 3 km dari sihir Gray dibekukan total. Gray juga membekukan lautan dengan kedalam 2 km. Sayangnya sihir Gray belum sanggup mencakup seluruh tubuh monster laut, es milik Gray hanya membatasi gerakan mereka saja. Hei jangan salahkan sihir Gray, tapi salahkan mereka yang berevolusi menjadi hewan berukuran raksasa dan ketiga monster laut itu sedang mengelilingi Fairy Tail.

Monster laut di depan kapal ada Kraken atau gurita raksasa. Makhluk itu memiliki tinggi 35 meter dan lebar 38 meter. Kraken biasanya menyerang dengan menggulung tentakelnya lalu memukulkannya.

Sedangkan monster laut yang di belakang kapal adalah _Sea Serpent_ atau ular laut. Memiliki Panjang 43 meter dengan lebar 25 meter. Makhluk ini menyerang dengan melilit mangsanya dan membawanya ke dasar laut.

Monster yang ketiga masih belum diketahui, monster itu hanya menunjukkan kepalanya saja dari permukaan air laut seakan mengawasi jalannya suatu perburuan. Makarov menjelaskan semua itu dengan santainya.

"Ini adalah latihan pertama kalian! Kalian bisa memilih kabur atau bertarung. Itu terserah kalian! _Ja_ aku tidur dulu." Kakek tua itu langsung tidur setelah memberi penjelasan. Hei itu bukan berarti kakek tua itu benar-benar tidur, ia hanya memejamkan mata saja. Makarov pasti akan bertindak apabila situasinya sudah diluar kendali.

"Haaa!? Ini latihan pertama kita, bukankah ini gila!? Dan juga kenapa _Master_ bisa tidur disaat genting seperti ini," ujar Lisanna kesal. Sepertinya para penyihir Fairy Tail tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menghabisi mereka lalu pergi. Tiap penyihir sudah siap dengan sihir andalan mereka masing-masing.

" _Yosh_ Gray pertahankan sihirmu itu!"

" _Wakatteru_ _yo_ Erza!" Erza mencabut bilah pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala kraken.

 _ **Reinforcement Magic: Power, Speed, Defense!**_

Erza merapal semua sihir peningkatannya, tidak hanya Erza. Tapi semua orang yang ada di kapal menggunakan sihir itu. Erza melompat ke arah kraken yang masih kesulitan bergerak.

 **Slinggg**

Dengan sekali tebasan, salah satu tentakel kraken terpotong. Tak mau kalah dari Erza, Laxus mulai mengumpulkan sihirnya dalam skala besar.

 _ **Rairyu no Hotengeki! Sanbai!**_

Laxus melesatkan tombak petir berukuran tiga kali lipat dari biasanya ke arah kraken dan tombaknya tidak hanya satu, melainkan sembilan tombak dengan ukuran yang sama ia lontarkan. Makhluk itu langsung merasakan efek dari petir Laxus. Kraken lemas karena sambaran petir, ia tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Jangan kau berpikir kemampuanku hanya itu saja! **Lighting Storm!** " Tiba-tiba muncul awan hitam diatas kepala kraken dan _sea serpent_. Awan hitam itu semakin menebal serta menghitam seolah-olah siap memuntahkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Dengan sihir petir yang mengaliri tangan Laxus, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Seketika itu petir yang sangat banyak menghujani kraken dan _sea serpent_.

 **Blarrr Blarrr Blarrrr**

" _mada mada!_ _ **Rairyu no Hoken! Kai: Kyojin Version!**_ " Laxus menciptakan tinju raksasa dari petir lalu melayangkannya ke kraken.

 **Duarrrr**

"Huff huff…" Nafas Laxus tersenggal-senggal akibat mengeluarkan sihir secara beruntun apalagi sihir itu adalah sihir tingkat tinggi. Alhasil serangan beruntun dari Laxus, Kraken menjadi tak sadarkan diri. Sehingga anggota Fairy Tail bisa leluasa untuk menyerangnya. Mereka semua menyerang kraken dengan sihir terkuat mereka.

Sedangkan Erza saat ini berada dekat dengan monster laut _sea serpent_ , terlihat merapal sesuatu, matanya terpejam, pedangnya ia sarungkan, sihirnya terpusat di tangan kanannya dan pedangnya. "Tiga pegunungan dan satu samudera, berada dalam satu benua…"

 **Whushhh**

Sihir itu kemudian meluap-luap, sihir yang terpusat pada pedang Erza makin menghitam dan auranya semakin tebal. Rapalan Erza tidak hanya sampai disitu.

"…Dan semuanya terkumpul dalam satu dunia, saat semuanya menjadi satu. Tak ada yang tak bisa kutebas!" Erza membuka matanya, mata itu menajam mengarah ke _sea serpent_ yang mulai berontak.

 _ **Katana Style: One Quick Slash!**_

 _ **Sliiinggg**_

Erza menebas _sea serpent_ dengan kecepatan tinggi, teman-temannya hanya mendengar bunyi tarikan pedang dari sarungnya dan tidak tau kapan pedang itu menebas monster ular tersebut. Ketika Erza sudah menyarungkan pedangnya atau _katana_ -nya, tiba-tiba saja leher _sea serpent_ tertebas dan mengucurkan darah. Semua orang kaget dengan _skill_ Erza barusan, sayangnya tebasan Erza tadi tidak mampu memotong seluruh leher dari _sea serpent_ itu.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhhh!" _Sea_ _serpent_ itu meraung kesakitan, ia meronta-ronta kesakitan. Gerakan tubuhnya semakin liar hingga membuat es yang mengekangnya mulai retak.

"huff huff… belum terpotong seluruhnya ya, maafkan aku. Akan aku akhiri kali ini!" Erza berlari menuju _sea serpent_ itu, kemudian ia berteriak, "Gray! Dorong aku menggunakan esmu!" Gray menuruti perintah Erza meski ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Erza.

 **Zrrraaaassshhh**

Muncul sebuah pilar dari bawah Erza, pilar itu membawa Erza ke atas dengan cepat. Erza menggenggam erat _katana_ -nya, ia memusatkan seluruh sihirnya di _katana_ -nya. "Gray, sudah cukup!" Ia melompat dengan sihir di kakinya. Lompatannya sangat tinggi seakan Erza sedang melayang di udara, pijakan yang ia jadikan tumpuan langsung hancur. Erza mengeluarkan _katana_ -nya, ia mengangkat pedang jepang itu tinggi-tinggi. Sihir yang ia pusatkan mengikuti bentuk _katana_ Erza, _katana_ itu semakin besar dan juga menajam.

 _ **Magic Sword: Huge Magic Slash!**_

 **Sssrrraasssshhhh**

"Aaarrrgghhhh!" _Sea serpent_ meraung kesakitan saat leher yang tadi tertebas sekarang dipotong kembali.

 **Bruugghh**

Suara kepala jatuh dari monster ular yang terpotong oleh Erza, teman-temannya bersorak senang. Sedangkan Erza yang masih di udara, me- _requip armor_ -nya menjadi _armor_ yang memiliki sayap. Ia terbang menuju kapal untuk beristirahat sebentar. Sesampainya di kapal, ia langsung duduk menyandar tembok kapal yang terbuat dari kayu. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan tangannya gemetaran akibat menggunakan dua jurus pedang kelas master.

"Tidak kusangka kau masih sanggup mengubah baju zirahmu setelah mengeluarkan kedua serangan tadi, apalagi kau belum menggunakan _Second Origin_ -mu. Kau semakin hebat saja, Erza," puji Mirajane.

"Masih belum seberapa bila dibandingkan dirimu, Mira." Erza tau betul kemampuan dari seorang siswi di depannya itu yang dijuluki dengan 'Si Iblis Silver'.

"Fufufu, kalau begitu aku akan membantu yang lain untuk menghajar Kraken. Kau beristirahatlah dulu sebentar, masih ada satu monster lagi yang belum menunjukkan identitas aslinya dan aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi ketika monster itu bergerak. Jadi kau tetaplah disini, pulihkan tenagamu lalu hajar monster yang masih memunculkan kepalanya itu," jelas Mirajane yang sejak tadi mengawasi jalannya pertempuran teman-temannya melawan monster laut.

'Sial! Kenapa sihir dari monster itu semakin besar? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut memenuhi kepala Mirajane, tapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Mira pun berubah menjadi iblis. Ia terbang vertical ke atas.

 _ **Satan Soul**_

Mirajane berubah menjadi iblis yang memiliki sayap dan ekor, ia juga memiliki garis berwarna hitam di mata kanannya. " _Minna-san_.. tolong agak menjauh dari kraken." Semua orang berhenti menyerang kraken dan ada yang sebagian berlari menuju kapal karena ikut terjun ke daratan yang diciptakan oleh Gray.

"Ini pasti akan gawat… _**Ice Magic: Ice Shield**_!" Gray membuat dinding es yang mengitari dirinya, karena ia tau serangan dari Mirajane pasti sangatlah gila. Dan tidak hanya Gray, tapi semua orang sudah tau akan hal itu. Oleh karena itu banyak dari mereka yang membuat sihir pertahanan sendiri-sendiri.

"Oh, kalian sudah mengantisipasinya. Bagus sekali! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan seranganku." Mira membuat bola hitam diantara kedua tangannya yang melayang di udara. Ia memusatkan sihirnya pada satu titik, sehingga bola hitam itu makin menghitam serta membesar. Mirajane berusaha membuat bola hitam itu sebesar mungkin mengingat ukuran kraken yang sangat besar.

Ia tetap memusatkan sihirnya pada bola itu agar daya hancur dari serangannya meningkat dan bisa menghabisi kraken dengan sekali serang.

 _ **Yami Maho: Extinction Ray Extra**_

Bola hitam itu mengeluarkan laser berwarna hitam pekat, ketika laser itu mengenai Kraken…

 _ **Blaarrrrr Dooooommmm!**_

Terjadi ledakan besar saat laser itu mengenai kraken. Angin yang ditimbulkan juga tak kalah kuat, bahkan kapal mereka ikut keguncang. "Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini," ucap Gray yang mempertahankan dinding esnya ditengah dahsyatnya dampak dari serangan Mira.

"Fiuhh.. akhirnya selesai." Mira menyeka dahinya dari bulir keringat. Teman-temannya melongo melihat dampak dari serangan Mira. Cekungan besar terlihat di tempat kraken yang saat ini sudah menjadi debu.

"Kita juga harus bertindak Elf _-nii_!" Lisanna berlari menuju monster ketiga, ia menggunakan transformasi andalannya, yaitu macan dan tak lupa dengan sihir peningkatannya.

"Tentu saja Lisanna, ayo kita tunjukkan serangan kombinasi kita!" Elfman juga berlari mengikuti adiknya. Elfman berubah menjadi harimau dan ia bisa mengubah ukuran transformasinya sesuka hati.

 _ **Brother Combo: Talon Dance**_

 **Zrassh Zrraassh**

Combo kakak beradik Strauss itu mencabik-cabik kepala dari monster itu dan memberi bekas sayatan pada kepalanya. "Sial! Kulitnya tebal sekali. Serangan kita hanya membekas seperti cakaran kucing," keluh Elfman.

"Tenang saja Elf- _nii_ , yang kita lawan adalah seekor monster ber- _rank_ S kau tau? Jadi tidak akan mudah untuk mengalahkannya. Lagipula kita tidak seperti empat orang monster dalam wujud manusia itu," kata Lisanna sambil melirik keempat orang yang sudah berkontribusi besar melawan kraken dan _sea serpent_ tadi.

Disaat mereka berdua asik mengobrol, ada aura gelap dari arah belakang mereka. Saat mereka berdua menoleh ternyata…

" _Mouu!_ Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku dalam combo tadi?" ujar Mira menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu karena kekuatan kakak jauh diatas kita, akan terjadi ketidakseimbangan kak kalau kita membuat combo tanpa berlatih," bantah Lisanna. Setelah mendengar omongan Lisanna, Mirajane berpikir kalau itu ada benarnya juga.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali ajak aku dalam combo kalian!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Kedua adiknya hanya mengangguk saja. Suasana tegang perlahan mencair dan mereka mulai bercanda seperti biasanya. Tapi mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang dalam pertempuran dan dalam pertempuran tidak diperbolehkan lengah, sekalipun musuh terlihat melemah.

* * *

'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?... padahal aku sudah sampai disini, padahal aku sudah mengusai _Second Origin_ , padahal Natsu sudah membantuku habis-habisan. Kenapa aku masih lemah? Kenapa tubuhku lemas dan tak mau bergerak? Padahal pikiran dan hatiku ingin bertarung bersama mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi sekuat dirimu, Natsu!?' Lucy menjerit dalam hatinya, ia tak berdaya di hadapan monster yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi luar biasa. Ia memukul pelan lantai kayu yang saat ini ia duduki, ia merasa kecewa dan menyesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

'Lucy!' Panggil seseorang dari dalam pikirannya. Lucy pun berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri dan lebih memilih menjawab panggilan itu. 'Ada apa?' Balasnya.

'Cepat panggil aku! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi.'

'Tapi bukankah semua monster sudah dikalahkan?'

'Belum, masih ada satu lagi. Dan monster yang satu ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang lain. Cepatlah Lucy! Sebelum semuanya terlambat.'

'Baiklah Loki!' Lucy mengambil kunci leo di pinggangnya, ia perlahan berdiri meskipun kakinya masih gemetaran.

 _ **Open Gate: Leo**_

Kemunculan Loki dibarengi dengan cahaya orange yang menyinarinya. Semua orang menoleh ke arah cahaya itu. "Ada apa Lucy?" tanya temannya.

"Loki merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari makhluk itu." Tunjuk Lucy ke monster yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan tubuhnya. "Tapi dia dari tadi tidak melakukan apapun, mungkin dia takut," canda temannya. "Hei jangan remehkan Loki, dia itu arwah bintang tipe sensor tau."

"Tidak, sedari awal pertempuran kalian. Monster itu menghisap sihir yang kalian keluarkan," ucap Loki serius. Sekarang semua orang baru mengerti kenapa serangan mereka tidak se-efektif biasanya.

"Pantas saja, seranganku dan serangan kalian lebih lemah dari biasanya. Padahal sudah menggunakan banyak sihir," kata Mira sambil mengingat pertempuran yang sudah terjadi tadi. Sebagian _member_ ada yang _sweatdrop_ , 'Serangan sekuat itu yang bisa menghanguskan kraken dalam sekali serang, kau bilang lemah,' kata batin mereka berbarengan.

"Oleh karena itu, dia akan melakukan pergerakan. Sebab sihir yang ia serap dari kalian sudah terkumpul lebih dari cukup. Aku sarankan kalian semua untuk menciptakan pelindung di sekitar kapal, suruh teman berambut raven kalian itu menghilangkan daratan esnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah dinding yang mengitari kapal ini,"

"Tapi bagaimana kami akan menyerangnya kalau sihir Gray dihilangkan?"

"Kita bisa memikirkan itu nanti, untuk sekarang buat pelindung sekuat mungkin. Firasatku mengatakan monster itu akan melakukan serangan yang mematikan." Semua orang mulai mempersiapkan pelindung.

Gray mengganti sihirnya seperti yang Loki katakan, Erza merubah _armor_ -nya menjadi _armor_ yang memiliki perisai besar. Laxus dan Mirajane menyiapkan sihirnya untuk mematahkan serangan yang akan datang, sedangkan yang lain sibuk memperkuat dinding es milik Gray dan perisai milik Erza.

" _Yosh_ semuanya mempersiapkannya dengan baik, kalau begitu kita juga harus membuat persiapan Lucy."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Panggil aquarius dan sagitarius. Serta naikan level kemampuan kami." Lucy kaget mendengar ucapan Loki.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa memanggil dua arwah bintang lagi serta menaikkan kemampuan kalian, sihirku masih kurang." Bantah Lucy yang tau mana batas kemampuannya.

"Tidak Lucy, kau bisa melakukannya. Kau sudah bertambah kuat setelah bertarung bersama Natsu dan kau juga sudah membangkitkan _Second Origin_ 100%, jadi aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Perkataan Loki membuat Lucy teringat semua pengalaman bertarungnya saat bersama Natsu, meskipun Natsu yang lebih dominan dalam pertempuran.

"Yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kepercayaan diri dan Natsu sudah percaya pada dirimu. Lantas apalagi yang membuatmu ragu?" Kata Loki men- _support_ Lucy. Gadis itu mulai yakin pada dirinya sendiri, matanya tidak lagi menunjukkan keraguan. Tapi sudah mulai menunjukkan keyakinan.

"Akan aku coba." Lucy mengeluarkan kunci sagitarius dan aquriusnya.

 _ **Open Gate: Aquarius**_

 _ **Open Gate: Sagitarius**_

Muncul kedua arwah bintang tersebut, mereka terlihat siap melayani perintah Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya bisa memanggil tiga _spirit_ sekaligus. "Tidak kusangka aku bisa memanggil mereka dan tidak lemas," katanya kagum terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kubilang, kau sudah bertambah kuat. Hanya saja kau kurang percaya diri, Lucy. _Sa_ sekarang naikkan level kami ke level dua." Lucy pun berkonsentrasi, ia memegangi ketiga kuncinya dan memusatkan sihirnya di kunci tersebut.

 _ **Spirit Enhancement: Level 2**_

 **Whuushhh**

Sihir Lucy dan ketiga makhluk panggilannya mengalami peningkatan drastis, tak hanya sihirnya tapi _outfit_ Lucy juga berubah. Sekarang ia memakai _dress_ berwarna hitam(Note: Dress yang Lucy pakai saat ia men-summon Loki dan mengubah dressnya).

"Sekarang kami sudah siap!" ucap seluruh _member_ Fairy Tail. Monster itu pun mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya, kepala yang sejak awal ia sembunyikan. Sekarang mulai terangkat menjulang tinggi.

Mata semua orang terbelalak dengan sempurna, mereka kaget dengan makhluk yang satu ini. Ukuran dan auranya sangatlah berbeda dari kedua monster tadi. "Hoi Hoi yang benar saja?" Laxus menatap makhluk itu, tatapannya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa hewan yang dievolusikan ini bisa menjadi makhluk mitologi Yunani!?" ujar Gray yang masih begitu kaget.

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan monster ini," kata yang lain. Makhluk itu begitu besar daripada kedua monster tadi, mahkluk itu memiliki kepala yang sangat banyak.

"Satu.., d-dua.., ti-tiga….., se-sem-sembilan kepala. Makhluk itu memiliki Sembilan kepala!?"

"Jangan bilang kalau makhluk itu bernama…"

"Hydra…"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yo minna-san bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik saja. Hei hei bagaimana chapter kali ini? Apa membosankan karena tidak ada Natsu sama sekali? Atau pertarungan mereka melawan monster kurang greget? Ya maaf kalau kurang xixixi.**

 **Jika kalian bertanya kenapa kedua boss monster itu bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Erza, Laxus, dan Mirajane. Kalian tau sendiri kan bagaimana kuatnya mereka bertiga di anime, ya begitulah pokoknya. Dan kali ini updatenya cepet bukan. Semoga senin depan author bisa update cepet lagi. Bye-Bye~**

 **See you in next chap…**

 **[27 Januari 2020]**


End file.
